A Fragrant Mystery
by GreenThumbTarasova
Summary: What might have happened if Evie had trusted Jack and herself a bit more. "He hurts when he helps." But he did help...That could have made a huge difference in the lives of many, not to mention how amazing he is at figuring out the puzzles of a lifetime. Genre's also include angst, friendship, family, mystery.
1. Prologue: Requiem, Tennessee Day 246 AF

Hey all, Judging by the fact that, as of the time I'm writing this, this is the third Arcana Chronices fanfiction, I will take this to mean that either the books are too new to have much of a following, or maybe people just haven't sat down and started writing much fanfiction about them yet. The first book was published in 2013. They are a seriously awesome set of books and after the terribly riveting cliffhanger at the end of book 2, that was seriously evil, I just felt like writing.

If you haven't read the books, don't worry, this shouldn't be confusing. I have rewritten this chapter as of 6/18/2014. I'm starting from the beginning of the book and keeping large portions of the text. If you haven't read the stories yet, you can go to Amazon and pick up the free version of Poison Princess which is about the first half of the first book. Like I said, the entire first half of the book is free on amazon, so I think it's ok that some portions of the original text are in here in the first couple chapters. But you really should buy the books because they're totally awesome. If you liked Hunger Games or The Host, or Twilight, you really ought to love these. They've got every necessary element to be a smashing success and I'll bet they end up making a movie because they're wicked cool books. Truly.

By the way, Don't own the following and some large portions, particularly visions and Cajun quotes, are going to be directly from the book. I'm going to put in some large sections from the book for continuity, but add in some changes, some small, some major, to move the story in a different direction. Slow changes in the first couple chapters and huge changes after that. Just wanted to play around with making Evie a little less...thorny and more accepting. See what good things happen when Jack's puzzle solving abilities are utilized.

Prologue: Requiem, Tennessee  
Requiem, Tennessee Day 246 A.F.

I walked through the foothills of Tennessee, my bugout bag on my back. The weather is all wrong. It's nearly summer, May. We've had punishing heat all winter. The temperatures are only just now dropping. My jeans, two short-sleeve T-shirts and threadbare hoodie are no longer sufficient. I'm wearing both pairs of socks. I have no more clothes. I'm wearing everything I own.

I left Finn's car abandoned when it ran out of gas yesterday. I've been on foot since then. I look at the hills that surround me. A year ago these hills must have been green with trees, the air filled with sounds of insects, birds, animals roaming through fallen leaves on the ground. An idyllic setting; right now the trees should be full with the green of spring, dogwoods in bloom. I made one bloom, just to brighten the dreary landscape. I shouldn't have, I know. I didn't care. I needed to see something beautiful.

I should have used the blood to make food for myself, but I'm not in the mood to eat, just to hurt. Then I think that's selfish. Someone should eat. I make a couple berry bushes and a pecan tree, just in case some wildlife happens to linger in the area. Maybe they'll benefit. I hope something still lives. I may have done this in vain though.

Everywhere I look it's a wasteland. Trees have no leaves, no insects or birds chirp, no animals roam. In fact, the only life I see is me. What's sad, is that this is somewhat of a good thing. If there were any animals, they would likely be snakes. If there were any people, I don't know if they would be friendly.

This last part goes against my nature. Even though Jackson has taught me that I should think differently, instinctively, when I see a new person, I automatically think, new friend.

Jackson

My heart strains in my chest, begging me to turn back, that there has to have been some misunderstanding. The man that I've grown to love, who has protected me, provided for me, who has told me that I belong to him, couldn't have done what I saw him do. Surely, I have to have been wrong.

A moi, Evangeline!

But I know, I know, this has been a long time in coming. She's better suited to him anyway. She won't change to be the monster I know I'll grow to be. I'm destined to become the Red Witch someday, just as my nightmares tell me, just as Death tells me.

I had hoped…but no. The signs have started coming and I can't deny them any longer. I've become a danger to him, to all of them. It's better this way. He told me he was done with me when I wouldn't tell him the last of my secrets.

I guess he wasn't lying.

This will work out for the best though. For them.

I think she loves him. She suits him better than I do. She is in no way bonne a rien. Cajun meaning good for nothing. She can hunt and scavenge and fight just like him, they are closer in age, and I know she's more than ready to have sex. I was holding back, not ready, not until I knew for sure whether I would turn into my worst nightmare.

Now that I have…

Tears stream down my face as my heart breaks a little more. I don't bother to wipe them away. It doesn't matter. No one is around to see them anyway.

Death has been chatty while I sobbed for the better part of two days. Unlike the other Arcana, he and Matthew could speak to me directly. I wasn't speaking to Matthew at the moment and he knew why.

Death was the card who both hated and coveted me. He taunted me often, now that Jackson wasn't around to mute his calls. This thrilled him.

-Your Death awaits Empress-

-I am surprised you stayed with that mortal as long as you did. Our kind has no business mixing with them.

-Come to me, Empress. I've waited for so long.-

-You, fancy yourself broken-hearted? Your heart is made of thorns and malice Creature. Always has been.-

Usually I just ignored him. He didn't know me, he knew me in another life, and those women had been cruel, unfeeling bitches, evil and malicious. What he said about them was most likely true. He didn't know me. They'd done something to him that he held a grudge against me for. I still wasn't sure if this was valid reasoning or not.

How much of them was in me and how much of me was in them? Having the Fool card for a best friend blurred those lines, not to mention dreaming of those women every night for over a year.

But at one point, he told me something that struck a nerve.

-You deserve every second of this misery Creature. What man could love a creature such as you?-

What could I say to that? He was right. Those words echoed my thoughts exactly. I despised what I was becoming, but there was nothing I could do about it.

In that moment of despair, I unwisely talked back to Death, asking him what he was waiting for. Why he didn't just finish me off long ago. This was most likely unwise, taunting Death. In those moments of despair, I hadn't exactly cared.

I'd thought about this for a long time now. Death was the most powerful and long lived of the Arcana. He spoke directly to me, was fixated on me for some reason I couldn't fathom. His power and experience compared to mine was so vast, he could crush me like a bug. I hadn't exactly developed my powers. He could off me at anytime of his choosing…like now, for instance. Alone, friendless. I'd told him as much.

"You want me so bad? Here I am! I'm getting tired of your taunting. Why not just finish me off?" His reply?

-So ready to meet me? Death comes to all. Wait your turn, Creature. Your suffering is enjoyment enough, for now.-

Mom had told me Gran said something about how it was my destiny to save the world. This sounded crazy, but I trusted Gran knew much more than I did or probably ever would.

The Arcana calls buzz in my head as always; Jackson is no longer around to mute them anymore. Every Arcana has a call, like a bird. It took me some time to understand this. One call resounds louder than the rest as I draw closer to a man in the distance.

-A wise man in the guise of a boy.-

When I see him for the first time, he is brushing away some debris from the town population sign.

Requiem, Tennessee, Population 1212.

Those numbers are likely in the single digits now. The Flash killed most everyone. There was no warning, not for most. Some were lucky. Some that were lucky, don't feel lucky anymore.

He looks young, maybe 20 or 22. His clothes are spotless. A royal blue sweater, corduroys and brown boots. His brown hair is longish, but that's not unusual for boys after the flash. His face is clean shaven though. His nose is a bit long, and he has a firm jawline.

I see his tableau. The Hermit/The Alchemist.

His tarot card is of an old man in a hooded cloak with a beard. He carries a walking stick and holds a lighted lantern aloft. I wonder if this Arcana is a potential ally or a potential foe. There's no one here to protect me. Just me. Only me. I follow him at a distance as he whistles a jaunty tune. He doesn't appear to notice me. Everything about him shouts friendly. I so desperately need a friend right now.

I follow the Hermit through the town of Requiem. It's a ghost town. No bagmen, no people. Nothing. Finally he enters a Victorian home at a crossroads. There's a brightly glowing kerosene lantern on the porch, just like on his tarot card. I don't feel comfortable approaching. Not alone. Matthew has always told me beware the lures. This definitely feels like a lure.

I use my blood to revive the oak trees and rose vines out of sight of the windows of the house. All Arcana have powers. I'm the Empress and my dominion is over all things that root or flower. As I work, I begin to smell wood smoke and beef stew. He's cooking supper inside.

Beware the lures Matthew's voice whispers.

Food is scarce since the flash. If it doesn't come in a box, can, plastic bag, etc, it doesn't exist. No one has been able to grow food of any kind since the sun scorched the earth over two hundred and forty days ago.

No one, except for me. It's my gift. I use my thorn claws to plant a last rose vine and my blood to make it grow and lengthen.

Weak, chilled, and shaking from blood loss, I approach the house. The paint is cracking and faded. This is not unusual of all houses these days. There is a cardboard sign with plastic wrap over it pinned to the door.

VOICES OF THE FLASH

HOT MEALS, SAFE SHELTER, JUST TELL ME YOUR STORY OF THE APOCALYPSE.

Beware the lures.

But my own instincts say, new friend.

Finally making up my mind, I make a hasty knock on the door, then step back quickly. After a moment I hear footsteps walking to the door before it opens. I notice his eyes are brown, his lips are thin, but they're smiling. He's happy to see me. Does he want a new friend too?

"Please come in out of the cold," he invites, swinging the arm not holding the door to gesture me in. "Look at you—you must be freezing!"

I totally am, but I take a look around first. He's lit several candles. There's a fire in the hearth. There's a braided rag rug and a rocking chair that calls to me as well as a tan couch and a mostly blueish quilt laid along the arm. It looks so warm and inviting.

I am so hungry, cold, and shaking, but I'm afraid. It's just him and me. No Jackson to protect me. I'd come to the conclusion, over the last three days, that Jackson's protectiveness over me was just a natural instinct of his. And then later, something he felt obligated to do, because I was a duty. He'd promised to escort me. I loved how he'd sheltered me, held me close, his kisses, his touch...

I'd left him a note, letting him know that he didn't need to worry about me. I told him I'd go on from here alone, that I'd come in to my powers now so I didn't need his protection anymore, which I was sure he was probably secretly relieved about, and he was free to go back to her home. He probably regretted ever leaving. I told him he shouldn't have pretended to care about me, that he should have just told me how he felt. I told him I hoped he'd be happy with her.

That's what hurt most...the pretending. I'd been such a stupid little girl. Now I second guessed every word, every action, wondering how he could have done such things and seemed so sincere...and just been pretending?

And if he was...why? That's what hurt the most I think. There was no reason for it. He had to know how I felt about him. He was so clever, so good at puzzles. It must have been clear to him that I would have given him whatever he wanted...even my blood if he'd asked.

I'll probably never see him again. I look back to the young man ready to run if he looks like he might attack. Jackson always said the Flash drove people crazy.

Sadly the man says, "I'm afraid it's just me. After the flash…" He glances at his shoes and then at some pictures of an old woman on the wall. His grandmother? Had she made the quilt? I wonder if he is as lonely as I am?

I take a slow step inside.

The man says, "I'm Arthur. Please take a seat by the fire." His voice is nice. Gentle, soothing even.

"Th-thank you." I need to sit before I fall, so I head for that rocking chair. I need comfort. Rocking will give me that. "I'm Evangeline"

No! That's what Jack calls me.

Used to call me. He's gone now. I swallow hard. My eyes water. I blink and try again.

"Evie."

He closes the door. "Are you hungry, Evie? I've got stew simmering. And maybe a cup of hot chocolate?"

My mouth waters. I'm starving. I hadn't bothered to eat much on my trip. Turns out that heartache kills your appetite.

"Yes, p-please, if it's not too much trouble." I raise my hands to the flames, chilled to the bone. "I'm starving."

"I'll be right back." he says. He leaves and I hear noises as he mixes and readies things in the kitchen.

When he returns he has a dinner tray with a large bowl of beef stew, and a steaming cup of cocoa. My eyes widen. I'm so hungry.

"Here we are. If you'll just grab that stand."

I quickly grab the TV tray and help set things up. The tray rattles a little as he sets it down before me. I dig in, a little embarrassed at how quickly I'm eating the stew, but not enough so to slow down. I haven't eaten much of anything in three days. A few power bars and my canteen. While I eat he begins to talk.

"So, Evie," He sits down on the couch, "I'm sure you saw the sign out front." I nod, still chewing. "I want you to know that I'm delighted to help you. All I ask is that you share some information with me. I'm archiving folks' stories, trying to collect them for the future. We need a history of how people's lives were rocked by this catastrophe. Would you be interested in sharing?"

I look at him warily. Sharing information about myself could be dangerous. How much of Jack's pretending had been because of my abilities? "What would you want to know?" I've finished my soup. Wish there was more. Still, the hot chocolate will be an amazing treat.

"I'd like you to tell me what happened in the days leading up to the Flash. And then how you coped with the aftermath. I'd record you with this." He points to a battery operated cassette recorder on the end table and grins sheepishly. It's the kind our parents probably used to record lectures in college. "Old school, I know." But that's probably all he could find that worked after the Flash.

I pick up the hot chocolate and blow across the top to cool it. I take a sip. Chocolate…but something else too…

"So, you'll just record me talking?"

"That's right" He rises to remove the tray, but I keep my mug, holding it close to my chest as though I'm afraid he'll take it away with my empty soup bowl. "Evie, I've got more in the kitchen. I'll bring back a whole pot of it."

While he's gone, I pour out the mug into the fire. It was poisoned. I should know. It was plant based and I'm the queen of those. It was something meant to make me tired, relaxed. I take off my hoodie, tying it around my waist since it's so warm inside. I put my spare t-shirt in my pack too.

When he returns I ask, "Why do you want to know about me?" Did he see my tableau when he saw me? Did he hear my arcana call? When I heard the arcana calls at first, I thought I might be going crazy. Maybe he needs someone to talk to, to explain things as Matthew explained things to me. New friend. I know he tried to poison me, but perhaps it's his way of protecting himself too.

Coo-yon fille! Why would a twenty year old man need to protect himself from a bonne little fille like you eh? Jack's voice asks in my mind.

Because I'm a monster. I answer

-That you are Creature, and a treacherous one who will soon feel the pain of my sword.- Death replied.

You like to kick them when they're already down do you? I think.

-Some are more deserving of such scorn than others.-

Charma is such a bitch. If only she were a card I could kill…

Death's chuckles echo softly in my head and my lips quirk softly. He has a nice laugh. If only he didn't want me to die horribly…

Arthur clears his throat. "Anyone who makes it here has a story of survival to tell. You included." He has a cup of hot chocolate for himself and a pot. He pours more into my empty cup. I blow on it as he sits on the couch. "I want to know about your life. Before and after the Flash."

"Why before?"

"The apocalypse turned lives inside out, altering people. In order to survive, they've had to do a lot of things they never thought they could. I want as many details as possible….You don't have to give your last name, if that makes you feel more comfortable."

I have the mug under my nose, so I can enjoy the smell. It's still too hot to drink, but the smell…I haven't smelled hot chocolate since I left Haven, and even then it was a very rare treat. On a cold day like today, it feels amazing. I murmur a soft truth. "My life was turned inside out long before the Flash."

"How do you mean?" He leans over and presses the record button. Oh well. Maybe this will be cathartic. And maybe it will help Arthur realize who he is. Maybe he can become an ally, or even a friend.

"In the weeks leading up to the Flash, I'd just gotten home after a summer away. And things were strained."

"Where was your home?" He asks.

I let my lids grow a bit heavier, both because I'm pretending the drug in the cocoa has begun to take effect, and because the memories of home are so delicious I want to close my eyes to revel in the memories.

"My home was in Louisiana, on a beautiful sugarcane farm called Haven." I lean back in the chair and rock a bit, looking up at the ceiling, but not seeing it at all, only seeing my memories of home. "All around us, there was a sea of green cane stretching forever."

"How were things strained at home? You can tell me." I stay tilted back but bend my neck down to look at him and he gives me an earnest nod.

I take a deep breath. This will be hard. "Arthur, I…I'd just been released from a mental institution." I look at him from under my lashes, shyly judging his reaction. All Arcana's parents have misjudged them somehow. Were his any different? Probably not.

"Mental institution?" The disbelief is clear in his voice.

"I'd been sick the last quarter of my sophomore year, so my mom made me go to a clinic in Atlanta."

He doesn't seem bothered…he seems…excited. Does this experience resonate with his own?

"I can't believe I'm confiding this." I frown. I couldn't even talk about this with Jack, not even after he'd guessed. It's probably part of why he was so ready to be done with me. I speak softly to myself. "I couldn't tell him all my secrets."

I smile softly at Arthur. "Why do I feel so at ease with you?"

"Please, go on."

"I'd only been home for two weeks and strange things were starting to happen again. I was losing time, having nightmares and hallucinations so realistic I couldn't tell if I was awake or asleep." I lean back again, my eyes on the ceiling but not seeing it, seeing my past. "A week before the Flash would have been the day the school year began, seven days before my sixteenth birthday."

"Your birthday was day one A.F.?" He asks, his voice high and excited. Yeah, I thought that was a strange coincidence too. I wonder what Gran would have thought about that.

I use one foot to rock myself and draw the other to my chest, hugging it for comfort. I miss my family, my friends, my Jack. Not my Jack anymore. Not ever again.

"I remember getting dressed for school Monday morning—my mom was worried that I wasn't ready to go back." I blow out a breath. "Mom was right." For this to work, I have to protect myself, giving myself the 'crazy' out. He'll probably think I am delusional or a compulsive liar before this is over. Or he might recognize the truth about Arcana. There's no telling.

"Why?"

I meet his gaze again. "I'll tell you. All of my story. And I'll try to remember as much as possible. But, Arthur…"

"Yes?"

My eyes water and I feel ashamed. I have to give myself the crazy out. Survival mode. There's only me to protect myself here. I'm about to reveal so very much.

"What I believe happened might not be what actually took place."

* * *

Leave me some love if you would. ;-) By the way, the fic is also on archive of our own and on my tumblr blog.  
GreenThumbTarasova dot Tumblr dot com. There are more chapters up on those websites but I'm working on catching up .


	2. Day 6 BF

A/N

It always bothered me that Evie didn't trust Jack more. He's so excellent with puzzles, and she has a whopper of a mystery on her hands, not to mention a huge lack of self confidence. It killed me that she never talked to him and I found myself turning over in my head all the what ifs…and I started writing…and haven't really stopped yet. So far I've got over 100,000 words. I've totally shocked myself. The story turned M, cause that's just how Jack is… I kept some parts of the original book, writing it as more of a novel, keeping to the original story line, coming back to the main plot line and spinning or jumping off and then coming back again, so some parts are similar or the same. This is partly because it's difficult to impossible to improve on perfection, and partly because only two of the six books have been written. Therefore, I'm afraid to deviate too much. I want it to continue after the third book comes out in January. This is mostly an exercise to maintain sanity until the third book comes out. That cliffhanger was seriously evil.

So, large portions of the first couple chapters are from the book, and visions and dreams are mostly the same, but with some variations, same major plot points, etc. But some other big changes. And I kept lots and lots of folks alive. Why not. If I'm gonna rewrite the book, I'm gonna make Evie her own kind of superhero. Selena can be a kind of Laura-Croft Tomb-Raider. Evie's gonna beat that hand's down.

Day 6 B.F.

Here's what I know.

I live in Sterling, Louisiana with my mom on the second richest plantation in the area. My dad died when I was two. That's all the normal stuff. The trouble comes with my Grandmother. I don't actually remember her anymore.

When I was 8, my Gran kidnapped me. She got me all the way to the Texas state line before they caught her. I don't remember what we talked about on the drive or why she chose to do it. I know my mom thinks that she and her mother and her mother before her were part of some kind of cult. She won't talk about it. I know Gran was grooming me for this from the time I was little.

I don't remember any of this. I'm lucky to remember my name after last summer.

I used to have visions and delusions about the end of the world, about scary, crazy things happening, about plants…doing things for me. I drew pictures of what I saw. They scared me so much that I told mom. It got so bad I barely made it through the end of school last year.

Then Mom decided I must have succumbed to Gran's teachings. She took me to a place in Georgia over the summer called Child's Last Chance. It was how she was going to cure me. I don't remember what they were going to cure me of. I don't remember what Gran taught me. So I guess it must have worked. They called it reprogramming. I called it brainwashing.

Only it didn't work.

Because I'm still dreaming. I take the drugs. But I still have the dreams. _The cure didn't take_. I'll never tell them, because they wouldn't have let me leave and Mom would just send me back. So now I'm back home.

My plan is to get through the next two years of High School, and get out of Sterling. _ Two years and out._

Monday Morning, First day of school. I woke up tired. I'm always tired. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, wishing I could will some life into my expression. I smile. My red lips droop. My cornflower blue eyes look as sad as I feel. My thick, long blond hair hangs with a heavyness that weights my limbs. I used to be full of energy. Not anymore. These days between my new medication to suppress the visions and hallucinations, and the nightmares I had every night, I was one tired Evie. I slump my five foot frame to the closet and force myself to dress. Even this is a chore. My clothes are fantastic. I've been looking forward to wearing this outfit for an age.

Mom comes in my room to check on me and scan my room for contraband. Too late. My sketchbook was already in my backpack. She's like a pretty blond Sherlock Holmes sniffing around for clues that I've still got a screw loose. She won't find anything. I've learned from last spring.

It's sad. I used to believe I could trust Mom with most anything. That she would fix it if anything went really wrong. Yeah, tried that. She sent me to CLC. Child's Last Chance.

I only left CLC by the skin of my teeth. Three doctors pronounced me cured. Two said I would still be having delusions and psychotic episodes or "visions" and it was only a matter of time before my next break down. So I'm out, but Mom's watching like a hawk and I'm as Stepford perfect Evie as I can be.

She asks me sometimes, "Why don't you laugh anymore?" Um, really? Does being betrayed by your mother, sent to a mental facility, drugged and hypnotized until you can barely remember who you are, dreaming of an evil witch who cackles with glee, (Seriously! Glee!) as she tortures and kills people in hideously disgusting ways with _plants_ of all things, sound like a life that would make someone joyful? I don't tell her I'm still dreaming of the red witch every night. I'd just go right back to CLC hell.

So yeah, our relationship has suffered a bit. Love without trust is kind of hard. She doesn't trust me either. Not really. She wants to, and she tries to, she probably tells herself that she does, but deep down, probably not. If she had, she wouldn't have sent me to CLC.

I've tried to be objective about this, because I love my mom. So objectively, I can understand that, from the very vaguest memories (those are all I have now, all else has been brainwashed away) that the things my Gran tried to teach me, and the cult type things her mother before her and so on, that these were very scary things. Any sane person would not want her daughter to have anything to do with them whatsoever. I remember something about Gran wanting me to hurt other kids…

On the other hand, I went to my mom because I was having visions of the world ending…and she had me committed. She tells me, "I'm so glad you're back honey. It's been so quiet at Haven without you."

_Quiet? _I yearned to say, "Really Karen? You know what's worse than quiet? Flourescent bulbs crackling twenty-four hours a day in the center. Or maybe the sound of my cutter roommate weeping as she attacked her thigh with a spork? How about disconnected laughter with no punchline?

But then, that last one had been me.

In the end, I said nothing about the center, repeating what had become my mantra since leaving the center. _Just two years and out.  
_

We talk about what I've told my friends. No I haven't told them about CLC. Hell no I'm not going to. Is SHE the crazy one now? Yes Brandon is still my boyfriend. No, I'm not telling how I really managed to keep him on the hook all summer.

Outside among the Sugar Cane fields. I love being outside. The plants have always, but _always_ called to me. Something about them is so soothing, comforting. I take a moment to run my hands over the stalks as I wait for Brandon. Is it my imagination, or do the leaves curl around my hands, like a baby's hand would curl around its' mother's?

I've realized since I've left CLC that everyone has formed an opinion about my visions and such, except me. Up until now, I've just been doing as I was told and looking up to the adults in my life to tell me what I should do, who have all let me down.

My grandmother, who I haven't seen or talked to since she tried to kidnap me when I was eight, from what I can deduce from what mom and the doctors told me because I don't remember anymore, her opinion was something so seriously scary that Mom sent me to CLC. Seriously, they literally _deprogrammed _me.

How scary is that?

All I can remember is sitting at a table at the beginning of the summer, pumped full of drugs as they asked me a single question. "Evie, do you remember why you must reject your Grandmother's teaching?"

And that's it. That's all she wrote. Well, that and some of the visions from before the program and being kidnapped when I was eight. But not all of those either. Some of those are erased too. It's amazing how much it can scare you when someone screws with your mind. Not a shocker that I really, really don't want to go back. _Two years and out._

Mom and the doctor's opinion is that the visions, hallucinations, and dreams are all harmful and delusional, just having them is bad, period. Well, the problem with that is that I'm having them anyway, even with the drugs. And if that's the case, then this means that I belong in a place like CLC _for life. Shudder_ So that's OUT.

Unfortunately my release from CLC is conditional upon two things, medication compliance and zero contact with my grandmother. So I'll have to stay on my meds for now, for all the good they do.

Which means I need to form my own opinion…and here's what I've come up with.

I've decided that some things, like my affinity with plants, are harmless, even comforting, maybe even helpful. And if that's the case, what would be the harm?

Other things, like my nightmares of the red witch, who laughs with evil glee as she destroys others viciously using the plants I love, are evil. Those things I detest and always will. So I'd like to get those things out and as far away from myself as possible. But there are other signs or visions, that are dangerous, ominous, that feel like warnings. Things that if they are real and if I don't pay attention to them, could be catastrophic.

But the real question behind all of this is, how do I know for sure if any of it is real? Stroking the cane again and feeling the leaf curl around my hand I think I need to start with plant somehow…it's a puzzle.

Brandon's car pulls up and I hop in. Brandon is _the _catch of our parish. He's a senior, the quarterback, and rich. Not to mention he's handsome, good-tempered, drives a red convertible Porsche, and treats me exceedingly sweet. When I got back into town last week from CLC hell, he took me to the movies, on dates, brought me flowers, in general showed me a great time. He's a fabulous guy!

There's only one problem. I hadn't noticed it last spring really. It's hard to put my finger on what it is exactly. I can only sum it up as…meh.

He doesn't notice the effort I went into dressing up today. I spent two weeks planning this outfit and two days in Atlanta after I got out of CLC purchasing it. The dress and ribbon are a cornflower blue that match my eyes.

The dress and shoes are designer as is my watch. My diamond studs are in my ears and my watch is a work of art. The dress and shoes cost me over four hundred dollars. I tell myself it doesn't matter that he didn't notice my outfit, or even compliment my looks at all. It's all ok. Because Brandon is mine. He stayed faithful to me all summer just like I planned.

Of course he did, because I promised him my V card after I turned 16…which is in a week. Now that it's time to pay up, I'm questioning whether that was such a brilliant idea. I'm in such a total funk this morning. Brandon notices this of course. Doesn't notice my outfit, but notices my bad mood. Why am I such a bad faker?

When he asks _again_ why I'm so quiet, I tell him it's because of my weird dreams last night. (aka nightmares of the Red Witch)

When I asked Brandon once if he'd ever had nightmares, he'd looked at me blankly, unable to remember a single one. That was the thing about Brandon. He was the most happy-go-lucky boy I'd ever known. He was a lot like a cross between a huge teddy bear and a happy puppy dog all rolled into one.

I'd held onto the hope while I was at CLC that his normal could drag me back from my crazy visions land brink. Which was why I'd worried about him finding another girl while I was locked away over the summer and made the really really desperate decision to promise him my V card.

"Well, I know how to put my girl in a good mood." He gave me his mischievous grin.

I was desperate and happy to let myself be charmed. "Oh yeah, big guy? How's that?"

He pulled off the road under the shade of a pecan tree, tires popping the fallen pecans. After waiting for the dust to pass us, he pressed a button and put down the convertible top. "How fast you wanna go, Eves?"

Few things exhilarated me more than flying down the highway with the top down. This most certainly would put me in a great mood and I was so grateful to Brandon for thinking of this. I didn't care a bit about my hair style being utterly ruined. I'd braid in a fishtail over my shoulder once we got to school.

I told him, "Kick her in the guts." with a huge grin.

He pealed out, the engine purring with power. I raised my hands, threw back my head and yelled, "Faster!"

He grinned at me, happy to see my mood changed for the better, his mission accomplished. Such a good boyfriend.

The dim months of misery at CLC were forgotten next to this, the sun, the wind, Brandon sliding me excited grins. He was right; this _was_ just what I needed. Leave it to my teddy bear football player to make me feel carefree and sane again, just _what_ I so desperately needed, especially after those awful dreams last night.

And didn't that deserve a kiss?

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I clambered up on my knees, tugging my dress up a couple of inches so I could lean over to him. I pressed my lips against the smooth-shaven skin of his cheek. "Just what the doctor ordered, Brand."

"You know it!"

I kissed his broad jaw, then – as my experienced best friend Melissa had instructed – I nuzzled his ear, letting him feel my breath.

"Ah, Evie," he rasped. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

I was getting the idea. He'd already been reminding me of that promise I'd made before leaving for _deportment school_. If we were still going out when I turned 16 (I was a young junior), I would play my V card. My birthday was next Monday-

"What the hell does that guy want?" he suddenly exclaimed.

I drew my head back from Brandon, saw he was glancing past me. I darted a look back, and my stomach plummeted.

A guy on a motorcycle had pulled right next to us, keeping pace with the car, checking me out. His helmet had a tinted visor so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was staring at my ass.

First instinct? Drop my butt in the seat, willing my body to disappear into the upholstery.

Second instinct? Stay where I was and glare at the pervert. This was _my _morning, my laughter, my fast drive in my boyfriend's luxury sport's car.

After a summer spent in fluorescent hell, I _needed_ this morning. I may not have deserved this morning but I needed it with a desperation bordering on tears. What I did not need was some pervert making me feel like a piece of ass and ruining my morning.

When I twisted around to glare over my shoulder, I saw the guy's helmet had dipped, attention definitely on my ass. Then he slowly raised his head, as if he was raking his gaze over every inch of me.

It felt like hours passed before he reached my eyes. Then the thought occurred to me that my underwear might be showing! My cheeks flushed and I sat back down, pulled my hair out of my eyes and we stared at each other for so long that I wondered when he was going to run off the road. Just who was behind that mask?

Then I wondered, if riding in a sports car with the top down was a rush, what would it be like to ride on a motorcycle like that? With nothing around you except the wind? Or holding on tightly to the person in front of you, in an endless hug that lasted for hours?

Then he gave me a curt nod and sped past us, expertly dodging a pothole. Two more motorcycles followed, each carrying two people. I consoled myself with the knowledge I'd probably never see them again.

Brandon parked at the back of the lot to preserve his paint job. I carried my own bag into school, groaning at the weight of my books. Looked like I'd be schlepping my own stuff on an extremely hot day. I'd hoped Brandon would take a hint when I groaned. He didn't.

I told myself I liked this. He was a modern man and I was a modern woman. Equality. I didn't really like it. I hated it. I was tiny and my books were heavy and it was hot. But maybe, just maybe, if I told myself this enough, it would sink in enough and make it true. Besides, I was home and out of CLC hell, and my boyfriend had given me a fast ride in his car with the top down. What did I have to be upset about. Life was good, right?

As we walked toward the school and got closer in, one of the football players held up the football to pass it to Brandon. Brandon looked at me, "Do you mind, Eves?"

Brandon was like a golden retriever when it came to football. He just couldn't resist it and it made him _so_ happy. I liked Brandon happy, and my guy deserved to be happy, especially after trying so hard to cheer me up this morning.

So I said, "Go ahead, Brandon. Have fun."

"You're the best, Eves. I figure even you can make it the rest of the way by yourself right?"

Sigh. Brandon could land some real zingers every now and then. And it must be said, I was directionally challenged. Heaven help me when I started driving. I was _definitely _going to need a car with GPS. I made my way to the main entrance and passed a rosebush with double blooms of poppy red, my favorite color. A breeze blew, making it seem like the flowers swayed to face me.

Ever since I could remember I had loved, been nearly obsessed with plant life. I drew roses, oaks, vine crops and berry briars compulsively, fascinated with their shapes, their blooms, their _defenses._

My eyelids would go to half mast from the scent of freshly tilled pastureland.

Which was part of my problem. I wasn't _normal._

Teenage girls should be obsessed with boys and clothes, not with the smell of dirt or the admirable deviousness of briars.

_Come, touch…but you'll pay a price._

Just then my best friend Melissa and sister from another mister, better known to me and everyone as Mel, sharply parked her metallic blue Beamer just inches from me, jumped out and said loudly and with lots of attitude, "And _that's_ how you park a car, bitches." That was her new thing. Calling everyone bitches.

She always leapt before she looked, had never acquainted herself with embarrassment and was a stranger to shame. We'd been best friends for a decade, but without a doubt, I was the brains of that operation.

Her mom was the guidance councilor at school. Her Dad had paid for Sterling High's new library because Mrs. Warren, her mom, needed a hobby. Most parents figured that if Melissa was a product of Mrs. Warren's parenting skills, they shouldn't put too much stock in her advice.

Today Melissa was dressed prepster chic, as were most students at this school. I wore a blue dress, name brand heels and watch, diamond stud earrings. Melissa was wearing a red baby doll t-shirt and a crisp navy skirt, her hair having a matching navy bow, bright red lipstick. Both our outfits probably totaled over a grand together. Melissa probably would never wear hers again.

Melissa popped her trunk to pull out her designer handbag and ask if Spencer Stephens III, Brand's best friend, was looking at her. She was desperate to hook up with him. Mel thought he needed a "nudge" in the right direction. Unfortunately, Mel didn't know how to nudge. Her version of a nudge was what most others would define as a hard punch. When I had asked Brand about setting Mel up with Spence, he had laughed and said, "As soon as you house break her." _Note to self: Put in another request today._.

Two more of our friends joined us. Grace Anne and Catherine Ashley, also wearing prepster chic and real jewelry. The four of us were popular cheerleaders. I was proud of it.

Last week we had exchanged stories of our summer vacations. Mel had been modeling in Paris. Grace had gone to Hawaii. Catherine had toured New Zealand. I'd repeatedly said my summer was the most boring one ever, not a single pic on my phone, and finally they'd stopped asking. The official story was deportment school. After all, in the south, you can never train your daughters soon enough for stuff like that right? I was actually amazed that everyone actually bought the story. No one questioned it though.

Something in me had changed, beyond the crazy obvious. I found myself paying more attention to those people who were usually the quiet ones who were more unnoticed. Our school wasn't like the usual ones with cliques and unpopular kids. I was friendly to everyone. No one suffered a wardrobe malfunction on _my_ watch. I was always friendly to everyone. This was _my _little queendom. No one ever sat alone during my lunch period. I had even shut down the sale of freshman elevator passes on our one-story campus.

I wondered if I would be as friendly to people if they didn't fit into my little prepster chic world. I liked to think that I would. I was a friendly person. What would all these people think if they knew _I _was the misfit here. That underneath all the glitz and glimmer, I didn't fit in anymore? Did anyone really fit in? Were we all our own brand of weird? Melissa was a weird that I loved because it was all attitude and she worked it and didn't care what anyone thought. If only I could be so self assured.

Then something happened. A sudden rumble of motorcycles that made everyone go silent, like a needle scratch on an old record. No way they'd be the same ones from Brand an my drive earlier. They'd passed us…

Three motorcycles pulled in, the same five kids as earlier. Each of them were dressed in dark clothes. Among our dresses and khaki pants, they stood out like bruises. The bikes all had mismatched parts.

Were they built from scratch, from junkyard parts, or stolen? I didn't know, but I didn't want to judge.

"Who are they?" I asked quietly .

Grace answered, "Haven't you heard? They're a bunch of juvies from Basin High School."

"If they're from Basin High School then why are they here? How do you know they're juvies? Fact or rumor?" I didn't like rumors circulating like facts if I could help it.

"They're attending Sterling!" Catherine said. "Because of that new bridge they built across the levee, the kids at the outer edge of the basin are now closer to us than to their old school."

Grace added, "I know at least some of them are." As though because some of them were they all might as well be.

Before the bridge, the Cajuns would have had to drive all the way around the swamp to get here, about fifty miles or so. Until the last decade or so, the folks there had been pretty isolated and all still spoke Cajun French.

Though I'd been there but rarely, I spoke the language fluently. All of Haven's farm help came from there and my crazy ole grandmother still had friends from there. She'd taken me visiting with her when she still lived with us and those hazy memories were the clearest ones I had of her…which wasn't saying much. I remembered more about visiting the area, a place of unbelievable poverty, but also warm welcomes and hospitality. In other words, they didn't have much, but what they had was shared. Rumors said the Basin was a place filled with hot-blooded women, hard-fighting men, and unbelievable poverty. In this, rumors were not wrong.

Mel said, "My mom had to go to an emergency faculty meeting last night about how best to acclimate them or something like that."

I actually really felt for this group of kids. To go from their Cajun, poor, and adamantly Catholic parish to our rich town of Louisiana Protestants…?

Culture clash, round one. _Why can't we all just get along? _Wait? Wasn't that a song? I'd have to look that up later.

This was actually happening. Not only would I have to see guy who'd shamelessly ogled me, I'd have to go to school with him.

Something was happening within me. I was utterly emotionally conflicted. Embarrassed, enraged, empathetic, and shockingly, slightly turned on. What was _wrong_ with me?

I was embarrassed because he'd been looking at my ass and I'd just stayed there and _let_ him look for the longest time. I was mad because he'd been leering at my ass. Wasn't that rude? But he'd given me a nod before he left. Was that supposed to mean something? What was that supposed to mean? I hadn't a clue.

I was sympathetic because I knew the place he was coming from. When the Cajuns were working our farm in the summer I'd follow them around in my little boots, I still walked out in the fields actually, listening to them speak. I knew the language, not that they knew that. I liked the people, genuinely liked them. They worked hard, they were, rougher, tougher, more abrasive, but I liked them. So I knew where he was coming from and I knew he'd…_they'd_ have a hard time fitting in here.

I was going to ignore the turned on part since I didn't know what to do with that. But now I had a dilemma. If I was friendly, would he think I was coming on to him since he'd…ogled me and I'd essentially let him. And what would everyone else think of that?

But them I realized, none of my friends knew about that ogling thing. They weren't in the car with me. And Brandon wasn't here. If the biker got the wrong idea, I could always set him down hard later today. Ok. Now that I had a plan…

While I'd been deliberating all this the biker in question stood tall, over six feet high, even taller than Brand. He had on scuffed boots, worn jeans and a black T-shirt that stretched tight over his chest.

He reached for his helmet…I waited. He yanked it off, shook out his hair, and raised his head. My lips parted.

Mel voiced my thoughts: "I kind of wasn't expecting that."

A tangle of jet-black hair fell over his forehead, with jutting tousles above his ears. His face was deeply tanned, with a lantern jaw and strong chin. He looked to be older than eighteen. Overall his features were pleasing, handsome even. I was absurdly glad I hadn't been able to see his face when he'd been driving beside Brandon's car. I'd been unable to look away when I couldn't see his face. Now that I could… Brandon's looks were Abercrombie boy model beautiful. This boy was rugged, handsome, something in his overall quality shouted power, maybe even danger, almost like the briars I loved to draw…

Beside him was a couple on a bike – a kid in camo pants and a girl in a pleather miniskirt. The big boy helped her off the bike, easily swinging her up -

"Wheh-hell," Catherine said, "good to know her panties are hot pink. Shocked she's wearing them, actually. Classy with a capital K."

Mel nodded thoughtfully. "I finally understand who buys vajazzling kits."

Grace Anne, proud wearer of a purity ring, screwed her face up into an expression of distaste. "Surely she's going to get sent home with a skirt that short."

Not to mention her midriff-baring shirt, which read: I GOT BOURBON-FACED ON SHIT STREET!

Once he'd set the girl on her feet, she took off her helmet, revealing long chestnut hair and a face made up to an embarrassing degree with glaring fuchsia lipstick.

The skinny boy who'd been driving her removed his own helmet. He had dark blond hair and a long face which wasn't un handsome but reminded me of a fox. When he revved his bike and startled two passersby and his friends laughed, it struck me that they'd decided that the best defense was a good offense.

They _knew_ they'd never fit in here. They _knew_ with their records, at least some of them, most of the student body would write them off before they'd ever stepped foot on campus.

We could cement that decision now…or we could change their minds and try and finesse their entry. We were the most popular girls on campus. What we said went. If we made the boys feel welcome and maybe gave the girl a few additions to her wardrobe, this could all go down _much_ smoother.

I knew what choice the other cheerleaders would make. They were against. Just like everyone else would be. Like I probably should be. But something about those Cajuns always called to me. I'd walked in the fields beside their kind at harvest. I'd probably played next to one of their uncles, maybe even one of their dad's. I _liked_ Cajuns, even if it wasn't popular in Sterling to do so. I just had to present my argument right. Besides, with my crazy, I certainly wasn't any better than they were, even if that was still a secret…at least for now.

_Two years and out._

Quickly I turned to my posse. "Alright ladies here's the sitch," I said, talking softly and quickly,"we've only got one shot to smooth this over and that shot is now. Those five kids walked on to this campus knowing they wouldn't fit in here. They knew they'd never have the money to dress to fit in, so they walked in thinking their best defense was a good offense. They dressed in their best, "We don't give a crap what you think of us." clothes and they've walked in throwing attitude and ready to raise hell."

"Now, we can go over there and throw attitude and trash talk right back which they will throw back, considering the looks of those boys, about a thousand times worse…, or we can do what we can to be _welcoming_…" Oh the disgusted looks on Catherine and Grace Anne's faces.

Mel's face looked interested and maybe…proud? "Yes I know that will be hard, but they may not be as bad as they seem right now. Remember, they are trying to show us their worst 'cause they are sure they will never fit in. Now they may not, but we will never know if we don't give them the benefit of the doubt. Alright?"

"Is this what they teach you at deportment school sister?" Mel asked with a grin.

"What diplomacy? Among other things, yes." I hadn't a clue.

"Alright, let's go make them feel welcome." Grace Anne sounded reluctant but resigned.

The four of us made our way to the Cajuns. On our way, we passed others speculating about the newcomers:

"_My maid comes from the Basin. She said all five of them are juvies with records."_

"_I heard the tall boy knifed two guys in the French Quarter. He was just released from a years stint in a cage-the-rage correctional center!"_

"_The blond boy is a sophomore for the _third_ try…"_

Mel and I exchanged a look. Ok. Looked like my welcoming mission might be just a smidge more difficult than I'd anticipated…by a few miles.

Before the Weasel/fox decided to scare any more students and kill off my inclination to be friendly I pulled the girls along a little faster.

The tall one dug a flask from his back pocket and took a swig from it. On school grounds? As we walked up, his eyes fixed on me. His fingers were circled with white medical tape for some reason. His eyes were a vivid gray against his tanned skin, and they were roaming over my face and figure like he hadn't seen a girl in _years – _or hadn't seen _me_ minutes ago.

With a sunny smile, I said, "Welcome to Sterling High! I'm Evie, This is Mel, Grace Anne and Catherine. If you need any assistance around campus, we'd be happy to help you out. And you all are?

I made particular eye contact with the girl, smiling sincerely at her, knowing she'd likely hear lots of cruel remarks today and hoping to start her day off well. I made brief eye contact will all the boys smiling at them too, not wanting them to think I was insincere.

They looked at us a bit surprised. I was looking at the girl who seemed shyly hopeful. Weasel/fox regained his tongue first. He leered at me. "Well, ain't you sweet, Evie. I'm Lionel." He pronounced it Lie-nell. "And this here's my _podna_ Jackson Deveaux, also known as Jack Daniels. We doan need no ass-is-tance finding-"

Jack Daniels? Because of the flask?

Jackson rapidly said in Cajun, "Idiot, someone is actually welcoming us to campus and you're going to mess that up?"

Lionell quickly said back, "They're lying bitches. You don't actually believe them?"

Jackson answered, "Maybe they are and maybe they're not, time will tell."

Finally Jackson turned to us and spoke in English. "Sorry about that. I'm Jack. This is Clotile, Tee-Bo, and Gaston. We appreciate the warm welcome." The boys each nodded to us in turn. Tee-bo gave us a friendly smile. Gaston seemed uncertain what to think about us, suspicious maybe. But Jack? The warmth in Jack's eyes left no doubt in my mind that he was appreciative of…something. I just wasn't entirely sure exactly what. Feeling out of my depths, I focused on Clotile.

"Hi all, Hi Clotile, it's good to meet you." I smiled at her big and she gave me a tentative one back. I spoke directly to her. "If you 'd like to sit with someone at lunch or in class or need to know where something is, I'm happy to be there for you. Alright?"

"Okay." She answered with a smile.

"How about me _jolie_ Evie? Does that offer extend to me too?" Jackson asked, his gaze raking my face and form.

Um…totally flustered. I blushed. _He called me pretty. _I was practically panting. _What was _wrong_ with me?! I had a boyfriend!_

"Um, sure, of course."

Suddenly realizing I was the only one of my posse doing any talking I looked at my girls sharply, especially Mel. She was watching the interplay with utter fascination. She came to herself with a start.

"Right! We're all happy to help if you'd like any so just give us a holler if you need anything, anytime!" And then we got out of there!

Mel and the other girls hovered around me as we walked to the doors quickly. "What was _that_ about? What were they talking about before, and what was all that with Jackson calling you pretty and looking at you like he was going to eat you up! I spent the summer in Paris and I learned some French, but I couldn't follow any of that."

I didn't want it widely known that I spoke Cajun but I quietly translated for the other girls with the gist that Lionel wasn't won over yet but the others were giving us a chance and Lionel wouldn't mess it up for the others unless the four of us stabbed them in the back. So we needed to at least _try_ and get some of the others in the student body to be a little welcoming, or a little less hostile, to the new members.

Homeroom put my offer of friendship to the test immediately. I picked a seat next to the window. I always picked window seats. Jackson and Clotile were both in my homeroom. After a short conversation in French they both headed for me. Clotile sat behind me and Jackson sat beside her, giving her the preferred position. I smiled again, wondering what I could do to break the ice. I could speak Cajun, but I wanted to save my big guns for later. I'd always wondered about riding a motorcycle…

I turned around and asked Clotile in a whisper and she leaned closer so she could hear me, "So, I have to admit, when I saw you guys today, I was wondering, what's it like riding a motorcycle?" I raised my brows in question and excitement. "I'll bet it's a fun rush huh?" I asked with a grin.

She smiled back. "_Cest magnific_. It's such a thrill. You have to try it. I'm sure you'd love it. I'd bet Jack would give you a ride any time." she offered with a glance at him and a sly grin at me.

"Two problems with that." I admitted with a sad smile."First, my mom hates motorcycles and I think I'd get grounded for life if I got on one, so while I'd really like to, I'm not sure I'd dare to risk it…" I waited to see if she understood that I had parental authority issues, not that I was dissing her or Jack. She nodded impatiently. I continued, "And two, I have a boyfriend, so again, while I'd enjoy the ride, considering how Jackson was looking at me…I don't know that Brandon would be alright with that."

She giggled. She'd noticed how Jackson was looking at me alright. The teacher walked in to start the whole welcome thing but I gave her hand a squeeze and said, "I'm glad you're here. You need anything, talk to me. Okay?"

"_Ouais_." Yeah.

I smiled at her and turned around then glanced at Jack. His eyes on me were so hot…they were practically _burning._

A few minutes later the TA passed out our schedules for the semester and then our school laptop computers. I'd turned my head to the window to see Clotile's reflection. I'd already seen Jack stare in astonishment at his. Clotile had smoothed her fingers over hers, wistfully murmering, "_Quel une chose jolie._" -such a pretty thing. As if it was the most precious possession she'd ever owned.

With an involuntary pang, I'd realized it probably was. Their town was basically a big swamp filled with leaky roofed shacks, many without power. I wondered if her home had power…or if the assignments at this school would be a step up from the ones at her old school. Maybe I could take the friend thing a bit farther…I'd have to ask Mom though. She was keeping me on a short leash. But the voices were quieter when there were more people around and home was really quiet so studying was hard.

I'd see if she was interested. I'd asked Mel before, but Mel was _never_ interested in studying. _NEVER._ I turned around. "Clotile?" She pried her eyes from her _jolie_ computer to look at me. "Would you maybe like to come over to my place and study after school sometime?"

Maybe while she was there I could get her to try on some clothes…and if she wore something like that, I'd just tell mom before hand that I was going to try and give her to try on some of my clothes in my closet that I wasn't wearing anymore.

I didn't have a sister. Mel was my sister from another mister and she was too tall to swap clothes with. Clotile looked like we could get away with that. Mom might be thrilled that I was making an effort to be more social, regardless of who I was being social with. If worse came to worse, I'd be honest. It was easier to study with others than by myself and I wanted my grades to be good. We both wanted that.

A drop in grades was one of the warning signs the CLC had warned about. I'd only left by the skin of my teeth. 3 against 2 vote. Nope, not nervous about how this year was going to go _at all._ Only petrified.

Clotile glanced at Jack who asked in Cajun, "What are you two talking about?" Clotile replied in Cajun, "She asked me if I'd like to go to her house sometime to study. You think she's serious?"

"Probably. She seems sincere. Tell her yes."

"I don't have a ride. I don't know what classes we have together."

"You know I'll always give you a ride anywhere you want to go girl. You don't even have to ask. Compare your schedules with the girl."

Uh oh. Jack showing up wasn't something that thrilled me…well, ok, technically speaking it did _thrill _me, but only in a bad way…I think. Maybe. I had no idea. But I had a boyfriend, so it must be in a bad way, right? What was it about this boy?!

She got all excited then and turned to me, "I'd like that. Jack said he could give me a ride to your place. Let's compare our schedules."

Once she'd said that, _Jack _moved his chair and schedule over to us to compare _his _schedule too. Clotile and I had Homeroom, lunch. Earth Sciences, and Maths. But Jackson and I…We had Homeroom, English, free period, lunch, History, and Earth Sciences. _How was that POSSIBLE?!_ The universe hated me. Jackson just gave me a wicked smirk and sat back in his chair with a _very _satisfied grin that we would be seeing _lots_ of each other. Was it bad that I was so soon regretting my offer to be friendly?

Jackson walked with me to English since we were going to the same place. I _had _offered to show him around after all. We'd dropped Clotile off at her History class first. Jack had carried her books for her. She'd _hugged _her laptop as we'd walked. My presence next to her seemed to keep some of the more snide comments at bay, but there were _lots_ of looks. She needed a date with my closet at the first possible opportunity if she wasn't too proud to take it. Jack put her bag by the desk she'd chosen by the window…was my desk of choice rubbing off on her? And then we left, walking quickly to make it to our next class before the bell.

I'd walked with Jackson to our English class. He'd offered to carry my bag. I _really_ wanted to let him…but I had a boyfriend who was _the _catch of our parish and if word got out that the new boy was carrying my bag, well, S would HTF or something. When I thanked him but refused, Jack shrugged it off I was already getting a ton of weird looks but I brazened through it. I saw my fellow varsity cheerleaders also guiding the newbies along so it wasn't like I was the only one.

In English Jack motioned for me to precede him. I chose a window seat of course, and, Jackson sat behind me. I hadn't smiled or looked at him. I said nothing. I didn't even _breathe._ I was just waiting.

He leaned forward. "You were nice to Clotile. You mean all of that? About being her friend, sitting with her, studying with her and such? You for real?"

I looked at the window and his reflection in it, "Of course! I'd never play her like that."

He leaned in closer, so I could feel his breath on my neck when he spoke next since my hair was braided away over my shoulder. "And what about what you said to me, about being friendly to me? Did you mean that too _joile fille?"_

My breath came out with a whoosh. Yep. That's what I was waiting for. The shoe dropping right there. The Tall Dark and Dangerous Cajun who had ogled my ass this morning, who'd I'd chosen to be friendly this morning to in a gesture of good will, was now sitting behind me in class, breathing on my neck and _flirting_ with me.

Only, the problem was, I wasn't normal. So this didn't creep me out, or even make me angry as it probably should. No. It aroused me! Right there! In class!

Seriously! My cheeks got flushed. I started breathing heavy. It felt as though the classroom temperature shot up _at least_ ten or fifteen degrees.

What! Was! The! Matter with me! I had a boyfriend! A wonderful amazing boyfriend that everyone envied me for. Yes there was that meh problem that I hadn't figured out yet, and there was that v card problem but other than that, things were great!

So why was I about to start sweating over this Cajun…juvie? I thought to myself desperately, "_You have got to shut this thing down Evie. Right freaking now!"_

Then he _smelled _me, and his low rumbling voice made chill bumps break out down my arms as he spoke in my ear, "I have never smelled anyone who smelled as delicious as you. That perfume…is it Honeysuckle?"

"I," my voice cracked and I had to clear it before I whispered back, "I don't wear perfume." I said it shortly and harshly, trying to end the conversation. The teacher was giving his beginning year talk, passing out papers.

"You must be wearing something." There was a note of teasing in his voice I didn't know what to do with, like he knew something I didn't. I didn't like it. Especially since I didn't want to be turned on by him.

"I'm _not_ wearing anything!" I told him, trying to get him to leave me alone. Then I froze, realizing what I'd…just…said. Oh…I'd just walked _right _into that one. He'd set me up!

"My fondest wish bebe." His voice was _filled_ with laughter at my expense.

Ok. That was enough! Now, not only had he leered at me, he was laughing at me. I sat, fuming.

When the teacher was occupied I turned around to hiss at Jackson, "Alright, that's enough. I was trying to be nice. But I already have a boyfriend. I don't need you flirting with me and poking fun at me and ogling my ass. I have enough going on in my life to deal with. I don't need this too!

"A blonde pulls up her skirt and bends over for me? I'm goan to pay attention." He shot back at me, arms crossed on his desk and leaning forward, his face so very close to mine. Fortunately his words were too soft for anyone else to hear, I hoped.

I whispered, "I was not bending over for you."

He stared at me, again with the staring! Finally he nodded, but then he said, "we've got something between us, a Chemistry, a connection like this is rare. You let me know if you ever want to explore it."

Then he sat back, and he left me alone. But I could _feel _his eyes on me.

My last class of the day, I exchanged phone numbers with Clotile, programming hers in my cell phone. She'd looked at mine with wide eyes, but hadn't touched, even when I'd offered. Maybe another time. I told her I had to OK study dates and stuff with Mom, that she was really strict. Which was true. Hopefully we could work out something after school Tuesday or Wednesday. She seemed excited and so was I. Maybe if I had a study buddy I could actually study instead of hearing voices and getting distracted. She asked if Jackson could come since he was her ride and he had so many classes with me. I said I'd ask Mom.

So now that Brandon had dropped me home…it was time to ask Mom.

"Hi Evie, how was school?"

"It went great. No problems. I think it will be a good year. Um, did you hear we have some new students, from across the levee?"

"I think I heard something about that but nothing detailed. Why?"

Oh, good. Maybe she hadn't heard about the juvie records. That would be great! "Well, because of the bridge, there are five kids from the parish across the levee that have moved to our school. They really stand out. They're from the Cajun area? You know?" She nodded so I went on. "There are four boys and a girl. Well, the girl is in three of my classes, Home room, English and Math."

I put my bag on the kitchen table and sat down. Mom sat too. "When they were passing out the school issued laptops in home room, the girl, her name is Clotile, she skimmed her hands across the top and said in a soft voice, "_Quel une chose jolie_," such a pretty thing. And then I thought about some of the homes over there, how they don't even have power, and wondered if she'd even be able to use the computer at her home. I know she _could_ probably go to the library."

"But there's another thing. You know how everyone dresses at school and how everyone dresses across the levee. It's such a huge difference. I talked Mel, Grace Anne and Caroline into being nice to the Cajuns for today, but it's such a huge culture clash for everyone. You know how cruel girls can be, especially to girls who dress different. She's about my size, and I have a ton of clothes, lots of them that I don't even wear anymore."

"So here's the thing, it's honestly easier for me to study around other people, but Mel and I don't have any classes together this year and she hates to study anyway. Brandon's not in my year and he has his own stuff to keep up with and football practices (and that cherry countdown widget that he's developed)

so I was hoping that you'd be ok with letting Clotile come over here to study and maybe one of the boys too because she needs a ride." She wouldn't like the next part but I'd better tell her or it would come back to bite me later. I started speaking rapid fire now trying to get my idea out before she shut me down. I wasn't even looking at her now. "I know you don't like them but he rides a motorcycle and it it's a huge problem we can meet at a library but I think it would work better here because between the three of us we have the same teachers for four subjects and you know it's really important that I keep my grades up and I think I could do that better in a study group than by myself and even though they're from another school they seem pretty smart so I…"

"Honey, honey.." Mom put her hands on mine as I had my eyes locked on my hands where the fidgeted with my back pack straps on the table.

"I think you've had a good idea, and I'm proud of you for reaching out to the new kids. I'm sure it wasn't an easy or a popular decision."

I just looked at her, not sure I was really comprehending what was happening. I was sure she'd tell me I needed quiet and serenity to keep the voices at bay. More CLC style. Something other than this.

"Really?"

"Sure. We can try it for a while at least, see how it works out for a few weeks. If the study group is good for your grades. It will be good for you to make new friends, and to help the new kids fit in.

I thought about warning her again, considering Clotile's attire today and the whole Juvie record thing, but I decided to let it go and phone Clotile instead to set up a study date for after school the next day. She was excited! So was I! I gave her the address before I hung up and told her Jackson was welcome to come and bring his books too.

Then I changed my clothes, made cookie dough for the group tomorrow, and _tried_ to study. I ended up doing my reading outside by the cane fields. In spite of the potential for delusions, the plants were comforting.


	3. Day 6 BF Jack

A/N The first few chapters will be very similar to Poison Princess and large parts are from the book. I feel this is alright since the entire first half of the book is available for free on amazon. If this changes, I'll see about changing the fic. In the meantime, perhaps it's good advertising. Most folks on haven't even heard of the books, which is a crying shame. Perhaps this could be considered advertising?

So anyway, I wrote this at first as more of a fanfiction…next to no one read it. Then I rewrote it as more of a novel, borrowing large portions from the novel, in the first few chapters as stated above, for continuities sake.

I've taken the following viewpoint. Consider this a ship at harbor. I'm starting from pretty much the same place but I'm changing just a few key points. So the first few chapters are going to look very similar, but I'm changing a few things. By the third chapter you'll see bigger changes as the rudder moves and the engines kick in. The further on we go, the more changes you'll see. I plan to stick fairly close to the major plot lines since I'd like to write a long story and she's only written two of six books.

At some point I plan to write a fic that deviates largely, but I have to know more about the Lover's army and the Lover's first. So, maybe after the third book comes out. In the mean time, this is an exercise in keeping my sanity until January. Who's with me there?

* * *

Day 6 BF Jack

I left my home, such as it was, in the bayou, and met up with my podna's at the new levee bridge. The fucking bridge. It had just been finished this summer, connecting the town of Sterling to the Basin, where I lived. Before the bridge was built, we would have had to drive fifty miles around the lake to get to Sterling High, but now, because of this bridge, we had to switch schools. It was a joke, and the joke was on us.

The Basin was Cajun. Cajun is a shortened version of Canadian or Acadian. We were descended from the Canadian Catholics who had been force migrated to the swamps of Louisiana hundreds of years ago, their wealth stolen and left behind. Since then the poverty stricken Cajuns had intermarried with Native American, Hispanic, Irish, and Black and White Creoles, we had never become wealthy or middle class. Most of us were firmly at or below poverty level and always would be.. The Sterling population was made up of mostly White Protestants. We couldn't be more different. Our people went over there to work, not socialize. We were their farm workers, their wait staff, their maids, lawn care, whatever. To go to school with them…this was just asking for trouble.

The five of us were closest to the levee, so the district was sending us to Sterling. Once all three of our bikes were at the bridge we left together. I was riding solo, Clotile, my sister in all but name, was riding with Lionell. Tee-bo and Gaston together on the last. Lionell was my podna in crime more often than not, but I'd just finished doing time in juvie.

I wasn't sorry for what I'd done, non. The man I'd turned into bagasse, cane pulp, had hurt my _Maman_. When I'd gotten in his way, he'd gone after me. When I'd finished with him, I made sure he wouldn't hurt another woman again. Judge hadn't seen things my way though. Fuck him. Story just added to my reputation which meant more safety for me and my _mere. _She had the worst taste in men, including my father, who'd never given us time or a dime, more interested in spoiling his own family in Sterling.

I grinned when I saw Clotile's shirt, clearly seeing our theme for the day. It was a hot pink crop T-shirt which said in bold black letters, "I GOT BURBON-FACED ON SHIT STREET." She was obviously taking no prisoners today. She was also wearing a mini-skirt that flared out when she walked. The boys would be having trouble keeping their tongues in their mouths.

We roared off the bridge and onto the highway. I lead the pack, roaring along, but slowed as we came upon a cherry red Porsche with the top down. A babe was leaning over, her ass up high, kissing the driver's cheek. I cruised to maintain speed, getting a good look at that oh so _fine_ ass. She had on a short blue dress and those pale legs of hers may have gone on forever, oh, mais, that ass. She had long, thick blond hair blowing in the wind.

I loved that she didn't care that her hairstyle was ruined.

I hated she was kissing him.

Mais then, she must have felt the heat of my stare, because she turned around and looked at me over her shoulder. Her hair was in the way. _Pull it out of the way Belle, let me see that face. Yes!_

With one arm, she held her hair away from her face, and her cornflower blue eyes met mine. I swore, she was gorgeous. Red lips, petite features, nearly pixie.

Something so small and needing to be protected, but so luscious that I desperately wanted her. More than that, I had an _envie_ for her, a craving that made my mouth water.

She looked younger than me. She wouldn't be in my year. I was 18, nearly 19 and a Junior. Juvie took time, so did hospital stays when I was younger. Mom's boyfriends had _really _sucked. The boyishly good looking driver was probably her boyfriend. If I couldn't have, I could sure look. My heated gaze raked her form. She flushed, and sat her fine ass down in her seat, her eyes still on mine. Probably wondering what I looked like behind my tinted visor.

I tilted my chin up in acknowledgment, and in thanks for the viewing pleasure, then looked at the road just in time. Huge pothole. I dodged it just in time. Adrenaline rush! If I hadn't looked up when I had, I would've tumbled off my bike head first.

I left her behind,_ mais,_ I couldn't get that girl out of my head. Mais, a serious _envie _for true. I'd better forget her though, if I didn't want to end up like my mere, drunk all the time, wanting what I couldn't have.

The three of us pulled off a little ways away from the school, talking over strategy. Lionell said it best. "Mais, they're never goan to accept us. Why even try? We'll go in, show them we're not meant to be messed with, and keep our own company. End of story."

Clotile looked sad about this but she was no fool. She knew girls were cruel bitches. Rich bitches were no different. She'd never be able to dress like them, look like them, or talk like them. For example, we said dem for them. Just our way. Mais began most of our sentences, just a Cajun habit. Our drawl was a mix of southern, French, and oddly, the Irish ancestry lent a bit of north-eastern accent. And again, we were poor. They'd hate her for who she was even if she tried to fit in. Why try?

Tee-bo was a good sort, but he'd go along with the group. Gaston, he figured Lionell was right and I did too. We loaded back up and made our entrance: Loud and obnoxious. The entire parking lot went dead quiet when we entered, just watching. The Cajuns were here and we could give a shit what they thought.

We parked and dismounted, I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. It was longer than fashionable but cheaper that way. I liked it and the _filles_ liked it so it was all good. Lionell gave his bike a roar and startled some of the preppy students walking by. They shrieked. We laughed. Good to know they scared easy. It meant no one would be dicking around with us for the top dog spot.

I clocked the _fille_ I'd had the staring match with. Gorgeous blue eyes in a gorgeous blue sundress was standing in a huddle with three other girls. Some thought that staring match shit died in elementary school. What they didn't know, was all women wanted to think they were beautiful. What they wanted even more than that, was for a man to show _he_ thought they were beautiful. Best way to do that? A good, long, heated stare.

She and her friends started heading our way. I gave her another one, head to toe and back again. She blushed. Excellent. Receptive. I caught my podnas' attention as they neared.

You could have knocked me over with a feather when blue eyes introduced herself as Evie. She seemed genuinely welcoming. She even smiled at each of us, particularly Clotile. I wondered if she was playing a game. It seemed too good to be true. But on the other hand, if someone was going to be welcoming, I wasn't goan to knock it.

Lionell nearly messed the whole thing up but I told him to shut it and made the introductions. I wanted an in with Evie. If there was even a sliver of a chance that I could get her, I wanted it. And I was goan to take it.

After they left, I told Lionell and the others that we were going to change our game plan. Lionell didn't like it none, but he listened. We would be cordial to Miss Evie and her friends. If anyone gave us shit we could always dish it out twice over, but these _fille's_ seemed to have the top dog position among the ladies of the school. They might could smooth our way in. Might as well accept what was offered. It wouldn't be offered twice. If they were playing a game, we could screw them harder. Stay cautious, don't tell any secrets, but play the game. See how it goes. When we were agreed, we entered Sterling High.


	4. Day 5 BF

Day 5 BF

I breathed a sigh of relief when Clotile showed up to school today wearing a relatively normal looking, if very sexy, red stretchy square neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were well worn, but looked comfortable. I could take her home to Mom in this. Jackson was dressed almost like yesterday, scuffed boots, worn jeans, and a tight dark green T-shirt. We've talked in homeroom and Jackson agreed to drive her to my house after school and stay for a few hours to study today. So now, on top of him staring at me for _hours_ today, I'll actually need to talk to him and interact with him after school. At least Clotile will be there. Maybe that will help him keep things tame.

But I swear, if she has to get up to use the restroom, I'm leaving to go with her! I'll wait in my room for my turn. We're girls and we go the the restroom in packs. It's what we do. I don't care if it looks weird. I'm not normal. They'll figure it out sooner or later. May as well be sooner in small doses.

Jackson hadn't bothered me again during our other classes…but he'd stared at me during all of them. Fabulous. It's lunchtime now and Mel and I were lying out on a blanket in a sunny spot in Eden Courtyard, sleeves and skirts rolled up. I'd talked briefly with Clotile to be friendly, then headed over to join Mel when Clotile seemed inclined to stay with her guys.

All around us roses and gardenias bloomed. A marble fountain gurgled. Brand and Spencer were playing a pickup game in the adjoining quad with the other boys, laughing in the sun.

And Jackson Deveaux?

He was loitering just outside our courtyard with the other Cajuns, sipping from his flask while the rest smoked. And he was staring at me. Of course. His new hobby. Sigh.

I was doing what I'd done all day yesterday and most of today when he'd done that. Ignoring him. Ok. I didn't always ignore him. Sometimes I stared back, wondering why he stared at me. Weren't staring contests left behind in elementary school? Apparently not. There was just so much to look at.

Why did I care? I had a boyfriend!

I exhaled. I was trying to relax. Trying and failing. I'd been on edge since my last nightmare about the red witch. In each one, I seemed to be present with her, watching from a short distance away, forced to watch her evil deeds. Last night, she'd been in a beautiful golden field, surrounded by cloaked people, all on their knees, bowing their heads.

Laughing at them, she'd cast bloody grain before them, demanding they eat it or she'd _slice their flish to ribbons and choke them in vine._ She'd bared her claws that had looked like rose thorns. Her victims had wept for mercy. She'd had none. I'd been forced to watch…flayed skin really did look like ribbons.

I shuddered in the bright, warm sunshine and turned to Mel for a distraction, but she had her ear buds in, singing to angry rock music. She loved to sing, it was a shame that she couldn't carry a turn in a bucket, but I loved that she didn't care and sang anyway. I loved my Sister from another Mister. She could look stunning with the right make up, bur right now, she was cute and comical. We'd been best friends since kindergarten, when she'd beat up a little punk kid who had kicked my shins, demanding, "Wath he mething with you?" lisping through her missing two front teeth. She'd totally handed him his ass.

Now she leaned up on her elbows, and pulled out her earbuds with a frown. "Okay, nobody's ever accused me of being perceptive or anything, but even _I _can feel that Cajun staring at you."

"Imagine having three classes with him." And studying at your home with him after school. I didn't tell her this. Me and my secrets lately.

I sat up, twisting my hair into a knot, and risked a glance to the side. Yet again, I found myself in his line of sight. He was sitting atop a metal table, scuffed biker boots on the attached bench, with his friends gathered around him. Jackson's elbows were on his knees and his gaze was fixed steadily on me. Clotile leaned in to murmer to him occasionally and the others all spoke in French, Jackson included, regardless of where his eyes were.

"So what are you going to do about Brandon's hymen safari?"

"Is it crazy if I don't want to do it with Brandon?"

"Not necessarily. Depends on the reason."

"It's just. When I think about sex with him, I don't feel excited. I feel meh. And I can't help but think that if that's how I feel, than that's what the experience will be. And I don't want my first time to be meh. I want it to be something I'll treasure. Not something I did because I was pressured into it. You know?"

"Ok. I totally hear you. And that's a really good reason. But on the other hand Brandon's 18. He's been expecting this from what you've told me. Do you think you might loose him if you don't do this, and is that something you are going to be ok with?"

"I might lose him. I might not. But I've been thinking lately that I might be better off letting him go. I've got a lot going on in my life and I'm having trouble coping. Maybe I need to simplify. Maybe it would be less drama if I let him go now, while things are good, then later before he gets angry over me saying no."

"What?!" She shrieked.

Yeah, I knew that sounded like it was crazy. I'd kept him on the hook all summer. We were finally back together and I was letting him go now why? We were so perfect together on the surface that most anyone wouldn't understand why breaking up wouldn't make sense.

"I know. It sounds a little nuts, but I've not been sleeping well, I've been having horrid nightmares, I've been feeling so much pressure about letting him be my first after my birthday, when I feel so uncertain about taking that step with him at all, and it's just, something gotta give!"

"Well, look, just don't say anything for now. Put him off for a while. We still have half an hour of lunch left. Put your head down and take a rest. I'll make sure you're up before class. Ok?"

"You're the best Mel."

She patted my back and took off as I lay my head down and drifted off. The roses reminded me of Gran's rose garden at Haven. She'd planted it beneath one of the windmill water pumps. That reminded me of the time when I was eight when she took me to get ice cream. It was a hot Louisiana summer day. I remember thinking it must be the best ice cream in the state because we drove and drove…

I smiled. The roses smelled so good. But then I frowned, they smelled so strong, was someone holding one next to my nose? I peeked my eyes open, blinking in confusion.

Two rose stalks had stretched toward me, delicate pink blooms on either side of my head. As I watched, dumbstruck, they inched closer to my face, to _touch_ my cheeks.

First reaction, run screaming. Second reaction, this was my chance to test and see if my plants were delusions, or reality. I slowly reached my hand out and grasped the stem behind one of the roses. Carefully I broke the stem, minding the thorns. Once I had laid that one on the blanket beside me, I broke off the other one too. A thorn pricked me this time and my finger bled briefly. I stuck it in my mouth. The long stalks of the rose bush receded back into the bush as I sucked on my finger, leaving the two fragrant perfect roses on the blanket with me. I trimmed the thorns off the stems and stuck one behind my ear, grasping the other with my hand. I laid my head back on my arm, staring at the rose. Was it real?

Mel came down to the blanket a few minutes later. "Hey Evie. Did you pick some roses? I didn't see you move?"

"Um, not really. When I opened my eyes, they were on the blanket next to me. Here." I gave here the one in my hand. I lay on my side and slid my hand along the blanket to hide the trembling, beyond relieved. The roses were real! Plants really did like me! I wasn't delusional. It was real! I beamed at her.

"Aww, thanks! Do you have a secret admirer? Brandon didn't give it to you. He was over there playing ball the whole time."

I shrugged and picked up my bag, walking into the building with her.

If the plants liking me thing was real, then what did that mean about the visions and my dreams?

That afternoon after school, I put the cookie dough on parchment paper covered cookie sheet and in the oven, then I laid grapes, carrots, crackers, cheese cubes on a serving plate. I set the tray and glasses, plates and napkins on the table. I checked the cookies by the light obsessively. I couldn't cook or bake. Not really. Mom had helped me make the cookie dough. She'd written down the baking directions, telling me parchment paper was the key and I had to make sure the cookies were just a little brown and I could smell them in the air. When the cookies were done and the smell of chocolate chip cookie with extra vanilla goodness filled the air, I heard the sound of Jack's bike coming down the drive. I set the tray on the range to cool and walked out to greet them, hoping I hadn't screwed them up.

Having been around Cajuns on the farm and my grandmother having taken me to visit Cajuns across the basin when I was little, I knew a little something about the culture. Hospitality and welcome meant food. Southern hospitality and welcome also meant food. So I'd made a snack tray for the study group.

That wouldn't have been so bad if it was just Clotile, but Jackson was coming too. The boy who'd been staring at me non stop for two days now and who had ogled my ass. And I think I might have figured out what my problem was with my boyfriend…which just make my problem with Brandon and therefore my problem with Jackson 20 times worse.

See, the other day on our way from home room to English, one of the other boys came into home room to escort Clotile. When that happened, Jackson took my bag, put his hand on the small of my back, and shepherded me out of the classroom. He didn't touch me in the halls, just walked beside me, carrying my bag, giving me a dark look the one time I tried to take it back. When we reached English, he put his hand on my back again, guiding me, instead of to the desk I'd favored last time, to a window seat farther back, next to last. He put my bag down next to the desk he'd chosen for me, and sat behind me, acting for all the world as though he'd done absolutely nothing unusual at all!

But I was a mess inside! A riot of sensations! That one touch may as well have been a hot kiss considering how much it stirred me up. And when I sat there in English, barely hearing what the teacher was talking about, I realized what my meh problem with Brandon was and what Jackson had been talking about when he'd mentioned the Chemistry thing on the first day.

So now I had a _huge_ problem. And I was _freaking_ out about it. So bad I'd been nearly shaking when Jackson had gotten near me the rest of the day. I don't know if he sensed it or what…yeah, he probably sensed it. As much as he stared at me, and considering the fact that I was staring out the window when he sat behind me in History, our last class, and hadn't even noticed him, then he'd touched my hair and I'd nearly screamed and jumped out of my chair…

"_Calme-toi fille." _-Calm down girl. He'd said softly, his hands held out and away.

"_Yeah,"_ I thought. "_He probably know's something up."_

So, now I was nervous. And by nervous I mean my hands were shaking so bad, I'd dropped one of the glasses and had to clean it up, then I'd cut my hand and bled everywhere so then I'd had to clean that up and put a band-aid on my finger. Then I'd dropped the grapes on the floor and rewashed them _thoroughly_ because who knew what kind of germs were on the floor. Which made the band-aid fall off so I had to put a new one on. In short, I was a total nervous wreck. So once I finally got all that served and on the table, my hands were still shaking.

Mom came into the kitchen. "Evie, are you ok? You're looking a little…off."

_Oh I'm off alright! _"Yeah, I'm ok, just kinda nervous, you know? I want everything to go well. I want them to want to come back…um, I broke one of the glasses. Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's alright. Don't worry about it. It looks like you cleaned it up already. Are you alright?"

"Fine. Um, I think I'll go walk off some of my energy, alright? Wait for them outside."

"Fine honey. It will be good to have more people in this big house. It's so quiet with just the two of us." She got that look in her eyes then. When she was missing Dad. She told me I was a lot like him. Not so much since I got back from CLC and since the visions and such, but before then. Full of laughter and kindness. I held onto that, not remembering anything else about him since he'd died when I was two. She seemed to shake herself a bit then said, "I'll be around. I'll be making plenty for supper, please tell them they're more than welcome to stay if they'd like, alright?"

"Sure. I'll extend the invitation." Cajun hospitality also suggested Mom would press them to take home leftovers, telling them there was no way the two of us would be able to finish such a big meal and it would just go to waste. Watching her pull four chicken breasts and two large sausages out of grocery bags, I had a feeling, this was exactly what she had in mind.

I walked outside to the front porch and wrapped my arms around one of the columns, looking out over the sugar cane. Haven house was an old and grand twenty-two room mansion, fronted by twelve stately columns. The wood siding was of the lightest cream, the hurricane shutters were a dark forest green, these colors had remained unchanged since it had originally been built for my great-great-great-great-grandmother.

Twelve massive oak trees encircled the structure, their sprawling limbs growing together in places, like hundred-ton hydras trapping prey. The locals thought Haven House looked haunted. When the conditions were right and it was bathed in fog, I had to admit, that was fair. Looked normal enough now though, which was good, as I was expecting company.

What would the Cajun kids from across the levee think of all this? I didn't want to think about it. When the farm was being worked and we had Cajuns in to help, we had food tables out in the fields, not inside Haven House. This was probably a practically, since I didn't think everyone would fit inside.

I walked by a row of canes, letting my hand touch the leaves, to let my tension flow out, and let them soothe me. I'd dressed down after school, a plain but nice T-shirt and jean shorts, wanting to fit in with Clotile, to make her feel comfortable.

Last night, when I'd woke from a nightmare, I'd organized my closet, moving some clothes, shirts, shorts, a couple jeans, dresses and skirts I thought she might like out into the room. Then I'd panicked thinking, what if she doesn't want them? She has pride. She might not be interested. But she might have fun dressing up…

So I'd moved them to a spare room down stairs by where we'd be studying. I figured if she was interested, she could look at them while Jack and I worked on our common subjects. If not, she could do her other homework while we did our common homework. No harm, no foul. I even put a duffel in there so she'd have something to stuff clothes in if she wanted some of them to take with her.

I heard the motorcycle in the distance. Point one in favor of motorcycles. They gave you time to mentally prepare for you guest's arrival.

Walking through the crops and getting a little lost in them calmed me down, but I'd only been there for perhaps five minutes when I heard the motorcycle coming. My heartbeat kicked back up and I gripped the cane stalks beside me. Even the comforting grips of the leaves couldn't calm my racing heart.

They pulled up to the house as I left the cane fields, removing their helmets. 4:30.

My heart was pounding like a race horse. I felt like a marionette whose strings were tangle as I tripped up the steps I'd walked up a thousand times before. When Jackson grabbed my arm to steady me, and helped me back up, I almost stopped breathing. He just gave me that rakish grin, put a hand on my back, saying, "Easy, Evie."

Clotile giggled at me, and I gave her a sheepish grin. When we got to the top of the steps Jackson opened the door for us, Gentleman!, and I said, "I've set us up at the kitchen table over here." We walked over and put our stuff down and began unpacking, though I saw their eyes light on the food happily I was pleased to note.

"Mom's making supper for plenty if you'd both like to stay you'd be more than welcome. But if you can't, maybe you could take some home because otherwise we'll be eating whatever she's made for about a week." I said on a laugh.

They looked surprised but pleased, Clotile looked to Jackson as he was the deciding factor. Jackson chuckled a little about the 'eating it for a week' comment him being a boy who could probably eat three times what I could. "I think we could stay and help you out." he teased.

"Great! Mom'll be thrilled!"

I almost moved us to the dining room when mom started working in the kitchen but thought better of it. She was right, Haven was too quiet. She'd enjoy the company while she cooked, even if we were only talking among ourselves, she'd enjoy listening. I didn't really mind. It would keep Jackson's comments less flirty I hoped. And if Clotile started trying on my clothes, the room I'd put them in, and the half bath if anyone needed it, were both closer to the kitchen. I showed them where the facilities were and we got to work.

Studying went Great! Better than expected! Clotile and I started with math. Jackson got up and went to meet Mom in the kitchen. I think wanted to check out what we were having for supper and ended up helping her make it which she probably loved! Oh, yeah. He'll be coming back over now. She was laughing up a storm in there with him. Mom had a nice laugh. So did Jackson, though his were more chuckles.

Clotile was pretty smart and we buzzed through Math pretty quickly. So while Jackson was in the kitchen, it was time to address the clothes issue, as diplomatically as possible.

"Um, Clotile?" I said quietly, nearly whispering.

"_Ouais?_" -Yeah She whispered back.

"So, I wanted to mention something to you, but I wasn't sure…So here's the thing. I like you for you, ok? You know that right?"

She gave me a nod and a smile so I continued.

"That being said, I know some of the girls at school haven't been terribly kind to you about what you wear. Now you have your own style, every one does, and there's nothing wrong with that. I want you to know, I'm not dissing your style ok?"

She gave me a wary nod now. I pressed on.

"I've got some clothes I'm not using. They may not be something you'd want or your style. You might not like them and if you don't, that's fine. We're still cool. But if you're interested, they're in the room just past the bathroom on the left. I didn't ask you here to change your style (mostly), but cause I like you and I thought we'd have a good time studying. Are we cool?" Now I was the worried one. I was so nervous again. Clotile had been really fun to work with.

She studied me impassively for a moment, making me sweat, before cracking a grin and play punching me. _Ow. Kinda like Mel_. I gave her a smile.

"We're cool. It'll give me something to do if I finish before you and Jack." I nodded, relieved.

"So, you're friends with him right?" I may as well try and get some info from her.

"_Ouais!_ He's my brother." Oh, _really_?

"Well maybe you can tell me then, why is he staring at me all the time?!" I exclaimed. "What gives?"

She giggled. "He thinks you're a beautiful puzzle and he's trying to figure you out. He's over there now, probably pumping your _mere_ for information!"

_Oh no_! Oh crap! I looked over at Mom and Jack, noticing Mom was doing _a lot_ more talking than Jack was with a dawning light of horror. If there was one person in the world who I didn't need to know everything about me, that would probably be Jack. I wasn't sure why, but I strongly felt this was dangerous.

"_Why_ does he want to figure me out?"

"Because he likes you." she said in a tone of voice as though she were talking to the most stupid four year old in existence.

When Jack came back to the table and it was time for the two of us to study together, I was amazed at how smart he was. The guy was sharp, caught things quickly and even pulled me along a time or two.

Of course, this could have had something to do with the fact that he kept _touching_ me. His leg casually pressed into mine under the table as we looked at the book together. His hand touched mine he pointed to something on my paper. Once, my hair fell in front of my face, between us, and he casually swept it back over my ear, continuing to talk about something in the text all the while. When he touched my hand, rubbing it gently as though to get my attention while asking me a question. I just stared blankly at him feeling like an idiot. I hadn't even heard the question because I'd felt that touch in my hand, all the way down to a corresponding pulse between my legs. _What was THAT?!_

I'd had to stammer, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" while feeling like a total idiot.

By the smirk on his face when he'd repeated the question, not touching me this time, in a voice I was growing to love, he obviously knew why I'd been distracted. Well, not why exactly, but he knew his touches were driving me mad!

Clotile finished up her work, talked with Mom in the kitchen, and decided to look at some clothes, which she ended up having a ball with.

Clotile was really getting into trying on the clothes. She didn't like everything I had, but she was enjoying trying on stuff which had always been out of her financial reach before and was modeling with attitude to spare, rocking the outfits. She looked better than I had in the ones she'd chosen, which was great! I was happy she'd found somethings she was happy with.

When Jack's casual touches had gotten to be too much and I was blushing fit to light a fire, I stood up and said, "I need a study break! I'm going to go see if Clotile might like some ribbons to go with those outfits she likes ok?!" Only problem was, I said this when I was red in the face, and I'd said it _way _too loud and cheery to be casual.

Jack smirked at me. He totally knew what he was doing to me. He leaned back, full of casual confidence saying, "Sure _belle fille_, -beautiful girl, go on and hang with Clotile for a bit. I'll spend some time with your _mere_." Ohhh. The jerk. Pumping her for more information no doubt! Didn't he have enough on me already?

But I _had_ to get a break, so I took it. I dragged Clotile up to my room with a few pieces of clothing to match to ribbons, but before we even got to my room, I burst out, "I _need_ to talk to you!"

She out and out laughed at me. Apparently, my mounting tension with Jack's subtle closeness and flirting were a source of amusement to her. Fabulous. I had to admit, it was funny. Even I knew I was over reacting. I could laugh at myself. It was even a relief to be frustrated over _boys_ for once instead of the creepy/crazy variety stuff.

Her laughter was so beautiful and infectious, and I was so tightly strung, I giggled too. I opened my door and when she stepped through she gasped. "Ga-lee. Evie!" She exclaimed, her eyes taking in the murals covering my walls.

I'd painted them after the ominous visions I'd had last year. They were of the sugar cane fields outside, only the sky was dark, storm clouds covering the skies. A stiff wind blew. It was an ominous feel, as though something were about to happen. Something important, life changing, earth shattering. It was enough to give you the chills if you didn't see it every day like I did. Looking down at her arms, I saw she had the _freesons. _little chill bumps prickling her arms. She rubbed them.

"Did you…paint this?" She asked me, the awe clear in her voice.

"I did." I said quietly.

"You're amazing." She walked to the wall by my large window, putting her hand to it and tracing the cane, a large tree. "It looks so life-like. What inspired you?"

_Repeated visions of the end of the world, for which I was locked in a nut house for three months. _"I had a nightmare one night. It made an impression." I decided to say something else, something more normal. "Plus, I like rain. It's good for the crops."

"Ouais. Rain is good…but this-" Her hand traced the dark cloud hanging low on the horizon. "This feels different. Dangerous perhaps."

_Girl had good instincts._

I opened my ribbon drawer as a distraction and put the outfits on the bed, throwing the ribbons beside them, trying to find matches. Clotile came over to join me. I tried to think of how to talk to her about my problem.

That problem was, I was a sleep deprived nutcase who'd only had one real boyfriend, hadn't had much experience with boys, had no experience with boys like Jack, and therefore, I had no clue what to do. Brandon and I had only been to first base with brief flirting with second last spring.

Also, I still had a boyfriend, who I was now sure, I had no intention of giving my V card to, ever. What that meant, I wasn't sure. Probably that we would break up. But Brandon represented stability, and sanity. I had clung to the idea of him for those three months in CLC, but if I had to give him my V card to keep him…that was going to be a deal breaker.

And now that I was getting a taste of Jack, I was wondering if maybe Brandon wouldn't make a better friend than boyfriend. We'd been friends for a long time and were social equals in our parish, which was why most thought we made so much sense when we started dating. Why I'd thought we made so much sense. But those reasons were surface, shallow. There was something deeper with Jack. No we didn't make sense on the surface, but there was _something _there that I was forced to notice. Just like I was forced to notice my visions…shaking that thought aside, I turned back to Clotile.

I blurted out, "Do you have experience?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like with boys. Dating. Sex. That kind of thing."

Her face became impassive and suspicious. Yeah, I could have said that better. Ugh. I rushed on, "Because I don't and I've got a problem and I need to talk to someone and Mel wasn't any help so if you have some experience maybe you could give me some advice, but this needs to stay between us, no telling Jack, especially not Jack."

Now her face was _very _interested and she wore a happy little grin. "What's your problem _fille?"_

I blew out a breath. How to define this. "How important is Chemistry? I mean, what if you like a guy, and he's good to you, sweet, funny, kind all that important stuff, but the chemistry is…_meh_. Does that mean the sex will be too?"

Now her face got serious. "It's always important that a man is good to you _cherie, _but there's a difference between a kiss with just anyone, and a kiss that has power and chemistry behind it. _Amour _is also important too, doan forget that! But yes, a regular kiss feels like just mechanics compared to the power of chemistry and _amour_."

My face sunk into a frown. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Well stink it. I didn't have either chemistry or _amour_ with Brandon. He was a _really_ great guy. Dang it!

"You doan look as though you're happy Evie. Now I'm curious so forgive me if I ask, but doan have a _beau _that you're happy with?"

"This stays between us right?" I asked softly.

When she gave me a firm nod, and said, "Of course cherie." I decided to go ahead. She pulled up her legs to sit cross legged in front of me, the pile of clothes and ribbons between us, waiting for me to dish.

I went on, winding a satin emerald ribbon between my fingers as I talked. "Yes I have a beau. Brandon and I have been dating since last spring. But I was gone all summer and he agreed to not go out with anyone else and still go out with me when I got back. So I'm back now…He's probably going to want more out of our relationship soon…sex. I kind of hinted I'd be ready for that when I turned sixteen before I left for the summer. (I didn't want her to think he was a jerk. It was my fault for promising) After I'm sixteen in a week. I thought I'd be ready. Only, now that the time is closer…"

"You've realized you're not?" She finished. I nodded sadly, frowning. "Why not tell him that? He may understand if he likes you. Some guys don't mind waiting until the girl is ready."

"That's true, but the bigger problem is, the chemistry isn't there. It's totally meh. I don't get riled up when he kisses me. I'm not interested in having sex with him, not remotely, ever. And if that's the case, I think it would be better for me to cut him loose and let him find someone who would suit him better, but I'm not sure how to do that because he's been really good to me and he's such a sweet guy you have no idea! He and I have been friends for ages. Our families have known each other for ever."

"You'd really give up the catch of the parish so he could find someone _he_ might like better?"

"You'd understand if you knew Brandon. He's such a sweet guy. Kind of like a teddy bear and a golden retriever all rolled into one. He's always happy, very mellow, and a people pleaser. He deserves to be with someone who can love him back, not just someone who likes him a lot and is trying really hard to force herself to enjoy being with him."

Her eyes held respect for me and I was hopeful that maybe this might work out. She plucked a ruby red satin ribbon and wound it around her fingers and wrist. "What if I were to…distract him for you a bit? Would that help?"

"You mean, see if you can get him interested in you?"

She nodded. I thought about it, biting my thumb nail. Clotile had certainly attracted male attention her first day. Would Brandon be interested in her. Probably. Would he date her? No idea but if he was anything like the rest of our school, not likely. They didn't consider the Cajuns good enough to date. Prejudiced but there it was.

"Do you want to date him?" I asked.

"I doubt he would lower himself to date me," she said harshly, "but I could tease him a little. No harm in messing around."

"I don't mind if you don't." I said honestly. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt. I like you, and I like him. You're both good people?"

"Sure." She looked around my room a moment before her gaze rested on me again. "So…what do you think about Jack?"

I blushed, and I knew that I blushed because she grinned and laughed when my face got hot, so I buried it in my hands.

"Come on _cherie! _Spill!" She demanded.

I looked up, glaring a little. "Promise you won't tell him!"

She crossed her heart, wiggling her booty on the bed to get comfortable.

"He's good looking, hot, and we've got a ton of chemistry, but me makes nervous, and flustered, and he's _always _staring at me!"

"Would you _date_ him?" she asked me seriously, knowing it wouldn't be the done thing and likely would be social suicide, but it might be possible since I'd been so friendly to them both and I'd invited them to my house and she wanted to know because he was her brother and she cared about him.

I sighed. "I'd think about it." I told her seriously. "There are a few problems though. First I need to break up with Brandon. And then there's the fact that my Mom is strict. Yes she's been cool today but there are some serious things going on that I can't talk about right now. And then there's the motorcycle thing. She usually doesn't like them, but again she's been cool about them today. So she'd want to know Jack and approve of him and that would take some time."

"You'd really date a Cajun?"

"It's not about dating a Cajun. I've known Cajun's all my life. I grew up stomping around the farm after them when they were here helping out. My grandmother had friends in the Bayou and took me to visit with her sometimes. It would be about dating Jack. But I've only known him a couple days…it's just…there's something there…you know?"

She gave me a nod and a smile and we got back to the ribbons, chatting a bit about her love life and my lack of a past of one, before heading back down to study and have supper.

Jack and I had pretty well finished up at 6:30 so we called it a night and packed away our stuff, going to the kitchen to complement Mom on supper and grab plates and set the table. Mom thanked Jack on his help telling me how she loved having him help her cook and how he would be welcome to supper, "Anytime!"

Since I couldn't cook and hadn't ever learned, his help was obviously appreciated. I could cut up and help with prep work, but like I said, my relationship with Mom had been strained since I'd been home.

Dinner conversation was light and fun. Mom was enjoying the company, embarrassing me a little with a few stories about me when I was little, that I used to follow around the workers every chance I would get when they were around, and my full name, Evangeline, which was Cajun, thanks to my Grandmother, just like theirs. They both seemed thrilled to know we shared so much in common, Jack especially. I had a feeling I'd regret that. Thankfully she hadn't let slip that I could actually _speak_ Cajun.

Mom pressed them both to take some leftovers with them in spill proof containers after supper. Once they'd sped off on the motorcycle, Mom put her arm around my shoulder while we stood on the porch and said, "I like your new friends, Evie. Have them back soon, alright?"

I gave her a dazed smile and said something…I don't know what. She turned to go back inside. I felt like my world had just tilted on it's axis…and would _never _be the same.


	5. Day 4 BF

Day 4 B. F.

Clotile, Jackson and I planned another study session for Thursday, tomorrow. She usually sat by me in Homeroom. Jackson sat by me in English. In History and Science he sat with his other _podnas._

She was wearing one of my skirts with one of her tops and some chunky boots, creating her own style. I couldn't have pulled it off, but she totally rocked it. Just like Mel, she had attitude to spare. The boys followed her with their eyes everywhere she went, including Brandon. When Brandon had met me at one of my classes yesterday, Jack and Clotile had walked by. Brandon's mouth had nearly hung open and he couldn't take his eyes off her. I would have been thrilled, except for two things.

First, Jack saw the whole thing and had given me a knowing smirk, taking a swig from his flask.

Second, after they'd left, Brandon had asked me, again, about my decision about spending the night at Spencer's the weekend after my birthday. I told him I was still thinking about it.

In history, I sat waiting for class to start. I sketched in my contraband journal. I'd done a nice sketch last night after Clotile and Jackson had left that Mom had liked. When I was happy, I always drew plants. It had been inspired by the two roses from yesterday. After all, if plants really did like me, then I must have the best green thumb ever right? And if that was true, then someday I could grow the best garden ever. I'd drawn a huge orchard in the background, Rose bushes in the front and climbing roses on one side, blackberry vines climbing the other side, rows of crops on a field: strawberries, melons, grains, beans, corn, and such. Mom had liked it, so had I really. Maybe someday I could create such a paradise.

What I was drawing today wasn't anything nearly so pretty. I didn't draw my nightmares because I liked them. I drew them because something in me was afraid that if I didn't get them out of my head and onto paper, that they might somehow stain my brain. After three nights of the same nightmare of the red witch, that evil bitch needed to come out. I'd had it with her. If only Jackson and Gaston's conversation would quit distracting me.

They were sitting a couple of rows behind me. Gaston had started talking about the apparently many and varied _gaiennes_, or girlfriends Jackson had in the Basin. Was he a player then? Sounded like it. He was in a different league now though. Best of luck to him here. Made my interest in him turn sour, well, that and the picture I was looking at. I continued sketching.

I was fairly well secure in my isolation. The window to my right hand, with which I drew. Person in front and behind me. My left arm up and bent, sheltering the sketchpad, which by now held a fairly gruesome scene. I probably would have been grossed out by the image had I not watched it happen thrice the last three nights while the red headed which laughed in morbid glee at the poor man's pain and torturous end. How callous and unfeeling was she to be able to laugh at such awful things. Why did she always have to suck the life out of the plants I loved? To use plants in such awful and deadly ways? Did she have no heart? No compassion? I hated her.

Gaston continued distracting me, still pumping Jackson for info about his latest _doe tag. _I snuck a glance over my shoulder. Jackson's expression was smug as he replied, "_Embrasser et raconter? Jamais."_ Kiss and tell? Never.

I looked back at my drawing. The evidence of my crazy. These hard copies that I needed to get out of my brain were what had sentenced me to CLC last spring. You can deny being crazy all you want. But when your mom has evidence like this, you're screwed…and yet, I sighed, and continued drawing. Yep. Must be crazy, because I'm still doing it right? Just got to be smarter about it this time around.

Gaston drew my attention again though. _"T'aimes l'une de ces filles?" Did_ Jackson like any one the girls here?

His baritone reply, "_Une fille, peut-etre."_ One girl, maybe.

Again I felt his eyes on _me. _Mel had asked me earlier if Jackson really thought he had a shot at me, as though I was totally out of his league. And maybe, to most folks, it would seem on the surface that I was.  
But the thing was, something deep inside me said that yes, Jackson did have a shot at me. Because stuff on the surface is just that, surface. It's stuff that in the long run, doesn't really matter at all. It's stuff on the inside that counts. There's something about Jackson that called to me. I didn't know what it was, and yes, I had a boyfriend.

But again, my boyfriend was one who, on the surface, we matched up, but underneath, maybe we really didn't. The more he pressured me about sex, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't want to have sex with someone I felt meh about having sex with. Surely that would just lead to meh sex right? And call me crazy, ha! Crazy!, but if I'm going to have sex, I'd like it to be really really great sex, with someone that I'm in love with, with someone that I don't want to be without. Brandon just isn't that person, even though he is a great person, and a nice guy.

However, I didn't feel like being with a _player _either. I was _not _going to be with someone who would be more than happy to drop me for the next hot _fille _to come along. So I decided I'd just play at the friend zone with Jackson. I was already playing in that zone though. Whenever I saw him at the lockers, I gave him a cool smile and walked away. He seemed amazed that I didn't sigh and fall into flirtation like most of the other girls he was used to.

I glanced over my shoulder to calculate what his thoughts might be.

_Yikes! _Caught.

His gaze was already on me. We stared at each other. Judging by his black hair, which I secretly thought would look better long, squared jaw, and those cheekbones, he must have some Native American ancestry. _No wonder he has so many gaiennes. _And cue the blush. I turned back around to hide it.

Mr. Broussard introduced today's lesson as a history of Cajun's or basically Cajun PR. I tuned him out. I already knew the basics of the history from my own reading and what Gran had taught me.

Pretty tragic really. They were strong Catholics who were told they had to convert to The Church of England. They said no and were persecuted for it to a nearly genocidal degree. Homes and wealth confiscated, French Canadians were force relocated to the Louisiana area. The first thing they did when they landed, destitute, many of them separated from their families, many dead from starvation and from exposure to the elements, was to thank God and baptize new babies and bless new marriages. Cajun was a shortened version of Canadian, acadian, cajun.

The students had already formed their own opinions on the transfers. Clotile – H O T. The boys – Don't mess with them and steer as clear as possible. They kept to themselves unless someone bothered them or Clotile. If that happened, Trouble makers with a capital T.  
The junior paper on local history making up 40% of our grade would be a partner project. Not a problem, I thought, looking around. I could work with pretty much anyone.

Jackson Deveaux and Evie Greene.

Oh. My. What?

I glanced back at him and he smiled and lifted his chin at me in acknowledgment. Paired with the boy who'd been staring at me for days? Well, if I was being fair, I'd been staring at him for days too. Was turn about fair play in staring contests? Didn't people grow out of those in elementary school? Apparently _not._

"For the last half of class you'll sit with your partner, working out meeting and research schedules for the semester."

Meeting with Jackson _alone_ for the _entire semester?_ Yikes! I stared out the window. This was the same guy who'd stared at my ass in the Porsche. I was still totally embarrassed about that.

When everyone else began moving, he patted the empty seat beside him with a smirk. I glanced out the window, stalling for time, flipping the sketchpad closed absently. The sky was darkening. Were we about to get rain? We never got rain anymore. I glanced back at Jackson and he stared at me with a frown. Did he expect me to jump at the chance to sit next to him? I sighed. I picked up my sketchpad to put it in my bag and get ready to move but again the window caught my eye.

The sun was…gone.

Night was falling. And across the sky, ethereal lights flickered, crimson and violet, like Mardi Gras streamers. I placed a hand on the glass, Jackson and the class now totally forgotten, my mouth parted as I gaped at the scene before me. Flames arced over the school, those eerie lights like a twinkling crown above the fire. Across the grounds, a river of snakes slithered over each other, their scales reflecting the lights above. Panicked rats scurried alongside the creatures that usually ate them.

The flames descended, searing them to ash, everything to ash.

The apocalypse. Just like my visions from last spring. The voices of the doctors told me, _Reject the delusion. Center yourself; you're in control, focused._

Only, the roses had been real. My plant abilities weren't delusions, they were real. So what if these visions, weren't delusions, but warnings? And if they were warnings, how much time did we have? I'd had them last year and nothing had happened. Why were they starting again now?

My breathing was panicked.

Jackson slammed down in the desk next to mine. "Are you ignoring me now? Think you're too good to be my _podna?"_ That word also meant friend in Cajun.

'No! Not ignoring you. It's just, something's happening." My eyes turned back to the window. A _boy_ was strolling through the flames outside, stopping about fifteen feet from the line of windows. Though fire raged all around him, he was untouched. He had even features, a mop of dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was tall, lean and muscular. Attractive even.

I'd never seen people in my visions before! Why was I always in these impossible situations?

"What?" Jackson asked suspiciously. He looked out the window, obviously not seeing what I was seeing.

"_Evie!_" The imaginary boy was speaking to me!? "_Where are your allies? So much to learn. Know no plays! Allegiances forming!_" he said, his demeanor harried. "_Beware the old bloodlines, the other families that chronicle. They know what you are! Beware the lure: a wounded creature, a light in darkness, a feast when your stomach cleaves. Allies, Evie! Beware!"  
_  
He was…_talking_…to _me_. Dimly I heard Jackson saying something to me as well but I couldn't focus on that. I felt totally off-kilter. What could I say that would be alright to both boys?

"I need to pay attention and focus. It's hard right now though. Later would be better. Can we talk later today?" I actually felt proud of myself.

"_You must prepare Empress." _The boy said. _"I go over the edge, the dog at my heels, but the moon is waxing, Empress. You must be ready. Field of battle. Arsenal. Obstacles. Foes. It begins directly at the End. And the Beginning is nigh."_

Empress? That dredged up memories of my Gran asking me, "_Does Empress Evie want some ice cream?"_

And something about the boy going over the edge with a dog at his heels tugged at my memory too.

But the other part, about the beginning is nigh, that part made me clue in right quick.

"_Behold the field of battle,_" the boy said, motioning toward the wasteland of cinder. _"Arsenal?"_ he queried in a hopeful tone. _"Obstacles? Foes? No? Ah, you listen poorly!"_Then his face brightened. _"Next time I'll talk louder…_

"When is the beginning? When should we begin?" I rephrased and interrupted, hoping it would work for both boys. I was totally ignoring Jackson now, I hadn't a clue what he was saying and I knew that made me look like an idiot, but this vision, if it was real, was huge, maybe even life saving.

_"Do you listen at last Empress? I warn my friend." _He looked hopeful, but still gravely serious. _"The moon is waxing. It begins directly at the End. The beginning is nigh. There are only days left. Prepare!"_

The scene vanished, and I turned to Jackson, shaken and panicked by all I'd witnessed and experienced. It was killing me that there was no one I could share this with.

The boy told me I listened poorly. I must have been ignoring Jack the whole time. He must think I'm a complete and total idiot. Suddenly I realized Jackson had been talking this whole time and had just asked me, "Are you even listening to what I've been saying, you?"

That struck me as hysterically funny, so like the crazy person I am, and because I'm strung so tightly these days and getting so little sleep, I laughed.

My third day of school. The visions had returned. I'd planned to be done with school in two years and be out and to college but if the visions were true, would any of this even be here in two years? I wouldn't make two weeks at this rate. What if Mom sent me back to CLC and I was stuck there? I'd had these visions last year and nothing happened. How did I know if anything was about to happen now? I laughed like an idiot.

"You're_ laughing_ at me?"

_What? He thought I was laughing at him?_ Backtrack Evie! He clenched those big, taped fists like he was just dying to hit something. How true was that 'cage the rage' rumor? Could I calm the beast? Was it too late?

"No! No. I'm not laughing at you." I hastily tried to dig myself out of the hole I'd dug. "I'm having a hard time dealing with something right now and it has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry."

"What _were_ you laughing at then?" His look was suspicious.

_Um…if it's all the same to you I'd rather not chat with a perfect stranger about the voices in my head. And how you and that random person, whoever he is, both agree that I don't listen well enough. Guess I really need to work harder on that. And I need to figure out what a waxing moon is and how many days until that kind of moon is complete._..on the other hand, he was Cajun, they were, as a group, more open to voodoo and readings and visions right? What if I was right? What if I could save someone?

"Have you ever seen something you couldn't explain but you knew…somehow, there was something to it, something that you needed to pay attention to?"

"Mais, yeah. Why?" All of a sudden his eyes were focused on me like lasers. "Did you see something out that window that I didn't?"

"What if I did?" I whispered, my whole body started to shiver with nervous energy, trembling from head to toe, as though everything depended on his answer.

I saw him take my body in before he slowly answered, "I'd say I want to know what you saw and what it means."

"I'll show you the sketch tomorrow." I whispered. His eyes flicked to my sketchbook, as though wondering now just what else I might have been drawing the last few days. He nodded, and we talked some about our upcoming project.

I thought I might as well throw out a question in passing. I was dying of curiosity and he already thought I was a little off. As we packed up our books I asked off hand, "Jack, you wouldn't happen to know what a waxing moon is would you?"

"Mais, yeah. When the moon is getting fuller. We're coming up on a full moon in about four days."

I froze in shock. I stared at him and put my hand on his arm, pulling him to a stop. He'd just shouldered his bag and was about to leave our desk.

"How do you know this?" I demanded. Seemed strange to me that he'd just know something like that off the top of his head.

He looked from my hand on his arm, down into my eyes and smiled a little. "I fish most every day Evie. Best times to fish are sunrise, sunset, moonrise and moonset, so I see that most every day. I pay attention. Full moon is in four days cher."

He stepped closer and put his hand around my waist, pulling me close. His face turned from boyish confidence to a hunter's intensity. I felt a shiver course through me as he invaded my space fully. "Now what I'd like to know is, why the timing of the next full moon seems so very important to you?"

I swallowed, and realized my hand was still gripping his upper arm, and we were alone in the classroom. I told him in a breathy voice, which was about all I could manage, feeling his torso against mine, "You'll understand when you see the sketch tomorrow."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, then gave me a nod and used his hands to turn my waist and give me a gentle shove along toward the door, picking up my bag and hanging it on my locker for me before going to meet Lionell at his own locker.

While I tried to recover my composure, I heard Jackson and Lionel talking in French. We were practically locker buddies, only three lockers between us. Jackson was sorting his books and bag, but somehow managed to keep his eyes on me. I kept mine on my books and bag…mostly.

"Are you making a run at that one? I thought she was just a _bonne a rien jolie bebelle_ like all the other bitches in this rich place." Lionell motioned to me with a jerk of his head.

That meant 'good for nothing pretty doll.'

"I thought she might be, at first, but there's more to this one than meets the eye." Jackson answered, looking at me. His gaze was speculative. I wondered if he knew that I knew what they were saying. He knew I'd followed the workers around when I was little, and he probably knew my grandmother had taught me some, but Jack didn't know how well I spoke it.

"Evangeline Green is a puzzle. Puzzles are always interesting."

While Lionel snickered, I gritted my teeth at the first, then blushed at the second. I didn't want them to know I understood.

Jackson's sharp and perceptive gaze took in my stiffened shoulders and red cheeks. He raised his eyes and said continued in French, "And I think I just learned another piece of this particular puzzle. For example, I'll bet that _jolie bebelle _understands every word we're saying right now."

Yikes! Caught! Just as I'd learned and was learning even more, Jackson Devroux was shrewd. It would be hard to pull a fast one on him.

"How is that possible?" Lionell's tone was disbelieving. He couldn't fathom how a rich girl from this parish would speak their tongue. I probably wouldn't, if not for Gran.

Yeah, I couldn't lie worth beans. I blushed hotter, looking away and trying to finish up at my locker.

The bell rang and he waved Lionell off, leaving Jackson and I alone. He came closer to me, and in a voice that I was coming to like way too much asked, "_Comment bien parles-tu le Francais Cadien?"_

-How well do you speak Cajun French?

Should I answer? Hmm, the boy said he liked puzzles didn't he? Let him figure it out. I looked around behind me as though Clotile might be coming up. Then I turned back to him. "Are you talking to me?"

He looked shocked and at the same time strangely pleased? _"Tu parles Francais!"_

"What's that you're saying?" I smiled with what I hoped was cheerful confusion.

He stalked forward, seeming to be both threatening and comforting at the same time. Now I really was confused. I leaned back against the locker and he place a hand beside my head as he leaned over me. Just how did he manage that?

"Like you doan know, you." He had a smirk. Was he teasing me?

I felt tongue-tied. I enjoyed him being close to me waaaay too much. Why didn't my heart pound like this for Brandon? I needed more air. My lips felt dry so I licked them. Jackson's gaze dropped to my mouth and I froze, then quickly sucked my tongue back in.

After long moments passed, his eyes came back to mine, and he leaned in a hair closer before he said, again in Cajun French, "I'll keep a close watch on you, Evangeline."

Was it wrong that I was looking forward to that a little? I had some sketching to do before tomorrow.

That afternoon after school I sat in the sugar cane fields, hidden from my mom, hopefully where she'd never find me. I told her I thought better out here.

She didn't question that, saying only, "Oh! Well, whatever helps you concentrate sweety." She gave me a hug. "I'm so proud of how seriously you're taking your studies this year. Do you have plans to study with your group again? Jack and Clotile right?"

"Um..we haven't talked about it yet, maybe tomorrow though?"

"That would be nice. Well, look out for snakes and come in for dinner alright?

"Sure Mom."

So here I sat. I had done some homework, because I really _did_ think better out here, but now I was sketching furiously. I had sharpened pencils and colored pencils.

I'd decided to draw four pictures to illustrate the vision.

The first was a replica of my bedroom walls. The Ominous storm clouds, parted to reveal a full moon. I wasn't sure if there would be rain. But I drew trees and sugar cane fields blowing as if in a stiff wind like we'd get right before a storm. Dark blue on the horizon suggested possible heavy rain.

On the second page I drew the lights. The vivid crimson and violet flickering streamers. I drew people underneath, standing there awestruck, mindless, waiting for a doom they were unaware of. Standing by cars, standing at windows, beside doors. In the bottom right corner I drew the key he needed to know. A cutout of a simple home with a cellar where I drew Jackson. And Clotile. After a second thought I drew the heads of their Cajun friends beside them. Safe.

On the third page I drew the fire raining down, the snakes slithering and the rats running. Total destruction. The death of everything. I put this on a field of green, like the boy had shown me from the school room window. I didn't draw the boy. For some reason I didn't know, I left him out.

Mom called to me. Dinner was ready. I packed it in, yelling I was coming.

Later that night, after doing normal girl things like playing around with my Ipod, amusing Mom with some of the songs I'd found lately, and downloading a few of her old favorites from back in the day that I had to admit were pretty good, we called it a night. My taste in music was fairly eclectic. I liked most things. Occasionally I messed around and put my own words to the tune if I had a good enough reason, which was fun in summer dance camps and cheer camps at times. Those could be a riot. So, if the tune was great, and the ones Mom had suggested were, I'd load them up and learn them, maybe change them later. Older tunes with new words were usually a hit with parents who watched our dance shows.

I looked at the wall calendar in the kitchen before bed. There was a lunar notation on there. Jack had been right, I noticed with a thudding heart. We were just four days away from a full moon, nearly three days now. It was on a Sunday. My birthday was the following day on a Monday. Was there some strange significance to that?

Later that night, after Mom was in bed, I entered my ensuite bath and turned on the light, locking the door. I had one more sketch to finish.

The last page showed the empty world with piles of ash where people had once stood. Again I drew the cut out of a small home and a cellar with Jackson and his friends. Tears clung to my lashes and I dashed them away. I sniffed. Glanced at the clock. 12:20 am. Not too bad. Not that I was ever anxious for sleep. I'd only have horrid nightmares of _her_ again. I wondered with morbid curiosity what horrors were in store for me tonight.

I'm still oddly hopeful as I left the bathroom and flicked off the light. Maybe, just maybe, these drawings will not be used against me. Maybe they'll save someone, someone who's becoming oddly special to me for reasons I don't even understand. There's just…something about him. And odd power that radiates.

I know it was odd to draw in my bathroom, but I hadn't wanted the light shining under my door. Yes I was pretty paranoid, but you would be too if your mother had sent you to a summer camp for the insane and made sure you took your crazy pills every day. No, our relationship wasn't perfect. I desperately wished I could trust her with this. But the last time I did she pretty well betrayed that trust.

On the one hand, objectively, I get it. It sounds crazy. Your mom and grandmother and daughter having visions and dreams could sound cultish and I get that you would want that shit stamped out. So a sane person would do what they have to do to make their daughter safe from that kind of stuff. I get it. I could even get behind it. Objectively.

On the other hand, the rosebush literally stretched itself out and gave me two roses yesterday. I'm having visions of an apocalypse and if I don't listen people could die. So what am I supposed to do? What if I don't do anything and I have to live with it that people I love died and I did nothing? What if I talk about this shit and it gets back to Mom and she sends me back to that camp? Ugh! I really want to tear my hair out! And who is that boy I saw in my vision today?

I walk to my bed in the dark and stash my journal between the mattresses. What will Jackson think when he sees these? Will I have the guts to give it to him?


	6. Day 3 BF

BF Day 3 Evie

Jackson was always staring at me, and to be fair, I often looked back, but since I'd essentially promised him a sketch of my vision in history yesterday, it seemed like there was something between us now. So on the ride to school in Brandon's car, when Jackson's motorcycle passed us, he gave he a stare that I returned steadily, then a chin lift. I nodded back.

As he sped ahead with his posse Brandon asked me, "What was that about?"

"Not sure," I lied. Then since I figured he would find out eventually, since the project would be going on all semester and it was worth 40% of my grade, I decided it would be better he learned now than later. "Maybe it's because we're partners on that junior history project and he's decided to upgrade from hostile to somewhat friendly?"

"He's your partner for the project?" Brandon asked in disbelief.

"Yup." I answered steadily, gazing out the window, as though I disliked the prospect when I was actually somewhat intrigued by the idea.

"Damn. Isn't that the project that goes on all semester and is worth 40% of your grade?" Brandon had the same teacher last year and was familiar with the project I was talking about.

"That's the one."

"Well that's going to suck for you. Make sure you meet in public places. I don't like that guy." He proceeded to update me on all the rumors about Jackson's juvenile delinquent record. Stabbings, theft, assault, time done, drunk, disorderly, etc. I didn't know how much of it was true but judging by Jackson's taped fingers and the amount of swigging he did from that flask of his, at least some of it had to be.

Hmm. Hopefully Mom wouldn't hear about that. I didn't want to judge though. The area he was from could be a dangerous place and there could be valid reasons for those charges. Just like there might be a valid reason for my crazy.

In the mean time, it wasn't like I was planning to marry him. He was my history partner that I was getting to know a little better and maybe be friends with. I wanted to warn him about an apocalypse. And the guy made my heart race for some unknown reason I couldn't define.

"Don't worry Brandon. I'll be safe. No worries."

"Ok. Hey, only four days till your birthday. And I was thinking, the weekend after this, Spence's parents are going out of town. You could tell your parents you're staying at Melissa's. So it'd be after your birthday…"

Ugh. I so regretted ever making that promise to him last year. Last spring, before CLC, I'd talked about letting him be my first after my 16th birthday. I'd been desperate to keep him faithful all summer. It had worked. A little too well. In texts he'd begun counting down the days. So much pressure, like I didn't have enough to deal with! Now that the time had come, I totally didn't want to do it. In fact, the more pressure I got, the more distasteful I felt about the event. In fact, today I'd ultimately decided, I wasn't doing it.

"Umm, I'll think about it, and let you know, ok?"

His hand was on my knee, and now his fingers drew circles just above my knee on my inner thigh. I had a feeling that was supposed to feel better than it did. Thankfully, we were pulling into the parking lot so I didn't have to think about that much longer.

Brandon walked me most of the way, again me carrying my own bag. I always carried my own bag. I was exhausted from staying up so late drawing, and from the constant nightmares that interrupted my sleep. I'd woken up at four this morning and couldn't get back to sleep until about 5:30, only to wake back up at 6:15, feeling more tired than I'd been before I'd gone back to sleep.

As I walked beside Brandon across the very long parking lot, I wondered if I was getting a little spoiled from Jack's carrying my bag for me once in a while. It was so nice. Why did he do that anyway? Sad thing was, it only emphasized that Brandon didn't.

Brandon gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to play with a football and the guys and I again schlepped my stuff to my locker, focusing on not falling over and keeping one foot in front of the other. My bag was loaded with nearly all my books and I was leaning forward gripping both straps with my hands, eyes a few lengths in front of my feet. I reached my locker and opened the door, but as I moved to set the bag on the floor, a strong hand grabbed the bag, lifted it, hung it from my door. I shrieked in surprise a small sound of alarm escaping my lips as I jumped, banging my back against the lockers in fright.

"_Calme-toi fille" -_Calm down girl. Jack said, palms up in the universal _I mean you no harm_ gesture. I held my hand over my heart and took a steadying breath. I looked down and took a couple breaths before looking up and giving him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I'm just kinda out of it and you caught me off guard."

His lips quirked up and he nodded. "It's cool."

I continued, "Thanks though. The bag was heavy."

"_De rein belle fille._" -It was nothing beautiful girl. I blushed. His eyes sharpened. "_Tu parles Francais! _I knew it!" He was standing so close! One hand holding the door of my locker, the other hand on his hip, but with him standing as close as he was, and the lockers on two sides of me, I really felt caged in here. Like we were nearly in our own little world.

"Um…Don't you need to get your books for class?" Admitting nothing, I moved books from my bag to my locker, trying to stall.

"Don't think this is over." He nearly threatened. Oh I didn't. Not for a second. He moved to step away but then his eyes caught my sketchbook in my bag. His hand moved to hang casually over the top of my locker so that his fingers were about two inches from the item. I grabbed it before he could and my eyes locked to his.

I'd thought and thought and rethought about calling the whole thing off. But something told me I _needed_ Jackson's help figuring this puzzle out. He was so perceptive. I might only have days left to do it. The boy in my vision had seemed so urgent. I was so scared. I couldn't tell Mom. I was afraid to tell Mel. I was afraid to tell Jackson.

But what if I couldn't figure this out on my own? I was so confused. After CLC, how the doctors had messed with my head, I just didn't trust myself like I used to. But this…this was too important to mess up. This was about survival. As I looked into Jackson's grey eyes, something told me this boy, who looked more like a man, knew all about surviving. And he'd known about the moon thing right off. This had to be worth the risk.

"Did you draw something for me?" He voice rumbled, a baritone like thunder. He'd leaned in to say that, about three inches from my ear. It sent shivers through me. I could swear I felt certain bits of myself come alive with awareness. Why couldn't I feel this way around Brandon? If I did, sex wouldn't be a problem at all! I'd be counting down the days myself!

"Yes." I turned to look at him. He was close enough to kiss.

"You gonna give it to me?" His brows raised in question. I sank back a little into my locker. Need more space. Too… much… heat …here

"Yes…but not here. Later, when we have time to talk a bit. Okay?

"It's a date." he told me. I narrowed my eyes at him because first, he'd said it in French and second, he'd used the romantic version of the word 'date' instead of the other word that I would have preferred which would have meant appointment or scheduled meeting. But I couldn't say anything without giving away that I knew the language, and he knew that. Grrr.

I turned away from him, trying to finish my business at my locker. He somehow managed to finish at his locker at the same time, entering homeroom right behind me. He snagged a seat right behind me in class.

Homeroom was short, only about fifteen minutes, mostly attendance. Clotile must be running late today. When she came in she sat behind Jack after we exchanged smiles and quiet "Hello's". I sat facing forward, sitting up straight. I felt my hair move and heard Jackson breathe in deeply before he said, "_Mm mm MM, Evangeline. You smell comme une fleur._" just like a blossom. Again all in French. I sighed. He was really pushing the flirting thing hard wasn't he? Was it just that I was a challenge? Or was it just something he couldn't help doing? A compulsion like my drawings. I decided to ignore it. Or better yet, sidetrack it.

I turned to the side as though I was looking out the window. I picked window seats always whenever seating was not assigned. Closer to nature. Also easier to hide my sketches. Today it would work to hide a conversation. People always talked in homeroom so it wasn't anything new, but this wasn't a conversation I wanted people to hear.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was already looking at me, as usual, and grinning. No smile on my face though. I was already serious. I looked out the window again. "Have you ever known anyone who…saw things coming? Who knew something would happen before it happened?"

He leaned forward on crossed arms suddenly serious too. He turned his head to the window as well but his eyes were still on my face. "_Mais_ yeah. I had a cousin who could read the future in coffee grinds. My grandmere could predict hurricanes a month in advance."

I looked at him instead of the window. That was interesting. So he was open to this kind of thing. He might actually take this seriously and maybe keep my secret safe. "Can I trust you?"

He raised his eyes as if to say, "_Are you serious?_"

I elaborated, "I mean, if this gets around to my mom or to a bunch of people, I can get in major trouble. So you have to keep this secret. It's important and I want you to use it. But still keep it secret. Can you do that?"

His face became hard, his brows drew down and his lips firmed. "You can trust me. Show me the sketch Evangeline."

I pulled it out and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes left. I gave him the first one, the near replica of my bedroom walls with the full moon. His eyebrows raised. "This is good Evie." He looked in my eyes. "Real good. You got a gift."

"Thanks," I blushed but nodded down to the sketch, glancing at the clock. He took the hint.

"A storm comes on the full moon. This why you asked when the next one is?"

I nodded.

"This happening that soon?"

"I'm not sure yet. Just…a full moon, and soon." I handed him the second picture and said, "Later that same night."

He took it. I'd added color on the northern lights. My body started shaking again and I tried to keep my knees from bouncing with nervous energy and my hands from wrinkling the other two pagers that were in my hands. He saw me trembling anyway. I got the feeling Jackson Deveaux didn't miss much.

He took the drawing in while I took in his face. His fingers traced parts of the drawing before coming to rest on the corner where he and his friends rested in safety.

When he looked up at me I put the first sheet back on top and placed the third sheet on top of the first. He took a deep breath before looking from me to the sheet, as though he knew something he didn't want to see was going to be on it.

When he looked down the breath rushed out of him. I'd added color to show the fiery flames killing everything. The green and brown and multicolored snake scales and rats rushing away.

Then I moved the second page of the people back to the top and slid the last page over it. These pages were also nearly identical, only the homes were damaged, where the people once stood, now lay piles of ash, except for Jack, Clotile and their friends, safe in the cellar. Again his fingers rested on various parts of the page before coming to rest on himself and his friends safe in the cellar.

"You think this is goan to happen?" His low voice rasped, his face only inches from mine.

"I saw it happen. That's what I saw during History yesterday." I didn't tell him about the boy or what he said.

"And it all happens one night during a full moon?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. I couldn't believe we were actually having this conversation. That he was actually believing me.

"Are you saying you actually believe me?" I was totally shocked, but so hopeful I couldn't hold anything back.

"_Peut-etre, oui."_ Maybe, yes. I grinned so wide I couldn't hold it back. And so did he as he sat back, crossed his arms, and looked for all the world like he'd just scored big. Why?

Wait! He'd just said that in French, and I'd indicated I'd totally understood. Oh, fine!

"Ok, fine, you got me. _Je parle Francais Cadien_ and have since I was a kid." I whisper yelled at him.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked with a smug grin. When I just shrugged he asked, "Why didn't you admit it when I asked you yesterday?" he asked me in Cajun.

"I thought you liked puzzles?" I queried innocently in Cajun back and shrugged.

"Sans doute." Without a doubt. His gaze on me burned hot now. Smoldering embers. "Well now that was kind of you. You heard me say I liked puzzles so you gave me one. Were you being _doux a moi?"_ sweet to me?

I blushed and mumbled something. Thankfully, the bell rung. "Can I have my sketches back?"

"I'm goan to make a copy first _fleur." _Blossom. Doan worry. I'll keep it secret. I'll get them back to you before our last class.

"Why would you call me _fleur_? I asked him as we walked out, the last ones to leave. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. He had a hand on my back as we walked out of the room but he grabbed the back loop of my pants, holding me back inside the room and whirled me around so that we were still inside, the only ones in the room as the teacher had left too.

He leaned down, pinning me against the wall, his mouth next to my ear, his lips brushing it, making me tingle all over as he spoke,"Because right now _Cher,_ you smell _comme une fleur,_ just like honeysuckle." -like a flower He held me there in a loose embrace as he took a deep breath, and as I struggled to breathe. He smelled really good too. He was warm, his arms were firm and strong. One of his hands held up my bag from the bottom, lifting my load. He might be rough around the edges and exude danger, but he still somehow managed to be a gentleman. How did that work exactly? And _why_ did that make my panties wet?

Jackson was late to lunchtime in the Quad but he'd given me a chin lift that I'd slowly returned. In History we started out class with a brief amount of direction concerning getting started on our projects and then we were allowed to move class to the library to get started on our projects. Some how I knew Jackson and I would be talking more about future events than past.

He'd sat next to me in class and when we moved to the library he picked up my bag for me, carrying both his and mine, gesturing for me to precede him. Huh. A girl could get used to this. I picked a library table in a far corner by a window, of course. After Jackson deposited our bags and we'd pulled out paper and pencils and discussed enough course work and picked enough books from the stacks to get started with, we sat at the table and got started. I was pleasantly surprised. He was easy to talk to, decisive, had opinions and good ones, and was obviously smart. Despite all the swigs he took from that flask of his, he in no was acted drunk. He'd be a good partner for this project.

When we had fifteen minutes left, he pulled my sketches out of his bag and before giving them back to me, started pointing out details, making sure he'd dissected everything correctly.

"So obviously this is a full moon," pointing again "and here I see storm clouds, maybe some actual rain coming" he looked to me and I nodded so he continued, "These here look like something I saw in a picture once, Northern Lights?"

"Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights. Yes. They're so beautiful that people are going to get out and stop and stare, but that's the wrong thing to do."

"Because if they do, they'll be caught outside when this happens?" He flipped to the second page where the fiery destruction rained down.

"Exactly."

"You drew me and my podnas in here? Even Lionell. I know you doan like him. Why'd you put us in here Evangeline?"

"Because I want you safe!"

"You want me safe? You care bout me and my podnas?"

"Mostly about you and Clotile, but I'd like everyone to be safe if they'll listen well enough to be safe."

"Who else have you told?"

"Just you." I whispered, a little ashamed and a little shy.

"Why me? Why not your girl Mel? Why not your beaux? Your _mere?"_

"Well…"I faltered, searching for answers, "I don't know if Mel would believe me. Brandon and I don't ever talk about stuff like this, serious stuff. He's not that kind of guy. He's never even had a nightmare before. And Mom…Mom, she already knows I have dreamed about this before, but she thinks I don't anymore and if she knew I still did she'd pull me out of school and I wouldn't be here anymore. So you can't tell anyone." My eyes moistened and my hand reached out and gripped his, our hands hidden from others by our bags and the books, my voice breaking. "You can't. Promise me Jackson."

"It's a promise _Cher._" His voice was confident and firm and his other hand covered mine, and thumb rubbing my knuckles.

I nodded, blinking rapidly, and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly to calm down.

I pulled my hand back and began to put away the sketches but his hand holding them down stopped me.

"When?"

"When do I think this is going to happen?"

At his nod I continued. "I'm not too sure. I know it's supposed to be at a full moon and a thunderstorm obviously. We're three days away from the next full moon. I don't know if it will be this one or the next one or the one after that. I had this same vision last spring too. I feel like it will be soon. I'm scared."

"I would be too if I was seeing stuff like this." He scratched his chin. "Your girl Mel, you trust her? Think she'd tell your _mere_ on you if you were to, say, get drunk or do drugs, or somethin'?"

"No! Not that I'd ever do drugs, and I haven't been drunk before, but she'd never tell my Mom on me! Why would you ask me that?"

"If you can trust your girl with all that, you should trust her with these." He waved the sheets he'd folded up at me. "That's all I'm sayin'."

That was actually…wise. I slowly smiled at him and he returned it. He had a good smile. I looked at the clock. Five minutes. Time to pack up. As we put our things away I asked, "Do you want to exchange numbers? So we can meet up if we need to for our project?"

"Here, you give me yours," He shoved a pen and his arm at me, "and I'll call you soon."

Jackson, Clotile and I met up again for study group that night, this time bringing Tee-bo along, which Mom had said was alright when I'd called on the cell to ask her about before school's end. He had a couple classes with Clotile that I didn't and one class with Jackson that I didn't so this time we all switched out partners so we were hardly ever working alone. Tee-bo and I didn't have a class together, but we did have the same course and the same teacher, just at different times, so I worked with him for a little bit. He was pretty cool.

Mom had a farmers meeting about the drought this time so it was just us. Again I was grateful for my new friends. They were funny and full of attitude, but smart too, more than carrying their weight in this group. It was so much easier to focus with them there. I ordered a couple large pizza's, a meat lovers and a supreme, to be delivered a bit later, and had fruit, crackers, cheese and cookies waiting for them again. The boys especially seemed to appreciate the food. Jackson and I quizzed each other in English.

Now that my Cajun secret was out, they spoke Cajun in the house and I answered back which they thought was a riot. This rich, sterling girl was apparently more like them than they'd known. Clotile teased me endlessly for not telling her earlier. I just smiled and said, "Sometimes it's fun to puzzle out things for yourself." Jack had a twinkle in his eye as he watched me.

Later that night, after my Cajun friends left, I was exhausted. But at least my studying was done. Mel and Brandon were texting me and I couldn't pay attention. Mel seemed hurt by my lack of attention to her texts, but I just couldn't do better. My brain was fried. And what was worse, I was starting to hear voices in whispers that weren't quite there. Like whispers from someone in the next room…_when there wasn't anyone there_. I knew I should sleep, but I was afraid to. My dreams scared me.

Before I passed out I pulled up my computer to do a little research.

I looked at the moon calendar again, obsessing about the full moon, now two days away. I didn't like the sound of that. My birthday was the day after that.

Then I got out my sketch book and wrote out every word I could remember that the boy in the vision had said.

"_I go over the edge, a dog at my heels."_ Something about that pulled at my memory. I didn't know what though. I tried a google search. I got nothing. Frustrated, I wiped the history, closed the computer, and went to bed.

I tried to think about something else. Jackson, he'd done the casual touch thing again tonight. I'd liked it…a lot. I'd been less on edge about it and more comforted by it. Still aroused though. But was he pursuing me because he liked me, or because he just wanted to score a doe-tag? I knew nothing about boys like him.

Frustrated with my own thoughts, I tried to sleep.  
-

Later that night, I woke to find myself standing in my driveway in my underwear, with no memory of how I came to be there.

I blinked several times. Surely this was a dream. Or ever a vision. Last I remembered, I'd fallen asleep in bed. So, any minute now, I'd_ really_ wake up.

Any minute…

Nope. Still standing there, barefooted on my oyster-shell driveway, wearing nothing but boy-short panties and an old cheerleading camp T-shirt.

Well this wasn't good.

I squinted through the mist to get my bearings, but I could barely see a few feet in front of me. The fog was as thick and wet as breath on a mirror, dimming the heat lightning above. Yellow bolts the color of a cat's eye forked out above me.

The doctors would have had me believe this was a hallucination and upped my medication. Since I was following my own philosophy now, I had to wonder what this dream or vision was supposed to mean and what category it was supposed to fall into. Was this harmless, a warning, evil, or scary? I had no idea yet, but anything could be in that fog, and that creeped me out so I decided to go back to the house. Looking down at my bare feet and the drive, I winced. This was going to hurt.

I started back toward the house, and the razor-sharp shells sliced my tender feet, making them bleed. Naturally, our driveway was raised, flanked by two drainage ditches all the way to our lawn. Which meant I was stuck halfway down the mile-long drive. I made my way to the side and a drainage ditch. Dirt on bloody feet wasn't exactly smart, but walking half a mile down razor-sharp oyster-shells would be insane.

Ha! Insane.

As I gingerly stepped to the side, I wondered how I made it out here without getting my feet cut in the first place. Did I just plop down from the sky?

_Maybe because this is just a dream?_ I told myself that, even as I fake cussed and sputtered my way across the shells.

And to make the situation worse, I again felt like I was being watched. I ran my hand over my nape. _Ignore it-_-

A horse shrieked. I jerked my head around, peering through the fog, but couldn't determine the direction. Another frenzied shriek – that couldn't possibly have come from my gentle nag dozing in the barn.

I made it to the ditch and started running in the dirt toward home. My eyes went wide when I made out the sound of hooves crushing the shells; a horse was speeding toward me. From behind me? Farther down the drive? I couldn't tell!

"_This isn't real!"_ I shouted to my self. _"It feels real!_" My heart pounded back as I ran.

The dirt covered cuts on my feet were screaming at me as I ran. "Faster idiot!" I scolded myself "Why did I pick cheer leading? Why couldn't I have chosen something useful? Like track team!"

"Because you like dancing and cheering and popularity. Little good that does when someone is chasing you on a bloody horse and trying to run you down!" I screamed in fear, running as fast as I could.

Hooves pounded closer…closer as I kept running. He was right behind me now. Finally the end of the drive was in sight. Haven House loomed…on the opposite edge of the drive. No!

I turned to face my pursuer, the cane fields at my back, trapped. I slipped through, two rows of canes between me and him. This close to harvest, the cane was mature, twice as tall as I was. I could lose anyone in those rows. But I needed to see him first.

I gaped up at him. He wore black armor with a fearsome helmet. The weapon he'd wielded was a scythe; it now sat glinting in a saddle holster. His pale stallion had red eyes.

As he spurred that mount to stalk back and forth at the edge of the field, I fought realization..

Scythe. Black armor. A pale horse.

This was…Death. The classic image of the Grim Reaper.

His horse's mane was blowing in a wind that I could not feel. The feathery leaves of the cane above me were still. As I stared at him, the regular soundtrack of the farm, my own horse whinnying in her sleep, katydids chirping – gave way to the sounds of gravel crunching underfoot, that breeze picking up, and the occasional…hiss?

Behind Death, Haven House began to disappear, transformed into a space of gleaming black, cluttered with crushed pillars and piles of rubble. Like ancient city ruins?

I sensed this was his barren, soulless lair, and his plane seemed to be pressing against my own. Would he find my half of the world- all green and misty with sultry night air – as incomprehensible as I seemed to find his?

If he left, would my house come back? Would my _mother_ come back? This dream had gone from mind-blowingly wrong to horrifying. I couldn't process this and I wanted it over!

So for it to be over I needed to give this Death visitor guy whatever he wanted so he would go away so my home would come back!

He dismounted and strode to the edge of the field, but he wouldn't enter the cane. _Why_?

His jet-black armor was clearly from olden times, yet sported no chinks. Because no one had landed a blow against him? He had two wicked-looking swords, one sheathed at each hip.

I found my backbone and strode one row forward, almost near enough to touch him. Then I asked him, "Who are you?"

"_Who am I_, she asks." My question amused him? "Life in your blood, in your very touch" -his voice was as raspy as the dry leaves, his accent foreign, though I couldn't pinpoint it-"and yet no one told you to expect_ me_?" There was a light shining behind the grille of his helmet, as if his eyes _glowed._

"That's right. No one told me to expect you. I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Why don't you remove your helmet and introduce yourself, since you seem to already know so much about me?" I drew on chilly southern manners. It was just rude to speak to strangers as though you knew them, when they didn't know you.

"Do you play games with me? He asked, his tone scornful. Death removed his spiked metal gloves, revealing a man's hands, pale and perfect. "You know me. You always know, well before my blade strikes you down."

My knees turned weak and I sank to the ground, "_Just a dream,"_ I thought. "You want to kill me? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

He dropped to one knee at the edge of the cane and reached for me, "Come to me, Empress." He wanted me to come to him, when he'd told me he would kill me?!

Something in memory whispered, "_Empress Evie, Empress Evie…_"

"You're insane." I choked out. "Why would I come to you if you're going to kill me?"

His hand was mere inches from my arm, but I was paralyzed, transfixed by the light coming from behind his helmet—until something drew my attention.

Behind Death, I spied a hideous horned boy, more like a hunchbacked beast—skulking among the ruins. Ropy lines of spittle dangled from his bottom lip.

Death followed the direction of my gaze. "Don't mind Ogen." he said. "El Diablo is an old ally of mine."

"_I'll make a feast of your bones_," Ogen hissed at me as he sharpened one of his horns against stone. The grating sound was unbearable, shaking the rubble like an earthquake, making me want to scream. "_Suck the marrow dry as you watch_."

"Ignore him. Think of me alone." Death reached closer. "I've waited so long to face you again. Aren't you ready to have done with this?"

"Must we be enemies?" I pleaded. I didn't understand any of this.

"You have much to atone for. We have a long and ancient history you and I. Expect me." His hand still reached, but slowly, almost as though toward a wild and wary animal.

The cane bent unnaturally around me, as if to cage me in. Hadn't Gran always called the stalks "soldiers at attention"?

Was the cane trying to protect me?

"It begins directly at the End, Empress." His hand was an inch away. Some part of me felt a desperation in him that I didn't understand.

I scrambled back from him, wincing as pain ripped down my legs. Bloody stripes dripped down the sides of my thighs. How had I cut myself? I raised my hands, and gaped with horror.

My nails were razor-sharp, a purplish-red color. I'd seen that sinister shade a thousand times before—that triangular _shape_ before.

They looked like rose thorns.

_No, no, no_, "NO!" I couldn't hold back that last no and it fell from my lips with a shriek. I didn't want to turn into _her. _I couldn't be like _her! _My gaze swung to Death in horror. Had he seen my thorn claws? Thorn claws like the red witch's? Blackness wavered in my vision, blurring Death, his lair, his hideous ally. Tears fell from my eyes, and laughter bubbled up. _Perfect. _How much more effed up could this dream get?! I didn't want to be like that Bitch of a Witch in any way! And now I had her claws? Why?

Death had gone silent when I'd cried out in horror at my claws, and had promised to return for me, to finish our battle and to have the payment I owed him, whatever _that _was.

I woke up , shooting upright in bed, covered with sweat, still crying, and nearly hysterical.

My nails had turned into rose thorns in the dream, just like the red witch's, slashing my legs until they'd bled, but instead of waking in the fields, I'd woken in bed, my leg bleeding on the sheets. Mom had come in, asking me if I was alright, asking me to tell her what was wrong, what I'd dreamed of, as though I would make _that_ mistake again. I told her in a strong voice, "I will tell you when I need your help."

That took her off guard, but she seemed to take me at my word, wished me sweet dreams, and left.

My sketch that night was of Death. Why did he chase me? What had I ever done to deserve his enmity? I recalled his armor, how very large and strong he seemed, his strange accent when he spoke. I didn't like his ally.

I also wrote as many of his words and mine as I could remember on the back of his sketch, trying to "listen" better. I wrote El Diablo's short phrase after a moment of pause, deciding I didn't want to forget any of it.

I took a moment to get out my computer again, this time searching out Empress, Death, El Diablo or Devil, and leaving out the boy who walked over the cliff with the dog on his heels since that hadn't worked last time.

Still nothing. Frustrated I wiped the history again and tried to catch a couple more hours of sleep before school.


	7. Day 2 BF

Disclaimer: Not mine. Y'all really ought to know this by now. I do copy some portions of the text from the book to spin off of. Visions, quotes, starting points, etc. for continuities sake. If you've read the books this is pretty obvious. This is fanfiction, not original fiction. Hopefully you'll like it. If not, feel free to read something else. Cheers! BTW, anyone out there speak Cajun French for reals? You'd be my new friend. :-D

Day 2 BF Evie

Day 2 BF Friday.

I didn't take my medication this morning. If my suspicions were right, then we had two days until the apocalypse. I'd need my mind fully functioning. I flushed the pill down the toilet in case Mom was counting. So now I was officially breaking my conditions for leaving CLC. I nearly had a panic attack as I flushed half the pill. My eyes were tearing up as I completed by bathroom routine and got dressed in my red cheer outfit complete with matching red ribbons in my ponytail. I looked fabulous. I felt like throwing up. My breathing was shaky.

And I was actually _hoping_ I'd have a vision with that strange boy in it again. So I could ask him if he meant this full moon or the next one. Please, please don't mean this one.

Mom asked me if anything was wrong. What could possibly be wrong? I was utterly sleep deprived after last night's date with Death. I was terrified about what would happen with my visions now that I was going off the meds. I was terrified that the world might end in two days. That billions of people were going to die, hundreds of which I knew, many of which I actually cared about, none of which I could actually save without risking being sent back to CLC and then dying myself. Yeah. Sure. Everything was just _fine!_

I was planning to break up with Brandon, everyone's idea of the perfect boyfriend but still hadn't figured out _how._ I thought I might be falling in love with a Cajun who may have been juvenile delinquent for valid reasons or not, I hadn't dared to ask. And to top it all off, Mom's biggest concern was that I didn't laugh anymore or confide in her? I wanted to scream!

I decided to give her something. I was a pressure cooker and my top was one screw loose of blowing sky high. I needed to vent some steam! "I was thinking that maybe I might be better off as friends with Brandon than as boyfriend/girlfriend." There. That was typical teenage girl stuff to worry about right?

"Oh!" She seemed startled by that, and a little pleased that I was talking to her, then concerned. "Why would you think that honey?"

"Well, I've known for a while that there was something that was off, but I didn't know what it was. And then I met someone else and it made me realize what it was. I like Brandon a lot, I always have, and I hope I always will. He's a fabulous guy in lots of ways. But when we touch or kiss, there's not much spark there. So he's interested in doing more, going farther? And I'm not. And I don't think I ever will be, at least, not with him, which makes me think we'd be better off as friends, but I don't know how to tell him that. And I don't want to hurt him because he's been really awesome with me, treated me well, you know? Especially after I got back.." I trailed off, not wanting to mention CLC and Mom knew what I meant, so I skipped it and asked her to try and get the attention off of me, "What do you think I should do?" That's what she wanted anyway right? For me to confide and talk more? Didn't mean I had to take her advice, but she'd been married once and she'd clearly loved Dad, so she had some experience with getting it right with someone at least.

"I think you've made up your mind and you're being really mature about it. I'm proud of you for thinking about what's best for Brandon and not what's easiest for yourself. And I think that the sooner the better as far as breaking up is concerned. I think he will take it well, particularly if you explain that you like him more as a friend than romantically and that you think he's been a great boyfriend to you, that you think he treated you really well. Guy's like compliments like that. So if you're ending things on a good note like that, you'll have a shot at maintaining a friendship later in life." She gave me a hug. "I hope it works out Honey. Talk to me after, okay?."

That having gone better than I'd expected I answered, "Okay, Mom."

As I got up to go she asked, "So who's the person you met who made you see you and Brandon were better off as friends?"

Uh-oh. I looked at her and bit my lip. She was looking at me with a sly grin.

"Have I met him yet?"

"Um…" I blushed. Dang-it!

She leaned her arm back on the couch and rested her head on her head, facing me, nearly teasing me. "You know, your dad was charming too. And he wasn't perfect. He got into a bit of trouble now and again when he was a kid."

Now I was interested. Mom didn't talk often about Dad. The pain of his loss seemed to be too great. So this was news. Unfortunately, we heard Brandon's car pull up outside.

"I enjoyed the talk honey. Have a great day. Say hi to Brandon for me, Clotile and Jack too of course. They're welcome back any time."

I looked at her. Her eyes were alight with teasing. Was it _that_ obvious? "Sure thing!" And then I got my tail out of there!

I was sitting in homeroom, jittery, afraid, worried, and looking out the window, just sure I'd see another vision of the apocalypse, as that would be the perfect topper to the morning I was having right now. In short, I was feeling far from the perky cheerleader I was supposed to be, when Jackson walked into homeroom and stood beside my desk, stopping to stare down at me for a moment. I'd looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. He'd given me a roguish grin and a wink before saying in a teasing voice, "_Je t'aime en rose._" I like you in pink. Then he sat behind me, just like yesterday, taking a sip from his flask. I looked over my outfit in confusion. I was covered in red, not pink. I wasn't wearing anything pink…except my bra. He'd been looking down my shirt!

I turned around and glared at him. "Hey! Boundaries!" I was no longer scared and upset. I was just mad!

"Can you blame me for appreciating a beautiful view?" He smirked. I glared harder, still mad he'd looked down my shirt. "You don't smell like honeysuckle right now though. You smell just like roses."

I didn't know what he was talking about but now I was flustered and mad, so I turned around, giving him the cold shoulder. "_Non, fais pais bouder, peekon." _ -No,don't pout, thorn. "A _jolie bebelle _like you, especially on a day like today, and in an outfit like that, is supposed to be full of _gaiete._ I was just trying to start your day off right with a few compliments."

Oh. Man he was smooth. No wonder he had so many _gaiennes. _I had to admit, when I'd gotten dressed this morning, I_ had_ felt kind of like a doll, so it was fair of him to call me one, at least he thought I was pretty. _Gaiete_ meant good cheer, and being a cheer leader, that was fair too. I was really starting to like this Cajun far too much. I was still kinda mad about him looking down my shirt though.

I felt him touch my hair where it lay against his desk behind me. That sent shivers down my spine. It felt so good I softened and relaxed. I _loved _having my hair played with, I didn't even care that it was him, and it was just the tips anyway. He continued playing with the edges, going a bit farther up when I didn't object. He sure was a smooth sweet talker, especially when I considered the tone of his voice and his Cajun French.

Then I realized what he'd done. He'd taken my rotten mood, (I wondered if he'd noticed I was upset and near tears?) and turned it sweet, just because he wanted me to be in a good mood, literally all in the space of ten minutes, with just a few words and playing with the tips of my hair. When I realized that, I felt myself getting hot…and if I was honest, really turned on. I crossed my legs and squirmed in my seat.

Jackson leaned forward and I heard him breathe in. My breaths quickened. He said quietly a couple inches behind my ear, "Not ten minutes ago you smelled of roses, but now I swear you smell of honeysuckle again. How do you do that?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't wear perfume. Lately people were always talking about how good I smelled though. Brandon had commented on it. Mom had asked to borrow my shampoo. Mel had asked if she could borrow my perfume and was shocked and had quizzed me on my personal care products when I'd said I didn't wear perfume. I didn't have a clue what was going on.

I turned and looked out the window so I could talk to him without being obvious. "Thanks for the compliments, but I don't wear perfume, so I don't have an answer to your question for you. You'll have to figure out the answer to that puzzle on your own." I looked at him and gave him a half smile and an innocent shrug.

He grinned at me, saying to me in Cajun, "Tu as doux a moi cher, giving me another puzzle to solve." You are sweet to me dear. Oh yeah. Heavy on the flirting this morning.

A couple hours later my mood was right back to where it was before I'd seen Jack this morning. Only, I was no longer on the verge of fearful tears, I was pretty much solidly there. I was spending my free period in Eden Courtyard, sitting at the tiled cement table, licking my wounds in private. As I quietly cried and tried to keep my shoulders from shaking and my nose from running, I couldn't help but notice that the daisies had turned their faces toward me—instead of the direction of the sun. I wasn't sure whether that made me feel better or worse.

There had been two pop quizzes in my first two classes today. In spite of the time I'd spent studying, I'd made a B in English but a D in my second class. No where near good enough. Jackson's English quiz, I had noticed, had all the answers written in firm, masculine handwriting. I'd never before gotten below a B+ on anything. I laid my flushed face against the cool stone, trying to get myself back under control. Was it the meds making me fail? Or was it the visions and nightmares and lack of sleep?

Today when I'd asked my teacher for a makeup…she'd said no.

My stomach churned. A drop in grades. I couldn't go back to CLC, would never go back. That was one of the signs mom was supposed to watch for. Crap!

I felt a hysterical giggle rising up. _Look on the bright side Evie_, I thought. _The apocalypse might be in just two more days._ Or maybe a month at the outside? I could make it until then, right? Sure, a nearing apocalypse was now a bright side! I giggled and more tears fell to hit the table. No one saw though because my head was hidden in my arms. I sniffed. Maybe I really was cracking up.

After last night's date with Death, I thought I might get a time out from creepy. Not so much.

After we'd finished that quiz in English, I'd fallen asleep, again dreaming of the Red Witch. Naturally she'd been fresh and bloody from her latest kill. I really hated that bitch of a witch. I saw her in more detail than ever before. I watched her literally drain the life from a rosebush. Why would she do that? She was like a parasite. Pure evil!

I jerked awake, everyone was packing up to leave…except for Jackson. He wasn't staring at my face this time, he was looking at my white knuckled grip on the edge of my desk. I released it and flexed my hands. They actually hurt from gripping the desk so hard.

"Nightmare?" he'd asked with a nod.

I nodded yes. He seemed somewhat…sympathetic. I had to ask. "Do you ever…have them?"

"Yeah, to often. Kinda surprised a girl like you has them though. Looking at you I would have thought your life was soft, but after that sketch… So you don't just see this stuff when you're awake but when you're asleep too?"

His insightfulness and compassion almost brought tears to my eyes. My voice broke when I answered, "Yeah," so I cleared my throat and packed my stuff and stood to leave. He walked beside me. I wasn't sure why I volunteered more information. Maybe because I was desperate for someone to talk to? "Pretty much every time I close my eyes. I can't catch a break and it's killing me. What do you do?"

"Sleep with one eye open." His hand lifted to squeeze my shoulder before we parted ways. The feel of his hand on my shoulder had stayed with me for hours…

My phone chimed with a text from Brandon. If this was another cherry widget countdown text I was gonna scream. I sat up and wiped my eyes carefully, hoping my mascara was ok. I pulled out a mirror and checked first. Crap. I pulled out a cleansing wipe and did some repairs.

-Kick-back on Sat. 4 couples. Ur friends & mine. Spence & Mel.-

He'd come through with Spencer? Mel would be so excited! She was hoping Brandon would help set her up with him. Yea! Finally something good was happening!

I texted him back quickly: -Where?-

-Sugar mill-

I frowned. On the most remote of the back forty acres of Haven there was a crumbling mill on the banks of the bayou. Only an old smokestack and brick walls remained. If folks thought my house might be haunted, they were convinced the sugar mill was. Not exactly a place I wanted to go with just a few people on a dark night. It sounded like the makings of a good horror movie. Ghost stories of that old mill abounded. But, thinking again of Mel, I knew she'd jump at the chance, so I knew I'd agree…

"And the Sterling girls make fun of Clotile for wearing short skirts?" Jackson said, striding across the courtyard, his gaze raking over me in my cheer uniform. What was with him today? "Um, um, UM, Evie. Just seeing you in that getup makes me feel more…cheerful."

My outfit was bright red and I had a matching red ribbon in my hair. Unfortunately my emotions were all over the place and I was _not_ in the mood for teasing.

My cheeks flooded with heat as he sat next to me on the bench. He sat astride the bench facing me with his left arm on the table and his right hand on his right knee. If he were a little closer, I would be in the cradle between his thighs but as it was there was only about six inches between his knees and my left leg. That was pretty close, but I didn't want him to think I felt intimidated so I refused to scoot away, just staying where I was with my arms on the table and my head turned to face him.

"I've done everything I could think of to prevent that! She's my friend too you know!" My voice was still husky from my tears. Could he hear that? I decided to ignore the rest of what he'd said. It was a cheer outfit after all. Fair was fair.

He studied my face as if gauging my truthfulness. He must have liked what he saw because he nodded and then tapped the table. "She's like _ma soeur_. -my sister. This week has been … hard for her. From what she tells me, she hears some cruel things from the other _filles_ here. But I do see that you've done what you could, even got some of your friends to try and support you there, so thanks for that."

I nodded. "She's like a sister? She told me you're her brother. What's the story there?"

He sighed. "You sure you want to know this? My family and Clotile's ain't tidy."

I wanted to know _everything_ about Jack and Clotile was my friend and if she was his sister, then heck, yes, I wanted to know. My gaze was steady as I leaned my arms on the table and stared into his eyes.  
"Tell me Jack. Please."

He nodded gravely, his face showing me this was _not_ a happy topic of discussion for him. "I know who my father is. He doan claim me. He's too busy spoiling his _legitimate _son and his wife to have any time for me, but I've met him once. Clotile, she can narrow her father down to three men. My father is on the short list. To me, that makes her kin, and we've claimed each other." His voice was firm and definitive. I thought Clotile was very lucky to have Jack on her side.

"I get that. I'm glad you have each other. I always wanted a sister. My Dad died when I was two and Mom never remarried so I never got any siblings. Mel and I count each other as sisters. She's an only child too. We've been friends since kindergarden. Sometimes, Family is the one you make, not just the one you're born into."

He was silent for a long time. My phone beeped. Brandon. -So? Sugar Mill? Yes or no?-

-Yes- I replied quickly before I could forget or change my mind.

"You typing to that beau of yours?" I put my phone down, since I was done anyway and looked at him. Again Jackson seemed mad, or frustrated. What was with him today?

"Texting. Yes. He set up a birthday party for me and seven others at the old Sugar Mill tomorrow night. It's going to be horror film creepy but I have to go cause he's arranged for Mel to have her first date with Spence and she'd been waiting for this chance for ages." I was gesturing wildly, feeling more animated than I had in a long time. I felt like I was getting myself into a ridiculous situation and I couldn't believe I was going to just walk right into it voluntarily, just like some stupid cheerleader in a horror flick who gets herself wacked.

"Just the eight of you at that old haunted sugar mill late at night? On the night before the full moon?"

His voice was full of the foreboding I felt. His face held amusement at my expense. Yeah, laugh it up Cajun.

"I know!" I squealed and shivered at the same time. "It's totally nuts! But it's my birthday party and Mel really wants this date with Spencer so…" I shrugged.

"Doan you want to go? You doan sound excited." He raised an eyebrow, noting it was odd of me not to want to got to the party my own boyfriend was giving me.

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him about the whole cherry countdown or the meh feelings I had about Brandon

"Well, It's my party so I have to go, and Mel's been wanting this date with Spence for months so I definitely have to go for her sake, but I can't help but feel like I'm setting myself up for some B movie horror flick. At least the virgins never die in those so I should be safe right?"

Then I froze, stunned at what had just come out of my mouth and I smacked my hand over my lips, my cheeks and entire face a fierce burning red.

He grinned and then he busted up laughing and I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. I couldn't believe I'd just said that! In front of him! I covered my face with my hands, totally embarrassed.

Jackson's deep voice was filled with amusement, when he pulled my hands down and told me,"Your face is redder than _cerises, bebe."_ cherries, baby. More innuendos. Oh, yeah. He was just loving this, wasn't he?

I just groaned and finished laughing. I'd buried my face in my arms, pressing it against the cool table. I was nearly in tears from the mixture of emotions. Too much today. Far too much.

"Did you tell Mel about your drawing yet?"

"No…" I sat back up to look at him. "But I will. We're spending hours together tomorrow before the party so I'll have plenty of time then. I wanted to ask you, do you have a cellar?"

"No. But I know where a couple are that I can get to."

"That's good. Will you keep Clotile safe with you? Keep her close by, just in case it happens in two days?"

"Doan you worry about us. We'll be fine."

"You have my number. We have a cellar at my place and if your plan falls through, bring Clotile and whoever to my place. OK?"

He raised an eyebrow at my suggestion, seeming highly surprised at the offer for some reason. "Really? You'd invite me and my podnas to stay with you for the big night?" His voice sounded disbelieving. Like he couldn't believe they'd be welcome. And since most of the school treated them like outcasts, there was a fair bit of reason for that attitude.

"Absolutely! Mom even said you're welcome anytime." My tone was a bit defiant.

His eyes studied me again…and that made me think. What if the night wasn't actually in two days but next month, and they showed up…talking about the sketches…

"You'd have to remember not to tell Mom though." He raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, about why you're there, after dark on a full moon, just in case it's not in two days, and it's next month."

"Why not?" He probed suspiciously. "Karen seemed cool. I'd think she'd understand."

Panic, instant and unabated flared. He'd told me I could trust him! "You said you wouldn't tell! If mom finds out you know about any of this, she'll…" I choked off the rest.

Jack's eyes flared with interest. He leaned forward, his face inches from mine. "What, Evangeline? What would she do?"

"I…she…you, just…promise me" my eyes started to water, "You have to swear you'll never tell her about any of this. You told me I could trust you." My voice was pleading.

He studied me for a long time, then he told me once again, "Your secrets are safe with me Evangline. I woan tell anyone you say not to. I swear."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you." He nodded, sitting back. I thought about the details. I thought about how to keep my secrets safe. "Maybe if you come over on the full moon, you could wait outside, until you know if it's for real or not, that way, Mom won't know anything is up, she won't get suspicious." I was looking across the table top, trying to plan it out, so I didn't see the anger darken his expression, but I heard it in his voice when he replied.

"What, now we're not good enough to enter your home? I thought we was becomin' podna's. You too good for us after all?"

My eyes swung back to him in horror. "NO! No, Jack, that's not what I meant…."

Jackson's nodded and then his eyes were drawn to my sketchbook and he motioned to it with a jerk of his chin, interrupting me, clearly not interested and not willing to hear my excuses. "What else have you got in there?"

Showing him a single sketch at school was one thing. Looking through the entire book was another thing entirely. There were a bunch of things I did _not _want him to see in there, particularly the drawings of the Red Witch. Somehow her evil felt too disturbingly personal. Not to mention we didn't have enough time or privacy here.

"It's a mix of stuff. We're supposed to we working together outside of school on our History project right? At his nod I suggested, "If you're free after school, could we meet at the Library or maybe the bookstore? I'll show you some more of the sketches then if you really want to see them." Maybe it would be a peace offering of sorts. I felt so bad at how he'd taken what I'd said.

Jackson's face seemed _far_ more pleased by this idea than I would have expected. Though I was glad he was with me as we worked out the details of our plans for that afternoon before the game, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ he was so happy about this.

At lunch, I talked to Mel about having a real sleepover at my house Sunday night for my birthday. I figured Mom wouldn't be able to say no, and I could make sure the girl I loved like a sister would be safe this way. She loved the idea so I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I had that base covered.

When Brandon dropped me off at home, he parked out of sight of the kitchen, and put his hand above my knee, drawing circles on my inner thigh. I frowned at him.

"So, have you given any thought to us spending next weekend at Spencer's house?"

"Yes, but probably not as much as you have."

He gave me a boyish grin. "I can't help it. My mind is on shuffle. Evie, Football. Evie. Football."

I laughed at that. He was cute. "At least I come first in that line up."

"Always." He gave me a kiss, again, meh. And I knew I was going to break up with him. I just didn't know how to do it. And I wanted to warn him. But how to do you tell someone who you've never had a conversation about serious things with that the end of the world might happen in two days and could you please not look at the pretty lights and go hide in the cellar with your family when that happens…yeah. Not a clue.

"I'll tell you after this weekend, ok?" Just get through the upcoming apocalypse. Then he left to get ready for tonight's game.

When I entered the house, Mom was on the phone, having what sounded like a pretty intense conversation. With Gran. Every now and then, Grandmother managed to elude the orderlies and ring home.

"You won't convince me of this!" Silence. "Just listen to yourself! You hurt my little girl—there is _no_ forgiveness! Cry all you like, this number will be changed tomorrow!"

When she hung up, I walked cautiously into the kitchen. "Gran?" I asked softly.

Mom smoothed her hair. "It was." I opened my mouth to ask how she was doing, but Mom said, "Anything you'd like to tell me Evangeline Greene?"

Now see, that question right there, evidence of our damaged relationship. She had no trust in me, and I had no trust in her. I had lots of things I'd love to tell her. I've had a vision of the apocalypse and I think it might be here in two days or so. I made bad grades on two quizzes and I'm really upset about them and I don't know if it's because of the meds or the bad sleep because of the nightmares. Plants like me, as in really like me, and I can make them do tricks, like the other day a rose bush gave me two roses while I was resting in the quad at school.

But I couldn't tell her word one about any of that so I said, "um, I need a ride to the library to study with Jackson. He's my History partner and we have a project we'd like to work on this afternoon before the game. He said he'd give me a lift to the game and get me there on time if that's alright with you." I did _not_ mention that he rode a motorcycle because mom _hated_ motorcycles. I had a feeling that I might really like them, but I didn't say anything about that. She'd know that though because she saw him drive it here before.

"You haven't spoken to your grandmother?"

"Not at all." Not since I was eight and Mom had her disbatched to a home on the outer banks of North Carolina, or at least, the court had, in a plea deal. Mom had told me it was _the_ place to send relatives with dementia. She'd said this as though it was supposed to reassure me. I'd gaped in horror.

Even if Gran had managed to call my cell phone, I would never have answered. My own release from CLC was conditional on two things: medication compliance and zero communication with her. I was already in violation of one of those…

I had agreed to both. Readily. By the end of my stay at CLC, my deprogramming had worked; I'd been convinced that Gran was merely disturbed.

Instead of prophetic. Now I was questioning everything. And even changing my mind. Looks like those two minority report shrinks were right. I wonder where I could find Gran's phone number… Maybe I could use a payphone or a friend's phone to call her? It would still be Louisiana area code so… But, maybe they could take a message. So I wouldn't be in technical violation. Maybe Jackson could call. Could they trace that back to me?

"I haven't spoken to her in eight years."

Mom relaxed a shade. "She's a very sick woman, Evie."

_Mom will never see it any differently until it's too late._ "I understand." I said.

"I don't think you do. She's got an answer for everything. Hell, she could get anyone spooked about this drought, connecting it to her crazy doomsday scenarios."

"What did she say?" I asked quickly. Had Gran seen what I'd seen?

Mom narrowed her gaze, blue eyes flashing. "Wrong question. We are _not_ concerned with what she says." She pointed a finger at me. "She forfeited any consideration from us the day she tried to … kidnap you."

The conversation continued but I was on auto response. Mom wouldn't listen and I had to be more careful than ever.

"She got you to the Texas state line before the cops pulled her over. God knows where she was taking you. Do you remember any of that?"

Probably questioning how well my "deprogramming" had worked.

"Not really. I think there was something about having ice cream maybe?"

I remembered now that she'd told me she was taking me for ice cream and I'd thought it must be the best ice cream in the world because it had taken forever to drive to get it. I remembered the arrest now. Gran had gone with the officers peacefully, her expression satisfied. In a serene voice, she'd murmured, "I've told you _all you need to know_, Evie. You'll do just fine. Everything will be just fine."_  
_

But_ I_ had been hysterical. When they'd cuffed her, I'd kicked the men screaming. And thanks to the brainwashing, I knew _nothing_ I needed to know, which meant, if Gran had been right about anything, and it was looking like at least some of what she'd said was true, then I _wouldn't_ do just fine.

Nothing would be just fine, Unless I remembered. _But no pressure, Evie._

Mom looked simultaneously upset and relieved. That's how she lured you into the car. It's good you don't remember the drive. She was probably just filling your head with nonsense. You know her mother was sick before her, my great grandmother too.

I turned away to look out the window at the sugar cane and held the curtain saying tiredly, "I remember the CLC family history Mom."

She came to stand behind me and rubbed my shoulder tentatively. "Evie, listen, we're on the right track. We _can _make this work. You've just got to trust me."

"But what happens if we don't get rain?"

She had the same answer she always did to any worries I asked. "What happens is your mother will figure something out. You don't worry about anything except school."

"Right, speaking of school…" Mom was more than happy to drop me off at the library to meet Jack for our study date, asking me more questions about him. He'd called my cell a few minutes later and we agreed to meet up at the library in twenty, throwing a few pieces of clothing in my bag that he asked me to. I had a game to cheer at that night, so my time was a little short this afternoon. We wouldn't have a whole lot of time before the game, but we'd have some.

Mom walked me into the library. I tried to get her to drop me off but she insisted on walking me in for some reason. Probably because she suspected Jack was the guy I was interested in.

He stood when we neared the table he'd chosen. There were two tinted motorcycle helmets beside his light backpack which didn't appear to have much in it. His flask didn't appear to be in sight thankfully. His smile was turned to charming. He took my bag from me, setting it on the table and greeting Mom in Cajun, telling her it was always enchanting to see her, bringing her hand to his lips, making her blush. "Thank you for bringing Evangeline to meet me Madam Green."

There he went, charming my mom again, and judging by the blush on her cheeks, succeeding. I didn't think I'd ever seen Mom blush before. She looked pretty that way actually.

My dad died when I was only two. All I knew about him was that he had been jovial, kindhearted, and Mom had adored him. She told me I was a lot like him that way. A family friend had once told me that Dad disappeared on a fishing trip out in the Basin. Mom had taken up the search herself. The Basin is a million acre swamp, but she'd journeyed deep into it, determined to find her husband.

"Oh!" Mom looked flustered and pulled her hand back. **"**You're welcome of course Jackson. I'm happy Evie's found such a good study partner with you, and now you're partners on a project all semester long in History too I understand?"

He grinned at her and stood tall but casual with one thumb stuck in a pocket. "You can call me Jack, and that's right. Evie and I will be seeing a lot of each other this year."

"Thank you Jack." Mom was all smiles. "I understand you'd like to take Evie to the game tonight? I have to admit that I'm not terribly comfortable with motorcycles. How long have you been riding one?"

His face was still happy but more serious as he answered. "Oui, I'd like to give Evie her first ride with your permission. I've been riding a bike for over two years, and I've taken a few tumbles, but it's taught me what to do and what not to do, so I've got experience. I'm a good driver, Ms. Green, haven't had a wreck in a year. I've got her helmet here and she'll be wearing my jacket to protect her arms, and she's got a pair of jeans in her bag she can change into to protect her legs for the long ride to the game. We'll take it slow, and easy. I promise I'll keep your daughter safe, Karen."

Mom looked very pleased by his thoughtfulness. "I know you will Jack. Well, if you're sure, I'll let you try it this once. Evie, I'd appreciate a call, letting me know you've made it safe to the game."

"Oh, sure thing, Mom."

"_Bonsoir._" Good evening.

Once Mom was gone I turned to him, "Really Jackson? Flirting with my mom?" I grinned, teasing him.

"I'm just naturally charming. Can't help myself."

I snickered at that one. "Oh, please."

"I just figured it wouldn't hurt if your _mere_ liked me, since we have to work together often on this thing. Might as well start off with a good impression is all."

"Well you certainly did that." I thought again of mom's blush. It was kinda funny that Jackson could charm my mom. "I can't believe you got her to agree to let me ride with you!"

"Clotile tol' me you'd never been and how much you wanted to. Every girl should get to ride a bike at least once." His eyes went to my legs for a moment, and something heated flared, before he went back to business. "Alright," he rapped the table with his knuckles. "Let's see these drawings of yours."

I pulled out my sketches that I'd selected. I'd put them in a folder. I still had my sketchbook in my bag of course. That never left my possession if at all possible, but there were several red witch drawings and I didn't want to look at those with him.

"First I need to tell you that I classify these in categories. Some of them are visions, like in History. They feel like warnings of things to come.

"These other ones, they're of people, sort of. But they're something else too and I don't know what. It's a puzzle. I know I should know this. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't. So…"

Jackson gave me a cocky grin, "Then it's good you've got me to help you now isn't it?"

"I hope so." I pulled out the boy from my vision in history. I'd drawn him walking towards a cliff with a dog at his heels. I'd put a little box at the bottom where his name should be because I didn't have one.

The next sketch was of Death on his horse with a Scythe. I'd just written Death at the bottom with a question mark.

Then I'd drawn the boy who was Death's ally, the one with the horns. I'd written his quote, "I'll make a feast of your bones, suck the marrow dry as you watch." And I'd written El Diablo? The Devil? Ogen?

I'd also made a blank page and written on the bottom The Empress and written Life is in her very blood.

Once Jack had studied the sketches I told him, I've dreamed of these people, but I don't know why or what they have in common. Do they mean anything to you?

He scratched his jaw and said, "Mais yeah. Sounds like tarot cards. You never heard of them?"

I put my elbow on the table and my forehead in my hand. I felt like I should know this, but it was foggy. "I…I don't…"

"Here." He put my sketches in a pile, tagged my hand and pulled me to a computer. He was holding my hand! He sat in the chair in front of it. He pulled me down in his lap, his left arm around my waist holding me there. His right arm clicked the mouse, and tapped keys, typing in tarot deck pictures.

He was focused. I was in heated shock. I was in Jackson's lap…I was frozen "Um…aren't I heavy?"

He snorted, grabbing my waist with his left hand, his right hand grabbing my knees and pulling them so I was solidly across both of his legs.

Although I really liked this and he smelled _really_ good, I had a boyfriend and this wasn't appropriate. "I think I should get my own chair Jack."

He held me closer for a second, sniffing my neck before helping me off and saying, "Suit yourself."

By the time I'd brought a chair back to his left, he had found what he wanted and had the pictures up on the screen. He had the fool card up and I squealed, "Oh my gosh! That's it! That's the boy! I go over the edge a dog at my heels, just like he said!"

I gave Jackson a huge hug, and he seemed surprised to be on the receiving end of such spontaneous affection. I wasn't paying much attention to that though, grabbing the sheets and writing down Fool card beside the name box. It didn't feel right to put 'fool' for this boy's name.

"How about Death?" That card was pretty much like my drawing. So was Devil's. I circled Devil there.

I didn't want to ask the next one but felt like I needed to. "Can you look up Empress?"

"Mais yeah." Two clicks and there she was. Sitting on a throne surrounded by crops. There was a waterfall in the background, just like on Death's card. There was also red in her background though. Blood? I shivered.

"_Empress Evie, Empress Evie…"_

"_Evie…You must prepare Empress…You are learning to listen my friend Empress…"_

"_Come to me Empress…It begins directly at the end, Empress"_

Did that mean…_I_ was the Empress card? What the _hell _was all this about?!

I sat back in my chair, my hands limply holding the pages, nausea churning my stomach. I didn't like this revelation _at all._

I felt something stroke my cheek. I turned my face to the right toward that sensation. Jackson was looking at me with concern. "You doan look very happy about the rest of the cards Evangeline. Why is that?"

I looked at this boy that I liked, this boy who might like me back, who already knew that I'd had a vision of the world ending and decided, that the idea that I might be a representation of a Tarot card with the power to make plants do tricks, and that there might be other people out there who represented other Tarot cards, two of which I met last night in my dreams and apparently wanted to kill me by either striking me down with his blade or feasting on my bones may be just a little too weird and crazy for him to believe, especially since I thought it was too crazy to believe and I was living it, I decided to give this one a pass. I'd shown. I didn't have to tell all.

"Maybe it's just too hard to figure out."

He looked at me hard. "Why doan I believe you?"

Yeah, I couldn't lie worth beans. "Okay, let me put this a different way. I'm _living_ this and I think it's too messed up and crazy to believe. So how about I just let you draw your own conclusions and we move on to the other drawings for now. If I have new drawings that I think you need to know something about, I promise I'll show them to you and tell you as much as I can. Deal?"

"D'accord."

He looked at me from head to toe. I was sitting at a chair beside him at the table so he had a fairly unobstructed view. Suddenly it seemed as though the temperature in the room shot up ten degrees. I was wearing my cheer outfit still, short red skirt, red ribbon in her ponytail, which was curled at the ends. I could practically hear his thoughts. _Mm mm MM_

"Can we go to a store and pick up a Tarot deck before we go to the game? If I'm dreaming of these guys, I may as well have a deck in case any new characters show up."

"Let's go. The store's only ten minutes away so you can wait to change into your jeans until we get there. I can hardly wait to get you on the back of my bike in that skirt of yours."

He picked up both of their bags and tagged her hand, pulling her with him out of the library. Yep. Warm and tingly _all _over. Why couldn't she have this kind of chemistry with Brandon? Why?!

They left the library and he pulled her around the corner to where he'd parked his bike. He stashed his backpack, which was nearly empty, in a compartment under the seat, then put my backpack on the ground. He took off his leather jacket and held it out, holding it open. "Put this on _bebe._"

I let him put it on me and the jacket smelled like him. Warm, masculine, comforting. He zipped it up and put the backpack on me too. Then he settled a helmet on my head with a tinted visor and buckled the chin strap with a broad grin. I felt a little like a doll he was dressing up in biker garb.

"What?" I asked, a little defensively.

"You make such a jolie babelle, cher." He told me in French. pretty doll, dear.

Yep. Just as I'd thought. My mouth twisted in wry amusement. Well, fair was fair.

He sat on the bike and put his own helmet on, then turned to me. "I don't suppose you've ever ridden one of these before?"

"Nope. First time." I said, a little nervously. I was pretty excited about it though. I couldn't help but think that if I liked riding with the top down, I was going to _love_ this.

"_Cerise_ ride? Don't I have all the luck? Well, hop on _bebe_. You need to put your foot on this rest here, hold onto my shoulders, and swing your leg over to the other side. Doan touch those pipes there. You'll be flambe."

Wasn't he just full of innuendos? I did as told, holding his shoulders. Once I was seated, he said, "Now hold on tight around my waist."

Cherry ride, first ride, oh yeah. That just screamed sex. Even a virgin like me knew that. Good thing the dark visor hid my flaming cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his upper waist and chest but kept my hips a little apart from his. He turned on the bike and it began to rumble, the seat vibrating between my legs. Realizing that the wind was going to blow my skirt around, I let go with one hand to try and tuck the skirt more firmly under me, though the bloomers would keep everything essential covered, and the big heavy jacket came down below my hips all the way to the seat, covering me really well. The helmet covered my my face. The only thing anyone could see of me would be my legs…lots and lots of leg.

As I was realizing this, and how very closely my thighs were pressed to his, one of his hands dropped down from the handlebars to stroke my right leg slowly from knee to mid thigh. I was aware of my body as I had never been before. I was pressed against him from knees to shoulders, and totally aroused as I had never been before in my life. I squirmed. He turned around but the darkness of our helmets kept us from really seeing each other. His large hand stroked my thigh again, slowly, as though waiting for me to object. _Yeah, _I though as I exhaled a shaky breath,_ not going to happen. That's the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life._

He held my hands trapped against his chest with one of his to keep me from backing any further away, his other hand still caressing high on my thigh, now drawing light teasing circles that made me squirm even more, the vibrations of the bike purring between our thighs. We were alone around the side of the library, in our own little world in an alley between buildings. He turned his head to look at me through our dark tinted visors.

"You and me, we're goan to have a talk real soon, _ouais_?"

"_D'accord, _Jack." Agreed.

The approval in his eyes made my heart warm. "Hold on tight!" He pressed my hands once more against his chest and I nearly jumped when both his hands cupped me behind my knees and pulled me a couple inches forward so my front was now pressed tightly against the entire length of this back. My heart kicked up another notch.

He revved the bike turned his head to yell at me, "Lean with me on the turns and you'll be fine."

I _loved_ the ride to the bookstore. It was a total adrenaline rush and ten times better than riding in Brandon's car with the top down. After a few minutes I lay my head on Jack's shoulder, watching the world go by as I hugged him tightly, one of his hands dropping to caress my thigh every now and then. If only I could pause this moment in time and just stay _here_, everything would be golden.

Unfortunately, the ride to the bookstore only took about ten minutes. I sighed when I got off, almost wanting to cry for some reason. That ride hadn't been nearly long enough. I struggled to get the helmet off. Jackson had parked around the side again and once he'd put the kick stand up and dismounted, canting his helmet off in a smooth movement and turning to me with a grin, he showed shock at my sad face.

"_Quoi y a, bebe_?" What's wrong baby? "I thought for sure you'd like the ride." He helped me get the helmet off, then tipped my chin up. "Talk to me _cher._"

"No, I loved the ride! The ride was great! I'm just kinda sad it was over so soon." I gave a little laugh cause I knew I was being silly. I should be all smiles if I'd enjoyed it, but I was honestly sad it was over so soon.

He gave me a grin and took my bag and put it over his left shoulder, then draped his right arm around my shoulders, while saying, "No worries bebe, I'll be more than happy to give you a good, long ride soon." I was glad that he was going to give me another, longer ride on his bike, but from the tone he used, it seemed like he was having a lot of fun using double entendres today.

Then he kissed my neck! It was that super sensitive spot where the curve of the shoulder meets the neck. I was shocked that he'd done this and so aroused by it that I flushed and shivered. "Jackson!" I whisper yelled.

He took that opportunity to lean me against the side of the building, his hands turning me and then gently shoving my shoulders against the wall. Again we were in an alley, alone. He placed my bag beside us. I was still wearing his coat. He unzipped it, his right hand snaked under the coat and around my back to curve around my waist, a couple of his fingers teasing the skin between the opening of my top and my cheer skirt. His left hand came up to the back of my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw, and tilting my head up as though for a kiss at the same time.

"Jackson what are you doing?" I nearly pleaded. I could not resist this. I couldn't quite get enough air. I breathed faster and this made my lips dry so my tongue moistened them. When his eyes dropped to stare at my lips, I stopped breathing. He groaned.

"You call me Jack." He stepped in and now we were pressed together again, but front to front this time, instead of my back to his front. This was _totally_ different. I could feel him rock hard against my stomach. There was _no_ way to mistake _that_ as anything but what it was. But unlike with Brandon, there was nothing meh about this situation. I was completely and totally turned on. In fact, I could feel myself pulsing with my heartbeat between my legs and getting wet at the same time. This had _never_ happened to me before.

I really hoped that Jack didn't think of me as just another one of his gaiennes, just someone to try and score off of and move on. I wasn't up for that either. But I did know that I'd never felt desire this strong before in my life.

He rubbed his thumb along my lower lip as he said softly, "It's time for that talk now Evangeline, ouais?"

I stared up at him. He had me pinned against the building, turned on more than I had ever been in my life, he was so irresistible, it was unreal. I really, really wanted to find out how he kissed. Now that he'd touched me, I knew what was was missing in my relationship with Brandon. Depth and chemistry. The problem was, I still had a boyfriend. Though I'd _planned_ to break up with Brandon, I hadn't actually done it yet. I didn't want to cheat on him.

I leaned my head against the brick wall of the building as I shakily whispered words that I really, really didn't want to say. "I have a boyfriend." I said softly.

That statement seemed to drive him over the edge because he bent down, grabbed my ass in his hands, and hoisted me up, then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his thighs and I felt hardness against that spot that had throbbed earlier. The pleasure of the position he'd put me in was unimaginable and I swear I saw stars. He tried to kiss me but I turned my face away saying, "I can't!" so he covered my throat and ear with kisses as he ground into me and I felt like I was so dizzy on pleasure _something _was going to happen but I didn't know what.

Then Jack asked, practically growing in my ear,"If you have a boyfriend, then why are you so hot for me right now?"

My hips were rocking against his now, reaching for something, I didn't know what. My hands had wrapped around his shoulders, holding on tight, my fingers tangling in his jet black hair, which I'd always liked and was _finally_ touching. What had he asked me? Oh. Right. I froze

That was a good question. _How_ did Jack rev me up so darn _quickly!? _"Put me down for a minute. I can't think when you hold me like this." I panted. He ground my pelvis into his once more, making me shudder, then he nibbled my neck before saying in my ear, "I'll remember that, Peekon."

Once I was on my feet and had taken a few steadying breaths I told him, "I want to do this with you, but I can't yet. I'm planning to break up with Brandon, I just haven't figured out how yet. I've told you he's throwing me a party for my birthday tomorrow and he's been good to me, even if he wants more from me than I'm willing to give him."

At the thunderclouds on Jack's face I defended, "He's a nice guy Jack. I can tell you don't like him. I don't know why. But he's been good to me, and he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. More than that, I don't want to be the kind of girl who cheats on a guy. Even if he doesn't know it. I want to be better than that…" My voice trailed off and my eyes dropped to his lips, "even if it's really really hard to do." My eyes met his again, wary of what I might find there after having revealed so much.

I saw something good there, respect maybe? "Do it soon, _Ma Belle_. I doan want to wait much longer for a _bec doux."_

My Beauty, a sweet kiss. Yeah, I didn't want to wait much longer either.

_  
How are you liking the story?


	8. Day 2 part 2

Day 2 part 2 B.F.

After Jack and I bought the deck of Tarot cards at the bookstore, I changed from my cheer skirt into jeans and Jack took me on a long bike ride for about half an hour. It was beyond awesome! Totally beat a ride in the Porsche with the top down by a mile. My arms around Jack, about forty points of contact between us, his hand drifting down to caress my thigh as he drove us along, sheer bliss! I was snuggled in close to his back, my thighs, stomach and back pressed tight to him, my arms wrapped tight around his upper waist and chest in and endless hug. Yep, heaven.

He'd taken us on a scenic drive so it was just the two of us and the trees and fields, occasionally some water and wildlife. He'd told me he wished he could take me out on the highway where he could really let her get up some speed, but he'd promised my mom to keep to low speeds and traffic, so this would have to do for now.

I didn't mind. We were still zipping along at a pretty good clip. With the wind rushing past, the vibrations of the bike, and my arms around him, leaning with him on the curves, and his hand stroking my leg on occasion, I'd be purring like a kitten if I could. It was still an adrenaline rush, and somehow relaxing too. I'd puzzle out how that worked later.

As the wind whipped his shirt around I tried to looked over his tall shoulder at the road before us, but got distracted by the skin showing between his helmet and his shirt. A small bit of hair flapped in the breeze and I wondered how it would feel to tease the hair at his nape with my fingers, or perhaps, to brush the skin there with a kiss. Then I wondered what he would do if I ever had the courage to be so bold. That got my panties wet, thinking about how he'd had me up against the wall earlier. My hips wiggled against his ass.

He froze solid, then his hand left the handlebars and stoked me from knee to thigh, gripping me in a firm squeeze that made my heart pound, before returning to my knee. He jerked it forward just a bit, as though I wasn't already glued to his back. That made my hips squirm against his ass again. I felt his chest vibrate with a groan and then a chuckle. His hand moved below mine and his hips moved a bit, then his hand rubbed mine, his thumb brushing my knuckles. Then his hand returned to the handlebars for a while.

Eventually we stopped to pick up a couple burgers, fries and cans of soda, then stopped at a park a short walk from the stadium where the game would be that night. I tried to pay for mine but Jack told me "I got it Evie." When I tried to protest Jackson gave me a heated angry look, and I quickly put my wallet away. I wasn't sure why my trying to pay made him so angry, but I didn't feel like arguing just them.

Jack and I sat at a picnic table under some trees in a quiet corner of the park, and he parked his bike beside us. There was still plenty of daylight and we had a good hour before the game. We pulled out our food and ate quickly. I'd convinced him we didn't want to eat and look at the pictures at the same time. He asked if he could just look through all the pictures, getting annoyed when I told him no, not understanding what my problem was. I didn't explain. We didn't talk as we wolfed our food down, our minds very much occupied by our upcoming conversation.

Once we'd finished, he grabbed our trash and got up to toss it in the bin nearby while I pulled out my sketches. I'd marked the ones I wanted to show him. When he sat down, he didn't just sit next to me like before. No, he straddled the bench beside me like he'd done in the quad earlier, but this time, he scooted in close, so that his right thigh was behind me, touching my bum, his right hand came around to rest on the curve of my waist, and his left leg dipped down and under my left leg a little so that it rested on his. His left hand gripped my thigh midway up and hitched my left leg up so it rested on his leg a little more firmly, caressing it at the same time.

My body flooded with heat, that pulse between my legs began pounding again, my panties got moist, my nipples hard, and then he leaned in and sniffed my neck, the hand at my waist tugging me closer. How did he make me feel all this?! Why was it so easy for him?

"Honeysuckle. I love it when you smell sweet for me." His lips said this against my neck and my head tilted helplessly to the side. "Tell me something Evangeline."

"What?" I panted.

"Do you want me right now?" His husky voice growled in my ear as his teeth nipped me there. The question was like a dash of cold water. That answer was obvious wasn't it? Why would he make me say it? What did he want? Was he just hunting for another doe-tag?

Was he just setting me up to be the next conquest? Why would he ask me that? We weren't even dating. I didn't know if Jack was still seeing any other girls, and I'd told him I still hadn't broken up with Brandon so he needed to _back-off_!

"Why are you teasing me like this?!" My words sounded harshly loud compared with his heated whispers of moments before. "I won't just be another _doe tag_that you can brag to your friends about! I told you I won't cheat." My voice broke as I finished, "This feels like cheating!"

It also felt really good but that was beside the point. I'd had more than I could handle and I'd reached the breaking point, literally. I scooted away from him, taking my leg back, but there wasn't much more bench left so I stopped before I fell off on my ass.

His face was tense and a muscle jumped in his jaw. He lifted his hands and said, "You got it _Peekon_." He scooted back a few inches and patted the bench, inviting me wordlessly to come back where I'd been.

I did but I stared at my hands picking at my fingernails to avoid his gaze. Then I realized I should be doing something. Right. Sketches. I turned around to my bag which he'd put behind me by his leg. I pulled out the folder of the sketches I wanted to show Jack.

I'd decided against showing him any sketches of the Red Witch. Those just felt too personal somehow, and there were ten of them since I dreamed of her nearly every night. She was filled with evil and her scenes were far too grotesque. The glee on her face as she toyed with her victims disgusted me. I'd drawn them to get them out of my brain so they wouldn't stain it. I didn't want anyone to misinterpret why I'd drawn them or how I felt about them or what they meant. I hated the witch. I don't know why I hadn't burned the sketches of her to ash once they were down on paper.

Jack looked at the bogeymen sketches.

The first showed people staring at the sun shining at night.

The second was a mirror sketch showing the same people's eyes running with pus, bodies mutated, brains rotted.

The third showed the same people from the first sketch biting and drinking blood from people they'd found, now their skin looked like crinkled paper bags, and oozing rancid slime.

The fourth page showed the bitten people had turned into bogeymen now too, mostly only recognizable by their clothes.

In the fifth sketch showed people standing behind a thick line of salt, some throwing salt while the bogeymen cringed, others shooting bogeymen.

"What do you call these things?" he asked.

"I call them bogeymen." I said softly, feeling really insecure about my crazy being all out and on display in front of him. I'd wrapped my arms around one bent knee and laid my chin on it. I really didn't like these guys.

"Their skin looks like a wrinkled paper bag." His voice was filled with disgust.

I mmmed in agreement.

"Tell me about the timeline here. The first picture shows a sun, but your sketch the other day showed the full moon." He looked at me, giving me his full attention. He really took me seriously. That felt amazing.

"First comes the full moon, then a storm rolls in, Thunder, lightening and rain. Next the storm clears and you'll see the northern lights. They'll be hypnotic. When that happens, I don't know how long you'll have. Maybe seconds, maybe a minute. I just don't know. But you've got to be in the cellar by then Jack." He nodded that he understood, his face serious. I took a shaky breath. After that I'm not sure if the fire comes and then the sun, or the sun and then the fire. Either way, if you're still outside, you're dead."

He looked at me, his gaze contemplative. "What?" I asked.

"How long have you seen these things?" He tapped the papers.

"Oh, the dreams, a long time, the visions, not quite so long."

"Hmm." He tapped the papers and asked, "So where're the rest?"

I was afraid he'd ask that. "Oh, um…that's it."

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're telling me that's all the sketches you've got?"

"That's all the ones I have left to show you, yes."

"There's others you won't show me or there's others that you don't have anymore?"

It was times like this that it scared me how perceptive Jackson was. I'd been getting visions since a little after Christmas last school year. In the spring, they'd gotten so bad I had begun failing my classes because I couldn't pay attention in school, the visions were so bad. I'd had to train myself to brazen out the day, pretending everything was normal, when all around me, chaos and death seemed to rage. I had drawn those visions and the nightmares I'd had. There had been three and a half sketchbooks full. Mom had found them. Evidence used to convict me. Then they'd been destroyed. Since I'd not drawn all summer or the week at home before school, I'd only been drawing for five days. Not much time for many sketches but I'd been productive with my time in school and my lack of sleep.

I closed my book and put it away, ignoring the question. Any answer I gave would give him far too much information and there was no way in hell I was telling him where I'd been last summer or giving him any clues that would lead him to figure that out. "I don't want to talk about it, and I need you to promise me that this won't get back to my mother, that you won't tell Clotile or anyone about this, not unless you have to in order to keep them safe."

He was obviously irritated with my lack of further disclosure, but he said roughly, "Evie, I already swore, you can trust me."

I nodded, believing him. "Thank you Jack."

He walked me to the game, leaving me at the restroom so I could change back into my skirt. The want in his eyes was obvious, but we couldn't indulge.

During the game Clotile came by to say hi briefly, but most of the time she was doing her own cheering in the stands in a rather skimpy outfit herself, which consisted of a tube top and a mini skirt. Brandon found himself so distracted by this he missed a few plays. I was told by at least two friends that if I wanted to keep him, I needed to play my V card. Since I had no intention of doing either one, this didn't bother me all that much.

What did bother me was a vision of a shimmering girl in the top left of the stands in the light of the nearly full moon. She had a long braid of hair that shone the palest white blond over her shoulder that hung nearly to her waist and was carrying a bow and arrows. An archer? Was she another card? I really needed to study that Tarot deck after Mom went to sleep tonight. I was tired of being clueless when these people showed up!

That night, after the game, I told Mom I wanted to take a walk outside for a bit before bed. Wind down after the game and all. I've always loved nature and taking walks so this was nothing new. Tonight I walked down the drive a ways keeping near the cane fields, near the soldiers.

My head and face started tingling, and then _hurting_. Everything faded away. I squeezed my eyes shut. That really hurt!

When I opened them again, I was standing in a windowless room, with bean bags on a tiled floor and Star Wars posters on the walls. A basement playroom? Then I spied the cryptic boy, standing just before me! He stood tall before me, though not quite as tall as Jack did, and was far leaner. He was boyishly handsome and something in me felt oddly affectionate toward him in spite of the pain I was in.

"You must prepare, Evie," he said.

The bubbly sensation I usually experienced now felt more like a migraine, as if this vision were being shot into my skull with a nail gun. "I'm trying! I went off my meds. I'm trying to figure out these dreams and visions. I think you're supposed to be the fool card, right? Do you have a name?" My hands were at my head and I winced.

He looked proud of me! He smiled, grinning widely and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm Matthew Mat Zero Matto. I am the Fool Card."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather call you Matthew. You don't look like a fool to me. Why am I dreaming of the cards from the Tarot deck?"

"Major Arcana. Allies, Foes."

"You said I'm your friend. That makes you my ally, right?" I was having trouble concentrating through the pain.

"I'll never kill you Empress. You're my only friend."

I breathed a sigh of relief. That was both comforting, and kind of sad. Why didn't he have any other friends? "Matthew, why does it hurt so much?"

The pain decreased from I want to pass out intense to I have a nail in my head pain. Matthew's smile turned to a frown. "Not want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you."

"Thanks, Matthew. I don't want to hurt you either. But what about Death? He said he wanted to run me through with his sword. That makes him my foe?"

"You are the card Death covets."

That wasn't exactly a straight answer. Was he a foe or wasn't he? "He said I had much to atone for. What did I do?"

"Death covets you." Matthew examined his hand. This was going nowhere.

"Are there any cards who _are _my foes. For sure? Definitely?"

"Yes! Bad cards. Kill the bad cards."

"So some cards are good cards, some cards are bad cards, and some cards are just…it depends on who they ally with at the time?"

"Empress is learning."

"Then I need to know who the bad cards are. Can you tell me that? Can you show me those?"

"You will learn them in time."

My head was killing me! Was any of this real?

"Matthew, are you real? Is any of this real?"

"Yes."

"If you're real, do you live in the world right now? Where do you live? Do you go to school? Do you have a last name, a phone number? So I can call you and not have a screaming headache when we're talking?"

The pressure in my head eased by a fraction. "Only way I can talk to you.," he said gravely.

"And the red witch?" I demanded "Why do I dream about her? What card is she? How can she control plants?" That was the extent of our similarities, that we could both control plants.

I was good and she was evil. Period. I'd be Glinda the Good Witch of plants – all peace, love, and unity with them – and she would be our hated scourge.

Death himself said that I was all about life – and the witch was clearly all about death.

"Red witch?" Matthew frowned. "Ah, she arises. We'll deal with her when the time comes."

"Deal with her? You mean _fight _her?"

"She's strong. You are _not. _Yet."

"Are you real?" I asked again. "Where are you?"

The vision wavered, then changed to a time when he was in a backyard, at a barbecue with other kids, but they wouldn't talk to him. So he wandered off, standing all alone as a _rocket _blasted off in the distance.

"Rocket? Oh, you do exist! And you're in Houston! Or Florida?"

Then I clearly saw the T-shirt he'd worn. HUNTSVILLE SPACE CAMP. My eyes watered. He was real! He was so real my grin about split my face as he came into view and my arms flung high around his neck. He was real. I wasn't crazy! I stepped back and grabbed his shoulders.

"I want to call you! What's your last name? Your phone number? Please!? I'll call you right now I swear!"

"You are my only friend…. am I _your_ friend?" He looked so _young _at that moment. And vulnerable.

"Absolutely Matthew! I need your number. My head is hurting so bad so let me memorize your number and let me go so I can call you alright?" I was talking quick because my head was absolutely killing me and I was glad to talk to him again and know he was real but I needed to end this conversation like, ten minutes ago. Even though all this information was, I knew, utterly priceless, and I was understanding less than half of it.

He smiled and he looked so cute it was adorable. The vision wavered to the Huntsville Space Camp application. Full name, address and _phone number._BINGO! I repeated the numbers over and over and over again, at least twelve times. I finally yelled out, "I've got it Matthew!" Then the cane fields and my oyster-shell drive reappeared and I pulled out my cell from my pocket, punching in the digits and praying I got them right. I grabbed a nearby stalk for strength as I listened to the phone ring.

I wasn't crazy, the people in my visions were real, and I had a new friend to call!

It was just after midnight. Matthew's Mom had answered the phone.

"Hello this is Rachael Dixon."

"Hello, this is Evangeline Green. I'm sorry to call so late, but Matthew asked me to call him and he's my friend so I thought it was important that I call. We don't have to talk long if it's too late, but I need to talk to him for a moment if that's alright."

"Oh! Um, are you sure you have the right number?"

"I'm very sure, Mrs. Dixon. If you put Matthew on the phone, I promise he knows me and is expecting my call. Tell him it's Evie."

"Evie?!" She sounded utterly shocked.

I felt the need to be cautious. "That's right."

"He says your name sometimes, talks to an Evie, when no one's here."

"Please, Mrs. Dixon. Please put Matthew on."

"Alright Evie. I'm going to listen in on the other line. This had better not be a prank."

"I swear it's not."

She put down the phone and went to get him, while I waited, biting my nails.

"Evie, you called me."

I laughed with relief. "I promised I would! It's so good to talk to you! This way I mean."

"You have much to prepare for."

"Yeah, got it. So if I understood you right when you were talking to me on Wednesday, you were saying it's the night of the full moon right? Which means you're saying Sunday night is the night. Is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"Full moon. Tomorrow is the eve of the beginning."

She let out a heavy breath. "Ok. Reading you loud and clear Matthew. Mrs. Dixon, are you there?"

"Yes Evie."

"Can I call Matthew again tomorrow morning? I realize it's late and I don't want to be a bother."

"Yes, I guess that would be alright, but how do you know Matthew?"

"Well, Matthew gave me his number, and asked me to call him. He has a…um…special way of talking to me I guess you could say. We just, understand each other. Tonight I heard him better than I usually do. I'm…learning to listen better. He's not always easy to understand, and he sees things in a unique way, but I'm glad he's my friend."

—-

That night I dreamed of a general who had two twin children, a boy and a girl. The children were teens about my age who had vacant eyes and matching tattoos. The three of them led an army. They were like locusts. The teens had a tent and took men and women into the tent who left it altered: beaten and broken. Before the end I heard the words, "_We will love you, in our own way._" Anyone who loved, they broke somehow.

I awoke with a start, creeped out and disgusted. I grabbed my sketchbook from between the mattresses and my backpack, stealing to the bathroom to draw, locking the door. I drew the general in the top center of the page, and the twins below him to either side with their quote at the bottom of the page. I also made notes about the huge army, the broken and beaten women, and the army consuming everything and everyone in it's path. No men left. No women left. It was as though they had no will of their own anymore. I drew the strange tattoo. It's curves and oddities, wondering what it could mean.

Then I flipped through the tarot deck trying to match the cards to the picture I'd drawn. Lovers. We will Love you, in our own way. The Lovers. Ugh. Twisted. Utterly wrong. Bad card.

At the bottom I wrote "The Lovers." At the top I wrote "Bad card." Then I found El Diablo and I wrote "Bad card." on him too." On Death I wrote, "Covets Empress" Then I looked up 'covets' just to cover all my bases.

Covet: yearn to possess or have

synonyms: desire, yearn for, crave, have one's heart set on, want, wish for, long for, hanker after/for, thirst for.

I rocked back on my ass stunned. Death _wanted _me? He told me that he wanted to run his sword through me, that I had much to atone for, so I'd done something to seriously hurt him, but I'd never met the guy before so that couldn't be right.

He wanted me, coveted me…Both desired and despised me? I thought back to that scene in the sugar cane where he'd taken off his metal gloves and_reached _for me. That scene took on new meaning now. New goal next time I saw him: get him to take off that helmet.

This was a really strange and weird scenario. Totally perplexed, I packed and hid everything away and got back in bed.


	9. Day 1 BF

Saturday morning I called Matthew again. His mom wasn't listening in this time.

"Hi Matthew! How are you? You good today?"

"Today is the eve of the beginning Empress. Much work to do. Preparation."

"Got it. I'm just glad I'm got it without a migraine. I'm so glad you're real Matthew. You've got no idea how glad."

"I like you too Empress."

I grinned. He was cute. "You can call me Evie you know. Friends call each other by names and nicknames sometimes." I invited.

"You are the Empress." He told me.

"But I'm also just Evie sometimes." He remained silent, as though that wasn't a very good answer. I sighed. Moving on. "Ok, so we've got until Sunday night. Two days and a night. Last night I dreamed about the Lovers. They're a bad card. Right?"

"Very bad."

"And Death covets me, but he's not a bad card per se, though he might want me to pay for something I did even though I've never actually met him before, because I have a long history with him somehow?"

"You've been listening."

Well that was great because I felt like the dumb half of Abbott and Costello's Who's on First, What's on Second's routine. I'd recited what I'd heard, but it didn't make a damn bit of sense. Not any of it.

"Can you possibly explain how Death and I have a long history when I'm not even sixteen and I've only met the guy once and that was in a dream? He says I wronged him, when was that?"

"History…is…long."

"Who wronged Death?"

"Empress."

I sighed.

"If he covets me, does he have to be an enemy? Couldn't he be an ally?"

"Good strategy, you need to be stronger, build arsenal, allies."

"I hope I get to meet you in person someday soon Matthew."

"You are my only friend Empress."

Ga-lee, I wanted to give this kid a hug…and I was picking up more Cajun expressions everyday hanging around Clotile and the boys in study group.

"You're my friend too Matthew. And right now you're the only ally I've got. Do you ever dream of good things Matthew? Or only bad? Seems like I only ever see bad things any more. I wish you were here Matthew." Her voice was sad.

"For now, it's better this way. Sometimes dreams teach us things that we don't understand in life. I'm glad you're my friend."

He was like a sage. He spoke in riddles, but he sounded wise. It was like a code that only he was smart enough to understand. I scribbled down a few of his sentences to try and "translate" later.

Poor guy. I wondered if this was why he spoke of her being his "only" friend. At least I had others I could talk to. He sounded as though he didn't have anyone except me, and I was a thousand miles away. Ugh. I dashed a few tears away, promising myself I'd call him again before "the end."

Saturday at Mel's I had three things on my agenda.

Tell her about my drawings of the apocalypse that was supposed to happen tomorrow.

Figure out a way to save our friends.

Get ready for my party.

Mel only had one on hers. Dressing me up to compete with Clotile. She'd dressed me up in a shimmery red Versace halter, black micromini, knee-high Italian boots- and flashy makeup?

Lipstick color? Harlot Letter.

"Shouldn't I go however I'm comfortable? It is my party?"

Mel scoffed. "Eves, on the scale from wholesome to whoresome, you're practically Amish." I glared. "You have two choices grasshopper. Out-slut Clotile—or go Springer on her ass. I'm down for the assist in both scenarios."

I looked in the mirror at my black chandelier earrings and wide scarlet ribbon to work as a headband—because she'd decreed big hair for me. As she began diffusing it, turning waves into wanton curls, I said, "Mel, there's actually a third choice here."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

I looked at her face in the mirror, her eyes were on my hair, I waited for her reaction. "I'm letting Brandon go tonight."

She continued on for a second before freezing and then turning off the blow-dryer. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say you're letting him go tonight but I'm sure I heard you wrong so go ahead and say whatever it was again because I know I heard you wrong."

I stiffened my mental backbone and repeated myself strongly, "No. You heard me right. I'm letting him go. I decided we're better off as friends. So tonight after the party, I'm letting him go. I'll tell him that he's been a great boyfriend, and I'm really grateful for how wonderful he's been with me, but I'm not ready to go any further in our physical relationship and don't know that I ever will be. I value his friendship though and I think he should try and find someone who will love him back like he deserves because he's a fabulous guy who deserves the best."

"What…why…Evie! Why are you giving up the prime catch of the parish? What's going on sister?" Mel sat down next to me and got in my face, clearly not knowing what to make of this.

I explained the "meh" problem that I'd had, not knowing what it was or how to define it, finally determining it was a lack of sexual chemistry and that I wasn't willing to take that step with Brandon when I was sure I would end up regretting it. Then I told her about Jack and his flirting all week and how he totally pushed all my hot buttons.

"Alright. I get it. I'm sorry you're not ready to go there with Brandon because he's an awesome catch, but if he doesn't do it for you, then you're right, you shouldn't do it. Does that mean you're going after the Cajun then? For reals? I mean he's totally HOT, but there's the rep to consider."

"I'm not sure. I'm going to look into it though, get to know him a little better. I'm still not sure if he's been pursuing me because he's actually interested in a girlfriend or because he's just looking to score. He certainly has a scary reputation. I need to check it out though, you know?"

"Yeah, I hear you. You'll be careful though, right?"

"Of course."

She play punched me, which hurt, because Mel didn't know how to play punch, "Bitch! I can't believe you kept all this from me all week! What is wrong with you! Is this what's been bugging you all week?"

"Actually, I've got something really big I need to talk to you about. Huge. And if my mom finds out I told you you'll probably never see me again so I need you to swear you won't tell her." My eyes welled up and she looked utterly shocked.

"Girl what is up?! Of course I'd never tell! You know this! Spill!"

So I showed her the four drawings I'd shown Jack of my vision in History, and then I showed her Matthew's drawing and told her how I'd called him and talked to him, that he was from Huntsville Alabama and he was real and he had something to do with all these visions I was seeing. Then I really spilled, about my summer and where I really was, how I still didn't know what all I'd forgotten but how serious it was that Mom not find out about this because of that and how I was sure that the warning was real.

"So you think this is happening tomorrow night. Some world ending shit and that's why you asked me to sleep over." I nodded.

She swore, a lot. Imaginatively even. Finally telling me, "That's a lot of shit you keep inside your head all day long. No wonder you're acting all Girl, Interrupted.. Why the hell didn't you tell me this crap when you got home?!"

"Because I was scared? My Mom had me committed because she thought I was insane Mel. She looks at me like I'm going to crack at any time. I never wanted you to see me like that!"

And then she looked at me like I was cracked.

"See! That look right there!"

"Only cause you're saying stupid shit Evie. You're my best friend," Mel said, her voice sounding the sweetest it'd ever sounded. "Do you know how rare and wonderous that makes you?"

"And if we don't do something about this tonight everyone we know is going to die tomorrow!" My voice sped up and raised in panic. "But if we do do something Mom is going to send me back to CLC and then I'll die there and you'll all die here! We're all screwed either way!"

"Now just hold on now. Give me a sec. I don't know why you're forcing me to be the brains of this operation all of a sudden, but check this—you are not going back to that CLC place. Ever! If we have to, we'll run away together, get married in a civil union, and live off your art. I'll sell your disturbed little drawings on and we'll be rich. Or we will if there's still an internet after this apocalypse thingamajig."

While I was still chucking in relief, Mel lay down on her back in her bed, hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling. I lay beside her, watching her. She had her thoughtful face on. Normally I was the brains behind our team, but that didn't mean Mel didn't have brilliant plans every now and again. She'd pulled off some of the most amazing pranks back in the day. There was this one time she'd taken saran wrap and wrapped a car then taken an extension cord and a blow-dryer and shrink-wrapped the car. That was pretty awesome. She'd also plastic wrapped doors of teachers who'd been mean to students. That was pretty awesome too.

Then she shouted, "I've got it!"

"What?!"

"We'll pull a prank! A birthday prepper prank in your honor. I'm heading it up of course as your besty. We'll get everyone to run out and buy a list of prepper goods. You know they're all the rage lately with those reality TV shows anyway. Gas, water, bullets, beans, jerky, canned soup, peanut butter that kind of stuff. And all throughout the day tomorrow our friends have to say in uber creepy voices to their parents, "Don't look at the lights!" she mimicked what she was talking about "as many times as they can. They have to stash the goods in a cellar, and take a video with their phones, deadline any time before sunset. They have to show a video clip of themselves, their family, any BFFs or boyfriend/girlfriends and their prepper stash and the have to say the following phrase for the camera, 'We're safe and sound in our cellar and we'll remember', again in an uber creepy voice, 'Don't look at the lights!'"

I'll give a prize of $1000 for the first person to complete the stash and $500 to the second person to complete the stash. We'll stage a Pranking the Parents "Don't look at the Lights" gag over the weekend to coincide. Lots of folks have cellars. Your picture and stash can be in your own cellar or a friend's. Doesn't matter. We'll rehearse the gag at the party a few times before the party gets rolling so everyone knows to participate. It'll totally work. And if your mom found out, it was all my idea because I love those prepper shows and I talked you into it. I always have wild ideas.

I stared at her in awe. Warning the whole town through their teens as a prank. Only Melissa could be this brilliant!

I tackled her onto the bed in a fierce hug. "I love you Mel! You're totally awesome! You know that right?"

She laughed at me. "I know."

Then I thought of something. "But there's only going to be eight people at our party. Shouldn't we send out texts and emails or something?"

She laughed again. "Evie, think about it, would Brandon and I really throw you a sweet sixteen birthday party with only 8 people…really?"

I stared at her. "Mel! What did you do?!"

"Let's just say, all the teenage population of the town is going to be briefed before the night is over."

A little while later while Mel was getting ready, I went outside and called Jack at the number he'd called me from before.

"Bonjour." Said a male voice.

"Bonjour. This is Evie Greene. I'm calling for Jackson. Is he around please?"

"Evangeline? This is Tee-bo!"

"Oh! Hi Tee-bo." I was a little surprised. Why had Jack called me on Tee-bo's phone?

"Listen, Jack's not here right now, but I'll bet I can get him on do phone in a few minutes. You wan' to wait or have him call you back?"

"Um, call me back please. He has my number. I had something important to talk with him about."

"Sure ting, Evangeline. Doan you worry none. I know he'll call you back quick as he can."

"Oh! Um. Okay. Thanks, Tee-bo."

"De rein, Cher."

He hung up and I sat there and stared at my phone, feeling dumb founded. How strange. I lay back on the deck furniture and stared off into the surrounding landscape. Manicured lawn and well groomed hedges. Pool. Too perfect. Too sterile. No life.

Her phone rang and I sat up, jolted with adrenaline.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing calling me Birthday Girl? I thought you were getting ready for a party all afternoon?"

"I was, I am, but I talked with Mel, and I showed her the sketches, the first ones that I showed you, and she had the most brilliant idea! So I wanted to talk with you about it because well…"

"Because I'm the only other person you can talk about this shit with? Oh that's real flattering Evie." His wry tone was biting.

"Well, yes, you are the other person I can talk about this stuff with, but I like talking with you too."

"Oh you do? Why is that?" He had that flirty interested tone again now. But she sensed somehow that he really needed to know why she wanted to talk with him. And since his opinion, since he had really become so important to her somehow, I found herself stumbling through an explanation.

"Because I would never have had the guts to talk to Mel about this if you hadn't pushed me to. Because you have a way of seeing things, of looking at puzzles, that's really…brilliant."

"Because what you think about this is important, and even though I've only known you a few days, your thoughts and ideas…matter to me."

"So…because of all that, I'd like to tell you the plan we came up with so you can tell me if you think it will work or not, because I've never done anything in my life this important before and I need it to work out right." She felt her body trembling with the force of her emotions. I sat there, waiting for his reply.

He was silent for so long, I wondered if he was still there.

"Jack?"

"Tell me you'll be single by the end of the party tonight!" he demanded.

"That's the plan…why?" she said quietly.

"Because after you telling me all that, about how important my opinion is to you and all, bebe, there's no way I ain't goan to kiss you tonight! You're goan to be mine, and that's a fact."

Well didn't that just make her flush and tingle all over.

He ended up paring down the laundry list of items Evie and Mel had made to the bare essentials. He even congratulated Mel on her idea of having the teens say the creepy voice "Don't looks at the lights!" to the parents all day prank saying, "It's memorable and effective. When the time comes, they'll remember all right, and so will the kids."

Another good point was that, "Not everyone has the cash to participate in that kind of shopping excursion, but most every teen loves a good prank. How about you promise cookies or brownies in school on Monday to everyone who has a video clip or a witness (not everyone has a phone,Cher) who can verify that they participated in the "Don't look at the Light's prank" and brownie to everyone who has a picture of themselves and their loved ones in the cellar saying the whole "We're safe in our Cellar bit?"

"I'm going to have to stock up on cookie dough and brownie mix. I may have to promise the treats on Friday. Mel told me there are going to be a ton of people at the party. Will you be there?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! Bring your friends too, ok? I want them briefed too you know!"

"I will, but you should work up a flier. Something that has the list of goods you think people need, with the key phrases you want people to remember to say."

"A flier? I don't know Jack. Mel and I were thinking we'd send the details out by phone text or email. Kind of keep the info off the streets so the 'rents wouldn't have hard proof of the 'spoof so to speak. That way I wouldn't get in trouble with Mom. I've told you how strict she can be…"

"Ouais, you've said that, though so far she seems cool enough. You doan have to put your number on it bebe, Melissa said she would take the heat, no? But a flier is something everyone can have and pass out to others, especially to those who doan have phones, like those in my parish. You'll reach a hundred more people this way. Imagine someone looking at those lights, and then looking down at that flier, hard proof in their hand that they need to get their ass to the cellar."

Jack had a point.

"Okay, I can see your point, and it's a good one. But we'll have to stress that these fliers stay hidden until Monday, or until they see the "Lights," whichever comes first. That they keep those fliers on them at all times, not lying around where the 'rents can see them.

"Yeah, that would get a laugh. But seriously, bebe, a prank birthday flier? What would she do? Ground you?"

My voice got dead serious when I told him, "Probably for three months at least, no phone calls, and limited texts at structured intervals."

He chuckled, probably thinking I was kidding. "See you tonight cher, and make sure you print up extras of those fliers, I'll want to take a few, spread them around back in my area too."

"I will, see you tonight, Jack."

For the first time in what felt like forever, she was actually excited about where her life was going. I headed back inside to update Melissa and create a ton of fliers, which got me another punch since I'd shown Jack the pictures and stuff before her. Was it my fault he was scary perceptive?

Late that night, Melissa and I walked up to the old Sugar Mill that was on the back back forty acres of Haven's property. If the locals thought that Haven might be haunted, they were convinced that the Sugar Mill was. Only the bricks of the two story structure were still standing, along with the smokestack. All the glass was gone, the roof caved in long ago and open to the sky, a total ruins. In other words, perfect for a haunting, or for a bunch of teenagers to throw a party without parental supervision. It was yards away from the bayou, where tons of snakes would be, hence why my thigh high boots were a good idea tonight, even though I didn't plan on going anywhere near there. Tall trees towered around the structure, along with a bit of fog. It was totally quiet. Perfect setting for a B Horror movie and even though I was a virgin, I did not feel in any way safe.

"This is hella creepy," Mel said as we waded through dried-out brush near the mil. We'd driven as close as we dared in her beamer, then started walking into the withered woods. The fog was so thick I could barely see where I was stepping. Another of my Gran's sayings surfaced: Be wary of droughts—snakes slither about. "This was not my idea, Mel."

"I should seriously hope not. Two cheerleaders going out into the woods, at night, to a supposedly haunted mill?"

"I can't decide if it sounds like the beginning of a joke or a horror flick."

"Hey, you've still got your hymen. Which means you'll make it to closing credits—I'm s.o.l."

"Do you think the others are already here? Maybe they parked on the opposite side? I should try to call." I'd tucked my phone into my boot and made Mel promise to keep her phone on her too, since The End Of The World As We Knew It, TEOTWAWKI, was about a day away or so. Apparently, Mel was hip to all the prepper slang. Who knew? We'd left our overnight stuff in her car. We were both cerfew free since I'd told Mom I'd be sleeping at Mel's and Mel had told her mom she'd be home 'whenever her happy ass walked in through the door.'

"Call?" Mel hastily said. "Don't be silly. We're almost there, right?"

As we neared what was left of the mill, I murmured, "Did you hear something?" I rubbed my nape, again feeling like I was being watched-

Lights blinded me. Bodies lunged at me, faces rushing closer.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Shouts of "Surprise!" faded, dozens of students startled into silence by my reaction.

Grace Anne, Catherine. Brandon. All of them looked stunned.

Oh my word, This is my surprise birthday party. Someone had strung up light all over the walls. Speakers perched atop rusted cane crushers. Kegs sat in aged iron kettles.

I'd just humiliated myself in front of all of these people.

Mel's jaw had dropped at my scream. Just when I was about to burst into tears, she recovered, saying loudly, "Evie! You totes knew about this didn't you, bitches? Freak out the surprisers?" Then she imitated my shriek, punctuating it with a yodeled "Lay-hee-hoo."

When people started laughing, I forced a smile, laughing a bit too. "Yep. I totally knew it. Been waiting all day to do that!"

Now everyone relaxed, some giving me play punches on my shoulder like I'd just done something cool, a funny prank. At least that would coincide with tonight's theme. Good save, Mel.

Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered, "I thought you kinda knew? What gives?"

"Those sketches and visions? They keep me on edge. Like majorly. They jumping, lights and yelling totally freaked me out."

"I couldn't tell." she deadpanned. "I'd better go implement our save the world prank before everyone gets too drunk to remember it. Have fun little soldier. Tomorrow, shit gets real." Then she blazed a path into the center of the Sugar Mill, grabbing all the cheerleaders to help her distribute papers on the way. I had a stack of seventy I was saving just for Jack, wedged into my boots around my calves. Amazing what you could fit into boots.

Brand swooped me up then swing me around until I was truly laughing. "I hope you don't mind."

I bit my bottom lip. "I hope no one calls the cops on us."

A horn honked then, and another. Brand and I gazed out at the front entrance. Down an old tractor trail, headlight after headlight shone through the fog. It looked like a mass evacuation was pointed directly at the mill. And all these people were going to get warned. It didn't matter if the cops got called, so long as all these people got their fliers before they got buzzed, I could care less!

I looked back at Brandon, "You have no idea how great you did tonight!" I gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He set me down. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your birthday present. Was saving this for Monday, but I thought you might want to wear it tonight." He handed me a wrapped box with a crushed ribbon.

I ripped it open to find a huge solitaire on a white-gold chain. Stunning. It would match my diamond earrings perfectly.

"Brandon! Thank you! It's beautiful!" And I was breaking up with him tonight. I felt so awful!

He grinned handing me a sweating Solo cup of beer. "Cheers, Eves!"

"Cheers!" Good thing I wasn't on my pills. No telling how those would have interacted. Perhaps I might even start…hallucinating? Ha-ha. I still took it easy on the beer. I wanted to be lightly buzzed, not drunk. Tonight was a crucial passing out info night and only Mel and I knew how serious it was.

Mel made the announcement to all the initial party-goers with the varsity and JV cheerleaders giving out fliers only to those who had pockets. Secrecy was stressed and it was made clear that no fliers would be left in the Sugar Mill after the rager. After the announcement where everyone listening repeated the key phrases in spooky voices, laughing afterwards (I got chills and laughed I was so thrilled everyone was loving this) the cheerleaders and some volunteers on the football team squired them out to the caravan of newcomers to brief them on tomorrows birthday prank details in my honor and pass out the fliers.

So awesome!

I knew what I needed to do, but how could I do that now, after all Brandon had just pulled off? He'd just made it possible for me to warn probably two hundred people, he'd given me this gorgeous necklace…

But Mom said it was better to do it sooner than later. There might not be a later. We were dancing and having a good time, he'd been such a great guy to me, but he really deserved better didn't he? Someone who wanted everything he had to give?

"Brandon, could we talk? Before the beer starts really flowing and all?"

"Of course Eves." He took my hand and we left the mill, where the music wasn't quite so loud but there was still light from the cars coming in.

"So, I have some things I want to tell you, alright?"

"Is something wrong Eves? Did you decide about next weekend?"

"I did. See here's the thing Brandon." I stopped walking and turned to face him, holding his upper arms, his hands at my waist in a loose embrace as I looked into his kind eyes. "You are …such an incredible person. You've been a friend, and a source of strength and comfort and you make me laugh at times when I didn't think I'd ever laugh again."

I started to cry and he was frowning at me.

"You don't even know how important you've been, how much your texts this summer meant to me, how much it meant to me that you were here waiting for me when I came home. But the thing is, that even though you're an awesome person, and I think you're incredible in so many ways, the way you're always smiling, and making my day brighter, how great you are at anything you put your mind to, I'm not ready to sleep with you, and I don't think I ever will be."

His mouth opened so I put my fingers over it so I could finish, even though my voice was filled with tears and I could hardly talk.

"I think we would do better to be friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. You haven't done anything wrong. This isn't about you. This is about me realizing that you need someone who wants you in the same way that you want her and can give you everything that you need. I can't."

I took my hand away and waited. He wiped my tears with a big thumb. The look on his face was heartbreaking. My happy go lucky guy wasn't happy anymore and I did that. He pulled me away from the cars so we weren't in so many spotlights.

"Is this because I pressured you? You don't think that with time…"

"No honey. It really isn't. It just helped me realize I love you more like a good friend than a lover should. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. You've given me so many great memories and I hope, I hope you're not angry with me about this.

He crushed me to him in a bear hug. "I'm not angry Eves." His voice was rough. "I'm not gonna lie, I wanted something different and it'll take me some time, but I'll work through this alright?"

I nodded against his chest. He lifted my face up. "I need to kiss you, just, give me one more to remember alright, Eves?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and another around my back, holding me tight. His lips gently kissing mine, memorizing me for the last time, his tongue flicking mine softly. Then he buried his face in my neck. "No one's like you, Evie. No one smells like you. Never forget you."

"You may not forget me, but you'll find someone who'll love you deeper and better than I can and I promise it'll be better. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?" He was still talking into my neck.

"I need you to promise me something please."

"What's that?"

I pushed away so I could look him in the eyes. "Please play that prank tomorrow? Buy all the stuff on that list? Be in your cellar tomorrow night?"

"How important is this to you?"

I took his face in my hands, "I would do just about anything for you if you'd do this for me. You have no idea how important this is to me. This could be the most important thing you ever do in your life Brandon. Swear to me you'll do it. I know your parents are going to be hard sells, but at least make sure your kid brother and Spencer are there with you. Go all out."

"All right Eves." He shrugged. He obviously didn't comprehend why I was so seriuos or why I was making a big deal out of it. He was just going with the flow, because I'd asked. So Brandon."It's your birthday prank. Whatever you say. I'm gonna go back to the party; come dance with me?"

"Of course."

More and more people showed up, turning my party into a wild and wolly kegger. I saw faces I didn't recognize, spied letterman jackets from other schools.

Over the course of the night, I'd watched several of Mel's ill-fated attempts to flirt with Spencer. Yet now, as she danced with me up on a ledge, he was actually checking her out.

She and I sang so loudly I was losing my voice, danced so madly to the thumping music that the world was spiraling. For once, I didn't fight it. We were laughing at something when I saw Jack leaning his shoulder against the crumbling brick wall in the back. Then I noticed the other transfers beginning to mingle with the crowd. It looked like they'd brought some friends along like I'd asked! I waved to him happily and probably a bit drunk. I just hoped everyone could get along…It was a good song. I'd looked it up this week. Great chorus and tune. I might change some of the lyrics someday though.

As I danced, Brand's eyes had been glued to me, but now that Clotile had showed, he was looking at her speculatively. Since he was close I reached out two arms to him, prompting him to come help me down, but he swung me up instead, twirling me around in his arms. Looked like he was happy again. Yea! I laughed, throwing my head back. Spinning…spinning…

Tingling nose?

Suddenly I saw Matthew! He gave me a casual wave – well hello to you too! I guess a phone call wasn't sufficient and we needed a visual conference instead? I smiled at him and tried to see him again…

But on my next rotation, he'd disappeared, but I saw that blurry-faced girl once more.

I gasped, then caught a glimpse of movement in the tree limbs above. There was another boy! He was dressed in old-timey clothing, with long black hair and jet-black wings.

A last kid joined the rotation, a boy with electricity sparking all around his body.

The girl and those two boys looked like they lay in wait for me, ready to pounce.

I twisted in Brandon's grip until he let me down. With a hearty laugh, he said, "Evie, you about to yuke, or what?"

Or what! Or what!

I put my hand to my forehead – because now as my gaze darted around, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Those characters had disappeared like mist.

What the hell Matthew! Thank God I'd put him on speed dial!

I told Brandon I needed some air assured him I'd be fine with a short breather. I climbed to a ledge near the old smoke stack needing to be alone, to keep watch, and to make a private phone call.

I pulled my phone out of my boot, waiting for it to pick up.

"Hello, this is Rachael." Crap. She sounded tired.

"Hi Mrs. Dixon? This is Evie again. Can I talk to Matthew please?"

"It's a little late Evie. Can this wait?"

"I wish it could, but Matthew showed me something and it's really important that I speak with him for a couple minutes. I'm sure he's awake."

"I'll check." she sighed.

"Empress."

"Hi Matthew. Did you just show me those three kids?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Foes, Hidden. You are my only friend. I want you safe."

The fog took on a new meaning and I looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Are you telling me those three kids you showed me are near and they want to hurt me?"

"You listen well Evie."

"What do I do?"

"Don't be alone. Stay safe."

I breathed a sigh of relief but then realized, I was…alone. Crap. "Okay. Thanks for the warning Matthew. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow Evie."

She hung up, shoving her phone in her boot and turned to go, but then took a few more moments to observe.

I was sitting on the edge of the smokestack, my legs hanging over the edge, careful not to crush the clover growing between the bricks. From here, I was able to look down on the party, like gazing at a living dollhouse.

The crowd was huge now. The party going strong. I sighed, not really ready to leave my lofty spot. I heard someone climbing the stairs to my hidden spot. Who would that be?

Jackson, with two plastic cups in hand. I grinned at him. "How did you find me?"

"Not many black miniskirts escape my notice, cher." I frowned. The Cajunland player. He sat beside me, offering me a cup. "Here."

Wait a sec…if he was a player and a juvenile delinquent…I frowned into the cup doubtfully. "This isn't roofied is it?"

"It can be." Was he slurring? He definitely seemed buzzed tonight, his accent more pronounced, his dark hair tousled.

"Lovely." Was I slurring? Yikes! I had people hunting me tonight. I put the cup back down.

He took offense. "I didn't lie to you!"

"I know, but it's my first time drinking and I think I'm a lightweight. Maybe I've had enough for now. I want to be able to get back down from here without breaking something."

Apparently I was slurring because Jackson said, "Did you get yourself pickled for true Evie Greene? Not to worry, unlike that beau of yours, I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

What was he talking about? Brandon was the best! "What are you talking about? Brandon does take care of me!"

"Then how come he's not with you right now? How come he doan carry your books at school?"

Why had Jackson noticed that? Stupid question. Jackson noticed everything. "Why should he carry my books?" I suddenly really wanted to know his answer. I wanted to know what Jackson thought about everything. He saw much.

"Where I come from, a man carries a woman's things 'cause it's polite—and to let other beaux know she's taken. How's anyone to know you belong to him?"

Suddenly it occurred to me all the times Jackson had carried my things at school this week…So was he doing it just to be polite or was he doing it because he was …I couldn't remember. My brain was foggy.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I rubbed my head.

"Yeah, I could see that. All the sweet talk and words you gave me didn't seem to mean anything. When I got here, you were kissing your beau like there was no tomorrow, dancing for him like you were making promises you intended to keep." His finger dipped down my halter top between my breasts-

"Jackson!" Then I realized he'd lifted up my new necklace.

"Pretty penny for this, no?" His gaze was shuttered.

"It's my birthday present from Brandon."

"And I know just what you're goan to give him." He dropped the chain.

He was misunderstanding everything! I was supposed to meet him here and…what? Get a sweet kiss? I wasn't even sure if he wanted to date me or play me and I had no idea how to figure that out without showing all my cards.

"You don't understand anything! Nothing!" One of the clovers curled over my knuckles, which was strangely soothing.

"I understand you had no intention of kissing me tonight. Did you have fun playing the Cajun?"

He thought I was playing him? I was so upset at how utterly pear-shaped this night had gone I couldn't even get words through the lump in my throat.

"Look at Radcliffe down there. You think you're on his mind right now?"

Brand was surrounded by a bevy of slores as he drank from the keg like it was a water fountain. The life of the party, cheered and adored. Well good. At least he was having a good time. I'd had enough of this though.

I forced the words out though my voice was hoarse, "Again, you have no idea what's going on. Brandon has every right to have a good time and I don't need to be on his mind right now, or any more at all as a matter of fact. Excuse me."

"Where you goan, Evie?"

He followed me back down the stairs.

I heard him ask, ""What do you mean you doan need to be on his mind? What girl doan want to be on her beau's mind?"

I ignored him, angry, irritated and beyond upset at how the night had turned out between the two of us. I just wanted to get away now.

Once we were on the ground I saw a shadowy figure skulking among the parked cars. I squinted, but couldn't see through the fog. A vision? One of the kids from earlier?

I cautiously eased closer to get a better look, but Jackson stepped in front of me.

"You got to be the most permissive fille of all time or there's something you need to tell me cher because nothing about tonight adds up."

I didn't want to tell him anything and I wanted to see who was with the cars. I shimmied to the left, he blocked me.

"I don't have time for this."

He began edging me toward the mill.

"Stop it, Jackson," I snapped when my back met a brick wall. The bass pumped so hard that I could feel the vibrations through the stone.

He leaned in. "You sure you doan got on some kind of expensive perfume? Never smelled anything like you." Damn it. He was so close!

"I already told you, I don't wear perfume."

"You smell like…honeysuckle."

"I'm not wearing anything."

"My fondest wish." The corners of his lips curled. Damn it! Suckered again. Well I was buzzed.

Despite myself that half grin affected me, made my heart speed up. He was flirting with me again.

My head fell back against the wall and I closed my eyes briefly. I loved him when he was like this. Wait! Loved? Crap! Gotta wrap this up and find Mel. Get outta here.

"What do you want from me Jackson?"

"You call me Jack, remember?"

"I remember, but the way you were acting, I wasn't sure you did."

"That was before you lied to me." His voice was rugged and harsh, his face just inches from mine. His hands were braced on the wall behind me, caging me in, both intimidating and protective. What would it be like to be his?

"I didn't lie to you!" I practically yelled at him.

"You break up with Brandon tonight?" he nearly yelled back.

"Yes!" My shouted answer obviously stunned him.

"Then what was that kiss about that I saw earlier?" He asked back, not yelling any more, and obviously listening intently.

"It was a kiss goodbye. That's all." I was nearly panting with the force of my emotions. Near rage, frustration, upset that the night hadn't turned out the way I'd wanted it to, hope that it still might…

"And the dancing after?" Not growling anymore, just curious.

"You weren't here yet, he threw the party for me after all. He asked me to dance so I said yes. After that I was dancing with Mel. I told him he should look for someone who suited him better. He's in there drinking and dancing and trying to have a good time after I broke up with him and he threw me a huge party. Why shouldn't he have a good time? Why shouldn't I have danced with him at the party he threw for me?"

"If you're done with him, then I'm taking what you promised me." I put my hands on his chest as he grinned down at me. "I'm taking a bec doux." A sweet kiss. Then he reached into my hair, unlacing the scarlet ribbon.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Souvenir." He put it in his pocket, and for some reason that struck me as the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

Energy began filling me. Sick and tired? No longer. I felt excited and alive as I only ever did when Jackson touched me. I was dying for him to kiss me. I had to know what the look in his eyes promised.

He leaned in, and I wet my lips.

"That's it." He purred. "Ma bonne fille." He leaned in, and at the first brief touch of his lips, I swear my heart sang and my toes curled. I heard someone shouting in the distance but it didn't register.

"Jack!"

Jack's arms wrapped tighter around me and my arms reached to wrap around his neck but before they could his lips were wrenched from mine as Lionell shouted practically in our ears, "JACK DANIELS!"

As Jackson turned he flashed Lionel the most frightening look I'd ever seen on a man.

"What do you want?!" he thundered.

"Time to go, podna."

Jackson shook his head hard, his arm snaking tighter around my lower back. I kept one arm around his shoulders. I liked being in his arms. It felt safe here.

"They're lookin' for you inside Evie." Lionell told me.

Now I was major disappointed. I didn't want Jackson to go!

The papers!

"Wait!" I unzipped my boots a little to give me some room and the boys eyes got kinda wide. I got them out and zipped up again, snagging my phone while I was there. "Here!" I handed him the stack of seventy fliers.

"What's that?" Lionell asked

"Birthday prank fliers for tomorrow, good for tomorrow only. If you prank your folks or even a friend and you have a pic or a witness as proof, you'll get cookies and brownies from me in school on Friday as payment. But you have to pull the prank on Sunday and you have to do it in a cellar Sunday night. Those are the rules! You can make a night of it with pizza and a TEOWAKI movie or something."

Jack was grinning at me but he took the fliers, grabbing me back up, and planting a quick kiss on my lips, a hand holding my head steady for him. My belly wobbled. Why couldn't he stay?

"You sure you can't stay?"

Indecision flickered, then firmed. "We got some things to talk about bebe. I got to walk with Lionell. I'll be back in a few."

"Yea!"

He gave me a quick kiss and turned me to head back into the Sugar Mill. I went back in just in time to see Brandon helping Clotile do a kegstand, with all the wardrobe malfunctions that entailed, to the cheers of the crowd of football players.

I guessed it was good that I wasn't trying to keep him at the moment. That would have been humiliating. Brandon saw me and blushed. I grinned and waved, letting him know we were ok. Clotile saw me and waved too and I smiled at her and waved back. I wouldn't have done the kegstand, but I figured she was a wilder version of Mel. I made my way over to them.

Clotile gave me a hug and I saw Brandon's utterly shocked look over her shoulder. "Hey birthday girl! Great party!"

"Thanks Clotile. Thank Brandon though. It was his gig. I was tot's surprised. Screamed like I was in a Horror flick when they turned on the lights and yelled 'surprise' at me. I think I freaked everyone out!" I laughed, just glad I could laugh about it now. It made a funny story.

Clotile thought that was hilarious, but she eyed Brandon with appreciation. "Oh really? So you set this up?"

"Well, yeah. Thought Evie deserved something special for her sixteenth birthday." He was blushing a bit, but eyeing Clotile right back. Was there something there? I thought I might as well nudge.

I had an arm around Clotile already so I whispered in her ear, "I broke it off with Brandon tonight. He was kinda upset about that but told me he'd be fine. Are you going to go after him?"

"There's actually a reason I can't, but I appreciate the offer, so thanks cherie."

"If you're sure?"

"You're the best Evie. Happy Birthday."

"Stay safe Clotile. Promise me?"

"What?" Oh. Looked like Clotile wasn't in the know.

"Brandon? Clotile needs a flier."

"Where's she gonna put it?" Clotile busted out laughing and so did he and a couple others that heard him.

"Brandon! She can stuff it in her boot. Okay!"

We were still snickering over that and she'd just gotten the flier stuffed when the cry rang out, "Cops!"

The music went dead and there were lights and sirens and people were scattering. My eyes went wide. The sheriff was here? "Oh, shit! Brandon!"

Brandon grabbed my hand and took off running with me out of the Sugar Mill down to the river.

"Eves, I've got this! I'll tell the sheriff that it was just me and some other football players, and the party got out of hand."

"They'll arrest you!"

"Doubt it. My Dad plays golf with the sheriff. Everything's gonna be fine! You were never here." He cast me a drunken grin.

In that instant he looked utterly heroic to me. Sweet teddy bear.

"Just wait right here. I'll find Mel and tell her to meet you." He turned, jogging away.

"Brandon?" I called. When he glanced over his shoulder, I told him, "You're the best! You know that right?"

He gave me a wobbly salute, the set off for battle.

Alone, I nibbled my lip. Wait, I had a phone. I pulled it out, and tried to call Mel. No reception. Guess I lucked out earlier when I was so high up? I walked a little, holding my phone up, trying to get coverage.

A cool breeze swept over me, clearing the fog and sending leaves cartwheeling across the surface of the river, I rubbed my arms, suddenly freezing in this outfit. I looked up, seeing dark clouds rolling in. A cold front, like before a rain? Were we finally getting rain?

I knew from the vision Matthew sent, we'd see clouds like these with a full moon before the lights. Looking up and the moon, it looked full. Just like in the vision. If I hadn't looked at the moon calendar, I would have thought tonight was the night.

Chills skittered over the back of my neck…like I was being watched. Matthew told me not to be alone tonight! Then came that tingling sensation again.

I took an uneasy step, not okay being alone anymore.

A lightning bold forked down not twenty yards from me.

I screamed, temporarily blinded, waiting for the deafening crack of thunder. None came.

When another silent bolt landed even closer, it zapped the ground with so much force that soil and sparks erupted into the sky.

I was being hunted.

Don't be alone!

The lightning had struck between me and the mill so I ran back a few steps but quickly stepped into water…moccasin infested water. Shit! I cut to the left and around, running on my toes, the mud and muck sucking my boots.

More lightning struck, following me. Actually following me! Only now instead of bolts, I saw spears- like javelins. They were sparkling silver, engraved with symbols, but they exploded like lighting upon impact.

I was fully headed back toward the mill now, my arms pumping for speed now, nearly in hysterics. "Fuck this!" I thought as I ran "Someone is trying to kill me! I'd rather be arrested!"

I crashed through trees, branches scratching my arms, my face, seeming for once to be working against me rather than for me. I was hyperventilating, a scream building in my throat, panting as I ran.

I risked a glance over my shoulder wondering where my pursuer was now. I noticed that my thorn claws had returned, and that was almost more upsetting than the-

I ran right into a man's solid chest. I nearly bounced back on my ass, but a taped hand caught my arm. I craned my head up. Jackson. "What's wrong with you girl?"

I just about fell down in relief. My knees sagged. He caught me. Would he always catch me? I was panting, out of breath, wheezing nearly, a funny little high pitched whine to it as I was nearly crying.

"There's l-lighning!" I curled my fingers to conceal my claws, waiting as they slowly returned to normal. Had they come out because I was terrified? Or because I was being attacked?

"You got spooked by a little lightning?" He looked at me peculiarly, like he was disappointed in me. "I knew you were soft, but damn, Evie."

That look stung. I backed away from him and a tear fell but I dashed it away. "The bolts were so close."

"Shouldn't expect nothing else from a Sterling girl."

"Jackson, I'm telling you, this was different! Think about it! Did you hear any thunder? I didn't! There was just lightening. And it was close! All around me. This was different, okay!?" I was nearly shouting at him now, I didn't know what to make of the look on his face so I turned around to look back at the way I had come.

The woods didn't look so bad right now. No lightning. Nothing special. Just the woods. I was shaking from head to toe and my teeth were chattering. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to calm down. I looked up at the sky telling myself I was scanning for enemies, but really, I was trying to stop more tears from falling.

"Calme-toi fille." His deep baritone voice was so soothing. He came up behind me and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my torso, pulling me back against him, nudging my head to the side so it leaned back against his chest and shoulder. His chin was next to my temple. His right hand came up and caressed my left cheek.

"So soft." He kept stroking and my breathing settled as I felt his steady presence against my back. Safe. "You out here alone?"

"I'm supposed to meet Melissa."

"Everybody's scattered."

I turned back to face him, my palms on his chest now. He moved his to my waist. "You came back for me? How'd you find me?"

"I'll always come back for you. I'm good at finding you."

"Thanks Jackson."

"You call me Jack."

"Jack. I like your name though. Just like you like to call me Evangeline."

"Alright then Evangeline, call me what you'd like, but when you're kissing me, call me Jack."

"I can do that." I smiled up at him and he pulled me close. He slid one big hand to my nape, his thumb rubbing my jaw, his taped hand at my waist and the top of my ass. He slanted his head down and his lips covered mine again, no one around to stop us this time. His lips covered mine, sucking on my lower lip, nibbling, licking. His tongue swept into my mouth, taking possession, like he couldn't get enough. I moaned and he moaned in answer, his arms pulling me tighter to him.

My arms shifted from holding his upper arms to wrapping around his shoulders and finally into his hair. I'd wanted to get my hands in his hair for what felt like forever and it felt every bit as good as I had imagined. Thick, silky, jet black strands weaved through my fingers. My fingernails lightly raked his scalp, the back of his neck, down his back as he ravaged my mouth with lips and teeth and tongue.

The hand at my lower waist moved down to fully grip my ass and it felt so good that I rocked my hips into his, feeling a hard ridge against my stomach when I did.

He groaned into my mouth. He drew back. "Never knew lips as sweet as yours. Douces comme du miel." -Sweet like honey. "You got a curfew tonight bebe?"

"No..I'd planned to meet up with Mel though."

"I told you, Cher, everyone's scattered. It's just you and me." His eyes were heated and possessive.

I stared at him silently, unable to think of what to do. I was supposed to go home with Mel, but if she wasn't here and Jack was…I wasn't going home with him. Now what should I do?

"Alright, fille. Viens avec moi." -Come with me. He tagged my hand and started walking with me. "My bike's just over here. I'll get you home."

As Jackson walked his bike and me through the back forty and then through the cane fields, I was glad Jackson was there.


	10. Night with Jack part 1

div class="post_title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.444320678710938px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Night with Jack Part 1/p  
/div  
div class="post_body" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; line-height: 19.444320678710938px;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"As Jack walked me home he steered his bike, walking beside it and me. He was buzzed, but alert as well. I had no idea how he managed that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I tried to figure out how to suss out if he wanted to play me or if he wanted a girl friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I didn't have any experience with players. I'd only had one boyfriend and I'd known him a long time before we ever got together. I needed to know more about him. So far the scale was totally unbalanced./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"We'd made our way through most of the wooded portion of the fields, but once we reached the cane I sighed with relief. We walked though one of the dirt trails between the field squares and I reached out a splayed had to drag through the stalks, relishing the safety I felt. Though I was safe with Jackson, I was even safer among the cane. I soaked up the sultry air, savoring the insect chatter, the sweet smell of dew, the animals at play all around us. Everything was so alive, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"teeming/span with life. I sighed, my lids going half-masted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Drole fille,"/span Jackson chuckled. In proper French, drole meant funny. In Cajun? Weird./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why do you say that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's a foggy night and we're walking by these rustling canes. A span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"p'tee fille/span like you strolling along without a care in the world? Shouldn't you be hanging on to my arm?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I suddenly wanted him to see these fields as I did, having grown up here. This was my home. It was the place I felt safest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Not hardly. Remember, I grew up here, running amongst the cane fields as a child." I put my hand over his on the handlebar of his bike standing it up and clumbsily propping the stand up with my foot, then pulled him along to the canes to place his hands on the stalks while he watched me with amused and indulgent eyes. I didn't care, so long as he listened./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""They stand tall like soldiers, protective, they surround us ten thousand strong." I could almost hear Gran's voice echoing in my ears. Jack had canted his head the amusement fading, now just listening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You can smell the dew in the air, hear the raccoons or mice running around. The cane and the woods feed them, shelter them. The insects chitter at night, the birds are chirping. It's not earie, though the fog does hide secrets sometimes. The sounds are all just sounds home of to me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His left hand and my right gripped the stalks of cane beside each other. His right hand rose and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek, earlobe and neck in turn. I shivered. "A gift." He whispered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What is?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Seeing things the way you do, growing up on a place like this. Must've been a dream."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Except for when Gran was sent away, and when I was exiled last summer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mostly."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He raised a brow in question, but when I didn't elaborate, his hand on the cane grabbed mine, bringing me back to his bike and we resumed our walk, but he'd taken another swig from his flask first./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"We walked in silence for a while, each having our own thoughts before I finally got up the nerve to ask,/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You know, Jack, you know so much about me, would you mind telling me some things about you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What to you want to know?" He took a swig from his flask, as though fortifying himself for the conversation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His taped hand holding the flask reminded me of the violent rumors I'd heard and refused to pass judgment on because I didn't like to make judgments on rumors, especially when I didn't have any facts, just hearsay. There's always a story and I hadn't heard his./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How did you hurt your hand?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure I would like the answer, but I had to start somewhere./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He put the kickstand down on his bike, turning to me and pinched my chin with is left hand gently. With his right he made an exaggeratedly slow motion punch toward my mouth. "The teeth," he said lowly, slurring a little, sounding just a bit cruel, "they cut like a saw blade. Takes a long time to heal."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I gulped. He turned away, kicking the stand back up on his bike and walking again. After a moment I started walking to. When I'd caught back up he asked, "Be careful what you ask me Evie. You might not like what you find out." His voice was angry, bitter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why do you say that? Are you as bad as the rumors say?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""A thousand times worse, Peekon." Another swig from the flask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Is the Cage-the-Rage rumor true? Did you really go to prison?" I suddenly span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"needed /spanto know the answer to this, because if he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"had /spanthen we had a lot more in common then even he knew. He would have understood what CLC was like. Maybe this Cajun boy really would understand more about me than anyone else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was dark, but the moon was bright, and it illuminated the anger that filled his face as he thundered at me,"Why the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"fuck/span would you ask me that? You've got to go for the slam, dig that thorn as deep as you can get it?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I wasn't…I asked for a reason." I said softly, appealingly. Somehow I knew that my rage and my anger would never measure up to Jackson's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jackson enraged was terrifying. He'd parked his bike again to stand tall, nearly a head taller than me. His hands were balled into fists./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Which is to remind me of my place!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"His place?! "/spanI wasn't! I swear!" I protested. "Why would you say that?" My heart was racing as he towered over me, breathing heavy in my face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How about asking what my favorite book is? Or what class I liked best?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I took a breath, trying to calm down. He was kind of scary like this. Alright…forget kind of. He span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"was/span scary like this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I placed my hand on his chest and stepped closer, fighting the instinct to run away. He wouldn't hurt me. I breathed him in, resting my head on his chest. He smelled of the bayou, and of home. Of soft breezes, and of some masculine scent all his own. He was so tense, but at my touch his framed seemed to subtly curl around me. The hands that had fisted at his sides rose to grip my hips, squeezing just a bit too tight, before relaxing and just gripping firm, holding me close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry. I saw the tape on your hand. The punch reminded me of the rumors that had been circulating all week that I'd made myself ignore. There are some things about me that are too deep and painful that I'm not ready to tell you. You're allowed a pass on that kind of stuff too. I just though since I'd shared some heavy stuff maybe … but it's fine. Those are some good openers."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Part of me wondered though. If he was playing me, he certainly wouldn't be willing to tell me anything deep, or he might have been willing to lie…trying to shrug off my doubts I asked, "So what is your favorite book then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His deep voice echoed stong and firm under my ear. "Robinson Crusoe." No hesitation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"That turned out to be a great opener. Jack spent the next fifteen minutes telling me about why he liked the novel so much and it actually told me more about him than I had hoped to learn, even as I asked a few probing questions about why he said this or thought that about Robinson. How information could mean the difference between acting with valor or acting like aspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" coo-yon/span. This explained why Jack was such a knowledgable person. He valued intelligence. I cringed in the dark at my own lack of knowledge and experience. My mother's words over the years echoed in my mind. "You let mother worry about that and you worry about school." Somehow I didn't think a boy...a man like Jack would accept an answer like that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He liked that Crusoe had made do with just the crude materials he'd had, bettering his situation when he'd had practically nothing to start with. Learning from his mistakes and doing better, fighting to survive in harsh conditions. Considering the poverty Jack had likely grown up with, it made sense that he would respect this. Crusoe was also religious, like the Cajuns. He spent a lot of time telling me the details of how exactly Crusoe had survived, what tools he'd salvaged from the shipwreck, how he'd learned to preserve food, learned to grow food, adopted animals for companionship, freed slaves from cannibals for companionship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It told me a lot about what he valued. No wonder the insult of "good for nothing doll"would be so harsh. I cringed again thinking about how he'd called me soft because I was scared of lightning. In the new world that would be formed, he'd probably have some valuable skills growing up as he had. Cajuns were known for being hard workers. That reminded me…br /br /"Jack, will you make sure those fliers I gave you and Lionell get passed around your area tomorrow? I don't know if many cellars exist in your area, but can you make sure the word gets out?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You trying to save the world now?span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"" /spanbr /br /I thought about all the people and children I'd seen looking up at the lights. I spoke my thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""No one deserves to die like that Jack. This thing is going to be awful, and life after, harder still."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Did you think that maybe it might be better for some not to know what's coming if they can't be prepared for it? That maybe dying quickly might be kinder than starving to death after?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"My eyes brimmed with tears at that. Starving to death. Watching the people you loved starve to death. Watching the people I'd warned starve to death. Is this what I'd set in motion? A choked gasp tore from my throat and tears ran from my eyes. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"No!/span I stopped walking, staring ahead at Haven, just visible in the distance, the cane fields now on either side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jack turned, "Evie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I stood, dazed, envisioning the devastation of the future span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I /spanhad set in motion. My friends, all of my friends slowly starving to death, all my fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, "Evangeline, snap out of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, "What have I done?"br /br /-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oh no! A cliffie! Chill folks. I updated. But leave me some love please? I'm needy that way. ;-)/p  
/div 


	11. Night with Jack Part 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, "Evangeline, snap out of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, "What have I done?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I stood, dazed, envisioning the devastation of the future span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I /spanhad set in motion. My friends, all of my friends slowly starving to death, all my fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack stood in front of me gripping my shoulders shaking me a little, "Evangeline, snap out of it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked up at him, my face awash with tears. My voice was weak with tears when I whispered, "What have I done?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Evie, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bebe/span, calme-toi, it'll be alright. You told me you weren't even sure if it would happen tomorrow or next month or—"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No! It's tomorrow night! I know it is! And all those people are gonna starve Jack, but they were gonna die and I couldn't just let them, not if I could do something…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It'll be alright. We'll figure something out." He was pacing around like a caged lion in spite of the huge space around us, and I was thinking I needed to know what to do now that I'd messed up everyone's future…span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"future. /spanI knew someone who knew thespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br /Jack, I need to make a call. I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the barn. Wait here, alright?br /br /"Evie, what—"br /br /"I have an idea, just wait here and I'll run it by you when I get back."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I ran to the barn, dashing inside and closing the doors behind me. When I opened the door, the horses nickered a welcome. Well, all of them except for my sweet old nag Allegra—named span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"before/span the allergy medicine had taken off; she snored./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I dashed through the wide center aisle to the office in the back. When I got there I closed that door too and checked my phone. Two AM. Too late to call Matthew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Crap!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I yelled. "Matthew! Matthew! I've got to talk to you! Please!" My nose tingled. For once I was actually happy about the headache about to come on. I sagged against the post behind me as the barn office faded away into Matthew's basement Star War's playroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He smiled at me. "Empress called?" He sounded so pleased!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes! Hi Matthew. Thanks!" I was so relieved, but still upset and now I had a headache too. "I think I messed up big time. I warned a bunch of friends to stay in their cellars tomorrow night, but now I'm worried they won't have enough food and I'll have to watch them all starve to death after the Flash. What can I do?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew…smiled?! What the hell? "Empress has a sense of humor this time." Uh, again…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So if there's a joke, could you clue me in on it, because I'm kind of lost here." Not to mention my head hurt really bad. Ever try to take a test with a migraine? I was always glad to talk to Matthew these days, but the visions span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"always/span hurt. Badly. Like an icepick being shoved into my head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Empress, what is my power?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You see the past, present, future and you can send visions."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Empress, what is span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"your/span power?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um…plants…?" He cocked his head to the side, brows raised and looked at me as though waiting for a particularly stupid child to grasp an incredibly simple concept./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Plants. Food grew on plants. Oh my Empress card with food growing in abundance on it….I slapped my hand on my aching forehead, rubbing a little at the stabbing pain above my eye. I was stupid. Bless Matthew for putting up with me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In my own defense, 24 out of 26 of my dreams had been evil red witch using plants to kill and/or torture people. 25 had been Death or other Arcana cards. 26 had actually been plants growing, but not a person growing plants, just plants growing on their own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So I can grow food for them after the flash? I can keep my friends from starving?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He nodded, but he didn't smile. "Most important to develop arsenal, allies. Keep watch for foes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks Matthew. You're the best!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Never fail you, Empress."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My eyes watered. Why was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I/span his only friend. Why did span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I/span have his loyalty? "Matthew? I'll try to never let you down either. I know I'm just learning all this stuff, so I probably don't seem very smart, but I've got your back too. Okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes were bright. "Thank you Evie." He gave me a nod and a small smile but before he faded he told me seriously, "Arcana means secrets. Keep ours."br /br /My nose was running. I wiped it. My tongue swiped my upper lip and I tasted iron. Nosebleed. I wiped my face with my hand and my chin was wet. How much of a mes was I? Darn it! Jackson was out there waiting and he was going to see this! I opened to door of the office, intending to go to the sink out in the main area of the barn…and ran into a hard chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jackson. Shoot!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I kept my head down and wiped my face one more time. Still bleeding. Ugh. I held my hand to my nose. br /br /"Evie. Who were you talking to? Who did you call?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um…" I kept my head lowered and side stepped trying to move around him. He gripped my arms, ducking his head and stepping back a little, trying to look at my face. No, no, no. I averted my head, down and to the side, still covering my lower face with a hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Evie, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My voice came out muffled from my hand. "Um…I just need to wash up for a minute."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I couldn't really see him in the dark of the barn, which meant he couldn't see me either. Bonus! He dragged me over to the window inside the office and tore my hand away from my face. I dragged my feet but he wasn't playing around and I wasn't a match for his strength./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mon Dieu! Evangeline! What the hell! You're bleeding!" He tore his shirt off to hold it to my face, tilting my head back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll be fine!" I protested. "I just need to wash up. There's a sink in the main barn."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just shut up for a second. You can wash up when you're done bleeding like a stuck pig." He leaned my head back against his bicep which was propped up on the wall by the window and tilted my head back, holding his shirt to my nose with one hand. His body pinned mine to the wall by the window and his face frowned down into mine. I found it more comfortable to close my eyes, so I did. I couldn't help but admit to myself, he felt really nice. Warm. Hard but comfortable too. His shirt against my nose smelled really good and I liked the way my head nestled just right over his arm. What would it be like to lay that way all night, cradled in his arms?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew's words echoed in my mind. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Arcana means secrets. Keep ours./span Which ones? I'd already spilled so many to Jackson, and to Mel. After telling Mom and how she'd acted, I was understandably cautious about telling her anything. Had Matthew had a similar experience? Did his Mom know something? Or did she know not enough? A suddenly horrifying though occurred to me. What if she didn't know at all? Matthew's cryptic warnings had been almost impossible for span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"me/span to decipher, and that had been with pictures and with my own powers and dreams added on. How would a normal person react to cryptic warnings on their own?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jackson's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You want to tell me who Matthew is and why he's the best?" He sounded pretty angry. Uh oh. That conversation had been pretty incriminating. br /br /"How much did you hear?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I heard you yelling so I thought I'd come check things out. I got here in time to hear you tell him that. Just how many men are you stringing along span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"fille/span?" Yeah, definitely angry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I pushed away from Jackson. "I think the bleeding's stopped. I'm going to go wash up." As best as I could without turning on a light. I didn't want mom to know anyone was here. Even if I figured she was asleep, I wasn't taking any chances./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I had more than enough reasons to be paranoid where she was concerned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You goan to answer me?" His tone was belligerent as he followed. I spoke slowly, trying to say enough to answer his question, while still keeping Matthew's secrets. I may have told Jack my own secrets, and that was my choice, but Matthew didn't want Jack to know his, and that was his choice. I would honor that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You should know that I've never even met Matthew in person. It's not like that with us. We're more…phone buddies or pen pals. I only really spoke to him for the first time a few days ago."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So why did you need to call him then? What was so important that you had to talk to him right now?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He knows stuff." I turned on the water and began scrubbing dried blood off my hands./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He knows span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"stuff/span?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what did he tell you then?"br /br /"He just reminded me of what I already knew. I'd forgotten something. It's good now though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So what's your plan then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We're a farm. We'll grow crops here after the flash. Mom and I have been working on a…fertilizer. Sort of a miriacle grow thing." I referred to the common fertilizer, hoping he'd think I was mentioning that, not a real miriacle. "We'll grow enough to feed anyone who comes. No one we warn will starve. So warn everyone you can tomorrow Jackson." I washed my face and chin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""People can grow crops after the flash?"br /br /"I don't know about other people. But our fertilizer looks promising, so I think we'll have a good shot."br /br /I wiped water off my face and started scrubbing his shirt with cold water. Fortunately it was black. I used lots of soap. I grabbed one of the stiff brushes near by and used it too. Hopefully I could fix his shirt…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jackson grabbed my hands. "Evie, forget the shirt. You sure this fertilizer will work?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I firmed my voice and looked in his eyes, forcing confidence I didn't feel. "I'm sure." Bountiful crops covered my card. It couldn't be wrong, could it?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"cher/span. Let's grab those blankets you wanted."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wrung out his shirt and left it hanging in the sink to drain there, promising myself I'd wash and get it back to him tomorrow, then grabbed a couple horse blankets from the office. When I came back out I found Jack petting the nose of one of the friendlier horses in the barn, a black mare I'd named Midnight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's Midnight. She's a friendly one."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She is that." I showed him a few places she liked to be stroked and Jack obliged her. She wickered in appreciation, rubbing her head against his head and neck. He chuckled, talking to her low in Cajun French, telling her what a good girl she was, how he'd like to take her for a long ride someday, let her stretch her legs, feel the wind on her mane. She seemed to like his voice as much as I did. Her ears pricked forward, listening intently. Then he frowned and looked at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This thing happens tomorrow like you say it will, your horses woan be safe in here. The windows'll let in the light."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I frowned. I hadn't considered this, but he was right. I looked at the barn trying to figure out what to do. "What can I do Jack? I can't tell Mom about this. I have to do it myself."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked around considering. "You got spare wood you can use to cover the windows? Blinders you can cover their eyes with, just in case the storm caves in the roof some where?"br /br /I let him to back of the barn, where we kept extra materials and tools. "We have blinders for the horses, but not enough for all of them. I have some dark clothes and towels though. I could cut them up, use those."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He nodded, then found the ladder and hauled it over to the window for me and started moving the wood scraps. I helped, but they were really heavy. He chuckled at me trying to pick up the long board. "Make yourself useful, find a hammer and nails,span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" p'tee fille." /span I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see in the dark, and went to find what he'd asked. By the time I'd found them in the dark, he'd moved most of the wood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When he started hammering I panicked. "You're gonna wake up Mom!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You think you can lift these boards by yourself tomorrow?" That shut me up, because there was no way I was going to be able to do that. "You go keep a lookout. I'll have this done inside of ten minutes." When I'd hesitated he told me sharply, "Go on, scat!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He waited until I was outside and the door was closed before he got started again. He was right, with his powerful drives behind the hammer, he was done inside of ten minutes. Mom didn't wake up and I was shocked. When he met me outside, he told me, "Tomorrow, you feed and water the horses so your span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"mere/span doan notice what we did."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you." I told him on a whisper, still a little shocked at how much his protecting our horses meant to me. He just shrugged and gspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"rabbed his bike from where he'd left it beside the barn door to walk it with us. We passed by Mom's silver Mercedes SUV that was parked out front./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As we walked back down to the oyster-shell drive. Before we left the house behind but Jackson turned and stood to look at it one more time. I did too, trying to look at it through his eyes. He'd visited during the day, but it looked different at night. The gaslights flickered over the twelve proud columns. Night-blooming jasmine ascended the many trellises, forever reaching for the grand old house as if with lust. Those majestic oaks had already caught it; they encircled the structure protectively./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know what I think?" he finally said. "I think you are just like this house, Evangeline. Rich and fine on the outside, but no one's got a clue what's going on inside."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've been inside our house a time or two Jack, and you've seen my sketches."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Exactly. Folks would never guess at what you hide inside yourself, you hide it so well."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not knowing what to make of that I shrugged it off and kept walking away, entering a dirt trail between the cane rows. If he knew what I really hid inside me, he probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'd never showed him the sketches of the Red Witch. He followed with his bike catching up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're really planning to sleep out here in the fields tonight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's right."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When we came to the stop at a hidden dirt square between a patch of cane fields we stopped, both of us seeming to agree this looked like a good spot for me to camp out for the night. Mom wouldn't find me here. The paths of dirt were staggered like on a tile floor where large and small tiles mixed and we stood on the small square tile of dirt, the large tiles being the cane fields./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack parked his bike and I laid out the blankets, shaking them out to lay flat on the dirt. He walked closer, wrapping his arms around me again. "You're really not scared of being alone out here then?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I liked being in his arms. He felt warm. "Really not scared. Maybe a little cold though. You're warm."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""He wrapped me up tighter, dropping a kiss on my head. "Want me to stay and keep you warm tonight Evie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You'd do that? Stay out all night with a girl you barely know to keep her safe?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Depends on the girl. If the girl looks like you? span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sans doute."/span Belly wosh. Unfortunately, also another tally mark in the Cajun player column./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There are plenty of girls that look like me at school. There are even a couple other blond cheerleaders. Why not chase one of them? Why pick me to stare at, flirt with, and walk home with tonight?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"C'est vrai./span" -That's true "There are plenty of other pretty blonds at school, some are even cheerleaders like you. You dance better than them. You understand me when I speak span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Francais Cadien. /spanYou were friendly to Clotile this week from day one, and all my other span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"podna's/span, when most of the other span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"coo/span-span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"yon's/span at that rich school looked at us like something they'd like to scrape off their boots. You see visions out windows and in dreams and you look to me to help you figure out what that means when you doan even tell your span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"mere/span or your best friend, who you told me was like a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"soeur /spanto you." I softened toward him. Maybe he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"did/span like me for me after all, just a little./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You are the biggest puzzle I ever come across span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"belle fille/span, and I aim to figure you out."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I shivered with a sudden ominous foreboding. What if when Jack fit all the puzzle pieces together, he span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"didn't like/span the final picture he'd put together? If I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"was /spanthe Empress, with rose thorn nails like the Red Witch of my nightmares, I might not like who I had to become one day either. I was turning into a freak, someone with powers that scared me, that horrified me. I didn't want to kill people./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Not to mention, that if Jack valued traits like those of Robinson Crusoe, I probably scored zero out of ten. I didn't know how to cook, sew, repair, hunt; in this brave new world we were headed into, my value was probably nil. The one value I did have I was going to have to disguise. A Catholic boy like Jack, he'd probably think I was possessed by a demon. He'd want nothing to do with a freak like me. I was totally sure of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked away across the fields frowning, suddenly filled with a sense of despair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bebe, quoi y a?" Baby, what's wrong? He turned my face back to him, frowning down at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sometimes the puzzle pieces are interesting, but once you put it together…it's not a good picture."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You got ugly secrets, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"cher?/span"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Doesn't everyone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ouais, /spanbut somehow I have a feeling that yours are a bit different than most."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Perceptive Jackson./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Deciding to change the subject, I looked down and said, "I think I'm ready to call it a night." It had to be after 2:30 or 3 by now. We were on the edge of a cane field where no one would see us come morning. I laid down between the blankets while Jack parked his bike closer beside the blanket. He came around to the other side forcing me between him and the bike so I was surrounded on three sides by the bike, the cane and Jackson. The narrow dirt lanes had cane on the other sides so really, all around, surrounded. Totally safe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I laid down on my stomach and side, propping my head up on my elbow and hand to look over at Jackson. Was he just naturally protective or did he do this stuff on purpose? And why did it make my belly flutter when he was protective? Shouldn't I be more…self-reliant?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He propped himself up, mirroring me. "What're you thinking so hard about bebe?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The things you do, the way you act, with me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His face turned inscrutable. "What about it, exactly?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You've parked your bike on one side of me, and you on the other with the cane on the third. Are you naturally protective or do you do these things on purpose?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If I'm with you tonight, then it's my responsibility to look out for you. Ain't nothin' goan to happen to you while you're with me Evie. That's a promise. I spent my whole life watchin' my six, so it's part instinct, ain't no one goan to get the drop on me. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ouais/span, you better believe I do that shit on purpose."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In spite of his rough language, I broke out in goose bumps. Nothing would happen to me while I was with him, and that was a promise. For a girl who had nightmares of Death threatening to kill her, who'd almost been killed by lightning tonight, those words struck a chord somewhere deep inside me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I needed to kiss this boy, who made me feel safer than anyone ever had. Here, surrounded by my soldiers 10,000 strong, Jack still made me feel protected. I didn't know how I was supposed to control the soldiers. Jack had promised to protect me though. And didn't that deserve a kiss?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I moved to my stomach and elbows and edged closer, my face close to his, my hands brushing his chest and bicep of the arm holding him up. His eyes met mine. My tongue peeked out to wet my lips and his eyes fastened on it. I moved closer and gently touched my lips to his./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So not tired anymore. Heat and fire mixed as our lips met. He opened and his tongue came out to sweep into my mouth. I met him, welcoming him in, and as I did, his hand came behind my head and tilted my head for a better angle, pressing me closer at the same time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He fell to his back, an arm around my waist pulling me with him, pressing me against his side as he made hot love to my mouth. His tongue seemed to mimic what I imagined sex to be, thrusting, parrying, sweeping. His teeth, made little nips at my lips before he sucked at them with his mouth, kissing them better. I moaned with delight. This was like a drug! I'd asked him to keep me warm, but I hadn't imagined catching on fire. I felt like I was flying./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My hands swept into his hair searching for an anchor, and the texture was heaven. Heavy silk glided between my fingers. I gently teased his scalp with my nails, combing his hair with my fingers. He moaned and shivered. Good. I just wished there was more hair for me to play with. It was so beautiful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The hand on my waist swept long strokes, his hands splayed. He went under my shirt, his calloused, firm hands feeling the skin of my back, the side curves of my breasts where they were pressed against his chest. The underneath curve where they met my ribcage. Down to grip my ass, where he gripped me and shifted me fully on top of him, arranging my legs to fall on either side of him, then caressing my thighs in teasing strokes and circles. When I squirmed and wriggled away, shifting my legs more together because that was just too much, he brought his hands back up to my head, combing my hair, letting it fall over my bare shoulders. No wonder people loved halter tops. So sensual. His kisses were drugging. His fingers were at my nape./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Suddenly, he rolled us over, he was over me, between my legs, hard pressure there, grinding as he kissed me. I couldn't hold back the moans and I practically writhed beneath him, my hips arching into his. Now I could touch all of his hair, his shoulders, his back, arms. He was so strong./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I can't believe you taste even sweeter than you smell. You're like a drug Evie. Your secrets, your perfume. Honey and honeysuckle. You drive me mad." He told in Cajun between kisses. He'd untied the halter pulling it away from my neck to lay nips and sucks on my jaw and throat. One hand reached down to pull my knee up…oh that was better, he ground again and it felt even better. How was it getting even better?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Evie? I want to take this off. Do you want more?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" I felt like I must be stoned. I was nearly out of my mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He grinned, pleased about something. "Feeling good bebe?" He rolled his hips against me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Amazing!" I was flushed and grinding on him, breathing /br /"I bet I could make you come just like this." His eyes were wicked. Calculating./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come?" So confused. Were we going somewhere? I wanted to stay here. I wanted more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me move your shirt down bebe. I promise I'll make you feel even better. Let me give you a little more." He kissed my neck, thrusting his hips, fingers teasing circles on my thigh. I was panting, dizzy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jack!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Say yes bebe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, Jack. Please!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ma bonne fille." He pushed my shirt around my waist and his hands pushed my breasts up. "You're so gorgeous cher." His thumbs and fingers pinched the tips, rolling them lightly between his fingers. I nearly shrieked, my hips jerking against his. His head dipped down, pulling one into his mouth, sucking hard, nipping, sucking, lapping while his hand pulled, pinched and rolled the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Something inside me snapped, "Jack!" My fingers gripped his shoulders as I tensed, pleasure shooting throughout me, before I relaxed beneath him, weightless. "Jack." I whispered, stunned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His hands gentled on me, hand covering my breast possessively instead of pinching now, his head rising to stare fiercely into my face. He kissed me with a hunger that nearly dwarfed his earlier kisses. "Your fire, your passion. I burn with wanting for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His hands moved on my breasts, pinching, pulling, teasing, rolling. His hips stroked mine. "Tell me you want more!"br /br /There was more of this? More kisses? His hips rolling against mine made the fire inside me rise again. "More! Please!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bien!" He pulled away. No! Cold. And then…was that a zipper? He came back holding up …a condom?! "I'm goan to take good care of you, bebe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'd planned to wait to have sex until I was 16 and in a committed relationship with my boyfriend. Then I realized that I should really try to add love and chemistry to that equation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jack and I only had chemistry. I might could fall in love with him, but I wasn't yet. I didn't even trust the boy or know for sure if he was playing me. We weren't in a relationship. I'd just gotten out of one. No way were we having sex tonight!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm not having sex with you!" His head snapped to me and anger seared his expression./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why are you actin' like sex with me is such a fool idea? You said you wanted more!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""More kisses, more…stuff. Not sex!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sat away from me, one leg cocked up and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. I pulled my knees up to my naked chest and wrapped my arms around them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So I'm good enough to fool around with, good enough to make you come for the first time, just not good enough to take all the way? Is that how it is? Why's that Evie?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because I'm not just going to give my first time away to just anyone. It has to be someone special." The words burst from my throat because I'd said them a thousand times in my head, but only to late did I realize how that must have sounded to /br /"Right. Brandon would have been good enough because he was rich, and a quarterback and I'm not because I'm Cajun and poor. Is that it?"br /br /I was stunned speechless. Is that how he saw me? That shallow? Was that how he saw himself? As not good enough? I spoke too late, "N…no."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Forget it. I'm goan for a walk. Cool off. Go to sleep princess."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stalked off, taking a deep drink from his flask. I pulled up my halter-top and retied it, then laid down and pulled the blanket over me thinking, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"That could have gone better."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I wiped a few tears away and shivered in the cool night air. As I replayed what we'd said and done, I didn't understand how things had gone so quickly. Why had Jackson skipped over so many of the bases I'd thought to expect and jumped straight to sex? Maybe Mel would know. How had everything happened so quickly? And how had he made me feel so much so fast?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I drifted off before he came back, but in my sleep I felt warmth at my back. I woke a bit, realizing Jackson had come back. He was laying on his back, hands behind his head, his leather jacket a pillow. Why did I like this boy so much? Something about him called to me. Giving in to the impulse, since he was asleep and I didn't know when I'd ever have the chance again, I tentatively scooted closer, resting my head on his bicep and my arm around his bare chest. After a moment, I twined one leg around his, then moved the blanket a bit, making sure he was covered well /br /-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I hope you enjoyed the update! I had fun writing it./p 


	12. Day 0 BF

A/N For those of you not in the know, much of the text concerning the flash is from the books. Kresley's the master, I'm just keeping my sanity till the next book comes out. ;-D

Day 0 BF Evie

The next morning I woke with the dawn. Even when staying up late, something about being outside means you wake with the dawn. Jackson had shifted so he lay on his side and I lay on my back. He had one leg draped over both of mine and one arm possessively wrapped around my waist. His arm was still behind my neck. I smiled, drifting off again. I was a cuddler, but since Mom and I were on the outs and Mel wasn't much of a cuddler, that just left Brandon. Since I had been in avoidance mode with him, it had been a long while since I'd gotten any good cuddles. I wiggled a smidge closer to his torso and wrapped my arms around Jack's arm at my waist, relishing the closeness, and drifted off again, smiling.

I woke feeling as though I was being watched. I lay still and controlled my breathing, trying to see if I could sense what was going on. I wasn't in Jack's arms anymore. Alone. Had he left? If he had, it could be an enemy, one of those three kids from last night or maybe Death for real in the Cane fields? Suddenly filled with adrenaline and panicked I rushed to my feet and stood, running for the cane and not stopping until I was three rows in before turning and standing to see who was there.

Jack.

Crap.

He was sitting on his bike staring at me with that look on his face like he'd found another puzzle piece and was trying to figure out where this one fit in.

I slowly walked out of the cane, feeling really, really stupid. To give myself something to do I picked up a blanket and folded it, saying, "Thank you for staying with me last night. I slept well." I had too. No evil Red Witch dreams. I couldn't hardly remember the last time I'd slept so well. A full night of sleep was rare. Maybe once in two or three months. I folded the other blanket. Just green, growing plants last night, the dreams I dreamed when I was happy.

He studied me before telling me bruskly, "I've got to be goan."

And he'd waited to go until I woke…why? So he could protect me? Stare at me while I slept? Probably both. That was…I shook off the thought. He was obviously unhappy with me. So why had he bothered to stay? The full night of sleep made me feel so grateful towards him a lump grew in my throat, especially when it seemed so obvious he hadn't wanted to be here. Which meant it likely wouldn't be happening again. Damn it.

"Thanks for everything." I hugged the blankets. Why did this feel so final. So…wrong? "See you soon?"

"Ouais." He came closer, studying my face, looking for something, I didn't know what. Then he lifted my chin and gave me a kiss. Long, lingering. As though he was telling me something without words. Goodbye? For how long?

When he got on his bike I told him, "Jack?" I waited until he looked at me, then I asked, "Where will y'all keep safe tonight?" because I needed to know they would be safe for certain, not just vague assurances.

He stared at me for a long moment before he asked, "Why you wan to know?"

"I just…I need to know as many as possible are safe."

"We're planning a potluck at the local churches. We're advertising it as a fundraising Fais do-do, asking folks to stay until midnight if possible, especially if they have small kids. It's a big stone cathedral. There's a few stain glass windows, but they're narrow and my podna's figure they'll be easy enough to cover. They got storm shudders anyhow. We sent out the invite throughout our parish, asking folks to bring a few of the easiest to come by items on your list, water, propane for the cookout grills, gasoline, canned and boxed goods, seeds. We told them the church was collecting supplies for the poor."

"A few folks are bringing animals to the church voluntarily. A petting zoo sort of thing for family and friends that are visiting. Some others are coming on the down-low. Tee-bo, Lionell and a few others were charged to bring any livestock they knew of in the parish to the building, quietly keep the animals in the outer rooms. Lionell's good at…that sort of ting. The boys are also goan to be quietly sabotaging all the cars in the lot, try to keep all the folks with small children from leaving, even though they'll want to go home early."  
My mouth dropped open in shock at all the thought he'd put into keeping those in his parish safe. I was in awe!

"He or the others get into any trouble over this, I gave them your number to call. I'll expect you to post bail."

He gave me a look that promised punishment if I didn't comply. "I will. I swear."

His grey eyes searched mine for a long moment. "Bail's expensive princess. You might have to part with both your earrings, your new necklace and more before all the boys are in the clear." He seemed to be testing me, but I didn't care. I was dead serious about this. He'd gone beyond the extra mile for me, believed in me when no one else had, and had put a plan into action to save as many people as possible. He could have every gem I owned if that was what it took.

"If that's what it takes, then that's fine." I told him, my blue eyes meeting his. "They'll have more than earned them before tomorrow's over. But tell them to make sure they're not so busy working that they don't forget to get inside the building when the storm clears and the lights begin."

Jack must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded once and shrugged on his jacket over his bare chest. Then he shoved on his helmet and took off.

I stared after him as he roared off through the fields, feeling bereft for some reason I couldn't even explain. When I couldn't see or hear him anymore, I turned around, one hand holding the blankets, the other hand splayed to touch the comforting cane stalks, and slowly walked back toward home.

I checked my phone as I crept into the house. 8:42 Mom didn't hear me come in, talking on the phone to some farmer about the drought. As I got undressed my phone fell out of my boot.

Phone.

Matthew.

Mom.

As I showered quickly I thought, Does Matthew's Mom even know what's going to happen? Can she comprehend what's going to happen through all his cryptic speech that the world is about to change forever?

I dressed quickly and grabbed my phone, pushing speed dial ten for Matthew. Rachael answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Dixon, this is Evie."

"Evie! Hi. Did you want to speak with Matthew?"

"I do, but I'll want to talk with you next if that's ok."

"Oh. Sure thing. Just a minute dear."

"Hi Empress. Are you prepared?"

I took a deep breath before I spilled. Though he knew the past, I was telling him this anyway. Heaven knew why. "I'm working on it but my mom isn't and I can't talk to her about this stuff and here's why. She had me committed this summer because of all the visions. She thought I was insane. So I haven't been able to tell her about any of this. I want to but I have to have credibility and I don't. Regardless, I'll get her, me and Mel in our cellar tonight."

"But I just wanted to ask you, does your Mom know what's going to happen tonight?"

"I warn. Prepare. Speak Louder. She can't hear. Can't listen. Muggle."

Okay. I'd ready Harry Potter. I took that to mean that she couldn't receive Matthew's visions and didn't get his lingo.

"I'd like to tell her for you in muggle speak. Is that alright?"

"Arcana means secrets."

"I know honey. But Matthew, it's the last day. What more can she do? I'm saving as many people as I can. I know your mom has people she cares about, things she would do if she knew what was coming. What if she knew how special you are? You told me when you first saw me that I didn't listen, so you'd speak louder. I started listening more carefully, and I talked to Jack, who helped me figure out some of your puzzles. Please, let me at least try and talk to your mom. I speak muggle. Maybe I can help her listen to you better in the days ahead?"

He was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Empress is Matthew's good friend. Thank you Evie."

"You've done so much for me Matthew. I just want to help you for once."

He said in a dazed voice, "This changes things. Many things."  
Before I could ask what that was about I heard rustling and then his mom spoke. "Hi Evie, it's Rachael. What did you want to tell me?"

"First could I exchange some information real quick? I'd like to give you my address and get yours. I know you live near Huntsville, Alabama and I think I remember the street name…"

Rachael gave her the info Evie quickly wrote it on the back of Matthew's picture.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Um…Yes. Go ahead." Rachael wrote without comment until Evie told her she was in Sterling Louisiana.

"Louisiana? How do you know Matthew? I thought you said you were friends? That he'd asked you to call him several times."

"I'm about to tell you something Mrs. Dixon and it's going to be very hard for you to believe. Your son is very special. And when I say special, I mean that he's been talking to me, without using a phone. He's been speaking to me through visions. He started doing this as far back as last Christmas."

I took a deep breath and blew it out on a little laugh. "You have to understand, at first I thought at first that I was going crazy. Then a few days ago, Matthew appeared in one of the visions he sent and spoke to me. When he kept appearing, I finally asked Matthew if he was real, if he really existed. He showed me a vision of him standing in a yard at a barbecue. He was standing alone all by himself. The other kids wouldn't talk to him. He was wearing a shirt that said HUNTSVILLE SPACE CAMP and a rocket launched into the sky. I asked for his phone number. He showed a vision of the paperwork for the space camp and I memorized your number. That was the night I first called you."

"Evie…what you're saying…I'm sorry—

"I can prove it!" I interrupted. I'd take the migraine. Anything to prove it. "Write something down on paper. Matthew can send me a vision and show it to me. I'll read it off. I swear to you this is real and it's more important than you can know because I need to tell you something and you have to believe me so let me prove this to you." My voice was full of fire. I had to make her believe me!

My nose tingled and my room disappeared but I knew I was still holding my phone and sitting on my bed. Now it looked like I was in the living room of Matthew's house. Rachael Dixon had a cute southern place, quilts, china on the walls, rustic and antiques, lots of things that wouldn't look out of place in a Cracker Barrel. She was about the same age as my mom, brown hair that was shoulder length, dressed in a nice orange top with lace accents and jeans with brown boots, she sat on a blue couch, the phone on a wooden end table next to her, a pad of paper and pen on her lap. Matthew was standing in front of her, arms crossed, focused and assured, a fireplace, mantle and mirror behind him, pictures of him and Rachael together sitting on the mantle. Matthew had placed me sitting on the couch next to his mom.  
"Hi Matthew." Matthew just nodded at the pad Rachael was writing on as she held the phone next to her ear.

"Rachael, as you're writing on your pad of paper, "This is the worst hoax ever three exclaimation points, sixteen thousand one hundred eighty four point seven seven seven you are sitting on a blue couch next to a wooden table with Matthew standing in front of you with his arms crossed…and he's looking rather smug at the moment…and your mouth is gaping open Oh, no, Mrs. Dixon no! Don't cry! Matthew! Hug your mother right now!"

Matthew gave me a confused look but walked forward and bent over a bit, awkwardly hugging his mom's shoulders.

Did he not know how this was supposed to be done? "Kneel down silly boy and give her a proper hug." He obeyed. "There you go. Rub her back a little."

Mrs. Dixon had her head buried in Matthew's neck and one hand on his head, but her other hand still pressed the phone to her ear. While she calmed down I commented on how cute Matthew was growing up. "Awww, look at you on that rocking horse! How old was he?"

"18 months."

There was another of him holding a Lightsaber in a brown robe with shaggy hair, just like a young Anakin. "You make such a cute Jedi Matthew!"  
"That was Halloween. He was six." Matthew glared.  
"What? You're adorable like that!"

He continued glaring and said. "Time is short."

"Yeah, you're right. Mrs. Dixon. I know this is huge and I can't imagine what is going through your mind so I'm just going to tell you what I know so far alright?" Rachael nodded into Matthew's neck.

"You just nodded." A sobbing laugh from Rachael.

"Evie, You have no idea how much it means to me that you're telling me this about my son.

I chuckled a bit. "Matthew has the ability to see the future and the present. Right Matthew?"

"And past."

"Right, past too. Ok! So then, Matthew has shown me that tonight there is going to be a major event. Tonight is the night of the full moon. There will be a thunderstorm, maybe rain. After that will come what will appear to be something like the Aurora Borealis or northern lights. People will be spellbound by the lights. Most who look at the lights will be turned to ash. Some will become … changed. Hideous creatures whose skin is wrinkled and they ooze and they crave blood, but in drought they crave water. What you need to do to be safe is to hide in a cellar or basement without windows until the lights are over."

"Once they're done, go out and raid for supplies. Matthew, will our cars work after?"

"Not until you fix them."

I don't know if phones will work after tonight, but I'll try and listen to you as well as I can, alright.

"Phones only work if safe with you. They'll work, but not call."

"Right. Move all electronics to the cellar pronto! You catch that Mrs. Dixon?"

"I did. Call me Rachael, Evie.

"Crap. And I can't call you on my phone right?"

"Not on phone, you call me, I hear you."

"Wait, what?"

"You call me, I hear you, we'll talk."

"Seriously?" When he nodded at her she grinned. "That's awesome! I'll still get to talk to you after the flash happens!"

He smiled at how happy she was at that. She'd have to put up with a migraine to talk with him, but whatever. Some things were worth it.

"Rachael, I just want you to know that Matthew talks to me a lot. And I can talk to him back. We're friends. I'll do anything for him and he'd do anything for me, right Matthew?"

"Empress is my only friend."

Rachael clarified,"So you're Empress and Evie?"  
I answered, "That's right. See, I'm still learning about this myself, but as near as I can understand, this has something to do with the Tarot cards. Matthew is the Fool card and his power is seeing Past, Present, and Future. And I'm the Empress card with power over Plants. Each Major Arcana is a person with a Power. Some are bad cards and you need to avoid them at all costs, like the Lovers who will lead a huge army, El Diablo, who wants to eat people. It's strange and weird and I'm sorry it's so creepy. I have to admit I don't like it either."  
I continued,"To sum up, Matthew is hard to understand, but he's brilliant and you have to learn to listen to him, and try to understand what he's trying to tell you because it will save your life. He's already saved mine. Sometimes it feels like he's speaking another language, but try as hard as you can to understand and be patient. Matthew's been so patient with me. Is there anything you want to ask or say while I'm here?"

Rachael sounded so dazed. "I wish I could think of something, but my mind is so jumbled up. What do we do after the Flash? After tomorrow?"

Matthew took that one, "It Begins at the End."

I asked, "What Begins Matthew?"

"Arcana, Foes, Obstacles, Allies, Battles, Arsenal. Prepare Empress."

Rachael asked, "What does that mean Evie?"

I was afraid of what it meant. Someone had tried to kill me with lightning bolts last night. I had grown thorn claws in a dream and in real life. I wanted to be nothing like the red witch. Death had threatened to pierce me with his sword.

My voice shook, "Um, for now, go to the stores and buy everything Matthew tells you to. Call any family or friends and warn them to do the same. Empty your bank account to do it. Tomorrow, go to the stores and take everything you can get your hands on that's left. Maybe look up a prepper list. Bullets, beans, trust Matthew with your life. That's the most important thing. And I'll be in contact with him through visions so if he tells you I'm coming or that you need to go somewhere to meet me then you can believe him.

"Evie, you've been an absolute Godsend."

"Rachael?"

"Yes Evie?"

"Before you go," My voice was shaking. Was I going to do this? 10:00am. We still had time to prep. Yep. Too late to send me back to CLC. "Could you talk to my mother? She thinks I'm…delusional. She had me committed this summer…because of all the visions Matthew sent me." I couldn't hold back the tears and it was obvious. "I need you to talk to my mom, help referee a shared vision with the four of us, something, anything, help prove to Mom I'm not crazy so we can be prepared too. Please."

Mom was downstairs, staring out the window at the cane fields, probably worried about the drought. She turned when I came in.  
"Oh, hi Honey, I didn't see you come in. Did you have a good time at Mel's last night?"

"Yeah, I did." I sat down at the kitchen table and patted the place next to me, indicating I wanted her to sit. I put my phone on the table in the middle, just waiting. Mom walked over. "Mom, you remember how I told you that night that if I needed to tell you something, that I would?" My stomach literally trembled with anxiety. I hadn't known it could do that…  
Mom's step faltered and her face became even more serious as she pulled out the chair and sat. "I remember. Do you have something you need to tell me Evangeline?"

"I do Mom. I continued taking my meds like I was supposed to, only, I had a vision after, and in this vision, there was a boy, and he talked to me. Then I had another vision and he showed up again. So I talked back to him and I asked him if he was real, if he had a name."

"Evie…If your visions are continuing then we need to talk to your doctors about your prescriptions-"  
"No Mom, you need to ask yourself a question!" My eyes cut to hers and my tone was fierce and determined.

She looked at me shocked because when I'd had these visions last spring I'd been a scared little girl searching for answers I didn't have. I'd had no clue what to do then. Only I wasn't that scared little girl any more.

I had answers and I was giving them to her and she was going to hear me out! "And that question isn't do I need more medication? That question is 'What if you're wrong?' What if you're wrong about my visions being hallucinations and delusions. Because if you're wrong, then people are going to get hurt! We are going to get hurt!"

"All I'm asking for from you right now is thirty minutes or less of your time. If I can't convince you that I'm right in thirty minutes, then I won't bother you about this the rest of the day. On Monday morning you can call the doctors and we can discuss increasing my medication. Deal?"

I could see it on her face. She was shocked. But she was going to listen.

"All right Evangeline, you have my attention. Go on. What about this boy?"

"I asked him if he was real. If he really existed. He showed me a clip of a vision of himself at a barbecue…"

I told her how I'd figured out where he lived, how Matthew had shown me his number and called him that first night. How I'd called him everyday since. How he could see the present and the future. How I'd talked to his mother and told her that she needed to prepare for what was coming tonight. And then I showed Mom the two sketches of what was coming tonight. The northern lights and the chaos that would follow. Piles of ash and safety in the cellars.

"Evie…I know you believe all this honey…"

My phone rang.

Mom looked at it. I touched the call button and put it on speaker saying, "It's for you."

"Hello, this is Karen?" Mom's pretty blond head tilted to the side in confusion.

"You want to believe your daughter but you need proof right? I'm your proof. I'm Rachael Dixon and I'm Matthew's Mom. He told me I should call now. This is a good time I assume?"

Mom's mouth gaped open and I grinned. I was beginning to love Matthew. I'd claimed Mel as my sister long ago. First chance I got, I was going to stake claim on Matthew as a brother. I just had to figure out which one of us was older…He felt like the younger one for some reason.

Mom and Rachael had wanted to talk forever and granted they had a lot to talk about, but I reminded mom that it was a cell phone and they could talk in the car so they should do this so that we could begin our mad prepping errands pronto. We ran into bunches of teens in town, all grabbing similar items.

I called Mel once Mom and Rachael were done talking, confirming she'd pranked her parents and would be at my house that night. When she told me that a bunch of people had their phones stolen at the rager last night I couldn't believe it.

"What?!"

"Yeah! Good call putting ours in our boots like you said, otherwise we'd probably have lost ours too."

I knew I'd seen Lionell sneaking around the cars last night! And Jackson, was he distracting me just so Lionell could steal all the phones? He wasn't trying to get me to be his girlfriend after all! He was just making conversation, distracting me until Lionell finished and stupid stupid me had fallen for it! I couldn't believe I'd let that player kiss me and touch me and almost… I bit my lip hard wanting to cry. Well at least now I knew for sure whether he was a player or not. I wondered if he believed any of what I told him or if he was just playing along with the crazy girl, trying to get in her pants.  
Had any of what he'd told me been true? About everyone meeting at the church? Or was that a lie? Damn him! This wasn't a game!

Well he'd know I wasn't crazy after tonight. He'd know. He'd thrown me away. And I'd never get to see him again. I'd been falling in love with him. I'd been played. Suckered. Never knew it would hurt this bad. I bit my lip harder and told myself the tears in my eyes were from that.

"Mel, I need you to come meet me. Mom and I are at the Costco here in Sterling. Can you come get me? I need you to take me over to Jackson's. I know who has our phones. Do you have my bag?"

"Yeah, sure, it's in my car."

"Good."

I had one final warning to give him from my sketchbook. He probably wouldn't believe it when I gave it to him, but after tonight was over, he'd pay attention, and then he remembered. Jackson Deveaux never forgot anything, even when he was justplaying.

—

I'd helped Mom grab a few last things from the store, load her car, then waited out front for Mel. Mom and I had been making trips to the store and back all day. We'd probably be doing the same for weeks after the flash, just without a car. I told Mom that Jackson needed to know something important that couldn't wait until tomorrow. It was still only 6pm. We still had time to go ream him out and pick up a few things before it got late. I reminded Mom not to go out much after dark, that I didn't know exactly when the storm would hit. I had two and a half hours to get back home. Plenty of time.

Mel and I drove to the Basin. I'd called Clotile and asked her if she knew where Jack was. She said he was at home! That just proved it to me further. He hadn't believed me. He was just playing me. I'd told her I had something urgent I needed to give to him in person and asked her for Jack's address. She'd actually given it to me. Imagine that. I asked her if there was a meeting at the church tonight. She'd sounded a bit colder then, and told me I should know the answer to that. Sounded like they were all sticking together, playing me.

"You've had better ideas." Mel muttered, squinting to see out of her bug splattered windshield. "Why aren't we calling the cops?"  
"Why would we call all those people out to get caught in the flash?"

"Oh, right… TEOTWAWKI.. You said Jackson was the lookout, how do you know he'll have the phones?"

"I don't know he'll have all the phones, but I'm going to call him out on what he did. You remember I told you I didn't know if he wanted me as a girlfriend or if he wanted to play me? Well this showed he wanted to play me. So I'm calling him out on it. The whole thing was one big play, start to finish. He probably didn't even believe the drawings. Just playing along with the crazy girl." My voice had risen to shrieks now.

"Evie, honey, If that's what you think, then why are we even here?"

"Because he deserves to be called out on it! And I have one more warning to give him. It's important! I was clutching the Lover's drawing and tarot card. Why it was important for this juvenile delinquent player to have this warning I didn't know, but I'd shown him every other warning vision I'd had, and I'd told him I'd show him them all, so I was gong to do it and he was going to get it and then I'd never have to see him again.

Did they have Brandon's phone? Brandon never code locked his phone and he had countless pictures and vids of me. Were they laughing about me? At my pictures? About how Jackson had played me, spending the night with me, touching me? Did it mean nothing to him? Just another Doe-tag for him to brag to his friends about?

Why did he have to act as though he liked me? As though he wanted me to be his? Was it some sort of twisted revenge against the rich dad who hadn't wanted him? Play the rich girl and then drop her?

Once we came upon the new bridge, stretching over acres of swamp, my lips thinned. Without this line of dull gray cement, I'd never even have known Jackson Deveaux. Once we reached the end of the bridge, we were officially in a new parish. Cajun country. Bayou inlets and smaller drawbridges abounded. A pair of wildlife agents in their black trucks sat chatting on a shoulder.

Mel exhaled. "Why are you forcing me into the voice of reason role? You know that never works out for us."

"Yeah…"

I directed Mel to turn onto the dirt road that led to the Basin. After a few miles, she said, "We're not in Kansas anymore."

We saw shrimp boats, bayou shacks, and shipyards filled with rusted heaps. Statuetts of the Virgin Mary graced every other yard. I'd known how Catholic the Basin folk were, but even I was surprised.

We neared the end of the road, closing in on Jackson's address. There were fewer structures down here, but more palmettos, banana trees, cypress. Trash had collected all around the ditch lilies.

By the time the marsh was visible, we could see gators in the reeds. They were so thick, some of the smaller ones lay on top of the others. Yikes! Mel nervously adjusted her hands on the wheel, but she drove onward. The car crept deeper under a canopy of intertwined limbs and vines, like a ride going into a haunted tunnel.

When the road surrendered to a rutted trail, Jackson's home came into view – a shotgun house, long and narrow, with entrances on both ends. The clapboard framing was a mess of peeling paint. A couple of gator skins had been tacked over the worst spots.

Jackson's love of Robinson Crusoe rose to the forefront of my mind. They shared a lot in common it seemed. Making the best home they could, with the resources they had.

The roof was a rusted patchwork of mismatched tin sheets. In one section, a metal garbage can had been battered flat and hammered down.

This place was as far from proud Haven as possible. I thought I'd seen poor. I was mistaken.

"That's where he lives?" Mel shuddered. "It's horrid."

Suddenly I regretted her seeing this, as if I'd betrayed a secret of Jackson's. Would she understand this proud young man, how he'd struggled to catch and skin an alligator, using the skin to patch the frame of his home because he didn't have the money to buy other materials? Staring at his home I actually felt a strange sense ofpride at what Jack had accomplished.

Would I have been able to patch my roof or catch fresh meat? Nope. Yet I had no doubt that Jackson had.

Even though I was furious with him, angry to tears, I was still proud of him.

"Evie, my car'll get stuck if I drive any further."

"Just stay here, and I'll walk it. I'll be back."

"What if he's not even here?"

I pointed out his motorcycle, parked under an overhang beside the rickety front porch. "That's his."

When I opened the car door, she said, "Think about this."

I had. This entire situation had been so unnecessary. But Jackson had stolen from my friends and played me for a fool, probably believed I was crazy, and was planning to ride out the storm in this place where he'd end up dying. Time was running out! Remembering what was at stake I clutched the final drawing in my hand, slamming the car door and ventured forth. Yellow flies swarmed me, but I kept going, wending around tires, busted crab traps, cypress knees.

Closer to his house, there was no cut lawn, there wasn't even grass. In these parts, some folks who couldn't afford a lawn mower "swept" their yards, keeping them free of vegetation—and of snakes. His yard was a giant patch of hard-packed earth.

As I neared, I saw tools hanging from the porch roof. A machete and a saw clanked together in the growing breeze. It was beginning to grow dark. Clouds were gathering, like those on my wall at home, like those in the first drawing I'd shown to Jackson. Tonight was the night.

I crossed a dried-out depression in front of four wobbly-looking steps. The first stair bowed even under my weight. How did a boy as big as Jackson climb them?

There was no knocker on the unpainted plywood door, just a rusted lever to open it. The bottom was shredded in strips. From when animals had scratched to get in?

Screwing up my courage, my knuckles rapped the wood, my other hand clutching my last warning for Jackson against my chest. "Hello?"

The door groaned open wide.  
"Jackson? Ms. Deveaux?" I called as I stepped inside. No one answered. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. The main living area was so cramped, the ceiling hanging so low I wondered if Jackson had to duck to walk around. Dangling from it was a single lightbulb, buzzing like a bee. The sole window had been boarded up. The door to a room in the back was closed, but I heard a TV blaring from inside.

On the left was a kitchenette. Six fish lay cleaned beside a sizzling pan. Some kind of game was chopped in chuncks, already breaded in cornmeal. Had Jack angled, trapped, or shot everything on that counter? Considering what he'd told me about Robinson Crusoe, I was betting, yes. That proud feeling flared up again but I stamped it down. I frowned at the room then at the stove.

Why leave the stove on? "Jackson, where are you?" I turned it off before the whole place caught on fire. Gas cost money too. I looked at the room a bit closer. Lining the wall to the right was a plaid couch, with cigarette burn holes pocking the arms. Frayed sheets had been spread over the sunken cushions.

His boots sat on the floor at the foot of the couch. This is where he sleeps?

My lips parted. He didn't even have his own room. My home had 22 rooms. Jackson was sleeping on the couch in the living room.

A Spanish for Beginners book lay on the floor, spine cracked and open in the middle with a well worn copy of Robinson Crusoe beside it. Well, he already spoke Cajun French and English. They said once you were bi-lingual that picking up a third language wouldn't be too difficult. Looking around the room, I wondered if he was heading to Texas or to South America somewhere. Even though he was only 17, still a boy with hopes and dreams, he was acting like a man. He was taking care of his home as best as he could, planning for his future. Was it a future somewhere far, far away from here?

My heart ached at his betrayal. Anger flared. Good. Maybe he should leave. up! Why had he done it? Stolen the phones? Did he need the money to travel away from here next year? He was only a Junior? There could be a thousand reasons someone this poor needed the money.

But how could he play me? Pretend to like me, just to get into my birthday party? To keep me from seeing Lionel? So why come back for me after? Because he was a player? Because he just wanted an easy lay? And he got mad when I didn't give it to him? I'd trusted him! Told him the deepest darkest secrets that I'd never even told Mel, and he just…played along with it to get into my pants? To score a doe tag with the rich cheerleader at the new school? Maybe to get revenge on someone like his Dad? I didn't know. At this point, I wasn't sure that I even wanted to know. I just wanted to throw the drawing at him, yell at him for deceiving me and get the hell out of here before the storm hit.

I nibbled my lip. I didn't see him, or the phones. Lionell probably had them. Oh well. The phones wouldn't work after tonight anyway.

Only one door left to try. I went to the connecting door and knocked on it. No answer. I pushed it open a crack and peeked in. A woman sprawled on a bed in a robe, almost indecent. It was hiked high up her leg, and gaping a bit at the top. A bottle of burbon lay open on the floor, almost empty. A plate of eggs and toast lay uneaten beside her. I was betting Jackson had cooked it for her earlier that day. Why hadn't she eaten? He had to get her out of here. There was no cellar in this place.

I knocked on the door, holding the door so it didn't open further, not looking, calling louder. "Jackson? Are you home? I need to talk to you."

Jackson's tall frame opened the door wide, stepping through and closed it behind him. "Evangeline, what are you…?" His accent was thick and angry. I stepped back. He crossed his arms.

"I needed to talk to you."

He looked around the room, as though seeing it through my eyes. He must have seem something in my expression he didn't like because his face reddened with embarrassment, before it blanked with rage. "You couldn't pick up a damn phone? You tell me why you're in my goddamned house!"

I could only gape at him. His rage was terrifying. His rage aimed at me was petrifying. I felt like I couldn't speak. Couldn't think.

Rain fell down and started to hit the roof. Punishing drops on a tin roof. The sound was nearly deafening. Most folks around here, around anywhere would be thrilled about this after the three month long drought we'd had this summer. This rain was different. It signaled our final hours before the end. I looked up, shocked out of my stupor with a new fear. I'd run out of time. "Jack, there's something I need to—"

We both turned when stomping sounds shook the house, as if someone was bounding up a back set of stairs. I was shocked when Jack dashed past me to the kitchen, grabbed the frying pan, yelled at me to "Go home Evie! You've seen enough. You doan want to see what'll happen if you stay." He was back through the door to the bedroom, slamming it shut behind him, only, the door bounced back a little so it was still cracked open…quite a lot actually.

And I hadn't delivered my message yet.

So I stayed.

A tall, sunburned man in wet overalls came into view. He was pacing beside the bed, yelling at Jack's mother, who was obviously not awake to hear him. Jackson was on the other side of the bed, pulling her robe closed. He shook her shoulder urgently saying, "Maman, reveille!"

She slurred something but didn't move. The way Jackson gazed at her face, so protectively…what didn't Jackson do for her. Why didn't she wake up?

When the drunk lumbered toward her, Jackson smacked the man's arm away with the frying pan.

Both began yelling in Cajun French. I knew the language, but not well enough to understand them as fast as they were talking. I though maybe, added with the gestures, Jackson was trying to kick him out, maybe saying never to return.

The man reached for Ms. Deveaux again. Jackson blocked with the pan once more. The two squared off at the foot of the bed again. The voices got louder and louder. They circled each other. Bellows of rage now.

Did that idiot not see that glint in Jackson's eyes? The one promising pain?

Instead of heeding that warning, the man clutched the neck of his bottle, ducking to grab the one on the floor as well. With surprising speed he busted them, one after the other on the windowsill before attacking Jackson with the jagged ends. Jackson warded off one blow with the pan, but caught the other with his forearm.

I saw bone before blood welled. I thrust the back of my hand against my mouth. Can't imagine that pain!

But Jackson? He merely smiled. An animal baring its teeth.

Finally the drunk clued in to the beast he'd enraged but it was too late. He backed away in fear. Jackson tossed the pan, apparently not needing it anymore, wanting to finish this with his bare hands. Blood spurted from the man's mouth as Jackson launched punch after punch. He was relentless. I desperately wanted to look away but my eyes were locked on him. His strength and brutality, the wildness in him, in his eyes….

The sounds of the rain on the roof, of the fists hitting flesh, his mother slurring drunkenly, and of the man's grunts as he took hit after hit were overwhelming.

Finally one last punch across the man's jaw sent him twirling on one foot, drooling blood and teeth as he hit the floor.

Jackson gave a heartless laugh, as he sneered, "Bagasse." -Cane pulp. Or beaten to a pulp.

Now that the man was defeated, Jackson's gaze swung in my direction. He stalked towards me. I wisely stepped back. Now that I'd seen the violence he could unleash, I felt this was a smart move. His arm was dripping blood.

"Bonne a rien! Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble! Maybe now you'd like to tell me just why you're in my damn house!

"Did you help distract me at my party? So Lionell could steal all those phones?" My voice shook. He was wrath incarnate.

"You come to take me to task? Is that why you're here?" He stalked closer as my heart sank. He had played me. Just one thing left to do then.

"I brought you something." I shoved the drawing at him. He frowned and unfolded it. "I don't know if you'll believe me right now, but if you're alive after tonight, I'll have more credibility so it's a possibility." He frowned deeply at me, as though not sure what I was talking about. "The storm Jackson? The full moon? The northern lights are happening tonight. You've got who knows how long until it happens. I'm guessing half an hour to an hour. Maybe. You're out of time. We all are."

"So what's so important that you'd risk your life to come tell me? Why not wait until tomorrow?"

"Because it occurred to me that you've probably been playing me since day one. Pretending to believe the crazy girl's visions. I don't know why you'd do a sick thing like that and I don't care to. Maybe just to see if you could. If that's the case, you didn't believe me and you won't bother to get to safety tonight and you'd die and even if that's the case, I didn't want that to happen. If you live…you need to know this. I don't know why, but you do. This is one of the cards. It's the Lovers. They'll be the force behind the biggest army after the lights. If you see them, it's too late. They're spellcaster's. Hypnotizers. If you hear of their army, one absorbing everything, women, men, everything? Run. As fast and as far as you can."

I took a breath and backed away. His face was still angry, still furious. "That's it. You've got to go. Get on your bike. Go!" My voice broke but I made myself finish. "Don't come back!"

I ran from the house then, down the steps, across the swept yard and into Mel's car. "Go, go, go."

"Did you get the phones?"

"No, Lionell must have them."

Then I wondered, could Jackson even drive with his arm like that? I dialed Clotile. "Clotile? It's Evie. Jackson's hurt his arm bad. He's got to get to a cellar in half an hour and then a doctor shortly after that. I think his arm is cut to the bone. He might bleed out if he can't get it stitched."

"You know of a doc with a cellar office? Seriously? How far away? That'll work. Can you get to Jackson right now? Good. Thanks."

I looked at Mel. "I can't believe Clotile knows a doctor with a cellar office less than thirty minutes away."

Mel was staring out the window hard, wipers flicking madly at the pouring rain, "I can't believe we're out here risking our asses for a lying, no-good, player!"

"Let's just get to Haven Mel."

We pulled up the drive, dashing inside in the pouring rain. I started grabbing any electronics I saw, not knowing if I'd briefed mom that they'd be safe in the basement. I grabbed the small flat screen tv in the kitchen, telling Mel to grab the IPOD player. Next up I grabbed the microwave from the kitchen inset. Mel grabbed the DVD player. Mom came in from watching the weather channel. "Honey, what are you doing?"

We were huffing and puffing from running up and down stairs and carrying heavy stuff so I sputtered out, "Electronics will work…if they're in the cellar."

Mel was behind me and she finished. "Anything electronic gets fried if it's up here. Grab it and bring it down if you want to save it."

We grabbed computers next. Mel had hers in her overnight bag. I'd briefed her on the phone earlier. DVD and music books were brought down along with digital picture cards.

I talked everyone into a set of large speakers from the living room saying, "If we're the only ones left with working electronics and we throw a party, I think speakers would be a big plus." So we carted those down too.

When we came back upstairs we felt the winds pick up, blowing through the screened door. Though we'd gotten rain, the breeze felt hot and dry. Like a scarf out of the dryer rubbed against my cheek. When it blew harder and harder we looked at each other, each of us knowing, this was it.  
The screen was divided between three harried-looking field reporters, the trio talking over each other. One of them was the guy who'd been all blasé while at ground zero for Katrina.

So why was he sweating profusely now? "Sightings of bizarre weather phenomena in the eastern states…get a shot over my left shoulder…just look at those lights, folks…is that the sun rising?

The second reporter looked like he hadn't blinked in a week. "Temperatures spiking…fires in the Northeast…there's no cause for panic," he said in a panicked voice. "Radiation spikes…reports of aurora borealis as far south as Brazil…"

The third guy's microphone shook in his trembling hand. "We've lost contact with our London, Moscow, and Hong Kong bureaus…all reporting similar events"—he pressed his ear com—"What's that…New York? DC?" he said, his voice scaling an octave higher. "M-my family's in Wash—"

One by one, the feeds cut out.

Blip.

Blip.

Blip.

We looked beyond the living room TV to the window beyond. Outside across the now-clear night sky, lights flickered.

Crimson and violet like Mardi Gras streamers.

I'd seen this very thing during Matthew's first visit. It was the aurora borealis. The northern lights in Louisiana.

They were utterly mesmerizing.  
We all stood silent, watching.

I could hear the wind howling, the horses shrieking in the barn, their hooves battering their stalls.

They sounded terrified—

Don't look at the lights!

I wanted to. I could stare forever. I looked down. From the east, the cane rustled. A mass of fleeing animals burst from the fields. Raccoons, possums, nutria, even deer. So many snakes erupted from ditches that the front lawn looked like it shone and rippled.

A wave of rats roiled in flight. Birds choked the sky, tearing at each other or dive-bombing the ground. Feathers drifted in the winds.

The massive Haven oaks groaned then. They were moving,tightening their rain-soaked limbs around us. They spread a shield of green leaves over our home, as if readying to defend it.

My cane seemed stunned, standing rigid, even in that wind. As if shell-shocked.

Don't look at the lights! Safe in your cellars!

"Mom! Mel! Don't look at the lights! We need to go to the cellar!"

She blinked, rubbing her eyes as though coming out of a trance. "Evie, what is that noise?"

A roar was building in the night, the loudest, most harrowing sound I'd ever imagined.

Mom's demeanor grew icy cold. "Gran was right." She whispered. "Girls, let's get in the cellar. Now!"

The apocalypse…it was now.

I could feel the sky grow lighter, hotter as we ran. We made it in time, the door shutting behind us.

As we sat huddled at the bottom, the earth rocked with an explosive boom!


	13. Jack POV The Flash

I saw her grab my paring knife and slide it up her sleeve, hiding it, before running back to the house, yelling for help. Good girl. My adopted sister, looking out for me.

A while later one of the men was carrying me in. I tried to tell him I'd be fine, but he just shook his head at me worried like. Guess I didn't sound convincing.

Mel and Mom staged an intervention with me that night. I was doing too much. Growing too much. I'd give myself away, There probably weren't enough workers to collect and preserve all the fruit I'd made anyway.

They didn't understand. I wouldn't always be here. Some day the Lovers army would come and then I would have to run and so would they, in opposite directions. I needed to make sure they had as much food as possible stored up against that day. They frowned not wanting to hear this. I argued that if we were short workers then we needed to go and get them. They were all just sitting out there in their houses, starving. We had to go find them! Bring them here!

Mom told me that if we were going to bring more people onto the farm, then I couldn't go out into the field anymore, not without giving my secret away, we'd have to come up with a way for the workers to "fertilize" and plant the seeds themselves.

After giving this some thought for a few days Mel and I came up with a plan. Mom didn't like it.

At all.

In the morning, early, I'd drain my blood into a bowl, Victorian bloodletting style. Since I was a quick healer, this took a few slices. Once I had the desired amount, we would add green food coloring which turned it brown. We tested this on a small amount to see if it would still work. Fortunately for me, it did. We added some water to change the consistency. Then we had Mel use a dropper to drop the "fertilizer" on the seeds. If I was in the house, it worked alright. If I was in the field where she was and I could command the seeds to respond, it worked exactly as it was supposed to. So we had a working plan.

Day 40 AF  
We now had a fairly large Cajun population on Haven. The group had opted to have some of them remain on the estate to do the majority of the farming and preserving, others choosing to remain in the Bayou closer to the hunting grounds. There was daily traffic between the area with a healthy exchange of food and water. The hunters were pleased to find they were well valued for their talents. On Saturdays everyone from the Bayou came to Haven for a huge lunch and dinner as well as music and dancing. A celebration and show of_ la joie de vivre. _-The joy of life

I enjoyed the dancing and singing. I found that several men showed an interest in me but I asked Ronan and Tee-bo to discretely discourage any romantic pursuit, hinting that my heart was attached elsewhere, wanting things to stay casual. There wasn't any spark. In spite of the general similarities, my heart saw these people and was only reminded that Jack had believed me enough to warn all these people. That none of these people would be alive if he hadn't encouraged me to speak to Mel.

Day 50AF

We've started bringing in some of the population of Sterling. My how the tables have turned!

Before these people had wealth, power and status. Now they have no food, the only currency they have are the few supplies they've stockpiled that they cannot eat and do not know that we value highly (such as the gas for their cars that don't run or the seeds that won't grow for them). They do not know how to source, preserve, protect, cook from scratch in rough conditions, repair, make do, hunt, prepare their catch and so on. They are for the most part _bonne a rien._

The Cajuns that they've looked down on and thought good for nothing, have the skills they need to learn. So we've brought them in. Some weren't willing to work yet, only to trade gas and seeds for fresh food and game. Those rare seed pictures that I asked the kids to take? Those were a gold mine!

Others are willing to work and have joined the work force, hitching rides most of the way home at the end of the day, then walking the rest of the way. There are plenty of jobs to choose from and plenty of help needed. Many are sick of staying at home and ready to socialize...just not ready to socialize with Cajuns.

I saw Brandon around once in a while. He and his little brother had made it but not his parents. They hadn't heeded the warning.

Day 67 AF

The men sourced a wheat grinder. Bread is back on the menu. Unfortunately, processing wheat is a bit more complicated that one would think and has caused a bit of grumbling.

Day 80 AF

I actually shot a snake! Ronan was giving me target practice with a crossbow in the barn. I was practicing with some haybales we were using to feed the horses. A snake shot out towards us and I had my crossbow ready, so I lowered and fired and I actually hit the thing as it slithered to the right side of the barn.

_Ma bonne fille! C'est bon! _He exclaimed, giving me a hug and swinging me around. I laughed and held him tight, but part of me stilled because first, Jack had call me _ma bonne fille_, -my good girl, that one night so long ago. And I missed him so much. But another part of me sang because Ronan saying that, held the meaning that he was coming to think of me like a daughter. So I held him tighter and relished his pride in me, keeping my arm around him and his around my shoulder as he went to show off my kill to the Cajuns of Haven. I leaned my head against his broad chest and couldn't help thinking, "_This is nice_."

Day 100 AF

The Cajun and Sterling population had now totally mixed. Sterling had no choice. We had the food. They wanted to eat, they had to work. The Cajuns found themselves holding the positions of power, showing the city folk how to do things, telling them what to do. I could tell it amused them but they didn't push it...much.

We're holding classes for the girls. Sort of anti-bonne-a-rien classes. I announced I was joining in which was hilarious because all the Cajun women immediately tried to shoo me away which my former classmates were ready to take offense on my behalf for. Then I explained that I was just there for moral support, letting them laugh at my early mistakes so they feel better about themselves. The funny thing is, when it comes to cooking, I'm still mostly useless. I tried, _a lot_, but eventually the women just laughed, told me my talents must lie elsewhere and shooed me away. So I joined in the new classes and let them laugh at my old mistakes. It was a great icebreaker. Especially, because if there was a way to mess something up, I found it. So the classes were filled with laughter and the Cajuns and Sterlings were mixing nicely. I counted that as a win.

I had more success with the sewing classes. My beloved night shirt had a hole in the armpit and the seam was coming unraveled. I was determined to save it. Not to mention, new clothes weren't exactly being churned out these days. If you wanted to look nice, you had to learn to repair what you had.

The men were helpful by raiding whatever we needed including a fabric store and some clothing stores, giving our growing community a stockpile. As our stores grew and word got out, security became an issue the men decided was necessary. Armed men manned the gates at Haven and any travelers wanting to trade were stopped there until one of the Greens or the Jandin's came to the gates to negotiate. Mel was an honorary Green by now. Her parents hadn't listened to her either.

Day 130 AF

The raiding parties called a meeting with the Greens and the Jandins, who were considered by everyone to be the joint Families in Charge, though in private the Jandins still deferred to us since we were all aware I had _special_ knowledge, and I think they never forgot that this was our home, even though we told them we wanted them to feel as though this was their home too. Tee-bo treated me just like he treated Anais now, giving me noogies and teasing me, tickling. He tried this with Mel sometimes but she punched back, and _hard, _so he seemed to respect that. Ronain was the little brother I always wanted and he, Anais and I jabbered in Cajun often. He was a joy to be around. She was more quiet and perceptive. She'd never said anything about that day she found me in the field with the knife, but I knew she knew. She was a cuddler too, but a sneaky one. She'd just slip up beside you and give you one, nearly on the sly.

Having fully raided and integrated our two communities, the raiding parties were widening their circles. They were finding some survivors in their homes, but the people were reluctant to come out and they wanted to know how we'd like them to handle it.

Now we'd had non-productive members of the community before. If they didn't work, they didn't eat. It was pretty simple. If they broke code of decency, stealing, abusing women or the like, the protective Cajuns took the scum out to the woods and explained how things worked around these parts, with a little brute persuasion. Problem solved. We women folk let the men handle the men. We handled the women. We had our ways too.

"Mom, you mind if I go on a trip? It's been a while since I've been off the farm." One watermelon seed and some fertilizer later we had family out of the door and willing to talk. Not much longer later they were packing up one suitcase and backpack each, ready to move into an abandoned house in Sterling and join our community. Oh, and we had another source of information for which houses in the area to scrounge, and several gas tanks of local cars to empty fuel from or repair. The men used this tactic frequently in the months to come.

Day 160 AF

We had a population of over 400. I've been draining as much as I can manage and have tried something new, dried blood as a fertilizer. It works too. Also not as well as when I'm not there, but it _does_ work, which is the important thing. I even had Tee-bo use it as a tester on their people gathering missions. So one day in seven I make the dried fertilizer. One day in seven, on the festival day, I only do a half batch, so I can enjoy the day and party with everyone else, and the other five days it's full speed ahead. We're making tons of food and the women are all working their hearts out, canning, drying, making snack bars. One of the things the men source on a regular basis is canning jars and lids.

Matthew tells me that I need to be working on Allies and Arsenal. I feel like I should be going somewhere, doing something. I don't know what to do though. And there's so much to do here...So many to feed.

Day 180 AF

We had bag men show up! The Cajuns told all about it at dinner. We serve large family style meals at Haven with huge long tables on the lawn. The Greens and Jandins usually start out the meal at the head table, but there's plenty of room and we've made it known anyone's welcome to sit here. It's more of a "It makes it easy to find us if anyone has business that needs discussing" thing. We all mix around plenty. I've never made so many good friends in all my life.

One of our windmill wells was leaking. Five bagmen were licking at the leak. Fortunately there were three men that were armed on patrol and they shot the buggers on sight. We learned from our patrols that a bullet to the head kills them so they were able to take care of them quickly. But it made us aware that perhaps things weren't as safe around Haven as we expected.

I checked with the kitchen and asked if they could use some Blackberry Jam. They agreed that would be nice. I grew a hedge of fruiting blackberry briars all around the main grounds of Haven. Six feet tall. We had a couple entrances and exits but they could be watched and it felt safer. Once the pickers had plucked the fruit I stared at the vines and the thorns grew larger. The men were pretty impressed and towed me along to grow them a few other strategic places as well. Nope. Not _bonne a rien_ at all.

Day 200 AF

We were having our Saturday celebration. Often it was Cajun music but not always. Occasionally we had blues, swing, 70's night, 60's night, you name it. Almost all the kids my age had paired up by now. Several of the girls were pregnant. Mel had found a Cajun who liked her sass and Brandon had found a sweet Cajun girl who would take him on once he showed he could provide for a family. Lots of them had started building miniature homes on flatbed trailers that could be towed on a truck. Somewhere to live, simple, easy. We got married quickly here. Simple ceremonies with flowers from the courting gardens. We didn't have a priest or minister so the couples said vows in front of witnesses, usually on a Saturday. They were often allowed to pick the menu if they gave enough notice. The kitchen and I did what we could... Life had gotten rougher and simpler, but we clung to the joys we could find. Here at Haven, life was still sweet.

At night in my bed though, when all was quiet, the voices thundered.

I asked Matthew what they were. He said they were Arcana calls. His was -Crazy like a Fox.

Among the other's I'd heard were:

-Eyes to the skies Lads! I strike from above! That one was Irish

-I watch you like a hawk.

-I'll make a feast of your bones! I remembered that one. Death's ally. He creeped me out.

-We will love you, in our own way. The Lovers. I wondered and worried if that meant they were near.

Oddly Matthew had told me lately "He hurts when he helps." I wondered who he was talking about but he didn't say.

Sometimes Death would talk to me, sounding both threatening and longing. I didn't know what to make of him. If he wanted to kill me so bad, why not just come get me? It's not like I was a challenge. Matthew didn't enlighten me any, only telling me again that, "You are the card Death covets."

Covets, as a word, didn't have a revenge or killing connotation. It was a wanting to hold, possess or desire kind of thing. This was one puzzle that was just too hard for me. Death both wanted to kill me and possess me. Was it because he was Death and my blood was Life? So I was his antitheses? I'd asked Matthew if Death was a "bad card." and Matthew had said "Death is Death." Which meant he wasn't a bad card, but he might not be on my side either. But maybe he could be turned to my side eventually? Because he coveted me? So maybe I needed to get him to see that I wasn't someone he should hate, because I was just me, life, nice person and all.

Only, there was no good way to do that because as soon as he saw me, he'd probably "slit me with his sword." So yeah, a Jackson sized puzzle, no mistake about it.

Day 203AF

Mom seems to be worried about me today. She's sitting beside me in the fields as the crops grow, telling me stories about her and Dad and me growing up. We're surrounded by crops, we've even grown some sugar cane. Most everything is cut down nearly the same day it's grown though. I could see in her eyes and hear in her voice that she was worried about me. But she shouldn't worry so much. I wasn't _Bonne a rien_ anymore. I'd met my goal. If that Cajun boy could see me now, wouldn't he be shocked. I was far from a good for nothing doll. I'd learned to cook, just a little, I could mend and repair my clothes, I could shoot, though I wished I was better, but most of all, I grew food. In this day and in this age, that was a skill beyond price. I was priceless.

But my heart ached, because it had been over two hundred days and I didn't know if Jack was dead or alive and the last words I'd spoken to him had been to accuse him, and to tell him never to return. Soon I would have to leave Haven and my new-found friends and family would all be headed somewhere else.

I'd go find Matthew I'd decided. And my Gran. Somehow. Matthew told me he and his Mom were low on food and I worried for them. I would need to find them soon even if the army didn't come soon. I was worried for them.

But I'd never driven a car, so driving two states away seemed a feat far beyond my reach. I'd talked Ronan into some driving lessons but I wasn't very good and I was still directionally challenged. That hadn't changed. Not to mention with the dust storms, bagmen, which is what everyone called the bogeymen I'd drawn so long ago, and the rumors of other challenges out in the world, I didn't know how I was going to manage.

Day 205 AF

I thought I heard a motorcycle. Sound carried differently now. Though even above the hustle and bustle of people talking on the farm, I was sure I heard it. Sounds like that could be heard from miles away. My heart beat faster. We'd occasionally had a passerby come through, wanting to trade for food or water. Sometimes gas. Sometimes they didn't have anything to trade but they were hungry and willing to work so we let them stay and work for a meal and move on. Sometimes, more often than not actually, they decided to stay. We really had a pretty sweet slice of paradise here.

Nevertheless, anytime I heard a motorcycle, I thought of Jackson. My heart pounded faster. I wanted to run to the gates, but it was 6:30am, which meant I was still recovering from my fertilizer donation that morning. A field was being planted and I was reclining on a lounge chair under the shade of a tree near the field, watching the workers seed and harvest the field. And of course, subtly encouraging the plants to fruit prolifically and speedily. I was also drinking water, having a bowl of soup and a cup of chilled fruit and some cookies, "As much as your stomach can hold" Isabeu told me when she plunked it down beside me, tisking at my pallid color after Ronan carried me down. Fertilizer creation is a _draining _business after all. _Ha-ha_

I would have felt like an ..._Empress_ if it weren't for the fact that it took me about half an hour to get the strength to lift my hand and pick up the cookie. I was finally strong enough to drain the water and get through some of the soup when one of the guards from the gate approached.

"Evie, there's a traveler at the gates. He says he's here to trade for food and supplies, and that he has information. We would have kept him at the gates like the rest, only he says he knows you personally, that he's a family friend." I stopped breathing. "He says his name is Jackson Deveaux..."

Icouldn't hear anything but my own beating heart. Jack was here? Jack was here!

"...would have left you and gotten your Karen or Isabeu, but he's asking for you and we all know you're usually rather ill until noon. What would you like me to do?"

"No!" I panicked. "No please. I'm fine. I want to see him. Please show him to me, but ask the kitchens to bring a large plate for him, something to eat and drink. I'm sure he's hungry. And instruct them to have a room readied for him. Thank you Max."

"De rein, Evie." He made the long walk back to the gate but she could scarcely contain her joy.

Jack was here!


	14. Interlude: Requiem TN

A/N My apologies for sticking this into the story belatedly. I believe this needs to be in here.

Readers should know that this is from Arthur's POV. You should also know that most, but not all of the text is from the book. I have edited it to fit with my story. Again, this is all available for free online in the free Poison Princess ebook on Amazon so I don't think there should be a problem with me having it here on . If you've already read the book, just skim through the parts without Evie if you'd rather not read what you already know.

* * *

Interlude 2: Requiem, Tennessee

A/N There are some slight differences here than in the book. Again, the scene here is in the free half of Poison Princess that is available on . So I'm hoping no one will think this is a problem. Kresley is the Author, I'm just keeping my sanity until the next book comes out.  
This is sort of filler, so the next chap will be up very shortly. Feel free to skim. You'll likely already know most of this if you've read the book. Like I said at the beginning, I wrote this in novel form, originally for folks who hadn't even read the books(which was totally awful), so I combined the original prologue with this one and altered the minor details to fit the story I'm creating, and so they'd understand what was going on. 

Requiem, Tennessee

"Arthur, what was that?" Evie asks.

I blink. And again. I'd been utterly caught up in her tale of the flash. "What waswhat?"

She shakes her head hard – as if to throw off her drug-fueled fog.

Good luck with that. I am a master of concoctions, unparalleled in chemistry; the only reason she is still awake is because I want her to be. I had added one spoon full of white powder, not sugar, to her first cup of hot chocolate.

Everything is moving along according to my schedule. I am utterly content in how things have progressed.

She followed me through town earlier just as I'd expected. I'd whistled a jaunty tune as I'd trimmed away the wasted plant life from the town's welcome sign. There may have been 1212 inhabitants once. The flash whittled those numbers down to single digits. Now there's only me and mine, my little lab rats in the basement, wearing their collars, just like Evie soon will.

I'd guided her home to my lair, the lantern and smells of food, and the welcoming sign luring her in. She'll never leave here, just like the others. When she'd stepped in I could barely stifle a groan. The gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed waif whose eyes had known betrayal and loss was now mine!

The windows have all been replaced with plastic sheeting, unbreakable. Every door has been nailed down, except the front door. That one is missing the inner knob and can only be opened with the pair of pliers in my back pocket.

My home appears warm, safe, grandmotherly. It should; an old woman lived here before I slaughtered her and made it my home.

I tape my subjects first, to get a baseline on them before I begin my experiments. As she first reveals that she was mentally ill I can barely contain my excitement. This girl is perfect for me! Heaven sent! I can take the merest spark of insanity and flare it to life. I begin sweating with barely harnessed aggression…and desire.

I frown; I'm not usually so…lustful…of my subjects. Mixing business with pleasure is…messy. But her allure is intoxicating. Added to that, that she seems to be more delusional than I once was before I used my powders and concoctions to stabilize myself.

"I thought I heard a thud downstairs."

She likely had. I use the spacious cellar as my lab and containment facility. One of my little lab rats down there was probably straining to reach the waste bucket. I'd left it just close enough to give them hope.

I never miss an opportunity to demonstrate the godlike power I wield over my subjects. They all assure me I'm the most handsome boy they've ever seen. I have no reason not to believe them. Evie seems to look at me with casual friendliness, sure we're just having a friendly chat over cocoa. Soon she'll be wearing a collar, just like my little bitches downstairs.

"Probably rats," I tell this one, inwardly laughing at my joke. "Just ignore it. Please go on." I'm eager to hear more of Evie's story.

Even though I believe little of it.

She tilts her head and gives me an appraising glance. "Arthur, what were youdoing before the Flash?"

I'm taken aback. None of my visitors has ever asked me this before, and for a moment I grope for an answer before settling on a lie. "I was preparing to go to college in the spring. Majoring in chemistry at MIT."

Ever since I can remember, I've been interested in chemical concoctions, in the transmuting of one substance into another. A chemistry degree would've given me a good base for what I truly wanted to study.

Alchemy—the ancient occult art of potions and elixirs.

I look older than I am; a wise man in the guise of a boy. In reality, I'm about her age. My skin has been weathered by the flash, and my potions have taken their toll as well.

"I'd intended to be a chemist." An alchemist. But MIT wouldn't have me. Apparently, my entrance essay on the criticality of human testing had "raised red flags."

"Wow." Evie is genuinely impressed. Her expression is so telling. "You must be really smart."

"I prepared all my life," I say with false modesty. My intelligence is off the scales, unquantifiable by even the most sophisticated measurements. "So now I study on my own, still working toward the dream." My own independent research—conducted in the cellar of my stolen lair.

Oh, but I love to …. learn. I can hardly wait until Evie is helping me gather data. But first we must continue to gather the baseline data. I don't want to talk about myself any longer. Evie will have plenty of time to discover exactly what I am…and what I do. "On the side, I compile these histories. Are you ready to recount more?" When she nods, I press record. "What happened to you and your mother after the Flash?"

"Mom, Mel and I waited for hours in the cellar, afraid to leave, afraid of what we might see. We slept some, but at early dawn we peeked out. You can imagine what we saw."

I could. Laser-like shafts of sunlight had blasted the earth for the course of one entire global night. Those fields of green cane she remembered dreamily would've been charred to ash. Anything organic—any living thing caught outside shelter—was incinerated.

And so many people, transfixed by the pretty lights, had wandered from their homes, drawn like moths to flame.

As if by design.

All the travelers who have visited me at these crossroads—those who've involuntarily surrendered to me their clothing, food, and even a rare daughter on occasion—brought tales from their regions. Before I slew them.

Certain details remain uniform.

Bodies of water flash-evaporated, but no rain has fallen in eight months. All plant life has been permanently destroyed; nothing will grow anew. And only a small percentage of humans and animals lived through the first night.

In the ensuing days, hundreds of millions more people perished, unable to survive the new toxic landscape.

For some reason, most females sickened and died.

An unknown number of humans mutated into "Bagment" —contagious zombie-like creatures, cursed with an unending thirst and an aversion to the sun.

Some call them hemophagics—blood drinkers. I believe they are anything drinkers, but without water to be found, they've turned to people, walking bags of liquid.

They drink and drink but can never be slaked. Like my quest for knowledge. "Why do you think it happened, Evie?"

She shrugs, and curling golden locks tumble over her slim shoulders. Again I am spellbound.

For a moment, I truly consider keeping her as my helpmeet, my companion. Though I am devoid of compassion, I do have some emotional needs.

Loneliness preys on me. Perhaps I have at last found a girl who can understand my genius, the importance of my work.

Maybe she will excuse my eccentricities, since she herself has tasted of sweet madness.

Or perhaps, I muse darkly, she will try to distract me from my studies.

I ruthlessly eliminate distractions.

"All the theories I've heard of make sense in a way," she says. "I guess it was a solar flare."

Yes, but we'd had them before, often. What made this one so catastrophic? Why has the entire planet gone barren? Some say the very tilt of the earth's axis wobbled, disturbing the balance of our world, lowering its defenses. Others claim that the depleted ozone layer—already a peeling scab—ripped open, leaving us vulnerable to heat and radiation.

Basically, we know as much about the Flash as medieval quacks knew about the black death. Will the answer turn out to be something as simple as disease-carrying fleas spread by rats?

"I really don't know what to think," Evie says. "I try not to dwell on things I can't control."

Smart girl.

"What's your theory, Arthur?"

"I'm in your camp. Best not to obsess over it," I say, though I obsess over it continually, fixated with how perfectly organic matter was destroyed, while at least some homes and buildings were spared. My theory would only frighten her; and I'm not ready to put her on edge. Yet. "Did any of your friends survive aside from Mel? Did the flier prank work?"

Tears fall down her face in contrast to her next words. "It worked like a dream. Maybe half our town was saved. The same with the folks from the Bayou. At least two dozen families in a neighboring town. The ones in Sterling and in the town next door even went so far as to prank to the max." She gives a laugh. "Some of them went all out, filling up their cars with gas, storing twenty five gallons of gas, stocking their basements high with bulk products of food and water and the most unusual seeds. Cans of peanut butter, boxes of bullets. I found out later that Jack hadn't lied. He really had held a food drive in his parish. He and his friends had managed to pull together gas, food, water, and even livestock. There were goats and dairy cows, dozens of chickens. It was incredible, beyond amazing!

She looks at me, her face wet with tears. "We'd done it, we'd saved over three hundred people." She grins at me huge.

I allow my lips to give her a smile back, but it's without feeling. She's lying, though she may not know it. My lack of empathy is a boon for a scientist like myself. It allows me to experiment without hesitation. I experience only joy when my scalpel divides flesh—like two curtains, revealing secrets to my probing gaze.

The poor girl's mind has broken. She couldn't allow herself to deal with the loss of all the people that died in the flash, the loss of all her family and friends, so she's created an alternate reality where she was able to save them all. Delusions of grandeur.

"Where are they now?"

"I had to leave them. It wasn't…safe…for me to stay with them any more."

Convenient way to explain why she's no longer with them. I wonder what other clever tricks her mind has played on her to soften the toll the flash has taken. How will she have dealt with the lack of food, with the bagmen, with the harsh world we live in now.

For that matter, how has she traveled all the way here from Louisiana? Surely a girl as soft and pretty as this must have had a protector. Where is he now? The militia or slavers would have claimed her otherwise, if the bagmen hadn't gotten her first.

"Did you lose all of your family to the Flash?" she asks, again surprising me with her interest.

"Yes, in the Flash." I muster a grieving look.

She offers me one of compassion. "This was your childhood home?"

I nod, though this is my sixth home since the apocalypse. I've moved like a hermit crab, from shell to shell. In the past, I would exhaust all the resources in a given place, then abandon it.

But I like this crossroads town, like that the resources come directly to me.

I plan to stay for some time.

Another knock sounds in the basement. Evie tenses, cocks her head. My hands clench. Those little bitches…

I reach for the recorder, turning off the tape. Barely containing my rage, I rise, saying, "I'll go check my mousetraps really quick." I'm so incensed that I fear I'll do murder and get blood on my corduroys. "You stay put." As if she could possibly escape. "I'll be right back."

I pull out my key ring on the way to the cellar door, quietly unlocking it. As I descend the darkened stairwell, I hear the hushed voices of my test subjects. They know they're supposed to be silent unless I address them.

Disobeying me? Mindful of my spotless corduroys, I grapple for patience. When I enter the dimly lit lab, the familiar scent calms me to a degree. All along the work benches are bubbling vials and distilleries, flasks simmering on Bunsen burners. Myriad body parts are preserved in jars of formaldehyde. The loose eyeballs in one jar always seem to follow my movements, which amuses me.

In one crystal vial, I've distilled a new potion that will spike my adrenaline, giving me a concentration of strength and speed. Another flask hoods the key to accelerated healing.

I've weaponized other formulations. Bagmen—rumored to be allergic to salt—will stand no chance against my sodium chloride spray. If any of the numerous militias roll through this town, they'll be in for a surprise when I launch my stoppered vials of acid at them….

The other half of the cellar is screened by heavy plastic curtains. I call it the dungeon. This is where the dirty work gets done. There's an oversize butcher block, a stainless-steel operating table, drain fields, and anatomical tools.

I keep my stable of girls shackled in there as well. I currently own three of them, each between the ages of fourteen and twenty, each collared and chained to a wall. Healthy young females like Evie have become rarities, resources. Like everyone else alive, I hoard resources.

It makes no difference that I'd begun doing this before the apocalypse. I needthem, using them to test my concoctions.

Some might say I torture them simply because I myself was tortured by my father, a tyrant who'd tried to "beat the evil" out of me. I'd been a mass of healing fractures and repeated contusions for all of my childhood—up until the day I chloroformed him, chained him in a storage tub, then leisurely dissolved him in hydrochloric acid.

He'd awakened in time to meet the evil up close.

And my mother, the woman who'd done nothing to stop him, even blaming me for triggering his ire?

She fared worse.

But my past experience is irrelevant. I use these girls only to further my own research. This is my life's work. I don't set out to harm them, per se. The fact that I enjoy inflicting pain on them is incidental.

No, the research is what matters.

When I head toward the dungeon, the trio falls silent behind the plastic curtain, their chains rattling as they scurry back toward the wall. I push back the plastic, turning up the battery-powered lantern on the wall. As they shield their eyes from the light, I stare at them one by one.

Clad in soiled garments, they cower on the packed earthen floor, their hands caked with dirt. They've been digging into the ground, making little nests in which to keep warm when they sleep.

A maggot-ridden corpse lies curled up in one nest, still attached to her chain. That one succumbed to my last experiment: a potion designed to lessen the body's need for fluids.

For weeks, it'd worked faultlessly. Then it…didn't.

I view her remains dispassionately. The congealing blood, tissue, and organs used to be a person—a former Merit Scholar at an Ivy League college. That pile of meat used to embody a soul.

Now it's just a collection of elements.

Evie will take the scholar's place. Perhaps she'll live longer than a month. Perhaps my newest elixir—immortality in a bottle—will finally cheat death.

It must.

Why does everyone assume we've seen the worse of the apocalypse? I will be ready.

I clench the chain of the oldest girl, yanking her to her feet. "Why has there been noise?" I demand, spittle spraying.

The ring of blisters circling her neck runs with watery blood. All of them get neck wounds from the rusty iron collars. This one needs more of my salve. I won't give it to her now.

She considers answering, then thinks better of it. She'd been rebellious at first,sassy. Now she's hollow-eyed and quaking.

"If I hear another sound, I'll make you drink the gold elixir." It's a pain potion that rips through their intestines. I relish their stricken looks. "Understood?"

They mumble, "Yes, Arthur…"

When I return upstairs to Evie, I find her relaxed in her chair, staring at the fire. Her heavy-lidded gaze follows the flames. The last fire she'll ever see.

Enjoy if for now.

"Sorry about that," I tell her. "A pack of rats seems to have moved in over the winter." I hope that statement doesn't sound conceited. A rat infestation these days is a bounty. "If only they'd stop knocking over empty paint buckets. Now where were we?" I turn the recorder back on, taking a seat. "Tell me what those first few weeks were like."

"My hometown used to have a few thousand people. Most of them watched the flash, only a few hundred lived. Directly after they met up at the church or the school, trying to figure out what to do. Some stayed in their homes. No cars worked of course. A few of the smart ones went to the stores. Mom, Mel and I hitched up two of our four surviving horses to a cart and went raiding."

Evie talks about what they took and where they went, but my mind is focused on how fascinating her mind is. To her, the people she saved were her friends. Those unsaved were those she didn't know anyway. Truly delusions of grandeur. As her story continues I add to my diagnosis. Hallucinations. More grandeur. She saves the day, saving everyone she cares about.

Perhaps, I think, I can charm her into caring about me. I have needs too. I need her to test my elixirs. If she truly believes she has the powers she says she does, my potions wouldn't really hurt her. Covering a grin with my hand, though she's still looking at the ceiling, I plot how I can increase the spark of her insanity to benefit myself. She really is heaven sent.


	15. Haven: AF Part 1

A/n

So...I've got two ways I want to go with this. In the version I'm currently writing, which will be a longer story and follow more closely with the book, she has to leave Haven with Jack...which will happen in about...oh 3-4 chapters give or take. In another version which would be an alternate version of this story, she would stay at Haven and fight when the Lover's approach, or return to Haven and fight. Problem with that scenario is I don't actually know enough about the Lovers or their army because I haven't actually met them and won't until book 3 comes out in January. You can see my problem there. So...I'd really love her to stay and fight for her home, and I plan to write that at some point, but I can't yet. And that's why.

I'm enjoying writing again and loving playing with the Arcana world. If only my garden grew as well as Evie's. :-D

* * *

After the Flash Part 1 Evie

Poison Princess In the days immediately following the flash..

When none of the cars worked, Mom, Mel and I hitched up two of our four surviving horses to the cart and went to town. When Mom had expressed surprise that any of them had survived at all, I'd told Mom Jackson had told me of a few ways to reinforce the barn and protect the horses and he'd helped me with that one evening, nailing the boards up while I covered their eyes the next day.

She'd expressed surprise, then pleasure saying, "Well thank God for him, without that, I doubt any of them would have survived at all." I thought over that too. If he'd been playing me, why had he said anything at all? Testing me to see if I'd actually do it? Giving me the benefit of the doubt? I didn't know, and that haunted me. Where was he now? Was he safe? Did he get his arm fixed? We had our horses because of him.

We checked on Mel's house first. We didn't find her parents. Just ashes outside the open back door. Mel stood and stared at that for a while, but didn't say anything. I had a feeling she'd blow her top later. Mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders and told her, "Grab a couple suitcases honey. Pack what you want quick as you can. We need to get to the stores and raid those quickly. Why don't you show Evie what you want from your Mom and Dad's room, then show me what to pack downstairs, and then run to your room and pack a suitcase of clothes. We can comeback another day for more if we need to.

We took her stuff home and then went to the stores, stocking up on all the foods we could find. Mom taught us to go for the calorie dense foods like peanut butter, tossing back the empty calorie foods like graham crackers and potato chips. Mel and I convinced her life would be a little happier with a bar of chocolate now and then. That's how we spent our first day, going to the store and back, piling up food. We met a few people on the way. They told us they were gathering at the church to pray and invited us to come along. Mom told them we had things we needed to do today but we might be along later and thank you kindly for the invitation. Then she told us we had better things to do than sit around praying for help. We'd be smarter to pray while we worked.

She told Mel and I as we raided a vet pharmacy, the other pharmacies in town had all burned, that she believed one day an army would come to town and save the day, but until then we were on our own and we had to prepare for whatever might come in the future. That was when I had to tell her what I knew. I couldn't let her keep thinking the army was her salvation when the biggest army there was, would be our destruction.

I filled her in on the rest of my visions, the ones about the cards. I showed her the Tarot cards and my drawings. I told her about the Lovers, how they were going to be one day in charge of the hugest army on earth, but that they were a "bad card". That they'd absorb everyone and everything they came across and how, yes one day they probably would come to Sterling, but on that day, we would be long gone if we were smart.

That seemed to leave her a bit shell shocked. Gran had been right. The whole time. So had I. And she'd had us committed. I told her to snap out of it. We had work to do and we needed her. She tried to shake it off and we got back to preparing. Then Mel and I told her about how we'd pranked three towns and this was why there were so many survivors. She looked at us in awe as I stared back in defiance.

Then she handed the reins to Mel and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me hard, telling me softly, "I'm so proud of you Evangeline! And I'm so sorry I didn't believe you baby."

I hugged her back, my eyes tearing up at the words I'd been longing to hear for ever, glad I finally had my Mom back. Mel, being Mel, spoke up with her usual abrasive sarcasm, "Glad you bitches have finally got your shit sorted, but one of you should really take the reins back before I plow us into a car or something, cause I ain't got a fucking clue what I'm doing. The horses are driving."

I laughed and wiped my eyes and grabbed the reins while Mom went off on Mel for her mouth, giving her a few lessons on how properly bred southern women should behave that Mel's mom had likely never given her and that she should have had long ago.

Oddly enough, Mel seemed to be listening to mom, even nodding once and saying, "Reeaally?" another time. This might be interesting.

The evening of the second day we started going door to door, checking to see who had lived and who had died. I was taking inventory. I'd grabbed a couple notebooks and pens from the store, checking to see how many Mel, Jackson and I'd saved.

At the homes of those who'd lived, we let them know we would be in touch in a while about the food and supply situation. That we were working on a long term solution at Haven. I didn't know what that was exactly but we didn't tell themthat. They were just happy to hear that someone was looking out for them and they weren't alone. Some of the teens asked me how I'd known, or how Mel and I had known, about the flash. Some of the parents were in tears, saying if it weren't for their kids and us, they'd have all died. What could I say? They were right.

At the homes of those who were killed by the flash and emptied their pantries as well but we also found guns, and ammo. We were like locusts. I'd suggested we leave some of the food in the local homes for the local survivors. Mom just shook her head saying,"Evie, you and Mel warned everyone about the Flash coming.

Consider the people we talked to today. Most of them are sitting shell-shocked in their homes, thanking God they're alive right now. When they wake up, and search their neighbors homes, or walk to the stores, as their cars don't work, then they will find what they can. Once they burn through that, they will all, every single one of them, walk into Haven, asking for food. Some may come in a few days, some may not come for months. We have to be ready. We probably have the only working transportation in the area. This gives us the right to grab every available item we can find and bring it back to Haven.

On the third day, we had our first visitors. We'd just gotten back from our first trip checking houses door to door. I'd just found a cool looking crossbow and arrows that Mel was pretty excited about. She called it wicked and had a gleam in her eye that scared me a little. The five of them were sitting on our front porch steps, waiting for us.

Mom pulled the cart and horses to a stop, calling "Woah." Mel gripped her new friend, the crossbow, like she was thinking about using it. I put my hand over it, pushing it down, saying softly, "Don't. I know them."

I knew two of them. Tee-bo I knew from school. And the older man, who I realized he bore a resemblance to. His name was Ronan. He and his son were about six feet tall and corded with muscles. He helped with spring planting and fall harvest on Haven. Ronan was one of the men who'd been friendly to me when I'd been out in the fields, who hadn't acted like I'd been a bother. He'd spoken to me in Cajun, helping me practice my French. He was one of the reasons I liked the people so much.

I climbed down. "Bonjour Tee-bo. Ronan, it's good to see you again. This is your family?"

"It is. This is my wife, Isabeu Jandin, my daughter, Anais, and my youngest son, Ronain.

"I'm eight!" He told me proudly.

"You're big for eight!" I remarked with a smile. They were all dusty from traveling and looked tired. Isabeu and Anais favored each other, and they were both dark beauties. The older woman had her dark and gray hair was pinned up, but her face was friendly and clear, her eyes dark and sparkling.

Mom and Mel had come up so I introduced them. "Ronan I think you know my mom, but everyone else, this is my mother, Karen Greene and this is my sister in all but blood, Melissa."

"Mel." Mel corrected, holding out a hand to Ronan and Isabeu in turn.

Mom invited them, "Would you all like to come inside for some water? Then we can discuss why you've come. I assume you've walked here. That must have been quite a trip."

"We did." Ronan confirmed. "That would be most welcome."

While I filled a pitcher with powdered lemonade and water from our well, adding a large round of cheese and crackers and a couple cans of fruit, passing out plates, forks and cups. I placed the whole spread on our oval dining room table and the eight of us took seats there. The Jandin's sat together, Husband and wife next to each other, eldest son by his father's side, and little Ronain beside his sister. I sat next to him. He was such a cutie, and something about him called to me, though I wasn't sure what. I set the crackers by him and he snatched up three and stuffed one in, smiling at me around his mouthful. I grinned back.

"I bet you're hungry after walking that whole way!"

"Ouais! But I didn't walk the whole way, no Teebo gave me a ride part way. And Pere carried Anais some." I smiled. "That sounds like fun."

When I looked up, the older Jandins were all looking surprised at the food. The two kids fell on it like starving wolves.

Mom and I insisted. Finally Mel dug in shrugging, saying with a mouthful, "What? It's good food!"

Tee-bo chuckled and dug in too. That was enough to break the ice and we all tucked in.

Ronan and Isabeu took a long drinks, but then clasped Ronan hands in front of him and looked down at them, collecting his thoughts. Looking across the table at mom, he said in a voice even deeper than Jack's, "We came to find out if you had any work around your farm that might need doing." Isabeu's hand reached to hold his and I noticed she hadn't eaten yet either, only drank. A stillness fell on the table.

I put my cracker down in front of me and swallowed my mouthful of cheese and cracker with some lemonade, not wanting to eat while the serious talk was happening. I noticed Tee-bo sit back and stop eating too. He held a cracker in his hand, turning and tapping it on the table.

"The trip from our house to your farm is a long one, too long to make every day. Perhaps we could work out something, room and board in exchange for food and protection. I realize with the three of you, you're probably doing pretty well. But there are jobs my son and I could do that might be more difficult for women to do. Heavier work, hunting.

Now Tee-bo spoke up. "Jack told me you'd be growing crops here soon. That you had some big plan in store. We'd like to help with dat."

Ronan warmed to that subject. "That's right, we would. I've done work on your farm in the past during planting and harvest. We'd like to be of help to you if you'd let us. We're all hard workers, Mrs. Greene."

At mom's look of confusion I spoke up quickly. "That's right. We will need help with planting and harvest. We're developing something new. Still working out a few kinks, but in the meantime, there's plenty of jobs to do around here, right mom? Like the five horses that died, and all the supplies that we need to gather. That would go a lot quicker with extra hands. Not to mention if we're going to grow food, we'll need to preserve some of it. I don't know about you, but I don't know anything about canning.

Isabeu broke in now, her voice pleasant as bells ringing. "I know a few recipes and I have some books, but there's some women in our parish that I could get more from, one in particular."

The hope and desperation in their eyes broke my heart. If we said no, they had no where else to go. They'd starve. They knew it, and we knew it. I thought of my proud Jack, how appalled and enraged he'd been to see me in his home. Then I thought of this family, what it must have taken for them to walk here, probably twenty miles, just on the hope that we'd let them work for food and shelter. They weren't asking for a handout like most of the rich people I knew would. They were asking to help us. To work. All this took me a split second to think about. I spoke before Mom could.

"Which rooms would you like to put them in Mom?"

"Oh, we don't need a few rooms!" Isabeu exclaimed. "One room will be fine!"

I thought of Jack sleeping on the couch, not having a room to himself. I had no idea what these people were used to and I didn't want to know.

But Ronan was waiting for approval from the lady of the house herself. "Mrs. Greene?" He asked softly.

Mom was looking at me as though she was seeing me for the first time. "Evie?" she asked.

I nodded twice firmly. We needed help with farming and Jack had sent them. I even knew Ronan. This was good enough for me.

"It's settled then." Mom said, rising from the table. "You'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, just like Mel is. If you'd just enjoy the refreshments, my daughter and I will go prepare your rooms. Mel, why don't you find a few cans of soup. It's nearly noon and I think we're all hungry."

Isabeu and Ronan smiled at our welcome, looking relieved. Tee-bo looked like he was knew this was going to work all along, probably because Jack said so. I wondered if he'd talked his parents into this. The kids were all smiles. They were getting food and to stay in a rich fine house on a plantation. As far as they were concerned, they'd probably found their silver lining.

I rose with a smile and followed mom out of the room. While she settled on four rooms for the Jandins, I explained my fertilizer idea, that I planned to grow food, that I hadn't figured out how do to it yet, but that I wanted the how to remain a secret. She felt that was wise. In the meantime she said, they'd focus on gathering supplies, while I tried to figure out my gift.

She actually used the word gift.

When we returned and sat down to a lunch of beef stew we told them where their rooms would be, upstairs, the rooms upstairs farthest down the hall, two doors on the right and the left. Ronan and Isabeu exclaimed it was too much but mom shut them down.

"We have twenty two bedrooms in this house, only three of which were being used before you came. If we run short on space you can choose to share a room then but please make yourself comfortable in the mean time. It's just us right now. This house has been far too quiet for far too long." I actually shared that opinion and winked at Ronain. He giggled.

Over lunch Mom asked them how they'd weathered the Flash. Tee-bo told how he'd spent the morning setting up for the church charity event. Ronan and Isabeu shared how they'd been bewildered by the fact that Tee-bo had spent all this time organizing and working to get them to go to the event, and then hadn't bothered to show up! And on top of that, he'd called their home throughout the day telling them in a creepy voice, "Don't look at the lights!" Mel and I laughed until we cried at Ronan's impersonation. "I thought my son was out of his head, for true!"

"I was working pere!" Tee-bo defended himself.

"Thieving and sabotaging you were!" His father accused, pointing a finger.

Mom gasped. "It ain't how it sounds." Tee-bo said, holding up his hands and sitting back, still smiling.

"Oh it's exactly how it sounds." Isabeu told us.

"It was for a good cause!"

"That it was." His dad agreed, wrapping an arm around his son's neck. "Proud of you boy. Damn proud."

Mom looked confused and Mel was impatient. "Spill it!" She demanded, poking Tee-bo's arm.

"I was running around with a trailer grabbing the livestock of all the folks in the parish who were at the church event. Stashing them inside the stone rooms without windows so they'd be safe in the flash. We grabbed water and feed too. Was goan to be a mess to clean up though. Then after we had that done, we sabotaged all the cars, so the folks with Youngstown wouldn't leave before midnight. Boy were they steamed when they found out their cars wouldn't start. A couple of em tried to leave anyway, but we…convinced them to come back."

"How'd you manage that?" I asked.

"Told 'em we was runnin' a raffle. Five hunnerd dollar prize. We'd draw it at midnight or when we saw the light, whichever came first."

Isabeu laughed, "And every hour, some young hooligan stole the microphone and hid with it so he could say in a creepy voice, "Doan look at the lights y'all!"

I wiped tears from my face. He'd done such an amazing job! All my jewels would have been worth it. "How many?"

Tee-bo answered, "One hundred seventy-eight."

"And Jack? Where's Jack?"

Now he frowned. "Haven't seen him. Clotile neither, not since that night. He was goan to a doc. Could be he's stranded there without a car."

That might be possible. I hoped he was alright. I looked at the table, praying he was alright. He couldn't have done all this and not be okay himself. That wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right.

Mom showed them where they'd be staying while I tidied up the dishes, my thoughts churning. Something I'd learned a long time ago about Cajuns is that the Acadians who originally settled there were of Canadian/French decent. When they were forcibly relocated to the bayou of Louisiana they, over time, intermarried with the peoples there, who were of varying descents including Native American, African American, Hispanic, Irish, Caucasian and pretty much any people to come through the United States, but those were the dominant ones. This mixed with being desperately poor and speaking French, gave folks who were inclined to be prejudiced, plenty of ammunition to choose from.

Tee-bo's family had the swarthy skin all Cajun's had with the prominent Native American facial structure. The Jandin's seemed had the dark swarthy skin with the Native American that was easy to see, and maybe a little Hispanic as well. They were all striking with dark black hair and brown eyes, but it was little Romain who tugged at my heart. Over the days that followed, when his belly filled and he started smiling, then began grinning and charming me, he reminded me of Jack. He always had something funny to say, tugging my hand to pull me somewhere. I let myself be charmed. He was irresistible, but he always reminded me of Jack, and every time he did, I wondered where Jack was, and hoped, somehow, he and Clotile made it through alright.

What some people didn't know, or perhaps refused to look past their prejudice to see, was that Cajuns were hard workers. Though poor, they were resourceful, knew how to hunt, fish, and hadn't gotten soft or lost the old skills. Their women still cooked, and knew how to can and preserve. They knew how to mend and repair because they couldn't afford to buy new.

I didn't know how to do any of that. Jack's insult that last day had stung.

Bonne a rien! Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble! My eyes stung, but I blinked the tears back. He was right! He was so right. I didn't know how to do anything! Girls like me in my town, where we were supposed to look pretty, flirt and get good grades were a relic of the past now. It was girls like Tee-bo's mother and sister who were valuable now. I had better learn. I wouldn't bebonne a rien anymore!

Mom, Mel, and I held a conference in Mom's room to decide what to do.

We made a list of things that needed done, quickly realizing that more people and more transportation would make this go quicker. It'd be better if we had another cart.

We met back around the table. Tee-bo asked how we'd feel about him taking a horse to go get another set of hands. Lionel would help him build a cart pretty quick. The two of them could get some lumber from some of the shacks in the basin that people weren't using anymore. They were dead, but he didn't say that. I was quiet about that, not trusting Lionel. He'd never liked me much. And he'd stolen all those phones. Tee-bo seemed to sense this. He quietly told me that Lionel had been there right along side him and Jack saving their parish. I quietly gave my agreement. So took two horses and headed off, but not before I gave him the gun and two loaded clips we'd found from a home we'd raided yesterday. I showed him a sketch of the my bogeymen too, warning him not to get bitten if he ran into one. He gave me a piercing look, told me, "You're just full of surprises." and rode off.

Ronan, Mom, Mel and I took the cart to raid houses, leaving Isabeu and the kids at the house. She said they'd hold down the fort and inventory supplies, get them organized. When we got back home, Tee-bo and Lionel were already there. They'd pulled out the boards that had collapsed in the barn into the yard and had a decent frame started. We waved hello as we pulled up, though mine was more tentative. Lionel and I had never been on good terms.

I got down and walked over. He stood as I approached. He wasn't as tall as Jack, but at a bit over six feet, he still towered over me. "Thank you for coming to help." I offered softly.

He shrugged. "Jus doan what needs doan." He told me, his eyes wary.

"Still, it's appreciated."

His eyes took my measure, perhaps judging my sincerity, and then nodded.

"Can I get you something? Lemonade? Or…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I just didn't want things to be so bad between us. He was Jack and Tee-bo's friend after all.

He raised a brow, shot a glance at Tee-bo, then looked back to me. And then his face softened a touch. "Appreciate dat cher."

I blew out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Okay! Sure." I backed away then half turned and asked, "Tee-bo? Want one?"

"Ouais!"

The sounds of hammering resumed and I grabbed a load from the cart and headed inside, not wanting to waste my trip.

I mixed it up and brought out two tall plastic tumblers wishing we had ice, but that was in the past. The guys didn't seem to mind though. They gave me nods and told me, "Merci!"

"De rein, mon podnas." -It was nothing my friends.

Tee-bo laughed and slapped his leg when Lionel spilled his drink over his shirt in shock. "Tol' you!" He hooted. Lionel cursed and slapped his front.

"I thought you were taking the piss. Didn't think for a second a fille from a plantation in Sterling would know le Francais Cadien." Then he turned to me. "Comment bien parles-tu le Francais Cadien?"

I answered in in the same tongue that I'd spoken Cajun French since I was little. My Grandmother had taught me and stomping around after the farm help had taught me the rest. Tee-bo's father had even tutored me some.

Lionel cocked his head and looked at me like he wasn't sure what to make of that. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Jack actually figured it out pretty quick. That Thursday in school. And I guess I didn't say because it was fun listening in when you didn't know I was listening." I grinned.

He was trying not to smile, but I could see his lips twitching. He shook his head.

"I've gotta get back to unloading."

When I was back inside Mom asked if Lionel was staying for supper. I sighed. I didn't trust him yet, but it wouldn't be right to let him work for us without feeding him. And if he was staying for supper, did that imply he would be spending the night?

I told her he was and went out to give the invitation. "Lionel?" I called from my place at the wagon. "You want to stay for supper?" I hefted the sacks of cans in my hands. "We got plenty."

"That'd be appreciated. Merci."

"And, um, if there's something you'd like to take with you from our haul today, speak up, alright? You've earned it."

His head swung to me in shock, but I'd already turned around and headed back to my house before I could take it back. I knew he'd had a hard life and I knew he'd stolen before, but that was before and Tee-bo trusted him. Maybe if we got off on the right foot, he'd be different now.

When I planted the bags of cans in the cellar, passing Ronan on the way, I briefed him and Mom. "Lionel accepted the invitation to dinner and I told him he could pick something from our haul today as payment for his work. I thought maybe he'd like one of the weapons or the bottles of liquor…actually I have no idea what he'll want. But I told him he was welcome to come and look it over and pick out something."

Ronan didn't say anything but his eyes smiled at me. Mom did though, "Oh, Evie, that was a good idea! I hadn't thought of that. Money probably isn't worth much anymore, but bartering is. He probably could have been out scrounging himself if he hadn't been building that cart with Tee-bo."

"Well done, fille." Ronan finally spoke from up above me.

I smiled. I guess I hadn't done too badly at all this stuff after all.

Over supper the men, and I now thought of Lionel and Tee-bo as men, shared how things were in the bayou. They'd told their neighbors that they were going to see if they could find help and food and would be back if they could get help. They'd seen people out fishing and knew lots of crocodiles and snakes had survived the flash, so at least people in the area would have some meat and wouldn't starve if they could hunt.

Tee-bo said knew from Jack that it was just my mom and me on Haven though. He trailed off after that, but I could hear what he hadn't said.

We were women alone after the flash on a rich place. Unprotected. So Tee-bo and his Dad had come to offer to work for us…but they'd also come to protect us. Jack. My heart ached in my chest. Why had I told him not to come back?

"He wasn't there today?" I asked.

Lionel and Tee-bo exchanged a glance but Tee-bo answered. "No Cher. We didn't see him. Clotile neither. But that doesn't mean-"

I stood up, my eyes watering. I was a hair away from loosing it completely. "Please excuse me." My voice sounded funny. I walked away from the table, ignoring my Mom and Mel calling for me, my steps quickening. I yanked open the door. By the time my feet hit the steps I moving quick, then I was running down the oyster-shell drive, my hair flying behind me.

The sun was still up but the sky was beginning to pinken. The cane fields on either side of me stood shell-shocked and still. Withered and dead. Trees were withered dead things, the leaves all blown off by the hot searing wind and the blast. I ran away from the house, where they wouldn't be able to hear me. Into the cane stalks. Gripping the poor dead things I cried out.

"Matthew! Matthew!" My nose tingled, started to drip. I didn't care, just fell to the ground and leaned over so it didn't get on my clothes. No more laundry machines. Hand washing now. I wasn't going to make more work for myself.

The fields drifted away, and there was Matthew. He was in the car with his Mom. He'd placed her in the back seat of the SUV and he was in the front seat with her. They were driving around town. He'd…fixed it? "Empress. You called!" He sounded pleasantly surprised. As though a dear friend was calling to chat. I supposed to him, I was. That made me smile. He was growing dear to me too.

"Matthew! You got your car to start?! How?!"

"I fixed it. Mother is shopping. She is buying a lot." He grinned a happy grin "She listens to me now when I ask her to get things."

Rachael spoke, "Matthew? Are you having a chat with Evie? How is she?" She sounded thrilled to hear from me.

"I'm good, I guess. It hurts my head a lot to talk with Matthew this way. I get nose bleeds sometimes. But it's worth it to talk with him. How the hell did you fix your car?!"

Matthew relayed what I'd said to Rachael then started to tell me a bunch of technical mumbo jumble that went right in one ear and out the other. I interrupted, "Never mind! I haven't got a clue what you're saying. I'll ask later when I'm with someone who knows cars. That's not why I called."

"Do you know if Jack is okay? Have you seen him?"

Matthew frowned. "Can't see Jack. Never see Jack."

My eyes watered and I nearly lost it. "So he's dead?" She croaked out.

"Don't know. Can't see him. Never see him."

"So he could be alive?" I asked, grasping at hope. When he nodded I was infinitely relieved.

"Thank you!" He smiled at me. "You alright? You and your mom good?"

"Evie asks if you're good Mom." Matthew relayed.

"I'm doing alright Evie. Thanks to you and Matthew I called my friends and family and warned them in time. I haven't been able to contact most of them since, but my brother's family aren't too far away and we've seen them today. Knowing the people you love are alive and well makes all the difference. Matthew helped fix their car too. They're looking at him with appreciation and seeing him for the amazing person he is, and that makes a huge difference too!"

Rachael was nearly glowing as she talked. I could see she was seeing her silver lining as well.

"That's great Rachael. My head hurts bad so just one more thing and I've got to go."

Matthew frowned and the pressure in my head backed off a bit.

"Thanks, that's a little better. I need your help again." His face calmed and he nodded so I continued, "Matthew, I need to know how to grow crops! I've only seen plants grow larger, and I've seen plants kill people, but how do I sprout them from seed? I've got people depending on me!"

Matthew just grinned at me.

"Matthew, I'm glad you're happy, but smiling as answers go, isn't very helpful."

"You have everything you need to know. Your blood is life, Empress." He tapped his nose and said, "Drip…drip…drip…"

Then the car faded and I was in the fields again.

I was looking at the dirt between my hands were my nose had dripped blood. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. Well, at least I hadn't got it on my clothes. I hadn't even had time to be frustrated with Matthew's non-answer before my hands in the soil felt the change. There was life. Beside my hands on either side, the cane stalks had turned from brown…to green! Four green cane stalks stood tall as soldiers where my blood had dripped into the earth. I envisioned them growing…and they did. Fully mature and ready to harvest in seconds.

My mind reeled. Joy filled me.

Your blood is life, Empress. Matthew and Death had both told me that.

What if I used my blood on seeds? What would happen? I turned to run for the house for the box of seed packets that were stashed in the cellar.

I ran inside, past everyone in the kitchen. Mel called,"Evie? What are you doing you crazy-?"

Her mom cried, "Evie! Your nose!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled, still running.

I found the seeds, grabbing the whole box, but then I paused. It was nearly night. Lionel and the Jandins were there. Arcana means secrets. Keep ours.

I needed to be careful, and I'd need light, and privacy. In spite of my excitement, I put the box back on the shelf.

Shit. And now I had to face everyone. I went to the mud room off of the cellar, pausing to tidy my face and hands as best as I could in the little half bath.

"What was that all about girl?" Mel asked.

"Um, I just had a break through on that fertilizer we've been working on. But it's a little dark to test it right now. It'll have to keep for tomorrow."

"That's great!" Brilliant!" "Magnifique!"

I just smiled and blushed. Lionel broke in. "It's getting' late. I best be getting' home."

Mom objected. "You're more than welcome to stay if you'd like. We have the room."

He gave me a sardonic grin and then shook his head saying, "Some other time. Doan want to wear out my welcome."

"Did you pick out something from the cellar?" I asked him.

"Non, not yet."

"Well, you should do that before you go. This way."

He took his time. Isabeu had organized. Canned foods were separated into soups, veggies, fruits and such. Liquors were together. He lingered there. Weapons were also together. There were a few rifles, one with a hunter's scope attached, several pistols. The crossbow and arrows. Boxes of ammo were nearby. There were a few good knives nearby too. I leaned against the wall to watch him make his selection. Tee-bo came down a few minutes later and they talked over the guns. It was pretty much all over my head. Phrases like automatic, bolt action, pump action, velocity, stopping power and the like. I noticed his gaze kept drifting to the liquors though.

Once he'd settled on a hunting rifle and a box of ammunition they both looked at me, like they were waiting for something. "Find what you wanted?"

"Ouais."

"Great! Glad you found something you like. You comin' back tomorrow?"

Lionel seemed uncertain. Tee-bo wasn't though. "Mais, the cart ain't finished yet. Once we get that done, could use your help raiding. Bet you'd know some of the best places to look. This ammunition woan last forever. Can you pick a lock? Some places are locked up tight. That skill would come in handy."

He had a good point. Lionel looked at me and cocked his head. "Tee-bo's right. If you're interested, we'd like to have you back."

Lionel seemed to stand taller and he held that gun like he knew how to use it. For once, that idea didn't frighten me. "I'll be here."

I gave him a smile. "That'd be good."

Then we headed back upstairs. I noticed he gave that liquor one more glance. Boys. I didn't understand the appeal. Jack's fondness for liquor tugged at my heart and he wasn't here. "Go on." I told Lionel.

"Pardon?"

I nodded my head toward to bottles he'd been eying. "Take one."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why not?" I gave him an impish grin.

"Non. This is more than payment enough." He hefted the gun. Then he smirked and put a hand at my back and gave me a little shove, moving me up the stairs. "'sides, I'll be back tomorrow. I'll get it then." I laughed with relief. It seemed the ice between us was finally broken.

The men decided they'd all three go and escort him home, that way no one would be going home alone after dark. They were all armed and on horseback and the sun was setting. They rode out fast, of a mind to be home quick.

It was not too much later that we heard gunfire in the distance, repeated. Over a dozen shots. Isabeu had been putting the kids to bed, but when we heard that we also heard the doors upstairs opening and footsteps running downstairs. We talked among ourselves, wondering what had happened.


	16. Haven: AF Part 2

A/N Chapter warning, you may or may not need a tissue. Just sayin'. Alright, you've been warned. Proceed. Thanks for reading. :-)

It was fully dark when they returned, but they were sooner than we'd expected. We heard clanking as they closed the metal gates at the base of Haven's drive a half mile away, then they rode their horses in. As they got closer we saw not two men, but three. I guess they'd found trouble on the way, or trouble had found them.

"Evangeline, I'm happy to report this rifle shoots like a dream. And I have reconsidered your offer to stay for the night. I believe I'll need a place to sleep for the night. The barn'll do just fine."

Mel snorted, thinking he was joking. Mom started protesting, "The barn?! Don't be ridiculous."

I was firm, leaving no room for argument. "You're not welcome in our barn. Not when there are over ten comfortable and unused beds inside our house. You'll have to make do with one of those."

"Is that the way it is then?" He'd dismounted and stood below me on the ground by his horse. I went down to meet him.

"That's the way it is. I'm afraid you're stuck with it."

"Well I'll try and adjust."

"You do that."

He gave me a nod, respect. I nodded back.

The women couldn't stand it anymore. "What happened?!" Isabeu asked from beside her husband. Her kids had followed her outside. "We heard gunfire."

"We ran into some of the creatures from Evie's drawings." Tee-bo answered. "The creatures that look like their skin has wrinkled into paper bags. It seems they come out at night. Coo-wee, are they disgusting, and they stink to high heaven."

Ronan continued, "Only took so many shots cause we had to figure out how to kill 'em. Takes a shot to the head. One to the chest, even the heart and they still keep comin'."

Suddenly I panicked. "You didn't get bit did you? Any of you?"

They all told me, "Non." Lionel elaborated, "Didn't none of them get that close, no. I even shot one at a good fifty paces." He patted his new toy. "Ain't never givin' this back, fille."

I snickered. Mel teased. "Boys and their toys." He gave her a roguish grin and winked. Then he told her in French, "You give me half a chance, I'll show you how much of a man I am beautiful girl."

My mouth dropped open. When he gave me a wink as he led his horse to the barn, I closed my mouth. Mel dragged me inside by the arm whispering in my ear, "You tell me what he said right this second Eves!"

"I need to go get his room ready."

"That's fine. I'll help. While you spill."

So we put fresh sheets on the bed, but first I made a quick detour downstairs and let Mel pick one of the smaller bottles and a glass out. I knew nothing about liquors, though Mel seemed to know her way around... It would be tomorrow in a few hours. As far as I was concerned, he was staying. I shuddered thinking of what could have happened to the men tonight.

We put him next to Tee-bo's room two door's down from Mel's room which was right next to mine while I told her what he'd said. And apparently Mel was considering Lionel. She confided that after watching him work outside all afternoon, some of that with his shirt off, and then seeing the way he'd rode the horse and handled that gun, she was finding him ruggedly appealing. She liked his muscles and his long blond hair. Not to mention she'd gotten chills when he'd spoken French to her.

"What about Spencer?" I asked. She'd spent the better part of last spring and this fall trying to get his attention.

She shrugged. "Times change. It's a new world. After hearing you talk about Jack, I can see the appeal. And after watching Lionel today, I can see the appeal."

That reminded me of my last encounter with Jack, and how it hadn't gone the way I thought it would. "I need to talk with you about that actually. Something-"

Footsteps came down the hall. I shut up whispering, "Tell you later."

"No, you'll tell me tonight. Meet you in your room. Go!" She whispered.

I went to my room and got into pajamas and washed my face and teeth by candlelight, then got into bed. I picked up a book and started to read while I waited. I'd found Robinson Crusoe in our library downstairs. It made me feel closer to Jack. When Mel finally came in, she looked a little dazed and had a funny smile on her face.

"You look happy." I noted, closing the book and marking my place with a ribbon.

"Um, yeah. That man's got some skills alright." She gave herself a little shake. "But sisters before misters and I could tell you needed to spill about something juicy, so out with it." She flopped on her belly, stretching out beside me, head on the pillow next to mine.

I sighed, then spilled about the whole night with Jack, how he'd walked in on my talk with Matt and been jealous, taken care of me when my nose had been bleeding, how he'd fixed our barn to make more of our horses safe, and then the whole scene out in the cane fields. I stinted on nothing, giving her every detail, because I knew I'd messed up and miss interpreted things but I didn't understand how and I knew Mel would give it to me straight, but only if she had all the facts. Plus, I didn't want her to think bad of Jack, not after all he'd done.

When I'd finished, she just laid there with her eyes closed, on her side facing me, her mouth slightly parted.

I waited for what seemed like forever for her to say something but when she wouldn't contribute I gave her shoulder a shove and said impatiently, "Well?!"

"Shh! I'm having an eargasm." She told me, sounding one hundred percent serious.

"Mel!" I shrieked. Her eyes opened and she grinned and snickered at me. That set us both off and we were in a giggle fit.

Mom peaked in. "You two okay in here?"

We tried to calm down. "Mm-hmm" "Yeah mom." We were turning red with our suppressed laughter.

"If you're sure?"

We nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good night. Sleep well girls."

"Night Mom. "Sleep well, Mrs. G."

When the door closed we looked at each other and busted up again.

"Eargasm!" I gasped on a whisper, trying to be quiet.

"Seriously, Eves, that's the hottest non-sex sexual encounter I've ever heard of! Are all Cajun's like that or just him?"

"I have no idea. Rumors say they're hot blooded and they like their women that way too." A thought occurred to me so I said it. "You might just fit right in."

She gasped. "Shut up!"

I laughed. "At least they won't be trying to 'house-break' you."

At her quizzical look, I told her about Brandon's zinger comment regarding what she needed before Spencer would be interested in dating her. She looked both angry and upset by that. I hadn't liked it either.

"Cajun men would think your fire and passion are perfectly normal. And it's something I've always loved about you Mel."

"Hmm" She flopped to her back with a hand behind her head, looking thoughtful about that. After mom had talked with her about her language earlier right after the flash, she had toned it down, at least around mom. There'd also been a sort of softening though. It was subtle, and I couldn't put my finger on it exactly. Maybe it had something to do with an older woman paying attention to you and giving you genuine loving comments and instructions because she thought you would benefit.

I lay on my side and propped up my head on my hand, looking at her. "What happened after I left?"

"Lionel gave me a "sample" of what he was offering."

"A sample? What're we talking here?"

"Hot and heavy making out against the wall, second base." Mel summed up nonchalantly. My eyes widened. I knew from her briefing me before that this meant he'd touched her ass and probably breasts over her clothes while he'd pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Which meant she'd gone as far as I'd ever been with Brandon in the space of ten minutes with a man she'd practically just met. I knew she was experienced but it was hard to contemplate this.

"How was it?" I asked softly.

She grinned. "My panties are soaked, so pretty damn hot. He's got skills and we've got chemistry."

"Will you..."

"Maybe. It's a possibility. But back to you and Jack." Her face got serious. "Here's where inexperience bites. When he asked you for more, he was asking for sex. He'd already given you an orgasm, which is hugely impressive, considering he didn't actually touch your clit with his hands, or your g-spot. I'll bet he was pretty proud of himself and turned on as hell. Probably hurting a bit by then too." At my quizzical look she elaborated. "An erection can get painful after a while if it's not relieved. So he thought you'd given him the go ahead, only you didn't know what you were saying yes to. Then he thought you were dissing him, telling him he wasn't good enough to have sex with. So now he's not only horny and in pain, he's also mad. Not telling you that you should have done anything different sister, just explaining where his head was likely at. Alright girl?"

I took a shaky breath. My eyes were teary. I hadn't known any of this that night. Not any of it.

Brandon had been my first boyfriend and we'd barely made it past first base. I hadn't read any of the steamy romance books Mel had tried to push on me before, not having really been interested. I was a nature kind of girl, spending my time out in the fields or the garden, often listening to the sounds of life around me, but sometimes singing along with my diverse mix of music loaded on my Ipod. I was so thankful I still had that! If I wasn't doing those things I was drawing and painting, still listening to music.

And over the last year, when most girls were thinking about boys, I was thinking about my nightmares. I'd been just a few months over fourteen when they started. They'd been so traumatic, all the death and gore revolving around my peaceful beloved plants. It had all been downhill from there, trying not to let on that I was having visions, worrying that I was crazy, having delusions about plants, or some combination of the above. And that wasn't even counting CLC hell. I'd tried so hard with Brandon, but he hadn't turned me on, and I'd been too oblivious to notice...until Jack.

And then things had moved so fast that I hadn't had time to figure anything out, until it was too late. I hated myself so much right now! I vowed that if I ever had a chance again, I wouldn't be a tease again. I didn't know how I'd stop it, but I would.

My voice was low and soft, tremulous. "Right. Go on."

"Okay," she continued softly. "So considering all that, he got up and took a walk. He probably drank some and cooled off. Hell, he likely jacked off too." Her voice warmed as she got to what she thought was a sweet part. "But then, instead of taking off after all that teasing instead of pleasing, he did what he'd told you he would, and kept you warm all night, watching over you." Her tone got definitive, leaving no room for argument. "That is sexy as hell."

Then she gentled again, but stayed somewhat detached, in analyzing mode. "As for the awkwardness in the morning, well, he'd had a rough night. As far as he was concerned, you'd told him yes, then no, then that he wasn't good enough, then cuddled all night. Lots of mixed signals. He probably wasn't sure what to make of you either."

I nodded, sniffing and wiping away another tear. "Okay. Thanks Mel."

"Sure Eves. I'm sure Jack's fine. Just be patient. He'll be back someday soon."

I wouldn't count on that. I was so ashamed. "Sure. I hope so."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll get there."

"Sweet dreams." She wasn't touchy feely, but she gave my head a rub and headed out.

As the door closed, the voices rose up. I'd been hearing their whispers in the day or two before the flash, but at night they'd started to rise up in a thunderous roar. A dozen different ones all at once. "Shut up, shut up!"

They didn't listen. I'd never felt so alone. I got up and went to the top drawer of my dresser, pulling out Jack's shirt that he'd left here. I'd managed to get my blood out. It was a long dark green short sleeve henley. I'd been hoping Jack would come back so I could give it to him. It was probably the nicest shirt he owned.

Slipping out of my nightshirt, I pulled on Jack's. It fell to mid thigh on me, looking almost like a dress. The material was soft. I wished it still smelled like him.

I climbed back into bed and blew out my candle.

When I finally managed to fall asleep through the din of the voices, the Red Witch was waiting for me. She killed a girl and a boy that night, trapping them in a tangle of vines. She'd laughed as they struggled, crying for mercy. "There is no shame in surrender." she told them as she slowly tortured them to death using rose thorns and the poison in her claws. She'd stripped the skin from them in strips, forcing them to watch each other, taunting them. Why did she have to be so evil, and why did I have to watch?

When I woke at dawn the next morning I was more than ready to be done with sleep. I slipped on shorts and a shirt, carefully tucking Jack's shirt under my pillow, and made my way down to the cellar. I had plants to grow and I'd finally found the secret. I brought a sewing needle with me, hoping those drops would be enough.

I was out the door and into the fields, through the cane, to the empty square Jack and I had slept in the night before the flash. It seemed right to start here.

Opening the box, breathing hard, hands shaking I rifled through the seeds. What to choose? I laughed. Well, there were nine people in the house now. Something everyone could enjoy. How about a watermelon? Full of water and juicy. Something everyone could share.

I picked out a single seed, putting it in hole I'd made in the dirt. Then I picked up the needle and pierced the tip of my finger and squeezed the tip, letting the blood drip onto the seed. I watched the seed sprout and I covered it with dirt, dropping another drop of blood on the tiny leaves.

I felt the seed continue to grow, the roots pushing into the ground, the stem lengthening above. I willed it to grow faster. And it followed my command! In seconds the vine grew. What should have taken months took less than a minute. There were full vines, flowers, then three ripe jumbo size watermelons ready for the picking. Where Jack and I had slept. It felt so right. He'd protected me here all night. Now I'd feed the people he sent to protect me. I wouldn't be bonne a rien I thought fiercely.

I planted more seeds, filling the square with ripe watermelons until there wasn't room to walk. Fresh fruit for everyone. It had only taken a few pricks of my fingers. My fingers were a little sore but I didn't care. No one would be able to tell. I hadn't been able to resist and I greened up a few stalks of the neighboring sugar cane, growing them to maturity too. They were beautiful.

When I came back inside, Isabeu was making some coffee. "I hope you don't mind?" She asked me.

"No. Help yourself. I can't cook. Mom will appreciate not having to do it all herself for once."

That earned me a smile. "You've all been so welcoming. Thank you."

"De rein. Mom was telling the truth last night. This big house with just the two of us...it's felt too empty. We've both felt that way. This is a good change."

She really relaxed then. "Perhaps I could make something for everyone to eat? Do you think...?"

"Sounds great. Like what?"

She puttered around, pulling out the last four eggs that needed to be used before they went bad. No electricity in the refrigerator. "Can I use these?"

"Yes."

She sniffed the milk finding it still good enough but just barely. Cookable but not drinkable she said. Like buttermilk. I shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about.

She pulled out flour and salt and soda, a few other things. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Mmmm"

"They'd be better with fresh fruit and nuts, but the syrup will do fine."

My ears pricked up. As casually as I could I asked, "What kind of fruit?"

"Oh, most any kind works. Berries are our favorite usually. Sometimes bananas and pecans."

"Sounds delicious." My mouth was watering.

She smiled. "Would you like to-"

"I just remembered something I need to do. Be right back in a bit. Don't start without me!"

I ran upstairs and roused Mel, who was grumpy as hell, but told her to hurry and get dressed and meet me out in the fields, but to be quiet about it. I had something to show her.

Then I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and went to the porch where I'd left the seeds and went back to the fields. The square was covered with melons so I went farther in and dug a narrow trench with my shoe. Then I carefully planted tiny strawberry seeds and sprinkled them with drops of blood. The fruits grew to amazing size. The smallest were the size of a large berry you'd find in the store. The larger ones were the size of a snack apple.

My fingers were killing before I was done. There had to be a better way to do this. I planted a blackberry seed and let it take root. The vine grew and lengthened, flowers and berries growing by the dozen. Those were impressive too, huge and juicy, surpassing any I'd ever seen before. When I judged we had enough for the morning I stopped, glad to be done. My fingers were sore and crying from abuse, but I didn't care. I looked over my work with pride.

Just in time. I heard Mel calling from the drive. "Eves? Where are you?"

"In the fields! Follow the dirt path!"

"You nut! What're you doing out here?" She yelled.

"You'll see." I hollered.

I moved back in toward the square to meet her.

"Evangeline Greene!" She burst out. I saw her standing at the entrance to my square, mouth agape at all the melons. I laughed. "What the hell have you been up to?"

"Just a little gardening." I answered innocently, holding a green cane stalk next to me.

"You bitch! You holding out of me again?"

"Um, no. This is me not holding out on you. Come on. Help me pick breakfast, bitch."

She grinned at my language. She liked corrupting me a little. "There's more?"

"Yep. This way."

She carefully stepped through the melon patch and gasped at the line of berry plants. "Holy shit! When did you do all this?"

I was already down and picking. "Work while you talk. I did it all this morning."

She picked up a huge ripe strawberry, which was one of the smaller ones, and put it in her mouth, moaning. "This is unfuckingbelievable. How did you do this?"

"Well..." I avoided her gaze, picking the berries and putting them in the bowl between us. She grabbed my hand.

"Eves, you could tell me you pissed on the ground for all I care. But your secret is safe with me, and you know I won't look at you any differently for what you can do. You're my sister."

I gripped her hand. "It's blood." I whispered.

Her eyes got wide. "Shit!" she hissed and she grabbed my arm, looking at my wrist, my whole arm, trying to find where I'd cut myself. I slowly held out my hands, palm up, fingertips raised. "Eves!"

There were dozens of little red spots, so many that the tips of my fingers just looked swollen and irritated. "Damn."

I pulled my hands away. "It was worth it." I shrugged away her concern.

"Wish we had ice. That'd help."

She stilled for a minute. I looked at her. She was looking down the long row of strawberry plants. There were twenty four. And three blackberry vines. And eight watermelon plants. I could see her lips moving as she counted.

"Counting won't get these picked any faster." I told her.

She picked beside me quietly for a while, but then she said, "You're stronger than you look."

We walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes in the air and everyone sitting at the table waiting on us. I could see the questions in their eyes but Mom seemed to be the only one who felt she had the right to question our tardiness.

"What took you girls so long? Isabeu cooked such a nice breakfast for us. We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Mom. I guess we should have called for reinforcements."

"That would have made the picking go faster." Mel told me.

"Picking? What'd you pick?" Mom asked, looking confused.

Mel set the bowl on the table with a flourish. "Haven's first fruits after the flash."

"Coo-wee" "Will you look at that!" "Cho! Co!" "C'est magnifique!" Ten year old Ronain plucked one of the largest berries out of the bowl. It was as large as his whole hand. "Cocain!" he said, telling us it was so large.

"Let's get these washed quickly while the food's still hot!" Isabeu said smiling large. "This is a miracle! So your fertilizer is a success then Evie?"

The women quickly washed the berries while I tried to think of how to put it. "Well, yes. That is, it works. But I've got to figure out how to make it in more quantity, and how to instruct other folks to use it."

Lionel frowned. "Can't be that hard can it?"

"Um, well, not really. But it's the production that's the main issue right now is all. I just need a little more time."

Mel, seeing me floundering added, "And we need to think of which crops will get the most bang for the buck so to speak. You know, the least amount of fertilizer to yield the greatest amount of food. So we can feed more people. We just did the berries for breakfast as a special first day treat. There's over a dozen watermelons in the field outside that we could take to the bayou this afternoon. Sort of a promise of good things to come."

Everyone seemed to like her explanation better than mine. I smiled at her and she gave me a wink. She always had my back.

Isabeu had been right, those pancakes with berries were like nothing else. They melted in my mouth. After we ate we headed to the field to bring in the melons.

While we walked I started talking out my thoughts on the future quietly with Mom in the rear while Mel led the group. "Mom, you remember you said that everyone will come here for food eventually, and we know that the big army will be coming for us some day. We should use the food we're growing to barter for things we can use to get everyone away to safety when the time comes. Gas, cars. Neither of them work now anyway. Maybe ammunition too. We'll need to grow as much food as we can. Preserve it. We'll need more people to help with that. With hunting and raiding too."

"You sound like you're building up to something Evie. What are you thinking?"

"I think we should ask the Jandin's for suggestions on trustworthy friends and neighbors to bring to Haven to work and live here. They're accustomed to working hard and have the skills we need. Our friends in Sterling, most of them don't. And they're used to easy jobs, my friends are used to going to school and playing in their time off. Besides, they're set for now with food anyway. Most of the Cajuns aren't."

"It's a good plan." She said slowly, but a note of caution entered her voice. "Things may get a little crowded around here."

"Mel and I could share a room for a while, until we come up with other arrangements. Tee-bo and Lionel might be willing to share if they needed to. It's worth a try."

"Alright sweety. It's your idea. I'll let you tell them. You've got my support."

"Thanks Mom."

"That's a lot of melons." Ronan said.

"How long did it take to grow these?" Tee-bo asked.

"I started working at dawn." I told him, not really answering.

They all just stood there. Amazed. Then Ronan picked up the closest two saying, "Melons doan pick themselves. Let's get a move on."

Between the nine of us we were moving a dozen melons to the house in one trip. Apparently men carried two at a time. While we walked, I nearly jogged beside Ronan, feeling a sense of deja vu. All I needed was a set of boots and for it to be fall. I thought for a few moments how best to word what I wanted to say, and then I told him, "So, Mom and I were talking about what needed to be done, all the jobs we have in mind and all." He slowed his stride a bit and looked at me.

"Go on." Tee-bo and Lionel were walking beside us now, quiet. Probably listening. No pressure to get this right. Mom and Isabeu were chatting nearby.

"Right. So, while we're waiting for the planting to kick into high gear, there's still raiding and hunting, but soon we'll need help for harvesting, and then for preserving, also for planting. We'd like Haven to be a central hub of sorts. There's five wind powered water pumps, and we figure folks will need that. So what we were thinking was that we'd like you and Isabeu, and Tee-bo, to head up bringing the folks you think would best suit our needs to Haven first. That's not to say we wouldn't barter with anyone else, but we can't exactly bring them all here at once, and we've only got the twenty two rooms, so..."

"You would like my, our suggestions on who to choose?"

"Absolutely." I answered. You know your neighbors best. You will know who you can trust. We trust you to choose well." "As for bringing people into the house, I know you wouldn't bring anyone here who was a threat to Mom and me, not since..."

I had to ask, I needed to know. "Ronan, did...Tee-bo, you said Jack, you said Jack said you should come here. You asked to help with out crops, but that's not," My voice broke with the depth of my emotion and my eyes watered and I forced the question out around the lump that had formed in my throat. "That's not why he sent you was it? He sent you to protect Mom and me, didn't he?"

We'd reached the house now. The men declined to answer until they'd placed their burdens on the porch and then Tee-bo took the question, standing in front of me. "Ouais, Evie. He did. It was the last thing he said to me before he and Clotile took off the night before the flash."

I covered my face with my hands and burst into tears. I felt strong arms go around me, Tee-bo's. He had a hand on my head, just letting me cry into his chest.

"What did he say?" I managed to get out.

"He tol' me if everythin' happened like you said, that you and your mere would be alone on this rich ole place, unprotected. That you planned to grow food here after. He knew my pere worked here before and that would be an in for us. He asked me and my family to come here, help you out, an make sure you were not alone." I cried harder. "He knew we'd look out for you, though, I doan think he expected you to ask us to move right on in." I laughed a little, my face still covered with my hands hand pressed into his chest.

Oh, why had I said such awful things to him? Why had I thought the worst of him? Sought him out to throw accusations, and worst of all, told him never to come back? Why had I said such an awful thing?

I cried harder. The arms around me grew tighter. He shhed me, telling me to calm down in Cajun French, that it would be alright. I shook my head, it wouldn't be alright. Jack wasn't here, might never be here. He was out there somewhere in a very dangerous world, without food, possibly without shelter, in danger, with Clotile. I hated myself so much.

"What's the matter Evie?"

My voice was ragged but I told him, Lionel and Ronan, "I went to his house that night. We fought. I said...things. Terrible things. That's why he's not here. It's my fault! It's all my fault! And now he's out there! And he could be hurt, in danger..." I couldn't go on. I was crying too hard.

Tee-bo just tugged me close, held me tight. He wouldn't let me cover my face though, wrapping my arms around him and his around me. I heard the men and women talking softly, asking and explaining quietly what was going on.

Finally, when I'd quieted a little he pushed me back and ducked his head down to look in my face saying, "Evie, folk fight. Even me, Lionel and Jack, sometimes we get into a scrap, but that doan change things."

I shook my head denying what he was telling me. He didn't understand the weight of what I'd done wrong.

Lionel cut in, "Evangeline, we didn't wan' to tell you, but you should know, Jack had another reason for takin' off, a damn good one." His voice was so deadly serious that I had to listen. "We went to his house after, to see if he'd come back. What we found there...well, it was bad. We woan go into detail, none of us will, but you need to know, he had a reason to take off. He needed to clear his head after. Some things a man needs to get away from. Give him some time. He'll be back. You'll see."

He was so sure. What did he know? What had he seen? Whatever put that look in his eyes, I decided, I didn't want to know. But maybe if I hadn't told him not to come back, he wouldn't have run so far, or stayed gone so long. Or maybe, just maybe, he might have run to me after. Or was that wishful thinking?

All the questions put an end to my tears for the moment and that seemed to calm the guys. Teebo put his hands to my upper arms and asked, "You okay, fille?"

"Yeah. Or getting there anyway. Thanks."

He gave me an easy smile, then chucked me on the chin with a knuckle before messing up my hair with his other big paw.

"Hey!" I shrieked with a girly squeal.

He laughed and I heard a giggle from the porch from Anais. I looked at her and she had a knowing look in her eyes as she giggled at us. I wondered if she got the same treatment from him after she cried. Then I wondered if that's how being treated like a little sister was like; strong hugs when you cried and then brotherly teasing after.

I gave Tee-bo a shy smile. He'd gone to tickle Anais and brought her back, an arm around her shoulders. When he passed by me and he wrapped an arm around my neck and shoulders, pulling me back to the melon field. I peeked over at Anais and we shared a smile. I could get used to this way too easy.

On the return trip, arms full of melon I asked Ronan, "So, we got things settled?"

"Ouais, and I am honored by your faith in us." he answered. I just smiled at him, then checked with the other guys. Tee-bo was just smiling with casual satisfaction that things were playing out well. It seemed he was glad he'd put his faith in Jack and come here. Where was Jack? Lionel gave me that nod of respect and then his eyes roamed to Mel, who was eyeing him right back. There was something brewing between those two. I wondered how long it would be before it boiled over.

As I turned my ear to the women's conversation I heard them discussing food preservation. It seemed there was an older woman who was the "queen of canning" and if there was a food that could be canned, apparently this woman knew how. Mom suggested moving this family in as soon as possible, so that her friend, Rosa, could aid us in suggesting which foods we should be planting. We also needed to meal plan for large gatherings and did Isabeu know anyone who could help with that? And so on went the conversation as we walked back and forth from the house to the field gathering melons until Ronan and Tee-bo pointed out that Fruit and Veg were all well and good, but men needed meat and large crowds needed lots of that. I pointed out that Ronan was effectively in charge of gathering and directing men. Could he organize hunting parties? He and Tee-bo grinned at me and I felt anything but bonne a rien. I felt like a favored daughter with that smile.

Thinking quickly I asked the party at large if we could organize a Cajun get together, large meal included, for lunch in two days? Perhaps Ronan and Tee-bo could bring the guests, fish, gator meat and I could get started on the fruit and veg portion?

Mom mentioned tables. Where was she going to seat all these people? She had the kitchen and dining tables but she and Isabeu were discussing how they'd love to be able to eat with everyone all together, rather than separating into groups.

Lionel decided to interject then saying, "Mais, there's dozens of restaurants with hundreds of tables just sitting there waiting to be picked up. All we got to do is go get dem."

Everyone just looked at him, well except for Mel; she ogled, there was really no other word for it. Appreciation was clearly in every ounce of her gaze.

I had to ask, "How good are you at thinking of this kind of stuff? At figuring out where to find what you need?"

"Mais, been doing it for a long time. When you doan got cash, you got to get creative. Now, wasn't always legal, but that woan be a worry now. The owners of dem restaurants is all dead, and even if they ain't, they ain't got any food to put on de tables. You do. So the way I see it, the tables belong here."

"What would you think about heading up a team of folks to source stuff for Haven? Go out and find stuff we need. Figure out where to find the hard to get items and such." He seemed totally stunned.

So I turned to Ronan and Tee-bo as we walked. "What do y'all think? He'd be great at sourcing stuff wouldn't he?" Tee-bo was grinning huge. Ronan's look was considering, but positive.

"Always knew you'd choose an unusual career path son, but I'll say, this option would seem to suit you better than any other I'd considered for you. I were you, I'd take the fille up on her offer. Though," Now he seemed to be considering all aspects of how to make this a true and workable deal, and Mom and Isabeu had caught up to us since we'd slowed when Lionel had stalled in shock at my offer, "I'd want those teams armed in case they ran into any trouble, and trained to work as a group, else they'll scatter at the first sign of trouble. Nother ting, need more'n one team. So, if we had a list of the best places to look in a house for the specialty items, guns and such, that would help cut down on the search time, which would be of a help." Lionel was nodding along, like this would be totally doable.

"Den, once we get dose teams trained up, if'n we had a specialty item, somethin' hard to find say, Lionel's personal team would take de lead on dat."

I fell back a little as Ronan and Lionel started talking shop and working out the details. They obviously had a handle on the situation and I'd made a great decision putting Ronan in charge of leading the Men's stuff. He'd thought of a dozen things I never would have. Mom had caught up and excitedly asked aobut the tables.

Lionel quipped that, "You name it, I'll bring it Ms. G." Picking up Mel's handle for her.

She laughed and then started describing a long flow of rectangle tables on the lawn, but it might be nice to have some small tables and rocking chairs for the porch for shucking corn and shelling peas and such once the harvest was really going.

He gave a firm nod and told her simply,"Done."

She told him he was a "Dear boy." and he blinked and blushed. I wondered if he'd ever been called that in recent memory.

Tee-bo spoke from beside me quietly. "That was a nice thing you done, you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"You know." His eyes held a knowing look, and he continued talking in a quiet voice. "Givin' Lionel a position of responsibility, of authority. He woan' take it lightly, and he'll do a good job at it." He promised me, as though I needed reassuring. Maybe I did, a little. He'd been a bit of a shady character.

"I'm sure he will." I answered softly.

"Jack would've appreciated that. He an' Lionel didn't always see eye to eye, but they were tight, and they, well, you could say neither one of them never had much. Both had a hard life. But they've been podna's since we were little, and he would've thought a lot of what you just did, putting him, hell, putting all of us in positions of authority with all this startin' up. I see where this is all goin'."

Then his eyes got calculating. "Why are you doin it this way, you? You and you're mere, you could've kept things the way they always been, the Greene's in charge of the manor and the rest of us just workin' it. That's the way we all expected it to go. Why'd you change it?"

I was taken aback. Seriously?!

I'd never made a serious decision in my life until a week ago. I'd been told to let mother worry about everything, and to just concentrate on school. That hadn't worked out well at all! The only time anything had gone right was when I'd listened to and taken the advice of Jack. Well, and Matthew, and Mel. But I never would have gotten that far without Jack.

The things I was considering having to deal with were so out of the range of things my mother or I had ever considered, I thought it was only obvious that we needed help from the people that were more experienced. What did I know about hunting, guarding and protecting a group of people from the dangers that would arise after the flash, cooking for a huge group of people, organizing resources to get ready for a mass evacuation, and all the rest? It was so far beyond me I didn't even know where to start! I had the questions lined up, and a general idea, but implementation? Getting people organized to do...whatever it was they needed to do...? Phft. Yeah, right.

I blew out a breath, making my lips buzz as we carried the melons inside. "It's kind of complicated to explain." I started.

"I'm sure I can follow along." He told me.

"Oh, I'm sure you can." We hung back to the end of the group. Mel and Lionel were looking cozy. Mom, Isabeu and Ronan were deep in discussion about something, probably all the grand workings that were beyond me right now.

"So, here's the thing, Mom's been in charge of a harvest, and in selling and getting the crop to market. Your Dad has lead a team of men, so men will listen to him and take direction. I know you all hunt, and that...um," How to put this? I looked at him, hoping I could get my point across without him taking offense, "that y'all don't necessarily live in the safest place, but that you know how to protect those you care about." The corner of his mouth quirked up, like he thought I was funny, but he nodded that I should go on. I blew out a breath, took another one and did. "So y'all would be able to figure out how to organize hunting parties, guarding duties, or raiding parties and the like with lots of men to go along. Mom and I wouldn't. It just made sense to put y'all in charge of what you knew how to do without you having to look to us for direction on every little thing." His head tilted back like he got part of my point.

"Still doan explain why you gave us free reign and run of the house, ability to pick our own men an' women to work with an' all. Appreciated, doan get me wrong," roguish grin and a wink,"but still, I think there's more too it."

I felt frustrated. "Do they teach Cajun's lessons in how to be discerning and how to glean every little minute crumb of information?! Because I have to tell you, Jack did this too, and while it saved all our bacon, it's as annoying as hell!"

He out and out laughed. Threw back his head and let go, from the gut and everything. When he was done, we were at the melons, everyone else having passed us by, loaded down. Ronan told us this was the last of it, but they'd left two "just for us."

"Thanks so much!" I laughed.

"Mais, yeah, they teach us at our grandmere's knee. Now fess up, you."

I sighed. I didn't even really know. "Maybe because it just felt right? I mean, if Jack hadn't helped me figure out all the clues, none of us would be here, you know?"

His face got serious, and he asked, "For true?"

"For true." I confirmed. Then I told him most of the story. How I'd had a vision in History, how Jack had noticed, and bugged me about what I'd seen until I'd promissed him a sketch about it, not even knowing why I had. That I'd considered not giving it to him, until he'd told me he'd known other's who had seen the future in little ways that meant he might just think this vision meant something other than being something strange and crazy. Then I'd told him about it and he'd taken it seriously, actually told me he might believe me. And he'd known when the next full moon was, just known, right then and there! How he'd convinced me to tell Mel, and to show him the other sketches, how I'd never have done the fliers without him, never would have had the guts to do any of this. I left Matthew out because he'd asked me to keep his secrets, ever though it burned within me. His part should be told, honored. He was the one who sent the vision in the first place!

My voice was passionate as I gazed up at him, standing by the last two melons, where Jack and I had once lay. "So you see, he's the one who put the whole thing in motion. And he sent you, and your Dad. I'm not going to take the credit or stand over anyone I don't have to. That's not who I am, and it's not who Mom is either. We'd have been stranded here without our horses and Jack saved those. If you and Ronan and Lionel have the ideas and the ability to lead men in the jobs we've determined need to be done, I don't see why you shouldn't be seen by everyone else as the leaders you are! We're providing the location, the mansion and growing the food. You and everyone else will be doing hugely important jobs too. Hunting, sourcing, planting, harvesting, cooking and preserving the food, security. You shouldn't downplay that. Not for a moment, Tee-bo."

"No wonder." He told me.

"My brows furrowed. "No wonder what?" I asked.

"No wonder he made a play for you, asked me to come her when he left. He knew exactly what a treasure he was leaving behind." My eyes smarted with tears and he saw. He gave me a rough half hug with one arm around my back and shoulder, telling me, "Doan you start all that again, you!" He said in mock fear.

I laughed while I cried a little. He gave my shoulder a rub while he stared across the fields. "He'll be back. You can count on that." I nodded. I sniffed and dried my eyes. "Come on. Dem melons woan pick demselves." He parroted his father.

"Yeah." I said softly. I separated the melon from the vine and he picked it up. Then I separated the other one and picked it up. He took it from me and put it on his shoulder. "But-"

"Shush." He told me. "It's only polite."

Oh. "Thanks." I told him.

"De rein, fille."

When we got back to the house, the adults were discussing logistics. I heard Ronan muttering,"This would be a lot easier if we still had working cars."

Working cars.

I knew someone who could fix cars. Sigh. Only thing was, this would require revealing a couple more secrets to folks who weren't in the know. Well, I'd just keep the circle as small as possible. Just the Tee-bo and his dad.

"Hey, Tee-bo, I wanted to show you something over this way." I told him quietly. We peeled off from the others and I proceeded to spill the beans as vaguely as possible.

"Do you and your dad know anything about cars?"

"Mais, yeah. Not a ton, but enough to work our way around a few basic repairs. Why?"

"Well...If we can get the others on some other duties that need doing, I can probably get you the info you need to fix a car."

"For true? That would be great! You know how to fix a car?"

"Well, no."

Now his face was confused and a little angry. "Explain."

"You know how I have visions right? Well I had one about this before, but I didn't understand it at all. Cause I know nothing about cars. So maybe I could try to have it again, and you and your dad could interpret it?"

"It's worth a try. But why not let Lionel listen in? He's good with this stuff."

I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure he is, and I'm learning to trust him, but these visions...they're, well, they're strange, even to me. I might tell him about them eventually, I'm just not ready yet. Plus, they're really painful, and sometimes I bleed from my nose and nearly pass out..."

Tee-bo's eyes got wide and then concerned. "You goan to be ok if we do this? They woan seriously hurt you or nothin like that?"

"No! No I'll be fine, I'll need some rest after, but I'll be fine I'm sure. Thanks." My voice was soft. His concern for me was really touching. "It's just a really strange time and..."

"I get it, fille. It's cool. Just me and mon pere." He was on board and my secret would be safe. I blew out a breath.

"I'm going to wait in the barn then, see if I can get a tap on the vision, alright?" See if Matthew was available that was.

Tee-bo left and orchestrated Mel, Mom and Lionel on Horse and Cart raiding duty. Isabeu and the kids were inside, Isabeu was working on a menu for the day after tomorrow. Mel again requested she try and think of plants that used the most bang for the buck. Which was kind of funny since even we didn't know how to do that exactly.

In the barn I called for Matthew. After a few minutes he answered. "Empress, my friend." His voice was affectionate. "You've been busy."

"Hi Matthew. How are you?"

"Visions of futures and past meld and flow in the present. Visits from you are an anchor to the present reality."

Wow. That was a stunning answer. I didn't even know what to do with that. I decided to go with the little I understood. "I like talking with you too, Matthew."

I was rewarded with a smile. "How's your mom?"

"Her future is longer thanks to your interferance. I owe you one."

"Wow, really?" He nodded. "That's so awesome. But why did my talking with her change anything?"

"She listens to me, and she has hope. Hope in the face of dispair changes everything."

He was so wise! "Um, Matthew, I need a favor."

He nodded. "You meddle in the affairs of muggles when you should be training to be a wizard."

Um, what now? Yeah, I'd read Harry Potter, but seriously? "Matthew, these people are my friends, I love them. They love others. I care what happens to the people around me. How can I not help them?"

He studied her, weighing the depth of her sincerity? Then he told me, "If you do this, it will weaken you. Have you counted the cost?"

"I've counted the cost if I do nothing." I told him firmly. "My heart can't bear it. That cost is too high. I refuse to pay it. Please, Matthew. Help me fix the car?"

His eyes studied her then he said, oddly. "You are different this game. You are the truest friend I have ever had." He smiled again. "Call. I will answer."

I blinked at the barn door, sitting on the floor. My mouth and upper lip were wet. Ugh. I really really missed phones. But I'd never regret talking to Matthew. He was a true friend too. I rinsed off my face in the sink then left the barn and went to the car outside.

Tee-bo and Ronan were there. "We good to go?" Tee-bo asked. I nodded. He grinned. He wasa really a cute guy. I hoped he found someone soon. He totally deserved that.

I looked to Ronan. "Did Tee-bo tell you what to expect?" I asked.

He nodded, but seemed to have more to say. He came next to me, one arm on top of the car, leaning on it beside me. "I've never been prouder of my son than I was Sunday night." His deep voice was a baritone even deeper than Jack's and it echoed in my chest as he spoke. "I thought he'd lost his head with his teasing, but when the earth was a shaking and those lights were flashing, he protected our family and dozens of others. He protected our community. A couple days later, when there was no food, nothing living, no cars or bikes working and I didn't know what to do for my family, my son says, "Dad, I know exactly what we need to do and where we need to go." So I trusted him. He hasn't steered us wrong. And now I've met you. Evangeline. Karen. And Melissa. You women are are good folk make no mistake. But there is something unique and special about you Evangeline. My son has the right of it. We will protect you and guard your secrets, yes." I heard the honesty in his voice. I nodded, my eyes watering. Thank you Jack. I wish you were here!

I had to do this while guarding Matthew's secret though. I wished I could tell them about him. Mom knew though, and so did Mel.

Quietly in my mind I asked, "Matthew, can I tell them, a little? Please?"

-Just them, yes

"I'll need you to keep this just between us, only Mom and Mel know." They rumbled agreement and I went on. "So here's the thing, I have a friend. He's like me, and we talk in a...unique way. He tried to tell me before how to repair the car, because he repaired his, but I don't speak car and bike."

They looked pretty surprised, but everything lately was pretty surprising so all things considered, this wasn't out of the range of possibility.

Ronan rubbed his chin. "So...you'll talk to him, and tell us what he says, and we'll fix the car. It's that simple?"

"Pretty much? Um, Tee-bo may have told you my head hurts a lot and my nose bleeds but yeah, aside from that, simple."

They nodded, but didn't look too happy about that.

"I'll need tools." Ronan muttered. I walked to the barn to show him where they were. "You sure you wan to do this?" He asked me.

"Um, a working car would be a huge deal right?"

"C'est vrai." -That's true.

"And if you fix one, you'll be able to fix more right?"

"Ouais."

"Then it's worth it. Besides, Matthew's my friend. I like talking with him. I just miss phones." I said glumly.

I called to Matthew after Ronan went to the car. I had to wait a few minutes but he did show up, looking happy to see me again. Matthew would send me a mental picture and some instructions. I'd communicate his words. They seemed to get by okay although it seemed Matthew had made up a few names for some parts he didn't know. This amused me. Twice when I just couldn't understand what he was talking about and neither could they, Matt showed up beside me with an air of impatient frustration and ducked under the car. I followed him and pointed where he pointed, using his words to tell them what went where.

While the men were working, I asked Matthew his birthday. He'd shrugged as though it wasn't important. I wasn't able to sustain the connection since repairing the car took a few hours, but Matthew and I reconnected when they needed more info. I just laid there when I was waiting, holding cloth to my nose, closing my eyes and wishing my head wasn't aching so bad. I missed phones. Why did talking to Matthew have to feel like an ice pick in my head?

At one point Tee-bo suggested we take a time out, instead of getting the next set of instructions. Ronan looked like he wanted to agree but I knew there was only one set left so I powered through. I saw respect in their eyes. When I'd finished relaying the info and dropped the connection, thanking Matthew, calling him little bro, he'd looked at me funny. I'd shrugged, dopey on pain by then saying, "Until you know when you were born, I'm calling oldest. That makes you little bro. Deal with it sucka." He gave me a shy grin back, then let me go.

I was already laying on the ground, and had been for a while, my head on my arm, blood dripping on the ground beside the car. I hadn't been careful enough with the rag. Grass seeds had sprouted where my head lay for so long. Guess that secret was out now too. Oh well. Ronan hadn't said a word. He'd just brushed the tall grasses down for me so I had a soft pillow. He ran his hand over my hair when he settled me back down, telling me to rest easy. That was nice. I wondered if my dad would have done that if he were alive. That seemed like the kind of thing a dad would do. Bonus? The horses had fresh grass to eat. We had some hay stored so they'd be good for a month or two, but I'd have to see to this eventually.

Ronan's deep voice was nearby and he spoke in my ear, a large hand warm on my shoulder, another smoothing my hair. That was nice. "You did well fille. Very well. Do you want to go back to the house now?"

The house? That would mean my room. Alone. When I was alone, the calls and voices were louder. When I was with others, they were softer, more muted.

"Mmm good here. Soft grass. Sleep."

"All right fille. You rest easy then. We'll watch over you." He kissed my aching head softly, and moved to help Tee-bo with the car.

Wow! I liked Ronan. Tee-bo had a great dad. Anais was so lucky.

Thank you, Jack.

I wished he'd been here to stroke my hair. He'd sent Tee-bo to protect me. Did he even like me? If he had, I was sure he didn't now. I'd judged him so harshly. And now he might never come back, and it was all my fault.

My head aching and my heart hurting, I drifted off to the soft rumbles of the men talking and clanks of engine parts. In my sleep, I dimly heard the sound of an engine purr. I smiled.

I woke in my bed, one of the men having carried me there I guessed. My clothes were different though. I guess the women objected to dirty clothes in a clean bed and had fixed that, putting me in the sleep shirt I preferred these days. The pretty forest green that had looked great with his jet black hair and flattered my long blond hair that curved past my breasts. His shirt came down past my ass, so it covered everything important. I didn't have him. I had his shirt.

A/N Thanks for all your comments! I did have a question as far as how much Jack POV y'all think I should put in coming up. I'm coming up to my written but not beta'd stuff so things will start to slow down just a little soon. If there's something you're wanting to see, speak up. I'll take it into consideration. 


	17. Haven: AF Part 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My fingers stopped hurting from the pricks later that afternoon. I remembered that night after my dream where my thigh had been slashed and bleeding, but afterwards had looked unmarked, as good as new. It seemed I wasn't a completely miraculous healer after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That evening I asked Isabeu what fruit and veg she thought would work best for a large gathering. She told me I'd done well with the watermelon. Then we looked through the seed packets and she made a list of what she thought she needed for the gathering tomorrow. She was very cautious with her shopping list, even not knowing the personal cost to me. She was aware the "fertilizer" was in short supply. She also asked if she could bring a few women over to help cook and whether I'd want help harvesting from some of the folk in the bayou. Ronan, Mom, Mel, and Lionel were still raiding as much as possible. Tee-bo would head into the bayou with the car to pick up folk and bring them back today while discreetly spreading the word to a few folk that he'd be teaching them car repair when he got back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After supper that night, when Anais and Ronain were in bed, us older folks brainstormed our plans. Well, the adults brainstormed plans. My role began to form as the prioritizer. I had the visions so I let them know what I thought was coming, what we needed to prepare for, what directions we needed to move in, then they took over. I was fine with that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tomorrow Tee-bo would drive over and bring back the families we wanted while Ronan would stay and help the men fix their cars so we had more transportation. I let them know we should be able to trade for more fuel, but we needed to conserve for the evacuation some day. I had to brief them about the Tarot, the cards, the lovers, and that I was going to be a target. I'd already been threatened by Death. Surely there would be others out for my head. They looked shaken by this, but there wasn't really anything they could do about supernatural beings bent on killing me so they moved on with what they could do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"My healing was in good standing that morning. I managed to grow nearly everything on Isabeu's list, but it was at a high cost./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'd borrowed the two kids for help digging small furrows with garden trowels, and a few deeper holes for the sweet potatoes Isabeu wanted. Then I shooed the kids back to the house, pulling out the corn cob spear to prick my finger over the bell pepper seeds. When my finger healed in seconds, and I looked at the long row ahead, I felt frustrated. Last time my finger hadn't healed immediately and one prick had worked for several seeds. Was I going to have to do this forty times?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I looked at the scissors I'd brought to open the seed packets. They were sharp. Spreading them wide, I slashed my arm. The blood flowed down to my fingers and I moved along the rows, trying not to waste it. When the wound closed I opened a new one. Bell Peppers, Onions and Celery. The Cajun holy trinity for cooking. Garlic, Sweet Potatoes. Tall ears of corn. Okra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before I could get to the berries I started to feel cold and weak. I sat in the dirt. When my wound closed, I didn't reopen it. I was lightheaded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No. I wanted to finish. But I didn't dare. My hand was covered in dried blood. Wasted. Maybe if I saved it in the water I cleaned it off with, I could finish those berries later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I felt a moment of defeat. Apples. How much blood would it take to grow an apple tree? How much blood had I wasted in the dirt beside the seeds because my aim had been poor?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There were almost two hundred Cajuns to be fed, maybe three hundred people altogether between our two towns. I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"had/span to do better. I couldn't afford to waste a single drop!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After I'd rested a bit I walked inside, hiding my hand. "Hey Isabeu."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bonjour Evie. How's it going?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Pretty great. Some of the fertilizer got dried and stuck to the container before I could finish. I just need a bowl of water. That should do it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, sure thing. Wouldn't want to waste any, right?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""C'est vrai." -That's true./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I moved the blackberry seeds into a circle and poured the bloody water out on them. They grew, but not as well as they had yesterday. I finished them off with finger pricks from my needle. Just then a car came down our drive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Timing was good. Tee-bo introduced me to the three men and two women he'd brought, who varied in ages. They all congratulated me on my "fertilizer" success. I thanked them but told them it was something my mom and I had been working on for a while together. Since she was otherwise occupied today, I was the one who got the job of testing it out. The men all bought it, but Tee-bo gave me an odd look, like he didn't quite buy that story. He wouldn't either. He'd seen my nose bleed sprout grass yesterday. He didn't contradict me though, bless him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I helped the men pick the crops, because I liked picking, and because I didn't want to look span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne-a-rien./span Unfortunately the bloodloss caught up to me. On my second trip I stumbled on the steps and nearly took a tumble backwards headfirst. One of the older men was there to catch me, thankfully. My head struck his shoulder though and that left me dazed. They wouldn't listen to me tell them I was alright./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They decided amongst themselves that I'd been working hard planting all morning and I must need a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"do-do./span -a nap. Or perhaps a good drink and a snack and then a rest. Isabeu and the women seconded this and in short order I was settled on the couch with lemonade, a small cup of soup, a small bowl of berries, two cookies, and told to stay there. She introduced the women as Rosa, the queen of canning and anything else you ever wanted to know in the kitchen, and Aurelie, her good friend and neighbor for many years now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I listened to the women chat as I ate, and then when I laid down, feeling a bit better and not so cold. Interestingly, when there were others nearby, the voices in my head weren't so loud. They dimmed when I was working in the garden too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We eventually came up with a solution between Mom, Mel and me. I'd cut my arm and drain the blood into a bowl in the privacy of my room. Then we added green food dye to make it look more like the fertilizer it was supposed to be. We mixed it with some water to improve the consistency and to make it less like blood. Then, using droppers to release the solution a drop at a time, we "fertilized" the seeds. The three of us worked to determine the right amount per seed. The water diluted it so that it took more drops, but it worked out to something like four drops for a lettuce seed, about five for a fruit or vegetable on the vine, sometimes as much as ten. A tree could take somewhere between a tablespoon to a quarter cup, depending on the tree and how big we wanted to grow it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mom inevitably looked ill during those discussions, but I'd brought her around by reminding her that the alternative was using my gift inefficiently, blood being spilled and wasted. She seemed absolutely against that. Mel didn't like that I was hurting and bleeding, but she had always been tough, and she put up a good front, so it wasn't until the harvest of the sugar cane that I found out how much it all bothered her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We were ready to clear a field for planting fruits and veg. To do this we'd have to get rid of some sugarcane. It was just standing there in the fields, nearly at full height, but withered and sun-scorched. Remembering how those few stalks had been brought to life by a few drops of blood, I suggested we use the fertilizer on the field before we cleared it. Waste not and all that. While the women weren't sure about this, the span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"men/span thought it was a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"fine/span idea. I wasn't sure why this was until Lionel enlightened me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What edible products come from processing sugar cane, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"fille?"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sugar, brown sugar, molasses, cane syrup and ..." I saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Oh..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Rum!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lionel had become the head of our scrounging division on Haven. He seemed to know exactly where to look to find the items we needed, and how to get in to the hard to enter places. He stood taller under that responsibility. Men older than him took his direction, and Mel gave him words and looks of appreciation. I noticed he reciprocated these. The temperature between those two was rising./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He managed to find all the right items to rig up a press using the horses and some machinery he'd found somewhere. Rosa and the other ladies told him they wanted a way to make grind flour from grain. He scratched his chin while they described what they needed and promised he'd "get right on that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had only taken him a week. We were all impressed. Then we were growing and milling flax seed. Apparently it substituted for eggs in baking. Who knew?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Over the days and weeks that followed, we moved more Cajuns into Haven. They began to build homes and shacks a little ways away from the mansion, preferring to have their own space for the night, and coming to help out here during the day. Mel and Lionel were going steady. She was practically glowing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One night she told me, "Eves, it's a good thing we got electrolysis last year. Lionel says one of the number one items requested by women is razors. Aren't you glad we don't have to worry about that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I hadn't thought of that. But now that I did, it suddenly made sense why so many women were wearing pants in the heat of the summer-like days we lived in after the flash./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The men made more carts for the horses so we could conserve fuel and keep the working automobiles under the radar. Mom and Mel used one of these to trade fresh fruits, vegetables and meats for gasoline with Sterling's residents. We were quietly stockpiling for days to come. We didn't want the Sterling folk to know we had working cars. First because then they'd know how valuable the gasoline was, and second because we didn't want them to ask us to fix their cars too. We were also trying to use gas as little as possible of course./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Occasionally Lionel's raiders took out a caravan of cars on special occasions though, like when Lionel called for a raid on the Costco the next town over, only to find it was full of bagmen. Then he and his team came back for reinforcements from the hunting parties and went back to the Costco. They seemed to think this was high entertainment from the looks of them when they came back, sporting grins and telling stories. In fact, they enjoyed it so much, they took out a walmart distribution center that was infested as well, bringing back a couple of trucks loaded with clothing and other assorted goods. Everyone needed good pairs of socks, jeans and shirts right?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Cajun community had a huge stockpile of gas and propane, as well as four dozen chickens, six rabbits, two dairy cows, six goats and a couple pigs. Again, all thanks to Jack and him organizing his podna's. If only I could increase our animal population as quickly as I could grow crops. The Cajuns had been kind enough to trade us fresh eggs and some milk fairly often. It looked like they'd be moving the livestock here pretty soon too, just as soon as they could get a pen set up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The planters and I took our instructions from the kitchens, which was a relief. They let us know what things they needed for their menu and I negotiated what we could get done that day or the next. It was a pretty good system./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'd been averaging about a cup of blood a day. My healing abilities seemed spotty though. Occasionally I didn't heal right away for whatever reason. I always tested with a finger prick, just so I knew how things were going to go that day. If I healed up right away, I could make the cut and do the draining by myself. If I didn't though, I called on Mom or Mel. This happened a couple times a week. Mom seemed to show more externally, and Mel took it inside and boiled over later. They'd make a careful cut in the bend of my arm, Victorian bloodletting style, and we'd chat while things flowed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first night the rum was ready we'd had a big movie night using our flat screen and speaker system we'd saved. Pirates of the Caribbean was voted as the movie of choice and every time the word "Rum" was spoken everyone echoed it, raising a glass. Mel and Lionel were pretty hilarious with their little drinking game. Mel was getting so typsy she was laughing at everything. Lionel found her vastly amusing and was watching her more than the movie. I loved that she'd found someone who liked her fire and spirit as much as I did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mel was trying to get me to join in the drinking game and I'd had some, but I was more enjoying watching everyone else have a good time. Besides, I'd claimed a bottle and stored it in my room for Jack. In my opinion, that was more than my share, so I didn't need to have more. I hadn't said anything about this to Mel though so she started getting upset, shoving a drink at me, demanding, "Drink it down girl. You've earned it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Really, Mel. I've had my share."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your share? It's span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"all/span your share! You've paid for this with blood, sweat and tears, literally! Now drink up damn it!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I covered her mouth, but it was a little too late. "Calm down and shut the hell up!" I hissed in her ear. Her eyes widened and I knew she was thinking, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh Shit!"/span Realizing just exactly what she'd said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then I took my hand away and told her, loud enough that anyone listening to our conversation could hear, "You've sweat and bled for this place as much as I have Mel." I took the drink in front of me and downed it as I saw her eyes fill with tears. Lionel was watching us like he knew there was more to our words than what we were saying. Mel didn't seem to dare to say anything else after her misstep, and for her to lack words wasn't like her. After nearly a month in her company, Lionel would know that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She just shook her head at me and I knew what she was saying. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I haven't bled like you have. No one has. And it kills me inside that you have to do this./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was when I started doing all the bloodletting on my own. For better or worse, I wasn't letting anyone else suffer the price of my choice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 40 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We now had a fairly large Cajun population on Haven. The group had opted to have some of them remain on the estate to do the majority of the farming and preserving, others choosing to remain in the Bayou closer to the hunting grounds. There was daily traffic between the area with a healthy exchange of food and water. The hunters were pleased to find they were well valued for their talents. On Saturdays everyone from the Bayou came to Haven for a huge lunch and dinner as well as music and dancing. A celebration and show ofspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" la joie de vivre. /span-The joy of life/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I enjoyed the dancing and singing. I found that several men showed an interest in me but I asked the men of the house to discretely discourage any romantic pursuit, hinting that my heart was attached elsewhere, wanting things to stay casual. There wasn't any spark. In spite of the general similarities, my heart saw these people and was only reminded that Jack had believed me enough to warn all these people. That none of these people would be alive if he hadn't encouraged me to speak to Mel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Some of Sterling's residents are now selling the gasoline inside their cars, and some of them are trading their cars themselves, Guns and ammunition, and gold for the food Mom and Mel bring. It won't be long now.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 43 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Cooking classes were a total bust. After three weeks and kind hearted encouragement and a few well meaning but stinging Cajun zingers, there's just no hope for it. About all I'm good for is prep work, cutting, shelling and such. Only, I'm so afraid of actually cutting myself on accident and revealing how normal I'm span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"not/span, that I won't go near a knife. I'm too weak too often and my grip is weak. It's dangerous handling a knife in that condition./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rosa assures me my talents must lie in other areas. She knows I'm good at gardening so she suggested I try mending and laundry. Maybe I'm good with my hands. She gave me a huge hug and sent me off. I still felt a little span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne-a-rien./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 54 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We've started bringing in some of the population of Sterling. My how the tables have turned!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before these people had wealth, power and status. Now they have no food, the only currency they have are the few supplies they've stockpiled that they cannot eat and do not know that we value highly (such as the gas for their cars that don't run or the seeds that won't grow for them). They do not know how to source, preserve, protect, cook from scratch in rough conditions, repair, make do, hunt, prepare their catch and so on. They are for the most part span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne a rien./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Cajuns that they've looked down on and thought good for nothing, have the skills they need to learn. So we've brought them in. Some weren't willing to work yet, only to trade gas and seeds for fresh food and game. Those rare seed pictures that I asked the kids to take? Those were a gold mine!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Others are willing to work and have joined the work force, hitching rides most of the way home at the end of the day, then walking the rest of the way. There are plenty of jobs to choose from and plenty of help needed. Many are sick of staying at home and ready to socialize...just not ready to socialize with Cajuns./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I saw Brandon around once in a while with the hunters. He and his little brother had made it but not his parents. They hadn't heeded the warning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 68 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It seems that my healing is fully functional now. It can get at least two cups of blood every day, and it couldn't come soon enough. There are three hundred people to feed around here. We still have a large inventory of canned goods that Lionel raided for, and the fresh game the hunters bring in, but they'll last longer with fresh foods to supplement. It comes with a price, just as Matthew said it would, but it's worth it. The mornings are hard, but I'd have to sit somewhere to help the crops grow well anyway, so what does it matter if doing what I have to leaves me a little tired?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I still talk to Matthew often, to try and keep him grounded, and because I like him. The headache is worth it. He asks me questions I have no answer for, lectures me about things I can't change right now. I tell him I care about him, that I hope he and his Mother are well, and that I'm doing as well as I can for now. I promise I'll come see him someday, but I know my place is here for now, just as his is /br /Oh, and Lionel knows now. Matthew made me spill the beans. Lionel was showing me the ring he'd gotten for Mel and Matthew popped in to lecture me about how weak I was becoming. So my nose bled while Matthew lectured and I listened and told him I was doing what I had to. When I came back around I was on the ground in Lionel's arms, and he had the hem of his shirt against my nose, but his eyes were staring just beyond me. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then he looked back at me. When he saw me looking back at him he asked, "I see there's more to you than meets the eye, Evangeline." His tone told me he'd put the pieces together. I looked back where he'd been looking. We were, thankfully, alone for the evening. The workers all headed back home after supper was over, sometimes eating here, sometimes taking it home to eat there. We encouraged them to rest with their families in the evenings after a long day, especially one that might start early. Lionel and I were alone by the fields, but beside us lay a patch of grass and a single blackberry vine trailed along the ground, blooming and beginning to sprout flowers. I guessed someone had missed one in the dirt and I hadn't hit it with enough blood to make it fruit fully./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I turned my eyes back to him. "Please don't tell anyone Lionel?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stared at me for a time, just thinking it through. "Who knows?" He asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I answered softly, "Mel and Mom. They helped me figure out how to keep it hidden. Tee-bo and Ronan because I had an episode like this in front of them."br /br /"There a reason you didn't tell me? You still doan trust me, Evangeline? After all this time? After everything?" His shirt was still on my nose and he actually looked hurt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I pulled his hand and shirt away, not wanting to be in his lap anymore. He was about to be Mel's fiancee, well, husband. Engagements were about a week and a half around here. "Bleeding's stopped." He told me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sat up and then sat beside him on the ground. I reached for my pocket knife that I'd had Mel acquisition for me, fiddling with it. Then I looked at him. "I trust you Lionel. I've trusted you from the first week. I didn't tell you because I don't tell anyone I don't absolutely have to. I didn't...I still..." I couldn't look at him anymore so I looked back at the pocket knife I was fiddling with. "don't want you to look at me any differently. Now that you know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eves, I suspected you had somethin' to do with the crops from early on. I knew it was somethin' big when Mel spilled the beans the night we drank the rum. But none of you wanted a big deal made of it so I kept quiet. I'll still keep quiet. One thing about me, I'm good at secrets." He paused. I looked up. "This is why you're so weak every mornin'." It wasn't a question./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is. I knew there would be a cost, but it's worth it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now he looked at me differently. Not like I was crazy, like I'd feared he would, but with a bit of awe mixed with respect, like I was doing some grand thing. "You know I'm keeping track of inventory. The ladies are stockpiling food from the gardens. That combined with what I bring in, we have more than enough. Maybe you could cut back some-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I was already shaking my head. "We still haven't fully brought in everyone yet. And our group will grow. Travelers will stop by and stay. You'll search homes with people in them who will want to join our group. We don't know how long the weather will stay endlessly sunny. Someday winter will come. You'll have to have stores then. And one day Lionel...one day, I'll have to leave. There are things I have to do, promises I've made. You have to have extra fertilizer and food stored up until I come back."br /br /He was silent for a few moments and then he said, "I see your mind's made up."br /br /"It is." I told him firmly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright Cher. Take care of yourself though."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As well as I can. And don't worry, she'll love the ring." Shyly I nodded at the half grown vine. "You wanna see?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He grinned,"Ouais, yeah!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I pulled out the blade and poked the pad below my thumb, then let a few drops fall on the leaves of the vine, asking it to grow. But I watched Lionel as his eyes grew wide and so did the grin on his face. No disgust evident at all as I'd feared, just delighted wonder as he watched the flowers turn to berries that grew long, plump and ripe. I'd already put the knife away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He reached for my hand. In my surprise I let him take it. His thumb traced over the place I'd pricked. It was already a pale pink mark. "Coo-wee. That's some gift, fille. Both a joy and a misery mixed together." His eyes were oddly compassionate. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's worth it." I told him again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm glad you think so." He said. Then he started picking the berries, putting about half of them in his mouth, giving me the grin of a little boy as he did. I shook my head, glad that if someone had to see, it'd been him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 73 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I actually shot a snake! Ronan was giving me target practice with a pistol in the barn. I was practicing with some hay bales we were using to feed the horses. A snake shot out towards us and I had my pistol ready, so I lowered and fired and I actually hit the thing as it slithered to the right side of the barn./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ma bonne fille! C'est bon! /spanHe exclaimed, giving me a hug and swinging me around. I laughed and held him tight, but part of me stilled because first, Jack had call me span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ma bonne fille/span , -my good girl, that one night so long ago. And I missed him so much. But another part of me sang because Ronan saying that, held the meaning that he was coming to think of me like a daughter. So I held him tighter and relished his pride in me, keeping my arm around him and his around my shoulder as he went to show off my kill to the Cajuns of Haven. I leaned my head against his broad chest and couldn't help thinking, "span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This is nice/span."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 92 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Cajun and Sterling population had now totally mixed. Sterling had no choice. We had the food. They wanted to eat, they had to work. The Cajuns found themselves holding the positions of power, showing the city folk how to do things, telling them what to do. I could tell it amused them but they didn't push it...much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We're holding classes for the girls. Sort of anti-span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne-a-rien/span classes. I announced I was joining in which was hilarious because all the Cajun women immediately tried to shoo me away which my former classmates were ready to take offense on my behalf for. Then I explained that I was just there for moral support, letting them laugh at my early mistakes so they feel better about themselves. The funny thing is, when it comes to cooking, I'm still mostly useless. I tried, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"a lot/span, but eventually the women just laughed, told me my talents must lie elsewhere and shooed me away. So I joined in the new classes, shelling peas and shucking corn while I talked and let them laugh at my old mistakes. It was a great icebreaker. So the classes were filled with laughter and the Cajuns and Sterlings were mixing nicely. I counted that as a win./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I had more success with the sewing classes. My beloved night shirt had a hole in the armpit and the seam was coming unraveled. I was determined to save it. Not to mention, new clothes weren't exactly being churned out these days. If you wanted to look nice, you had to learn to repair what you had./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The men were helpful by raiding whatever we needed including a fabric store and some clothing stores, giving our growing community a stockpile. As our stores grew and word got out, security became an issue the men decided was necessary. Armed men manned the gates at Haven and any travelers wanting to trade were stopped there until one of the Greens or the Jandin's came to the gates to negotiate. Mel was an honorary Green by now. Her parents hadn't listened to her either./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 104 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We've met our fuel goals and have all the transportation we need plus some. Lionel has exceeded our expectations at scavenging. Mel isspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"so/span proud of her man. I heard the phrase "naked gratitude" mentioned. I tried not to think about that one any further./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We'll never stop stockpiling food or fuel because we'll keep needing it and we're not sure how far the Haven folk will have to travel through Texas to find a safe place to relocate, or how many people they'll meet once they get there. Mostly though, because I won't be going with them when they leave. It kills me, but I know my time with my family and friends here is a short season. It's a good feeling to have reached this goal though, and a safe one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 126 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The raiding parties, aka, Lionel Lanoux and his teams, called a meeting with the Greenes and the Jandins, who were considered by everyone to be the joint Families in Charge. In private the Jandins still deferred to us, since we were all aware I had span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"special/span knowledge, and I think they never forgot that this was our home, even though we told them we wanted them to feel as though this was their home too. Mel and Lionel Lanoux were considered members of the family and had gotten married on a Saturday not too long ago. We invited them to meetings and kept them informed, but we were all aware that Mom, Me and Ronan carried the heavy weight in decision making, though all opinions would be taken into account./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tee-bo treated me just like he treated Anais now, giving me noogies and teasing me, tickling. He tried this with Mel sometimes but she punched back, and span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"hard, /spanso he seemed to respect that. Ronain was the little brother I always wanted and he, Anais and I jabbered in Cajun often. He was a joy to be around. She was more quiet and perceptive. She'd never said anything about that day she found me in the field with the knife, but I knew she knew. She was a cuddler too, but a sneaky one. She'd just slip up beside you and give you one, nearly on the sly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lionel had become a friend and although I didn't think we would ever become truly close, like Mel or Tee-bo, he proved by word and deed that I could count on his strength whenever it was needed. Not to mention, he made my sister extremely happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Having fully raided and integrated our two communities, the Lionel's raiding parties were widening their circles. They were finding some survivors in their homes, but the people were reluctant to come out and they wanted to know how we'd like them to handle it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now we'd had non-productive members of the community before. If they didn't work, they didn't eat. It was pretty simple. If they broke code of decency, stealing, abusing women or the like, the protective Cajuns took the scum out to the woods and explained how things worked around these parts, with a little brute persuasion. Problem solved. We women folk let the men handle the men. We handled the women. We had our ways too. I say we. I mean Rosa, mom and Isabeu. Those women together didn't fool around, and they got creative./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Mom, you mind if I go on a trip? It's been a while since I've been off the farm." One watermelon seed and some fertilizer later we had family out of the door and willing to talk. Not much longer later they were packing up one suitcase and backpack each, ready to move into an abandoned house in Sterling and join our community. Oh, and we had another source of information for which houses in the area to scrounge, and several gas tanks of local cars to empty fuel from or repair. The men used this tactic frequently in the months to come./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 160 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We had a population of over 400 now. I've been draining as much as I can manage. I just have a feeling time is running out. I've tried something new, dried blood as a fertilizer. It works too. Just mix with water at a later date and use as normal. Also not as well as when I'm not there, but it span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"does/span work, which is the important thing. I even had Tee-bo use it as a tester on their people gathering missions. So one day in seven I make the dried fertilizer. One day in seven, on the festival day, I only do a half batch, so I can enjoy the day and party with everyone else, and the other five days it's full speed ahead. We're making tons of food and the women are all working their hearts out, canning, drying, making snack bars. One of the things the men source on a regular basis is canning jars and lids./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Matthew tells me that I need to be working on Allies and Arsenal. I feel like I should be going somewhere, doing something. I don't know what to do though. And there's so much to do here...So many to feed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 173/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With so many pregnant women and growing young people, Lionel decided it was time to source clothes, especially since his and Tee-bo's wives were expecting. I didn't blame them. I was growing out of my underthings too so I measured myself and added that bra and panty size to the list./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 180 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We had bag men show up! The Cajuns told all about it at dinner. We serve large family style meals at Haven with huge long tables on the lawn. The Greens, Jandins and Lanoux usually start out the meal at the head table, but there's plenty of room and we've made it known anyone's welcome to sit here. It's more of a "It makes it easy to find us if anyone has business that needs discussing" thing. We all mix around plenty. I've never made so many good friends in all my life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One of our windmill wells was leaking. Five bagmen were licking at the leak. Fortunately there were three men that were armed on patrol and they shot the baggers on sight. We learned from our patrols that a bullet to the head kills them so they were able to take care of them quickly. But it made us aware that perhaps things weren't as safe around Haven as we expected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I checked with the kitchen and asked if they could use some Blackberry Jam. They agreed that would be nice. I grew a hedge of fruiting blackberry briars all around the main grounds of Haven. Six feet tall. We had a couple entrances and exits but they could be watched and it felt safer. Once the pickers had plucked the fruit I made the thorns grow larger, an inch long and razor sharp. The security team were pretty impressed and towed me along to grow them a few other strategic places as well. Nope! Not span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne a rien/span at all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 191 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Good grief! Lionel and his team brought back the whole frigging store! Or maybe three of them. The manor is covered, every single room, with panties, bras, and more. It looks like a boudoir in here. He didn't bring back the cheap stuff either. Fredericks, Victoria Secret, everything! We've organized it all into different rooms by sizes and called in people to try stuff on. They're limited to a certain number of items so that everyone can have at least two or three things that fit. I couldn't help but snag a pretty bra and panty set in pink lace as I remembered Jack's voice telling mespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;", "Je t'aime en rose/span." My second choice was a blue that matched my eyes. I couldn't quite decide between black or white for my last matching pair.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lionel has span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"never/span been so popular. Mel laughingly told me she wasn't worried he would stray because tonight he was getting naked gratitude, with a pretty show first. I span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"so/span didn't need that picture./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Tee-bo tried to give me a new night shirt saying mine was ratty and worn, reminding me of that Jacob's little overcoat story. I just shook my head and told him it was irreplacable, but thanks for the offer. Then he offered me one of span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"his /spanshirts. Was he nuts? I asked him if he was feeling okay and checked his forehead. He tickled me and dropped the subject thankfully. There was just no replacing Jack's shirt. Wherespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"was/span he? Wherever he was, I hoped he was okay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 200 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"We were having our Saturday celebration. Often it was Cajun music but not always. Occasionally we had blues, swing, 70's night, 60's night, you name it. Almost all the kids my age had paired up by now. Brandon had found a sweet Cajun girl who would take him on once he showed he could provide for a family. Lots of them had started building miniature homes on flatbed trailers that could be towed on a truck. Somewhere to live, simple, easy. We got married quickly here. Simple ceremonies with flowers from the courting gardens. We didn't have a priest or minister so the couples said vows in front of witnesses, usually on a Saturday. They were often allowed to pick the menu if they gave enough notice. The kitchen and I did what we could... Life had gotten rougher and simpler, but we clung to the joys we could find. Here at Haven, life was still sweet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was hard watching the celebration tonight for some reason. I was overcome with the feeling of wrongness; that Jack should have been here. When Tee-bo asked me what was the matter, I couldn't help but share that thought. Most of these folks wouldn't be here if not for him. He was missing it. That wasn't right. Tee-bo had a soft look in his eyes then and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me close for a while. Thankfully his wife didn't mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"At night in my bed though, when all was quiet, the voices thundered. Some seemed to be faint whispers, far in the distance. The shouting ones drowned those out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Among the ones I could make out were:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-Eyes to the skies Lads! I strike from above!- That one was Irish/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-I watch you like a hawk.-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-I'll make a feast of your bones!- I remembered that one. Death's ally. He creeped me out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-We will love you, in our own way.- The Lovers. I wondered and worried if that meant they were near./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oddly Matthew had told me lately "He hurts when he helps." I wondered who he was talking about but he didn't say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sometimes Death would talk to me, sounding both threatening and longing. I didn't know what to make of him. If he wanted to kill me so bad, why not just come get me? It's not like I was a challenge. Matthew didn't enlighten me any, only telling me again that, "You are the card Death covets."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Covets, as a word, didn't have a revenge or killing connotation. It was a wanting to hold, possess or desire kind of thing. This was one puzzle that was just too hard for me. Death both wanted to kill me and possess me. Was it because he was Death and my blood was Life? So I was his antithesis? I'd asked Matthew if Death was a "bad card." and Matthew had said "Death is Death." Which meant he wasn't a bad card, but he might not be on my side either. But maybe he could be turned to my side eventually? Because he coveted me? So maybe I needed to get him to see that I wasn't someone he should hate, because I was just me, life, nice person and all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Only, there was no good way to do that because as soon as he saw me, he'd probably "slit me with his sword." So yeah, a Jackson sized puzzle, no mistake about it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 203 AFbr /br /Mom seems to be worried about me today. She's sitting beside me in the fields as the crops grow, telling me stories about her and Dad and me growing up. We're surrounded by crops, we've even grown some sugar cane. Most everything is cut down nearly the same day it's grown though. I could see in her eyes and hear in her voice that she was worried about me. But she shouldn't worry so much. I wasn'tspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"bonne a rien/span anymore. I'd met my goal. If that Cajun boy could see me now, wouldn't he be shocked. I was far from a good for nothing doll. I'd learned to cook, just a little, I could mend and repair my clothes, I could shoot, though I wished I was better, but most of all, I grew food. In this day and in this age, that was a skill beyond price. I was priceless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But my heart ached, because it had been over two hundred days and I didn't know if Jack was dead or alive and the last words I'd spoken to him had been to accuse him, and to tell him never to return. Soon I would have to leave Haven and my new-found friends and family would all be headed somewhere else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I'd go find Matthew I'd decided. And my Gran. Somehow. Matthew told me he and his Mom were low on food and I worried for them. I would need to find them soon even if the army didn't come soon. I was worried for them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But I'd never driven a car, so driving two states away seemed a feat far beyond my reach. I'd talked Ronan into some driving lessons but I wasn't very good and I was still directionally challenged. That hadn't changed. Not to mention with the dust storms, bagmen, which is what everyone called the bogeymen I'd drawn so long ago, and the rumors of other challenges out in the world, I didn't know how I was going to manage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Day 205 AF/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I thought I heard a motorcycle early this morning when I was doing my draining in the predawn light. Sound carried differently now. But through the chorus of voices shouting in my mind, I was sure I heard the sound of the pipes on a bike. Maybe I was hearing things. What was one more sound in my head? I passed out from blood loss before I was able to decide for sure if I was hearing things...ha! But I was able to tidy up the mess on my arm and hide the knife and rag under my pillow before I passed out, so I counted that as a win. No one liked to see the evidence of such a nasty business after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Later, even above the hustle and bustle of people talking on the farm, I was sure I heard it. Sounds like that could be heard from miles away. My heart beat faster. We'd occasionally had a passerby come through, wanting to trade for food or water. Sometimes gas. Sometimes they didn't have anything to trade but they were hungry and willing to work so we let them stay and work for a meal and move on. Sometimes, more often than not actually, they decided to stay. We really had a pretty sweet slice of paradise here. Sometimes, they arrived by bike. Nevertheless, anytime I heard a motorcycle, my heart thought of Jackson./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When I heard it again, louder this time as I lay by the fields, my heart raced in my chest. I wanted to run to the gates, but it was 6:30 a.m., which meant I was still recovering from my fertilizer donation that morning. A field was being planted and I was reclining on a lounge chair under the shade of a tree near the field, watching the workers seed and harvest the field. And of course, subtly encouraging the plants to fruit prolifically and speedily. I was also drinking water, having a bowl of soup and a cup of chilled fruit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As much as your stomach can hold. I wish you would eat some cookies." Isabeu told me when she plunked it down beside me, tsking at my pallid color after Ronan carried me down. Fertilizer creation is a span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"draining /spanbusiness after all. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ha-ha/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I would have felt like an ...span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Empress/span if it weren't for the fact that it took me about half an hour to get the strength to lift my hand. I was finally strong enough to drain the water and get through some of the soup when one of the guards from the gate approached./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Evie, there's a traveler at the gates. He says he's here to trade for food and supplies, and that he has information. We would have kept him at the gates like the rest, only he says he knows you personally, that he's a family friend." I stopped breathing. "He says his name is Jackson Deveaux..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I couldn't hear anything but my own beating heart. Jack was here? Jack was here!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""...would have left you and gotten your Karen or Isabeu, but he's asking for you and we all know you're usually rather ill until noon. What would you like me to do?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No!" I panicked. "No, please. I'm fine. I want to see him. Please show him to me, but ask the kitchens to bring a large plate for him, something to eat and drink. I'm sure he's hungry. And instruct them to have a room prepared for him. Thank you Max."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"De rein/span, Evie." He made the long walk back to the gate but I could scarcely contain my joy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jack was here!/span/p 


	18. Haven: AF Part 4

I watched as Jack and Max walked up the drive, Jack walking his bike with him. He seemed to be awed by the crops we were growing today. I'd given orders for the workers to cease planting, but continue harvesting. I didn't want him to see everything just yet. Not until I knew why he was here. We hadn't parted on the best of terms.

Berries and some vegetables for a soup we were having for lunch and making large cans of later. The hunters would probably bring home gator or snake meat to add to the soup this afternoon. Beef, chicken and pork simply didn't exist anymore except in cans, and those were extremely rare these days.

I worried how they would fare when they had to move somewhere gators weren't so plentiful.

My eyes drank in the sight of him. He wore dusty worn jeans and scuffed boots, a black leather jacket and black shirt. His helmet was off. Max carried it for him. He looked good. His hair raven black hair was longer, and just as I'd once suspected, it suited him well. It brushed his shoulders. My fingers twitched with longing so I made them grip the arms of my chair.

This was not how I'd wanted him to see me. Lounging around eating while others worked. I probably looked more bonne a rien than I ever had to him. I caught a scowl on his features. I smiled wistfully. Same old Jack. Still staring and glaring at me. That seemed to catch him off guard because he frowned then his face went blank as they came closer. He looked...tired. He had deep circles under his eyes, and his face looked harder, leaner. And where was Clotile? Last I'd talked to her, she was on her way to his house to pick him up. Shouldn't they be together? My smile faded from worry.

He came within speaking distance and parked his bike. He took his helmet back from Max and Max went to the house to fulfill my earlier instructions for Jack's comfort.

"Jackson Deveaux. I could hardly believe it when the guards said you were here." He stood next to her chair, stiff and nearly ready for a fight. He seemed angry. I was about to invite him to sit in the chair next to me when he spoke.

"Evangeline Greene. You seem to be living a soft and easy life, watching others work. Doan look like it agrees with you though. You look a little cagou. -pale in the face. You sick? Caught the plague?

I stiffened at his accusation. Damn it, that was exactly why I hadn't wanted him to see me like this. Well, I'd already instructed a room to be made up for him and I was planning to invite him to stay as long as he liked. Might as well get the truth out there. He'd figure it out pretty soon anyway.

"I work an early shift around dawn that leaves me a little..." drained would be a little too much of a clue wouldn't it? "well, the labor is fairly intense and takes me several hours to recover. I prefer to do that here in the fresh air where I can watch the plants grow. I'll be fine by mid-morning, no later than noon."

"But I don't want to talk about that. How are you? Where have you been? And where is Clotile? Is she alright? No one has heard from either of you since the Flash. We've worried that..."

That seemed to make him a bit less hostile, my concern for his sister. "Clotile's fine. I dropped her off in the Bayou before I came here. She wanted to check on some friends. The night of the Flash, with my arm cut the way it was, I couldn't throttle my bike. Clotile took me to a doc with a cellar office in another Parish."

Clotile would be disappointed. Most of the Bayou folk were on the grounds of Haven now. With forty acres, there was plenty of space. Many of them had set up homes from reclaimed materials along the back forty near the sugar mill where the hunting was nice. Many Cajuns claimed it was nearly bayou living there. Some had chosen spots near the five wind powered watermills so they could have close access to water as well as keep watch on a valuable resource. When they came in to the main house and fields for the day they brought the daily water on a wagon cart. Win for everyone. If it was too hot and sunny, I put a few fruit or nut trees in that location to shade the homes or where the children played. We truly had created a paradise here.

He gave me an intense look. "She told me you called her, told her to come get me, that I needed help and what kind."

I couldn't look away. I wanted to, to hide, but I couldn't. So I just nodded. He nodded back firmly once.

"Why'd you call her Evangeline?"

I whispered, "I wanted you both safe. It was important to me." I cleared my throat. "So what happened after?"

"The doc had a mechanic friend who'd survived too. He knew how to fix his car. They were planning to join up with a militia. Hunt baggers, save mankind, all that shit. Talked me and Clotile into joining up too. Seemed like a good idea at the time. So that's where we've been ever since."

"Oh." He just couldn't wait to leave my behind. Well, I had told him not to come back. He'd taken me at my word. "So why have you come back here then?"

We're on our way to Texas, just passing through. The militia's a day behind us. We've stopped through to spread information, trade for food and supplies. And to solve one last puzzle."

I couldn't help a small smile. "You and your puzzles.." And now he was just passing through. Then he'd be gone. And I'd probably never see him again. My heart felt like it would break. "We usually stop traders at the gate and trade only canned goods."

"Ouais, I can see why. Paradise like this, you'd need to keep a secret, which just makes the information I'm carrying all the more important. I brought gator meat to trade too, fresh caught, just this morning. What would that be worth to you in gas, fresh fruit and veg, and some canned goods? Plus I got information. Something big and dangerous is headed your way Evie."

I looked at Jackson, really looked at him, looking beyond the hardness, dust and fatigue. I searched his features for even a trace of the warmth I'd seen in him those few days so long ago. Seeing nothing I closed my eyes against the burning tears trying to form. Being so fatigued, sleeping so little, and hearing so many arcana calls constantly made my emotions on edge. I turned my face away from him, trying to get my emotions under control.

I gestured blindly to the chair at my left, my face turned to the right. "Have a seat, Jackson. I've already ordered the kitchens to bring you something to eat and drink. I'm sure you're tired from your travels. If you'd be willing to share your catch with the kitchens I'm sure they'd be grateful. We're always happy to have fresh meat."

When I felt I could look at him without crying, I gave him my eyes to assure him of my sincerity. "Good hunters are valued around here, as is any news of events beyond Sterling. You are welcome to stay for meals today and there is a guest room available for you and another for Clotile if you'd like to make use of it. Most of the Bayou population has moved to Haven since the Flash. A few hunters stay in the Bayou because they prefer it there, and we supply them with fresh food from Haven regularly. They come to Haven every Saturday for the festivities. I hope you choose to stay with us until then."

He was clearly surprised by her offer, and suspicious. He leaned forward, his keen eyes fixed on hers. "Why you goan out of your way to treat me as an honored guest? Everywhere in the world I have to wheedle and bargain for every scrap I can get, and you're just goan to let me dine and sleep for free here? Not that I doan appreciate it, but why?"

Oh, there was a definite reason. Before he'd wanted something from her and he'd charmed her, played her, and then he'd broken her heart. She figured he probably did have news they needed to know, and she knew they had items he'd want to trade for. The people of Haven and the Bayou owed Jackson more than they could ever repay. He'd given her the confidence to put all this in motion. She'd let him walk away with whatever he wanted...but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Not to mention that she was so exhausted from blood loss these days. She felt sure her time at Haven was drawing to a close, so she was draining extra these days, some blood to be saved and dried, directing crops to be grown, particularly those that could be preserved well. She was worrying her mother and Isabeu she knew. Mel, Tee-bo, Lionel, and Ronan seemed to understand that something important was driving her that she wasn't explaining, or couldn't explain. Even her mom and Isabeu knew something was coming, but they didn't understand why she pushed so hard.

Her adopted brother Ronain and Anais were a joy and a comfort. In the mornings when I was often too tired to do much, Anais would sometimes come sit beside me in the fields when she'd finished her morning chores, cuddling and telling me what she'd been up to. Ronain was nine and a half and liked to charm the girls. He was sweet on one, so he often took flowers from the courting garden to her. I told him he was too young. He just grinned at me and gave me a flower too. He always had something funny to tell me or some prank to pull. He was the absolute best. I never let a Saturday go by without stealing a dance from him, telling him, flowers were great, but he had to learn to dance too, not that I knew how to dance all that well. We had a great time though.

The kids made a great distraction when they were around. But when I was alone at night, the voices of others called so loudly to me they were deafening. I yelled at them to shut the hell up, but they just got louder. Then if I managed to fall asleep, I dreamed nightmares of the Red Witch. I sometimes talked to Matthew, but that came with crippling migraines and nose bleeds. Sometimes I even passed out. He seemed to be more cryptic by the day, and he nagged about my health too. All that put together simply meant that she was too utterly exhausted and drained right now to deal with the charms of an irresistible Jackson Deveaux. Besides, even if I hadn't made the offer to stay, any of the others would have the moment they saw him, after telling him he shouldn't have stayed gone so long of course. It was just that he saw me first.

So, I thought, maybe if I just pretended to be what he despised, a useless little doll, and gave him what he wanted, which would be a fair trade anyway for the information, then maybe, he wouldn't bother with charming me this time around.

Problem was, I'd never found anyone I wanted the way I wanted him. I still dreamed about the way he used to touch me, talk to me, change my moods for the better. Another problem was how terribly perceptive he was. Avoidance might be a good idea.

"I have the authority to bargain with traders and I considered world information to be a fair exchange for the things I offered you." I gave him a shaky smile, trying not to cry. Emotions were close to the surface when I was this exhausted. Maybe he'd think I was lousy at bargaining. How my heart ached!

"Besides, we were nearly friends once weren't we? Most of the people alive in this parish and the next would have been dead without you pushing me, helping me and Mel. One night's food and lodging is the least we can do. Stay as long as you like."

About to cry, knowing I'd lost that battle, I stood quickly to get up. Black spots danced and my knees wouldn't hold me. I felt like I'd throw up. I was sinking...strong arms caught me, swung me up. My eyes slid shut, mortified.

Jackson cursed in Cajun. "Quoi y a avec tu fille? " -What's the matter with you girl? "You are sick! You catch the plague, you?"

I struggled to keep control of my voice but it was difficult. For over 200 days I'd dreamed of one thing, being back in Jackson's arms. Here I was, but not like it should be, not because he'd come back for me, not because he loved me. "No." My voice was breathy and I rested my head weakly on his chest. "I told you, I just need to rest."

Then I realized something. The voices were gone. Not just muted or at a whisper like they did when I was gardening or when lots of people were around. They were completely gone. All I could hear was Jackson's heart beating. The stillness made all the tension seep out of me and the last of my resistance to sleep faded. I went limp, barely awake anymore. The only reason I fought sleep now was to keep feeling Jackson's arms around me.

He was just stopping by on his way through for supplies. This was probably the last time I'd ever see him, be held by him. I closed my eyes to hide the tears and ducked my head. "Could you take me to the house please?"

He hitched me up in his arms and started walking. I wrapped my heavy arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his strong broad shoulders and back. One hand stole a feel of his long black hair where it brushed the collar of his shirt, telling myself I could get away with just that much. My fingers itched to bury themselves in the strands and comb through them, but I denied myself. I didn't have that right. Instead I just let my fingers sit half buried in the strands, rubbing what was between my fingers to steal the memory. It was as soft I remembered. I knew he'd soon bathe the dust of the road off, and his hair would be even more tantalizing then. I soaked in the feel of him as he carried me to the house, my eyes closed, my breathing steady, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder, against his jaw. My lashes were slightly wet, but with my face pressed against Jack, no one would see.

My mother's voice cried out with happy surprise, "Jack! I'm so glad to see you! But what's wrong with Evie?"

He spoke quietly and I relished the feel of his baritone as it rumbled through his chest and into me where we touched. "We were out by the fields and she said she wanted to go inside to rest. She stood up and nearly fainted! She asked me to take her inside."

His voice was matter of fact but now it became concerned, even angry. "What's wrong with her Karen? She'd only tell me she's been working hard in the mornings and she'll be fine in the afternoon! She's sick! It's early morning now. When would she have had time to work?"

"Oh! Well..." Mom hesitated. "What she said is true, but she's been pushing herself too hard in the very early mornings, refusing to listen to anyone. She just says time is running out and she has to work harder but she won't say why. Maybe now that you're here...well, let me show you to her room and you can set her down. She doesn't sleep much either. She seems to be resting well now though..." Mom trailed off thoughtfully"

That was true actually, I was resting very well right now, more comfortable than I'd ever been. I just kept my eyes closed, soaking up Jack, his heart thumping steady in my ear.

As we walked to my room, mom continued chat, completely ruining my half-baked idea to make him think I'm a useless little doll.

"It's so good to see you Jack! I just know Evie will be thrilled you're here too."

"Will she?" He asked, sounding a bit amused at the idea.

"Of course! She's missed you, we all have. Maybe now that you're here, she'll slow down and get some real rest."

"What do you mean, real rest?"

"Evie doesn't take a rest period like the others do. She works too hard. We try to get her to slow down and she just laughs and says she feels like a good for nothing doll if she's just standing around doing nothing and finds something to do anyway. I don't know where she gets these ideas from..."

Well crap. That was a dead giveaway right there. The words Jackson had shouted at me the night before the flash. Bonne a rien! Good for nothing but getting yourself into trouble! Did he remember? Stupid question. His hands had tightened their grip on me briefly and then relaxed. Jackson remembered everything.

Jackson remained quiet for a few steps and I could practically hear the wheels turning. Then he asked, "And that out there, by the fields? That wasn't Evie...resting?"

Mom hesitated, but finally answered, "Yes, and no. I assume Evie invited you to stay the night?"

"Ouais, she told me she wanted me to stay as long as I liked. Got to say that surprised me a bit."

"I don't know why it should. Haven wouldn't be the success it is without all you've done. You'll always be welcome here, our home is yours."

I didn't know if mom should have gone that far...but then again, I probably should have made that offer if I were honest with myself. Brandon had been granted a room on site if he'd wanted it, but he'd chosen to stay at his home. He didn't know the secrets though, so it was easier that way.

We entered my room and Jack laid me down on my bed. I sighed regretfully. That had been far too short.

My mom said softly, "I've never seen her this relaxed."

"Non?"

"No." Thoughtful tone. "I think it's a very good thing you've come to Haven, Jack."

I heard him shift the books beside my bed. Robinson Crusoe, Island of the Blue Dolphins, The Hatchet. I'd read them all a few times since the flash. Learning to make do with only what you had was a valuable skill.

The door closed quietly...and the voices in my head rose like thunder. I pressed my hands against my head wanting to scream, tear my hair out, something! Loudest among the calls were:

-We will love you, in our own way.-

-Eyes to the skies Lads! I strike from above!-

-Your Death awaits.-

-I will feast on your bones.-

"Matthew! Are you there?"

Empress. You are weak. You still have no allies. No arsenal. Your foes draw nearer.

"Is it time to leave Haven?" I'd feared this for so long.

Soon it will be time to flee.

"I'll be ready." I knew the end was close. I just wasn't sure how close. I suspected Jack's "news" had something to do with it. And I'd left the morning's planting less than half done. I had to see to that. I couldn't afford to lay in bed. Good for nothing...

I forced myself to sit, waiting until the spots from my vision faded, then stood, again waiting for the same. Then I slowly made my way downstairs, carefully holding the banister.


	19. Haven: Jack Part 1

Day 205 AF

When we got to Sterling it was dawn. It had taken us three days, driving in shifts, through the nights. It wasn't constant 60 miles per hour straight shot like it would have been pre-flash, non. If it had been we probably could have been here in a day. Travel was different these days. You couldn't just stop at a station and fill up with gas when you needed it. You had to scrounge for it and that took time and creativity. The ash and dust wind storms lasted for hours, reducing visibility, making you slow or sometimes stop completely. Then there were the obstacles on the road, those made you travel slower too.

We went to the Bayou directly and found a few men hunting. After visitin' for a bit and I quickly baged a small crock that would fit in my saddlebags for trading purposes. Everyone needed fresh meat these days. Then the men directed us to a couple homes along the way. There Clotile found one woman she'd known who assured us both Clotile would be just fine here and I could go about my business, come back for her later. There were no baggers in the area, the hunters told us they saw to that. Clotile would be safe for a few hours.

I asked a few questions in town, trying to get the lay of the land to judge my welcome, so to speak. Everyone practically shooed me along, told me traders should go to Haven's gates. That's where all the trading was done around these parts and I'd find whatever I needed there. A monopoly on trading. Fantastic. That never boded well.

I pulled into Haven, surprised to see Cajun guards at the gates with pistols and withered blackberry briars in the background. No fruit though. Things sure had changed around here. No cane fields. Just those withered cane stalks and withered trees like everywhere else. Though I could see some...green trees near the house? What the -?

"What's your business traveler? Are you here to trade or work?"

I spoke in Cajun. "My name is Jack. I'm from the Bayou across the bridge originally. I've been traveling since the flash with the Louisiana militia. I've stopped through on my way to Texas to trade for food and I have information for Evangeline Greene. She'll want to see me."

The guard gave me a pleased look when he saw he was a fellow Cajun from the area, but frowned when I asked for Evie.

He replied in Cajun. "Miss Evie doesn't receive visitors until noon, but I can get Ms. Karen Greene for you if you'd like."

I'd come all this way and she wasn't receiving visitors? Was she too fucking above me to even speak to me now? Suddenly I was enraged. I'd had a hard two days from scouting and finding the Lover's army back to the Militia, and then another three days hard riding here. That made a grand total of five days of nearly non-stop travel, stopping only to scrounge for fuel, with barely any sleep or food and Miss Evangeline Greene wasn't receiving visitors?

I spoke in a soft but nearly lethal tone. "You tell her Jackson Deveaux is here to see her. I'm a family friend. I think she'll be willing to hear what I have to say."

His face suddenly brightened. "Jackson Deveaux did you say? Well I'll be damned! You sure took your sweet time getting here." He shook my hand. "It's an honor to meet you Jack! Honor and a pleasure! You can call me Max. I still doan know about Miss Evie, but there's folk here who've been waiting a long time for you to show up! Then he left to check while I sat on my bike, cooling my heels, trying to calm the rage that flowed through me. Wasn't receiving visitors?! One of the other three guards at the gate offered me a cup of water but I declined. I'd had a cup over at the bayou when I'd dropped off Clotile, and I was still pissed.

About ten minutes later Max came back saying, "You're in luck. Miss Evie said she'd see you. She's in the fields like always in the mornings. Would you like me to take your bike to the motor pool for you Jackson?"

I tried to calm the fuck down, but the bike wasn't leaving my side and I didn't know that I'd be staying long. "No thanks Max. Not sure how long I'm stayin. I'll keep the bike with me."

Max shrugged saying, "Suit yourself." and we continued to walk down the half mile oyster-shell drive. Withered cane stalks stretched nearly six feet high on either side of us. I was mad, exhausted, and my stomach was trying to eat my spine. It had been ages since I'd slept or had a decent meal. Hell, since I'd had a bath.

I'd hoped that when we next met it would be with me earning her respect. Dustly and travel sore, I'd just give her another reason to look down on me likely. And I was mad about that too. Mad that the opinion of some rich bitch mattered to me. Only, as much as I tried to convince myself I didn't care, I knew she wasn't a rich bitch. I knew her better that that. I tried to shut those thoughts down.

As we got closer to the house, I noticed greenery. There was a hedge of briars as tall as me. I was six feet 4 inches. I hadn't noticed it before because it was just slightly taller than the wilted sugar cane, but the fields sloped down gently so the wilted cane hid the greenery until you came closer.

The hedge curved in a massive circle and appeared to completely surround the main property. Past that cane fields had been removed and there was a field of dirt ready for planting. At the head of the field, near the house, lounging in the chair in the shade of a tree, looking very comfortable was a girl with long, wavy, blond hair.

Workers were in the field gathering crops. From the looks of it, okra, carrots, potatoes, corn, and peas. Also...Blueberries and Strawberries? I wasn't an expert, but I didn't think those were supposed to all grow in the same season. My mouth watered and I had to restrain myself from running to the field to pick those berries where they stood.

I struggled to keep my jaw from dropping as I gaped as the crops while we walked past the long field. I hadn't seen a living green thing in over two hundred days. It was a new fact of life. Nothing grew. Not anywhere. Not for anyone. If it wasn't canned or from a bag, box or bottle, there wasn't food anymore. Well, excepting Gators and snakes for meat.

They seemed to survive fine for some reason. Fish too on occasion, if you were lucky. Most rivers and lakes had flash evaporated though. The entire gulf coast was rumored to have dried up. How the bayou waters had survived and the people here had thrived was a huge mystery.

How had they managed this? As Evie sat on her chair at the front of the field, I again remembered Tarot card of the Empress. The Empress sat in a chair, surrounded by a bounty of food. It was like a lightbulb went off in my brain as the pieces fit together in a flash. Evangeline was the Empress! Had she known? Or suspected? Was that why she'd left the sketch blank?

I felt like all the work I'd done to become worthy of her, all the skills I'd learned, had been for nothing. My anger shot straight to fury. If I wasn't good enough for her before, I'd never be good enough now. And on top of that, in spite of being the Empress and being able to make food somehow, I looked at her sitting there, apparently lounging and eating while others work and I despised how soft and spoiled she seemed to have become. Again she was a puzzle. How had she become more soft and spoiled since the flash, while others had toiled harder and worked longer? How could she lounge while others worked for her?

She'd probably never look twice at me now. Probably forgot about ole Jack long ago. A scowl twisted my face. I frowned when I came close enough to make out her features. She was...smiling? At me? I blanked my features and studied her. Her face was pale, even in the shade. Was she sick? Didn't the good life agree with her?

I knew my comments weren't cordial, but I was so furious I was struggling to keep a lid on it. She didn't respond in kind though, just telling me she worked a hard early shift and was still recovering. Somethin' about that struck me as off. She didn't invite questions about that, quickly changing the subject an' asking after me an' Clotile. Her concern seemed genuine.

I tol' her where we'd been, that Clotile was over at the Basin visitin' right now but that I'd bring her by later. In truth, I'd wanted my first meeting with Evie to be just between her and me. We had things to settle after the way we'd parted. It seemed as though she just might have missed me.

When she asked why I'd come back, I hinted around at my reasons, wanting to save the good stuff for when we got down to the serious haggling of trading. She invited me to sit then, but looked away. Couldn't stand to look at me now? What was her problem?

I could hardly contain my surprise when she didn't bother to haggle for what I had to trade, offering me and Clotile two rooms to stay for as long as we liked and food to eat. She didn't want to look at my catch or care what I caught, but then she told me hunters of my skill were valued here? Why couldn't the fille ever make any sense?

I didn't smell anger or passion on her. It was a new scent. Two of them. I didn't know either one. I asked why she'd be so generous. There had to be a catch. Were they running a racket? A trap? She looked at me, looking for something. She seemed disappointed, then she stood to leave and … fainted?

She was sick! I was sure of it! What was the matter with her? I carried her to the house, and she weighed next to nothing. This also made no sense because food was obviously not in short supply. She should have weighed more than this. I couldn't get her mere to give me a straight answer about why she was ill, just that she had a strenuous job and would be better by noon. I knew bullshit when I heard it. Something was way fishy around here.

Oh and here was some food, water, a spare set of clothes would be placed in my room, free of charge, and would I like a bath after I ate or before?

The talk with Karen was interesting. Evie worked too hard? She felt like a good for nothing doll if she stood around doing nothing? Bonne-a-rien babelle . My fingers clenched around her thin ribs as I remembered the words I'd shouted at her in anger the night before I left. Had she taken it to heart? Working herself sick? The thought of it hit me hard somewhere soft inside, twisting my insides.

Evie was resting while the crops were being planted, but she was also not resting. Which implied that she was working in some way. That was really interesting. Did that have something to do with her being Empress? Using her gifts to make the plants grow and recovering from her "strenuous" work early in the morning? Not to mention Karen saying, "Haven wouldn't be the success it is without all you've done. You will always be welcome here, our home is yours." Our home is yours?!

I should consider Haven my home ? The last time I'd spoken with Evangeline she'd told me to never come back . Now that I had I'd been warmly welcomed, told to stay as long as I liked, and that I should consider Haven my home. I shook my head with a wry grin. It would take me a while to wrap my head around that.

And that bit about Evie not being relaxed...what had that been about? This was a paradise. What reason did she have to not be relaxed? I noted the books on Evangeline's nightstand after I set her down. Robinson Crusoe! Island of the Blue Dolphins. The Hatchet. Survival books all. Heh. What to make of that...

I let Karen lead me down to the kitchen though I knew the way. It had been a while since those study sessions so long ago. There were at least two dozen women filling both the kitchen, the kitchen table, and the dining room. Preparations for a large meal and canning foods going simultaneously. I paused for a second, the phrase, "too many cooks in a kitchen" coming to mind. No one seemed to be arguing though. Some were cutting and washing. Others washing and drying jars. More attending pots boiling on the stove. Some good smells coming from there made my stomach rumble loudly.

And was that...did I smell... fresh bread? My scroungers eyes flashed around the room. There! Four women kneading and shaping dough into rolls and placing it on baking sheets. Taking it outside? They must have a wood or solar based oven out there. And I'd smelled the bread because that brunette fille had just brought in two trays of rolls from outside. My mouth watered and I swallowed hard.

No one ate fresh bread anymore! Mais, no one ate fresh fruits and veg anymore either. It seemed the rules just didn't apply here.

Karen asked me to excuse the mess of preparations but they were always busy in the kitchen at Haven. I could well see that. Even as she was saying this a man came to bring in a bushel basket of vegetables from the field outside. Karen redirected some of the preparations to card tables on the porch over my protests. I'd be happy to eat anywhere. She insisted that I was an "honored guest" and I was going to sit at the table and eat my fill and she wouldn't hear another word to the contrary. When I opened my mouth to try again, about to say I could just eat on the porch, Isabeu Jandin, Tee-bo's mere, appeared from somewhere backing up Karen.

There was one thing Jackson Deveaux had learned, I ain't ever goan to argue with two women. I always come out the loser on that score.

So I sat, and let them serve me what they said was breakfast from that morning. A good sized piece of Ham steak, two sweet potato biscuits, a bowl of cajun grits with thick chunks of ham, a cup of strawberries and blueberries, some jam, a cup of milk, a cup of water and the promise that there was more in the kitchen if I wanted. Mercy me, if this was the kind of food they served here, I'd be hard pressed to ever want to leave.

I thanked them, and brought in the crocodile from my pack, telling them I'd skin it myself after I ate. They made a huge to-do about me bringing in meat. Evie wasn't lyin' then. Hunters were valued around these parts. Made me wish I'd caught somethin' bigger, but I'd been on a bike and didn't have the space to haul anything else. Then finally, they left me alone to eat, tellin' me not to worry about skinnin' the gator. It'd likely be done afore I'd be done eatin'. I shrugged and tucked in. I was starved.

I cut the ham and biscuit, added the jam, put it together and took a bite. Then moaned.

I hadn't tasted anything this good since the flash. "Ca c'est bon!"

I thought about those books on Evie's nightstand as I ate, tryin not to make myself sick eatin' too quick. Had she learned any skills since the flash? I hoped so. What had she had to make do without? Didn't look like much...

I'd eaten a good portion and was starting to slow down when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I checked out of the corner of my eye. Evie. Huh. She'd been faint and seemed dead to the world when I laid her down. I recalled that afternoon in English when she'd had a nightmare. She'd told me then she'd had nightmares every time I close my eyes. Did she still have them? Must be bad ones, and frequent to judge by the look of her. Looked like she'd had nearly as little sleep as I had in the last five days.

I kept one eye on her as I moved on to the spiced grits with thick chunks of ham, thankful for the generous size of the bowl. There'd been a time where I could have asked for seconds, but after having eaten so little for so many days, I'd have to wait a while afore eatin' more. I wished I had room for more though. Ca c'est bon! I'd given Clotile most of what we had, which hadn't been more than ration bars and our canteens, when she'd let me get away with it. I could wait the few hours it would be until the noon meal was served. My belly had shrunk and I didn't want to get sick. I still had most of that bowl of fruit.

Evie still looked cagou, I could see her holding on to that banister for dear life. And onto the back of the couch in the living room. Then the chair. Coo-yon fille. She should be in bed. Mais, she did manage to make it to the table and sat next to me, though she practically fell into the chair. Her legs must've given out. She leaned back, looking like she might grey out any minute.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" I asked, eying her as I took another bite.

She put an elbow on the table and pillowed her head on her arm, facing me. "There. Resting. Better?"

It was actually. Least she wouldn't fall sideways out of her chair this way. "Smart ass."

She gave me the tiredest smile I'd ever seen. Shit. She needed a keeper.

Apparently I wasn't the only one unhappy with her color because one of the older women plunked down a small bowl of grits, one ham biscuit with jam, fruit and milk in front of Evie. Evie jumped slightly and pushed up a little, looking at what had made the noise and then looking up at their visitor.

The older woman who was plump and grandmotherly, but dark like most Cajuns and had lots of white in her hair said,"Eat! You're too pale and skinny! You work to hard! Eat!" Then she humphed and walked away. Evie giggled and said, "Yes Rosa." before sitting up to eat, though she leaned her head on her hand heavily, and ate a bite of her biscuit already loaded with jam, chewing with her eyes closed slowly as though each bite was an effort.

"Doan fall into your food now." I cautioned, she looked so weak it was appalling. Her hand was shaking. To my delight she shot me a look filled with fire.

"I'm fine! Why does no one believe me?" She sounded so irritated with me now I wanted to laugh. I couldn't resist teasing her a little. At least this was familiar territory.

"Maybe you'd have a bit more credibility, if you didn't look like you hadn't slept in a week and didn't faint after standing up." I suggested helpfully with a wry grin.

She winced, but nodded and shrugged, digging into her food a bit more. Then she asked, "When will Clotile be here? I've missed her."

"I told her I'd pick her up this evening, but seein' as how most o' the folks she's wantin' to see seem to be here...?" At Evie's nod of confirmation I went on, "I'll pick her up once I'm done eatin."

"Great!" Evie called Rosa over and whispered something. Rosa grinned and sent one of the girls outside for something. "Would you mind going ahead and telling me your news now? I have a feeling I need to know this as soon as possible."

I sighed. Well, that was it then. My welcome was probably done. Hopefully she didn't shoot the messenger. I leaned in closer, knowing she used to like to keep her secrets very private.

Whispering I told her, "You remember what you told me, that night before the flash?" She paled and her eyes grew damp. What was that about? "The sketch you gave me, the warning, about the Lovers and their army." I reminded her.

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped in a huge breath before nodding once sharply. That was more the reaction I had expected. She was hanging on my every word.

"They're headed this way, marching west. I figure you've got maybe three days. Four at the most. My outfit, the militia I was with, they'll be here in another day, maybe as early as tonight if they push it. Clotile and I rode on ahead to warn you. I gave my CO and XO the warning you gave me and I'll never know why, but they listened. So they're bugging out and we're all headed to Texas. We figure if anyone can stop an army this size, it would be them." I paused a long moment then added, "I'm sorry Evie. I truly am."  
A tear fell down and she wiped it away with a shaking hand and looked away, blowing out a shaky breath. Damn it. I looked away. I couldn't stand it when women cried. And not Evangeline. Never her. My hands clenched into fists on the table beside my bowl.  
"Thank you." she said, her voice soft and all a tremble. What? My head snapped back around.

"You gave us at least three days warning. That's more than we ever would have had otherwise." She smiled at me? Mais , she was grateful to em, appreciated what I'd done.

That made my heart grow large with pride in my chest. She wiped away another tear. "You've saved us again Jack!" Evie gave a shaky laugh. While she was crying? Would I ever understand this girl? Somehow I didn't think so.

My body wanted nothing more now than the bed I'd been promised upstairs. But Clotile was my sister and mine to lookout for. She'd been almost as hungry as I had been this morning since we'd run out of ration bars the day before. I wouldn't let her pass up a chance to be fed at a spread like this, though we'd been told the hunters did have some food and fresh produce where they were.

I'd finished my meal so I told Evie I was off to fetch Clotile and grabbed my pack, heading out the door. When I turned on my bike, I was surprised to find someone had topped off my gas tank. Shocked honestly. Gas was precious and rare. I shook my head. Honored guest for true. Honored son nearly. This was far from the welcome I'd expected.

After bringing Clotile back and leaving her in the hands of the women, who'd promised her a bath that she was excited to have. It was not quite 11:20am. I had a bath of my own and changed into the set of clothes that had been left in my room for me.

On the dresser sat a pair of jeans, two pair of socks, two pair of cotton boxers, and two shirts. One was a plain black tee shirt, but the other was a dark green short sleeve henley...that looked really familiar. Why was that? Shrugging, I took my warm bath, luxuriating in the warm water for a while, then dressed in time to join the noon luncheon. I put on the green one, hoping that would help jog my memory.

I exited the back doors of Haven to the large porch and steps to find large rows of restaruant tables and chairs arranged in long rows. There was a head table that ran parallel to the porch, next to Haven Manor, and then five long rows of tables running perpendicular to the head table, but with space between to move. Perserving the distinction between the lords and ladies and the common folk? Wel that was fine. I knew which I was.  
I moved to take a seat among the commoners. When I spied Gaston at the table on the far left he grinned large and moved my way arms wide yelling out my name. "Jackson Deveaux! You finally made it!"

"Gaston Aucoin! It's good to see you, podna." We exchanged slaps on the back and he pulled me over to the table, introducing me to some of the men he worked with around on Haven. He didn't get far because just then the doors opened and women poured out, bringing trays of large bowls and spoons. Once we had our bowls, and plates, the men started to line up at the large kettles off to the side of the porch and the women went back inside. I grabbed a bowl and spoon with Gaston, joining the line. While we waited, the women came back bringing pitchers of water and cups for the tables as well as plates. When Gaston and I made it to the pot I saw it was Gumbo they were serving. My mouth watered and I struggled to keep my tongue in my mouth.  
"You eat this good all the time?" I asked.  
"Yep. Sometimes better." He told me.

"Better?" I asked. "How can it possibly get better than this?"

A big clump of rice was added to the middle of my bowl. Exactly how it should be. My bowl wasn't small either. Man sized, it probably held a good three or four cups of food, and the women serving hadn't been stingy.

"Just wait'll you see desert. Fruit and nut pies. Doan get me wrong, hard to beat a good bowl of gumbo. But I heard tell we're up for a crawfish boil soon. That'll hit the spot. It's one of my fa-vor-ite things. And one night we had a hog roast in the pit. That was hard to beat."

"I'll bet." I muttered. But right then, nothing could beat what was in my mouth. This gumbo had real sausage in it. All the spices were there. My eyes rolled back in my head in pleasure. Once I could manage to slow down, I started probing for information.

I asked after my podna's, and learned Tee-bo and Lionel lived in the big manor, but were working off site today and wouldn't be back until later, nearly supper hour. Gaston was on the security team. He an' I shared stories of our adventures since the flash. His detail alternated between protecting the town proper, and escorting scavenging teams on large missions. He had me laughing over some of the more rediculous missions, one of which involved shooting bagmen in several ladies underwear departments.

He'd been under strict orders to not get holes in the clothes, so they had to get creative luring the buggers out toward the doors and letting them pile up there, them hauling the stinky piles out into the sun. Sounded like one of the more rediculous missions I'd ever heard of. Several of his younger teammates had been humming the mission impossible theme at the time, while others had yelled at them to shut up, because aim while laughing was poor and bullets were in limited supply.

Then he'd had to stand guard duty in the hall while the girls from Sterling went into the rooms in Haven and tried on. One girl had gone into Evie's room and had to be hauled out when Evangeline had called her out on trying to smuggle more than her alotment out of the room. She'd been in tears, and had accused Evie of getting special treatment. Then the guard had watched as Evie had stomped to her drawer while he'd had the blond thief in hand, and Evie had pulled out all her bras in front of him!

She'd had five, which was more than the three allotted. This was because she'd donated a bunch of gently used bras to the pile that no longer fit. Evie told the girl that if she had any gently used bras that didn't fit and were still in excellent condition, she could negotiate for extras as well. But for now, she'd forfitted the chance to take all but one. They'd both watched as the girl had picked her one and left in tears, promising she'd bring back her extras to trade.  
I couldn't help but wonder what those bras had looked like...and I did not like it one bit that Gaston had seen them.

He told me he and most of the rest had been on Haven nearly since the first month. I was surprised how quickly the Greenes had taken everyone in, but glad they'd chosen to do so. I couldn't believe the numbers of people here. There were over 400 people being provided for all told. While that was a staggering achievement, it was also a huge problem.

How were they going to move that many people to Texas? The number of vehicles and amount of gas was mind blowing. Before the flash it would have been expensive. After the flash...just not possible. I found myself thinking back to that list I'd talked about with Evie before the flash. Gas had been on there hadn't it? And cars hadn't worked after the flash...the list had asked each person to fill up their own tank. It might be possible. If they had stockpiled it, rationed it. Just might be possible.

They'd brought out a desert for our table. A sweetened cinnamon raisin bread with a hint of rum. Not quite a bread pudding but pretty close.

I found myself staring at Evie again for a long while. She'd started the meal at the head table but had moved to a different seat at the far end of the head table closer to where I sat and was now chatting with some of the serving girls over desert. She must have felt my gaze because she stilled then looked around and her eyes found mine.

She quirked her brows at me as though asking, "What?" I sat back, hands on my spread thighs, still staring. What had she said? You gave us three days warning. That's more than we would have had otherwise.

She had planned for this. Clever, bonne fille.

After lunch I pulled her aside from the others asking quietly, "Are you prepared to move out 400 people all the way to Texas in a matter of three days? You have the gas and cars to pull that off?"

She tilted her head...and smiled at me! "No Jackson. We're prepared to move out 400 people all the way to Texas in a matter of thirty-six hours," but her smile faded as she finished, "fully equipped with food, fuel and the necessary supplies to leave and probably never come back."

The confidence she said this with staggered me and I would have laughed except for the heartbreaking sadness in her eyes. Then she went on. "How many men are in your militia?"

"Nearly seventy."

"Are they good men? Trustworthy?"

"They ain't perfect but they're good enough. The commander and his X.O. are a good sort and they trusted me when it was important. They got a doc and a surgeon in the outfit. Men who want to fight to save humanity. On the whole they're good enough."

She nodded. "You said they'd be here tomorrow?"

"Tonight or tomorrow. They'll want to barter for supplies, then move on."

"I'll need to talk with Mom and Ronan since they'll be in charge of the outfit as it moves to Texas, but do you think your CO would be willing to barter supplies in exchange for delaying a day and guarding our people on the way to Texas? We have hunters and scavengers, but they're only familiar with the area around here. They've never traveled more than a day's journey away and your militia would be a valuable resource."

"You have enough food to spare, some fuel? I don't want you and yours to go hungry."

"I wouldn't offer if we didn't. Like I said, we've more than prepared for this but the journey safety itself has been our biggest concern. The militia would be the perfect escort if they'd be willing."

"Sounds like a good deal. If we didn't have to scrounge for food and fuel the journey'd go a lot quicker."

"We'll arrange a meeting between our leaders and yours whenever your outfit arrives then. Just let someone in the house know."

She turned to go, her steps energetic. She did look better in the afternoon. Healthy. Wierd.

I needed shuteye in a bad way and Tee-bo wouldn't be back until 4 so I went to my room. My very own room in a plantation mansion I should think of as my own, with a queen bed and fresh crisp sheets after I was clean from a bath. This was a paradise! Shame I had to leave in a few days. Easy come, easy go.


End file.
